To Overcome and Conquer
by cascadenight
Summary: Autumn's parents only see Wallace as the prize child, she's there to be a clone of him in a girl's body. But it's not like that around Steven, Megan and Tasha. They're just what she needs. Striking out on her own she keeps in contact with everyone. Until Steven abandons her. Years later, she's back and he wants to repair everything. But that takes time, and there may not be enough.
1. When Will My Life Begin?

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! This time around I'm going to try and be more organized and even name my chapters, they may be song titles, lyrics or whatever i think is good xD I'm not very satisfied with the summary i had to put so i will put another on my profile if you want to read more about this. Unlike my last story, which i still love, you will be seeing more of a background you will get introduced to my OC for a lot longer before any real action takes place. I'm very nervous about this story so please go easy on me and no flames! Updates will be spacey as always.**

**This chapter's title is from the movie Tangled (XD) When Will My Life Begin. I love that movie and my OC can wonder about that sometimes.**

**Key: _'OoOoO'- _Means a time skip within the day**

**_'XxXxX'- _Means a day, week etc... Time skip **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Sis!" a voice calls from outside my warm and dark room.

_Oh no,_ I groan inwardly and I squeeze my eyes tighter as if it will help me fall asleep and get away from my big brother.

"Autumn! It's time to get up!" Wallace sings way too happily for the morning as he bursts into my room.

"Get out, I don't want to be up yet!" I groan, turning over in my comfortable covers.

"Come on, it's Saturday and Juan said we'll have our studies outside!" he pleads, pushing up and down on my bed. "You know I'm just here instead of Mom."

"Ugh, I know..." I sigh before pushing off my blankets and rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Okay, I'm up."

"About time, I'll see you later this afternoon!" Wallace cheers before rushing out of my room.

"Weirdo," I mutter tiredly, walking to my closet to get my things.

_He's only so excited to see Juan because he doesn't have much to do today, _I grumble to myself, pulling on my bright blue leotard and light green shorts. _Lucky._

I grab my sports bag and fill it with my pink tights, tutu, shirt and ballet slippers, along with a dark blue dress shirt and some jeans. Zipping it up, I yawn and head to the bathroom to finish getting ready before going down the steps to the kitchen. The smell of oatmeal makes my nose crinkle and I stick my tongue out because I _hate_ oatmeal! Putting my tongue back in my mouth I step into the kitchen, set my bag down and sit down across from my dad. Wallace has already left, having eaten earlier.

"Good morning," I try to sound cheery as my food is set down in front of me by Mom.

"Good morning, Autumn," Dad replies without looking up from his newspaper. "You can get to all your lessons on time, right? I'm leaving to work, it's a busy day."  
_I practically do it anyway,_ I think to myself before answering out loud. "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Good, do your best," Mom adds while getting herself ready. "Do you need me to do your hair?"

"Yes, please," I nod after forcing myself to swallow my goop-for-breakfast.

"You should learn to do it yourself sometime," she tells me while pulling up my bright blonde hair into a tight bun. "There. Now be good," she speaks sternly before both my parents leave the house.

"Yuck...This stuff is nasty," I grumble, eating my last spoonful quickly before putting it away in the sink.

"Kirlia," my pokemon sings while spinning into the kitchen.

"Hi Kirlia, are you going to with me to my lessons?" I wonder, grabbing my bag and pulling on some shoes.

"Kirl-ia," she nods her head and follows me out the door and down the steps of our huge house.

Sootopolis City is a ginormous city inside the crater of an old volcano that has been filled with water. Which means there's a bunch of water to swim in and it's a lot of hard work to get around the city with so many stairs and places across the water. We live on one of the high points so I mostly have to run down steps. It makes me feel better with Kirlia here in case I fall and be late for class.

In my gymnastics practice there is mostly seven-year-olds, like me, and we get along okay. We're not best friends and I don't want to be with them; they're too snobbish just because they think they're better than me and each other. Plus, the only reason that they'll ever talk to me is to get close to my brother, because they think he's cute. _Gross!_ So I don't talk with them and they don't talk with me.

Even though I don't want to be here, my favorite thing to do is practice my balance beam routine. I just like it better than the bars or doing anything on the floor, but I'm okay with the trampolines. With a long, boring hour ahead of me I try to spend most of it away from girls and more on the beam.

"Well now that _that's _over, let's head to ballet," I wipe sweat off my forehead and adjust my ballet uniform as I walk to the building next to the gymnastics one, Kirlia is so excited to dance with me now.

Kirlia loves ballet so much and she's so good at it that I try to bring her almost all the time. But some of the girls in my class get mad because they don't have their own pokemon. So once again I don't have any friends in this class except for when Wallace used to come and get me. Today though not a lot of girls will be here since it's summer time lessons. It may be okay to have her here.

My teacher doesn't care and we get started on another hour long class. My body slightly aches from my lesson before but I pull myself through to make it go faster. By the end I'm really tired as I drink my ice cold water and eat a snack. With sweat dripping from my body I dry myself off in the bathrooms before getting ready in my last pair of clothes in my bag. Wetting my hands I put up my hair in a pony tail before heading out with Kirlia at my side once more to my last lesson: piano.

Piano is much farther down the steps than my first two lessons and I can take my time since it's not for another ten minutes. My mind wanders as I follow my dancing pokemon. Wallace used to be just as busy as I am now. He had archery, piano, painting and swimming, but he only does swimming now. But Mom wants me to be more athletic like Wallace is, during school he is in pretty much every sport out there. During the summer I'm part of gymnastics, ballet and piano but during the school year I'm in just as many sports as my brother. And since he's into battles, I have to be. I've been signed up for beginner battle classes this year. But it doesn't make sense to me. I want to be a coordinator, it's my dream! I thought Mom would be okay with that considering she's into fashion but she says there's a difference between coordinator fashion and trainer fashion. She doesn't like coordinators.

_'Be more like Wallace, he's such a good battler!' _Mom and Dad tell me almost every day.

A whistle pulls me out of my thoughts and I look to my left to see my brother and his friends waving excitedly at me. With a smile building on my face I wave back with just as much excitement.

"Hi!" I call out and they return it before I continue on my way.

Thankfully piano is only 30 minutes long and then I can go home, shower and eat actual food!

_I just can't wait for this day to be done!_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"How was piano?" Wallace wonders as we head up towards our home.

His light blue hair, from Dad's side, is wet from the water as well as his black shirt and blue swim trunks. I keep my eyes forward as I just nod at his question, I'm too tired to talk and there's so many people around today. My stomach rumbles loudly and I groan audibly.

"Tired?" Wallace chuckles, shaking his head at me really quickly, throwing unwanted water on me.

"Wallace! Come on!" I shout, pushing him away from me and wiping off the water. "You're such a meany!"

"Oh, calm down. I'm just playing with you!" he laughs, patting me on the back happily.

"I'm just tired," I stretch out my arms as we continue in our normal pace up the steps.

"Don't worry, Juan won't make you work hard," he reminds me softly as we reach the last flight of stairs.

"Right," I whimper, my legs are heavy and my bag makes my shoulder hurt, I don't want to go up more steps. I just want to lie down and wait for the house to come to me!

But I trudge up the steps with Wallace ahead of me by a few, part way up I slowly come to a stop and take a break. I wipe my brow, the summer heat is killing me, and Wallace turns around ahead of me and smirks. He backs up to the step in front of me before patting his shoulders and gives me a warm smile. I return it before slowly climbing up onto his back with my bag secured over my shoulder.

"Ugh, you're getting heavy," he groans, climbing up the steps.

"Shut up!" I smack his shoulder and push his spiky hair out of my face.

He just laughs before we reach the steps of our house and I slide off his back and we both head inside. After a quick shower and a change into shorts, a tank top and some sandals I dash downstairs to see Wallace making mac and cheese.

"Why are you always making lunch?" I ask, grabbing some juice from the fridge.

"Do _you _want to make it?" he turns his head half way to me, a weird look on his face as he gives me a quick glance.

"Well, no... It was just a question..." I trail off, frowning at him but he just chuckles before pouring the cheesy goodness into two separate bowls.

"You're my little sister, I have to take care of you," he whips around and sets the bowls, with spoons, on the kitchen table. "Now eat so we can go see Juan."

"Okay, Mr. Bossy," I joke, shoveling the noodles and cheese into my mouth.

At first it burns and I try to blow on the food while it's in my mouth but that doesn't really help. With it being so hot I try to quickly swallow it but then it burns my throat so I rush to get some water to cool it down. Wallace just laughs at me as I sit back at the table and eat my food at a slow pace, blowing it so it cools down before eating it quickly. Eventually we both finish and we get ready to leave once more to our last 'lesson'.

Juan really teaches Wallace some things as I just look on, barely paying attention. He knows that being a trainer isn't for me and respects it, he even gives me pointers on being a coordinator. He's not the gym leader and doesn't want to be right now. Soon, if I do things right, I won't have to go to these lessons. Wallace is really into water type pokemon and Juan is the best mentor around that can teach Wallace about it. But, of course, since Wallace is into water types, I must be so Mom started sending me with Wallace. I may not have signed up but we still have a lot of fun.

Wallace and I talk a bit as we head down to the bottom of the crater, near the water where a large stretch of grass is located with a few trees. We have class there in the shade and sometimes even on the water. Juan usually meets up with us at this spot with one or more of his pokemon out to be part of the lesson.

"Hello Autumn, Wallace," Juan greets us with his Milotic waiting in the water enjoying the sunlight.

"Hello," we greet him back as we move to the shade of some trees.

Juan is always so dressed up, I wonder if he does something for that reason, I mean, why else would someone get all dressed up? But then again he is old so his expensive and clean suit must be something he learned from his days as a kid. Plus, he's a coordinator, one of the best, and coordinators pretty much look their best all the time.

Our lesson is simple today, he shows us a few tricks to keeping water pokemon healthy and what the best ways to train with them are. At the end, he gives us a quick ride on his pokemon. Yeah, Juan is probably one of the best teachers out there.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"So, how were your lessons today, kids?" our mother wonders while cutting into her steak at the dinner table.

"Really good," Wallace answers with a smile.

"Yes, very good," I mimic my brother while wiping my mouth, it's evening and since it's Saturday I can still stay up late. Wallace and I are going to see the stars later on.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting to be like your brother everyday, Autumn," Mom smiles at me and I wince at her words while Wallace just stares at his plate.

"Being successful like him will be good for your future, you'll see," my father adds and I squeeze my left hand under the table to stop myself from crying.

"Y-yeah," I force myself to say, looking away from my brother's direction as he stays quiet.

_Why do I need to be you? Why can't I be me?_ I mentally curse my brother for making things this way._ It's not his fault, Autumn, he's being himself. _Sometimes I can't help but think it's my fault, if Wallace can do all these things then why can't I? But I ignore that part of my mind pretty well before I start to listen and believe it.

Wallace and I do the dishes as Mom and Dad clean up the table, we're quiet as he gives me washed dishes to be dried. There are thing I love about Wallace and there are things that I hate about him. But nothing makes me not like him more than Mom and Dad comparing me to him and wanting me to pretty much be a Wallace 2.0, girl version.

"Autumn?" Wallace breaks the silence between us as we finish up and my parents head to their offices in the house.

"What?" I return with no emotion.

"I'm...sorry," he puts the plate away and walks off.

"Stop," I mutter and he does so at the exit of the kitchen. "...Can we go look at the stars?"

My real words die at my lips and I try to smile at him. I hate it when he does that, his apologies, it makes _me _feel bad for being angry with him. He makes it seem as if _I'm _the reason why he should feel so sorry and it's not fair for him! He's being himself and he apologizes to me about it! But I can't yell at him, I'm just his younger sister now. Someday I may be able to tell him that _I'm _sorry. Just maybe.

"Sure," he grins back before we both run outside to stare up at the pretty dark blue sky.

We find a good spot on some rocks just below our big deck, the rocks are still a warm from being in the sun all day and it makes everything better. Wallace and I lie down next to each other as more and more stars begin to appear in the sky. They seem to twinkle softly at us as we stay quiet and watch the sky darken slowly.

My body fully relaxes and I snuggle closer to my brother with my head on his shoulder. He puts an arm around me and we stay out for a long time. After a while my eyelids droop and I forget about my parents' words at dinner and enjoy my time with my brother.

"Autumn, let's go. It's almost 11:30," Wallace nudges me softly and pulls me to my feet.

"Mmmkay..." I trail off as he helps me inside, up the stairs and to my bed.

I curl up as he sneaks out and I allow only a few tears to fall onto my pillow as I'm now alone in my dark room.

_One day...I'll be free of this place. I'll never come back, _I think to myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, so now you see that Autumn is just another Wallace-to-be to her parents. She really does love her brother, but it's a bit difficult to show it XD This, obviously, starts before Wallace or Steven become Champions, that happens way later on. I'll try my best to make as un confusing as i can. If you start to get confused let me now so i can fix it! Next chapter is a major time skip and that will be explained. See you next time!**

**P.S.- There will be a new story full of shorts for Morty and Layla, I'll explain more in the first chapter of that story!**


	2. The Adventure

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been a real busy past few weeks and stuff. So last chapter I said that there was a time skip, a major one. It's been seven years. Autumn is going to school and Wallace is leaving for his pokemon journey, that gives you the idea that this is before any of the game events, although this won't follow game events aside from Steven and Wallace being Champions and stuff. In this chapter it's Autumn's first day of school at the Trainer's School in Rustboro. I've made many different changes to it so that it'll fit this story.**

**Today's title (If you're interested) is by Angels & Airwaves, The Adventure. The lyrics have a good play in it and i really like the song :)**

**Key: _'O'_- Time skip within the day**

* * *

Today is the day: the day Wallace leaves for his journey and I get sent to Rustboro for boarding school. According to my parents, since Wallace won't be home I shouldn't be home, that's the reason I get to leave as well. But being my parents they still want control over what I do so I have to take battle classes instead of the classes I actually want: contest classes. Sometimes I just don't understand my parents. My mom is a freaking stylist and _she _doesn't want me to be a coordinator, apparently it's better to make clothes for a trainer than a coordinator. I'm not even going to talk about Dad, who freaked out on me because I wanted to be in contests and not battles. I can't wait to be out of here and go so far! It's almost like a vacation.

"Try not to get eaten...That would suck," I tell Wallace as I finish packing my duffel bag.

"Thanks, I love you too," he snorts at me just as Mom and Dad waltz in to wish us, Wallace not me, goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie!" Mom wraps him up in a hug, her enthusiasm makes me want to puke. "I know you'll do just fine."

"Make me proud, son," Dad sets his hand on Wallace's shoulder and I look away from them, seriously? What the hell am I to them?

"And while you are gone Autumn will be doing a great job at her new school!" Mom claps her hands together but doesn't give me a hug or anything just a blank stare. "She'll do just as good as you."

"She better..." Dad grunts and I try not to flinch at the flat tone of his voice.

"Guys stop. I believe Autumn can do anything she wants, you need to leave her alone," Wallace states firmly, taking my things for me and taking my hand. "We're leaving now. See you, guys."

"Kirlia!" I call my pokemon before we exit our house quickly.

In a small flash my pokemon appears before me with her pokeball in her hands to give to me. I accept it and attach it to my belt before turning back to my brother as she teleports to my shoulder. Wallace releases my hand and we walk down to our usual spot by the water, the spot where most of our most personal and sibling bonding memories happened. He sets our bags down and I notice a piece of cloth sticking out his little back pack. Curious about it, I grab it and hold it out in front of me, he doesn't realize it just yet.

"Heh... Mom made you a cape," I cackle a bit as he finally tries to wrestle it away from me. "You should wear this!"

"Heck no! It's weird!" Wallace gives up and physically deflates as I examine the white cape that barely reaches my mid back.

"The only thing I don't like is the length, it's too short for you," I explain while wrapping it around my self to show him with a small frown.

This thing would look so weird on a tall guy like Wallace, a tiny cape for Wallace would just be silly. I wonder what was going through Mom's head when she made this, 'a little cape for my little boy'? Heh, that wouldn't surprise me. Her 'little' boy is leaving her... Ugh, Wallace is leaving. Just the thought makes me so sad that I just wrap the cape tightly around me.

"Don't forget to send me letters and don't starve and die. Then I'd really have to be you," I snort as he hugs me tight, his familiar brotherly scent makes me slightly relax.

"Alright, I'll try not to die," he mutters, pulling away and taking the warmth of the cape and himself with. "Good luck with your contest classes."

"How did you...Whatever," I gasp slightly and then just brush it off with a shrug as he gives me a knowing look.

"I know you, that's how," he ruffles my short hair before picking up his things. "I'm going to the pokemon center to make sure I have everything. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too," I call, as he begins to head down the path.

Kirlia touches my cheek to show that she understands my mixed emotions of sadness and happiness. I smile at her as I pick up my bag before giving her a nod that lets her know that I'm ready to head out. She breathes softly before we start to glow, a light feeling grows in my stomach, and the next thing I know: we're in Rustboro. The transition from Sootopolis to Rustboro was a mix between fast and slow. One minute I'm here, the next I'm there, but I kind of watched it happen. I don't know why but teleporting is a lot of fun.

My heart races with nerves as I quickly head off to my left to find the large boarding school. I've already been here many times with my parents when we, aka they, wanted to scope out the school and see if they had what I, they, wanted. Rustboro isn't too confusing which is a good thing because I can sometimes be a little direction impaired in big places. The front gate is elegant like an old time school and I step inside to see little kids running around, older kids talking by a fountain in front of the large brick building. Clutching my bag to my body and making sure Kirlia is safe up on my shoulder, I walk towards the main office.

The main office is located at the front of the building just before it breaks off into girl dorms and boy dorms, which also break off into different sections sorted by names. Then from there it divides into different classes that make up the campus. Overall, it's a large school with many, many students from all over.

That's what I love about this, besides the fact that I'm not at home with my parents, the size is perfect. My old school was small and everybody knew Wallace and I were related and I was treated differently because of that. Now I won't have that problem at all. No one knows me or Wallace here!

I finally get into the school and I get to the front desk quickly to see an old woman typing away at a computer. Her hair is dull white, she is sporting the large grandma glasses, but her soft green eyes kind of throw me off.

"Why hello! You must be Autumn Mikuri," she beams peppily at me while grabbing some papers from a printer behind her.

"Sure am," I pet Kirlia's head absently as she looks through the papers first before handing them to me.

"That has all the information you'll need to get around the school," she informs me with a grin. "Classes start this afternoon, if you have any trouble with finding them or anything come back here and I'll help you out. And here is your room key, don't lose it please."

"Thank you so much," I smile back after accepting the small key and heading out of the office.

Heading to the girls dorm, I look down at the tag connected to my key that tells me that my room is 54C. Even the dorm halls are bustling with students walking in and out of rooms talking amongst each other. I notice that only a few of the kids have their own pokemon, the school's pokemon have these bands with the school's symbol on their body some where. Going up one last flight of stairs at the end of a long hallway I find my room near the middle of the second floor on the left. The door is painted dark red with the room number and letter etched in black.

Taking a calming breath, I give Kirlia a quick glance on my shoulder before turning the door knob and stepping in. Immediately I'm met with two girls talking avidly on the bottom bunk of the only bunk bed in the room. They quit talking and give me a happy look, I kind of return it but a bit shakily.

"Hi! You must be Autumn! Mrs. Atkins, the office lady, told us you were coming today," a girl with auburn curls and bright green eyes smiles calmly at me. "I'm Megan."

"I'm Tasha!" the other girl with more brown, slight auburn, dark hair and emerald eyes beams with a lot of energy. "We hope you don't mind having the single bed."

"I don't mind," I shrug setting my things down on the twin sized bed with dark red covers. "When did you guys get here?"

"Earlier this morning," Megan answers, coming over and helping me with my clothes.

A bit of irritation builds in me as she begins to put my stuff away, I'm not really open with girls I just met, I don't care if we're rooming together. I didn't leave home only to be taken care of again here. Kirlia pats my cheek from her perch on my shoulder to let me know it's okay and that it's just Megan's nature, nothing personal. I give her an appreciative smile as a silent thanks for calming me down before emptying the rest of my bag. Thankfully, Tasha seems to have caught on to my unease of Megan touching my things.

"Megan, you just met her. I don't think she came here to have you baby her," Tasha nudges Megan softly.

"Oh...Sorry, I can't help it sometimes," Megan puts down my clothes, much to my relief, and steps back.

"It's okay. It just surprised me is all," I shrug with a half smile before looking between the both of them. "Are you two sisters?"

"Unfortunately," Megan teases as Tasha smacks her arm.

"She really does love me like I love her," Tasha giggles at me. "Do you have a sibling?"

"Yes," I answer, shifting slightly on my feet.

_If they don't know him I won't have to be compared to him, _I think to myself as the room grows awkwardly silent.

"So, um, when do classes start?" I turn to them and sit down on my bed, Kirlia slides off my shoulder and practices a few dances on my bed.

"After the assembly that's in... five minutes!" Tasha checks her watch and then jumps up in a flash. "We need to get going!"

"Calm down, Tash, it's not like we're going to get in trouble. The auditorium isn't that far from here," Megan snickers as we grab our keys, backpacks and then leave.

"Return Kirlia," I tell her as we head down the steps of the dorm, I set her pokeball on my belt as we start to run.

"You're so lucky you have a pokemon, it's like a completely loyal best friend. Have you battled before?" Tasha questions as we slow to a fast walk half way to the assembly.

"Yeah, I've been in a few classes on battling back home already," I tell her, keeping my eyes forward as many other students join us.

By the time we get there the place is filled with so many kids ranging from little five year olds to late teens. I almost want to plug my ears because of the volume of really loud talking and shouting, but I resist. I allow Megan and Tasha to lead me over to a small corner close to people our age, the sisters seem to know the small group near the front. They are greeted excitedly while they all beam at me politely. With an awkward wave I take a seat next to Tasha and try not to look too bored while the principal saunters in and begins to drone on and on about expectations. I hate assemblies, especially when they take an hour to get through. By the end of the whole thing all the students are dead quiet and bored out of their minds. Some of the kids are even getting antsy and I don't blame them. Thankfully the principle dismisses us to our first period class.

"You have battle classes _and _contest classes?" Megan gapes at me as she glances at my schedule before studying hers.

"Yeah, long story," I smile at her before leaving. "See ya!"

"Later!" both sisters call before I'm out of sight and on the way to my first class.

Battle class is the overall name for three separate classes that are right after one another. They focus on subjects that trainers should know; Pokemon Science, Battle Fundamentals and Trainer Knowledge. There are basic, intermediate and advanced classes that are for each class, thanks to my parents putting me through the first kinds in Sootopolis I get to be in the advanced classes here. Pokemon Science and Trainer Knowledge has one teacher while Battle Fundamentals has another teacher. By the time I get to the battle class building and to my classroom the seats in front have all been taken so now I get to deal with the annoying people in the back. Biting back a groan I take a seat next to a girl on my right and a boy on my left.

"Good morning class!" our teacher, Mrs. Martin, greets us happily. "Just to break the ice let me introduce myself; I'm Mrs. Martin and I will be your Pokemon Science and Trainer Knowledge teacher. For those of you who didn't read the course selection booklet those classes are joined and are hour long. We take many notes and have many tests. Homework, if there is any, is optional."

A cheer erupts from most of the class at that piece of news and I can't help but smile at how well this class seems to be going already.

"And since we'll be in this class for the whole year we might as well say our names to get through that brick wall," Mrs. Martin clasps his hand and smiles brightly. "Can't have it awkward with our classmates."

A groan rumbles through the classroom, everyone rushes to say their names as she starts on the right side of the room. It's easy to tell the nerds, they say their names quickly to divert any attention to them, others barely say their name and some even turn beet red. But as it approaches the boy sitting in front of me I regret showing up late, it seems as though I've found the spot behind the class clown and jerk face.

"The name's Jake, remember it, I'll be famous one day."

A few snickers erupt as he lifts up his arms in an effort to show off the 'muscles' that he seems to think he has. The room finally quiets down and it's my turn to say my name, after a nervous gulp I give a smile.

"I'm Autumn," I speak out, not proudly but like I'm meeting an individual not a group.

And, of course, Jake spins around in the desk in front of me and gives me a scrutinizing look, his dark green eyes sweeping over my body. It creeps the crap out of me and I give him a cold stare as he opens his mouth to speak.

"You don't look like an Autumn," he snickers with a wink, some girls around him get all giggly and dreamy like.

"Thank you. I feel refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view," I retort dryly, only to laugh when he gives me a confused expression.

"Come on class," Mrs. Martin claps her hands together and then the boy next to me sits up straight.

"I'm Steven," he states his name normally, a lot like the way I did.

Jake turns back around and we move into the rest of the names and then Mrs. Martin goes over what we're going to be doing. Pokemon Science class is a joint class with Trainer Knowledge, just like Mrs. M said. We'll be going over types, abilities, attacks, behavior, anatomy and diet of pokemon, this class will have a lot more note taking that the next one. Trainer Knowledge is basically what every trainer should know before heading out on their journey. This class is taken one year before you turn ten and then is taken every year after you turn ten. That's in case you want to just leave on your journey at any time. This class will mostly be a common sense course that requires little note taking and more memorization.

"When you catch a new pokemon, you aren't going to battle perfectly with it the first time. I want to see how well you do out of your comfort zone with pokemon," Mrs. Martin comments during her lecture about these classes. "Now we'll use pokemon in here, but not for battling. That'll be Mr. Harper's job. We'll use them to show you their anatomy and behavior."

_Man, this is going to be so much fun, _I think to myself as Jake shuffles with uncertainty in front of me.

"Your grades are based on exam scores, effort, the way you treat others in class _and _the way you treat the pokemon I bring in. Pokemon are real creatures, abuse of any kind will _not _be tolerated in this classroom," Mrs. M states firmly, her brown eyes sweeping around the class room. "Pokemon are our companions and they deserve the utmost respect that we can give them..."

_Glad that's over,_ I think to myself as Mrs. Martin begins to pack up her things.

For Battle Fundamentals we stay in the same room unless we're about to battle, that's when we move outside or to the stadium in the school. Putting my things away just as the other teacher, Mr. Harper, steps in I lean back in my seat and try to ignore Jake's annoying voice flirting with all the girls. With a roll of my eyes I watch as Mr. Harper sets his things down and sits on the desk in front of us, slowly the class becomes quiet.

"Hello, class," Mr. Harper begins with a smile. "As you all should know this is Battle Fundamentals class. Here we learn the rules of battling, basic strategies and items to use after a battle that will keep your pokemon going until you get to a pokemon center."

This is the class that I will enjoy the most, I may not want to be a trainer but I enjoy battling just as much as one. Juan always made battles fun, I'll miss the water pokemon but it's going to be like the same thing just with other people and pokemon. Kirlia will love the chance to show her strength and then her beauty later in my contest classes.

I barely pay attention to Mr. Harper as he launches straight into a lecture about pokemon and pokemon battles. Having heard it all before I use this time to relax and just wait for the bell to ring so that I can sprint to my next class.

**_OoOoOoO_**

"Tomorrow we'll have a quiz on what we went over today," Mr. Harper grins mischievously as the bell rings.

Many of the students groan and slam around their things loudly in response to that, Jake, of course, being the loudest and most annoying. I just smile silently while gathering my things and standing up quickly to head out. With barely a five minute break in between my classes I'm going to have to pack some snacks for in between so I don't have to starve everyday.

"Hey," a voice pulls me from my thoughts as I swing my back pack over my shoulder.

"Oh, hi...Steven, right?" I grin at the silver haired boy as we head out of the class room at a leisurely pace.

"Right. You don't look like you're from around here. Are you?"

"Nope. Sootopolis City is where I'm from, I'm guessing you're from Rustboro?" I question, slowly picking up my pace to the contest building just across from the battle building.

"Yeah, that's a long way from here. What's the rush? They hold contest classes here," he frowns at me and I stop and smile politely at him.

"I'm taking both. How about we hang out sometime or something?" I question, tapping my foot impatiently and surprising myself with my ability to ask him for something so casual.

"Oh? Wow...Um, sure. Meet me at the lunch hall after you're finished here," he grins lopsidedly before jogging off with a wave.

I return it before rushing into the large classroom with a stage at the front and seats piling upwards much like a theater. Thankfully this class isn't too full so that it won't get annoying with all the talking and not being able to hear the teacher from the way back.

_At least Jake won't be here, _I think to myself as the teacher walks in and gets class started.

**_OoOoOoO_**

"So why are you taking battle classes and contest classes?" Steven wonders as I chow down on my sandwich while other students hang out in the commons area.

"It's a long story, I like both and I want to learn about them in case I want to try both or one at a time in a region," I shrug, taking a swig of my juice. It's technically not a lie, I am kind of interested in both. I'd just rather do contest.

"That's cool. Who are you rooming with?" he wonders casually, his eyes are a light bluish silver that has to be rare.

"Tasha and Megan," I reply, cleaning the table after finishing my sandwich before relaxing with my juice in hand.

"I know..."

"Autumn! Steven!" two familiar voices squeal, causing us to turn around and see my two roommates skipping towards us.

"Hey," we greet them, I'm a bit confused on how they know each other.

"How do you guys know each other?" I question with a quirked brow at Steven, even though I just met him, he doesn't seem like the type to hang around such bubbly girls like these two.

"We're from the same neighborhood," Megan beams at me while swinging a chair around to rest her arms on the back next to Steven.

"We go way back," Tasha smiles cheerfully, taking a seat across from her sister. "How do you two know each other?"  
"We have Battle Class together," I answer, taking one last sip of juice before stuffing it into the paper bag that held my lunch.

"Well maybe you'll match his skill at battling," Megan prompts as Steven blushes at the praise.

"Naw, I'm pretty sure I'll surpass him," I jest with a mock glare and a half smile.

"We'll see about that," Steven smiles but his eyes show true competitiveness, much like a roaring fire.

_Wallace has that same fire, _I mentally think to myself as we begin to settle down and seep into a normal conversation.

A warmth settles in my stomach at being around these guys, it feels nice to be around people that are interested in being your friends. They listen and hear me, not my brother, _me_! I hope we get to stay friends for a long time to come with no trouble at all.

I'm so not going to miss home.

* * *

**Autumn is 14, Wallace is 16 and Steven is 15. Megan and Tasha will be making appearances in this story, they may or may not be important for later ;) Autumn's already having troubling thoughts about Wallace and she isn't very sure of herself, that can cause some trouble for later...**

**On to classes now! Well actually the battle classes, you'll get the others later. **

**Battle classes consist of 3 separate classes: Pokemon science, like animal science you have at school but with pokemon. It also teaches types, abilities, attacks, behavior, etc... Battle fundamentals teaches battle rules, strategies and the items that not very many people use XD and then there is Trainer Knowledge and that teaches students how to read maps, how to use items what centers are marts are and stuff like that. **

**I feel that that's what should be taught to older kids on the brink of leaving school to go out into the big world, there are some people who choose not to go and there are some that do... and then there's Autumn. XD Anyways, romance won't be happening for a while, i want to establish a friendship first and it needs to a be a strong one. We'll be focusing more on how Autumn develops with Steven and the other two around. It's a lot different this time around and i like the way it is and i hope you do too! **

**Until next time!**


	3. Misery

**Sorry for the long wait! Suddenly: busy. But I'm back now and with a new chapter.**

**Autumn is still having some trouble with her brother, although she's being a bit dramatic about it but that's Autumn for ya, but it's clear she loves her friend if she doesn't want to lose them to her evil brother bwahaha. Since this clearly doesn't take place during or after the game I'm going to lead up to the game, but this isn't about the game's events. No, Steven and Wallace go through that stuff but not Autumn. Roxanne isn't the first gym leader so I have some random person as her, don't judge me XD Juan is the eighth leader right now but he want to quit for a bit. There's more explanations but this should be it, Autumn is coordinating in class and some bonding time. I know you all are waiting to see more of Steven. Buuut... Moving on!**

**Title for Today: Misery by Maroon5 I love them and it's like Autumn and Wallace without the sexual parts in there. She wants him in her life but she can't stand the problems that come with that or whatever. Ok, _now _enjoy!**

**Key:**

**_O- _Time skip within the day  
**

**_X-_ Time skip that is longer  
**

* * *

_Dear Autumn,_

_ I love how you can never be too busy for letters but it's nearly impossible to find a time to call you at the pokemon center. You can call after you finish school, you know, you old lady! Anyways, after traveling around, I had a rocky start just after leaving Sootopolis and learning the ropes, I'm finally going to be in Rustboro soon. I've been training hard and I can't wait to have my very first gym battle. So far I just have a Lombre but I plan on catching more when I get to Rustboro so that I can have more pokemon to battle with later on. I hear the gym leader there is looking for a replacement so I feel a little bit special to be able to battle her before she's gone._

_ Enough about that now; how are you? Good job on acing your recent tests! And great job on keeping your contest classes from Mom and Dad. How long are you going to be staying in school? Are you leaving at the end of the year? I bet you can't wait to leave anyway. How are your friends? I'm guessing you haven't told them about me. That's okay though, I blame Mom and Dad for that. I can't wait to meet them one day. __ I'll see you soon._

_From the best brother in the world!_

_Wallace_

_ P.S. Go to the Pokemon Center and call me!_

A smile touches my lips at the end but a stab of guilt replaces the happy feeling when he talks about me not mentioning him to my friends. It's not that I don't like Wallace, I just think that if they knew that he was my brother, they'd like him more or would compare us. Glancing around I see that everyone is still trying to finish their quiz from cooking class. It's the first of three in the contest class grouping. With my quiz already done and everyone still going through it, I grab a piece of paper from my notebook to compose a reply.

_Dear Wonderful Bro of Mine,_

_ Quit calling me old when it's taken you so long in getting to Rustboro! Grandpa! And it's about time you're getting here, I was beginning to wonder if you _did _get eaten. I can't just waltz off to the Center randomly after school. There is a curfew and I do actually do my homework you know. Plus you and I both know we'd talk for way too long._

_ I'm..._

I stare hard at the paper, I'm trying to see that second word of that sentence, I know I have to say it. I just have to, it's so simple I just have to spell it out S-O-R-R-Y, nothing hard about spelling out those five letters. But each time I touch my pencil to the paper my hand freezes and my heart rate picks up. Biting my lip hard I erase the failed attempts of spelling sorry and start the sentence once more.

_I'm not going to be introducing you to my friends...I...just can't, I must be too scared. One day I will tell them, I don't know when but I will. And thanks, my contest teachers know of Mom and looks up to her styles. That made it hard to convince them, but I managed it. Hurry up so I can see you soon!_

_From your favorite sister in the whole world,_

_Autumn_

Folding the paper up I slip it back into my bag with my notebook just as clusters of students begin to turn in their quizzes. I just have to write an address to the Petalburg City pokemon center, that was the return address on the envelope. A knot builds in my stomach at the thought of Wallace coming to Rustboro City to challenge Eileen, the gym leader. Eileen is a good gym leader and she is also a supervisor for the school. Rumors say that she's got her eyes on this girl, Roxanne, to be the one to take her place. I've talked to Roxanne once or twice before, she's really nice and extremely smart when it comes to pokemon. She definitely deserves the part.

Back to Wallace though. Megan, Tasha and Steven would get along well with him, I just know it. But a voice in the back of my mind tells me that if I introduce them, they'll like him better than me. I'm too much of a coward to introduce them to him.

_You're pathetic for not trusting your friends,_ that same voice taunts me in my head as I clench my fists on my desk. _Stop thinking about it! Wait until Wallace gets here to deal with it._

While the rest of the students turn in their quizzes I grab my stuff and pack it up since Contest Fundamentals, my next class, takes place outside.

Contest class has three classes just like battle class; clothing and design, cooking, and contest fundamentals. The first class is pretty self explanatory, coordinators must look their best when presenting their pokemon. Being able to make or fix your own clothes is a valuable skill, unfortunately I didn't get Mom's abilities. Sewing machines and needles hate me so much, I've poked myself so many times I bring a first aid kit to this class everyday. And every sewing machine I get breaks down on me within two minutes of me using it. Luckily our teacher, Mrs. Myers, is a huge fan of Mom's work and overlooks my minor setbacks and has so much patience with me. Unfortunately, it took me forever to get her to give me my report card when the time came to send them out. I managed to convince her within a week! Mrs. Myers is a good teacher and is very efficient in the things she does. She is willing to help every kid get through their work patiently.

Cooking is a different story for me, I can handle the stove and oven pretty well, as well as a small, controlled fire that we make ourselves outside. Even though we learn to start fires and a little bit of cooking in battle class we learn how to make meals that help our pokemon's coat shine and health and happiness show. We make pokemon food to fit our pokemon's taste but we also make cupcakes, cakes and breads as well. So far Kirlia likes spicy sprinkles on her pokemon food as well as my sweet and spicy cupcakes I had made for her.

Lastly, Contest fundamentals is taught by Mrs. Montgomery. She's a very good coordinator and the best part is we have class outside everyday. We talk about rules, appeals, battles, judges and scoring. The only thing I hate about that class is the pop quizzes at the end of each day, they're harder than you think! Sometimes you have to judge an appeal written down on the paper yourself, you have to say if you would deduct points and why or why not. But it's still a fun class I suppose.

The only 'friend' I have, if you can call her that, is Sarah. Since the others are aren't taking these classes I was alone until Sarah and I were paired up as partners in cooking class. She's quiet and really friendly, we sit by each other through all three classes. We keep each other in check in our last class and we give each other pointers. That's as far as our relationship goes, I don't see her on campus much but when I do see her I at least say "hi" or wave.

"Are you ready to practice Kirlia's appeal? I think it's going great," Sarah speaks quietly next to me as the bell rings and Mrs. Myers leaves.

"Thanks...Kind of, I'm pretty nervous about it. You and Teddiursa are doing great though too," I grin at her as Mrs. Montgomery walks in to go over the class's schedule before we head out to the training area.

"Thanks," she grins as she pulls out the school's pokeball, their symbol printed on the front of the little red and white ball, and sets it down in front of her.

"Today we'll be working on appeals once more, class," Mrs. Montgomery says with a bright smile before we're dismissed to head outside.

Getting out Kirlia's pokeball Sarah and I get right to work as soon as Teddiursa is out of his pokeball and we have a part of the area to ourselves. First Sarah starts with her appeal, we just want to concentrate on getting the appeal down, not the beginning with the whole how I throw my pokeball part yet.

"Teddiursa use charm," Sarah starts out with a sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa widens his eyes while putting his paw up to his mouth before he suddenly becomes surrounded by two large pink hearts emanating from his cute eyes.

"Now use fury swipes!" Sarah orders next and Teddiursa nods quickly.

He moves to try and swipe at the hearts but he misses and falls on his face. Sarah rushes over and sets him on his feet and urges him to try again. This time he's successful, they burst into smaller hearts that shine well against the small pokemon's orange fur, Sarah would surely get points for something like that. Her appeal is really clever.

"Now finish it with sweet scent!" Sarah raises her hand to the sky and Teddiursa stands in the middle of the raining pink hearts before closing his eyes before a pink powder with light sparkles spreads off his body.

The sparkles and the powder causes the hearts to spread out in a more unique fashion. The hearts burst into sparkles as they shower down on Teddiursa and Sarah. It creates a dazzling effect that showcases Teddiursa's cuteness as well as control. Kirlia and I clap our hands as they bow, for effect, and step aside to give me room.

"That was really great! The sparkles were a wonderful added effect," I commend her truthfully, she is really skilled as a Coordinator. "And way to stick with it even if he fell."

"Thanks, now let me see yours," she challenges with a smile as she and Teddiursa take a seat.

"Alright, Kirlia, use double team!" I order my pokemon as she twirls to center stage.

"Kirlia!" she sings while flashing white as many copies of her begin to appear around her.

"Good job. Use magical leaf and then confusion!" I tell her next as they spread out into a circle.

All the copies nod before they lift their hands above their head and release multiple glowing light green leaves that spread out over our part of the area. They then spread their arms out at their sides before glowing blue and controlling the leaves to start spinning in a tornado-like fashion. From there the Kirlia begin to scatter about under the tornado before it starts to peel away layer by layer. I notice some of the copies start to disappear and the tornado grows a bit weaker.

"Come on, Kirlia! Keep it up for a bit longer!" I encourage her as she falls to her knees in the middle of the group.

With a confident nod she makes more copies and gets the leaves to start moving again. The leaves move gracefully around the large group of copies and one original, causing the copies to start to disappear. It isn't long until it's down to the last Kirlia, the original, as she spins expertly on one leg as the leaves surround her once more. At this point we have yet to actually finish the appeal so Kirlia just lets the leaves fall as she slows down.

"Good job! You'll figure out an ending, don't worry," Sarah claps with Teddiursa from the side as Kirlia and I bow in the remnants of Kirlia's magical leaf. "I was getting nervous when she started to slow down and then fell."

"Thanks, I was too... I can't wait to see how this looks at the end of the year," I grin as we take a small break.

For this year we're going to focus a lot on judging and appeals. We have a unit on judging where we will have to sit and watch many different contest appeals from coordinators good and bad and we'll have to judge them accordingly. It helps us in recognizing what mistakes were made and what appeals work best. Right now we're learning just how appeals work, while our pokemon are trying to get used to using their attacks differently. Kirlia enjoys it as long as she gets to dance around in a large space, which makes it easier for me to get her to work things out.

"Let's try it again," Sarah stands up after watching the others try and perfect their appeals. "Try not to fall this time, okay Teddiursa? I know you can do it."

"Try to add a little more flare with it, doesn't he know swift or something?" I wonder, thinking of her appeal again.

"Not yet. They're going to tutor him sometime at the end of the year, so I can add it for next year," she giggles and I nod with a smile.

"Well, maybe he should twirl or something...I don't know," I shrug. "Anyways, let's see it again."

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Good work with your appeals today," Mrs. Montgomery compliments with a clap of her hands as we're gathered outside in the training area. "I'll give you a break today, no pop quiz."

"Yay!" we all cheer happily before she holds up her hand.

"But tomorrow the pop quiz will be twice as hard," she grins evilly, making us all groan just as the bell rings.

Grabbing my bag from the ground I wave goodbye to Sarah before heading across the training area towards the cafeteria. My stomach gurgles and I pick up my pace, with my packed morning schedule carrying on well into the afternoon the snacks I pack barely give me enough energy. It gets worse when I get closer to the cafeteria and the smell of food reaches my nose. Following the long line of students I read a sign that says soup and grilled cheese right next to a long counter that has trays to take and then walk down along the counter to get food. I lick my lips before quickly filling my tray full of food and finding the usual spot where Megan, Tasha, Steven and I sit.

"About time!" Tasha exclaims as I take a seat next to her, across from Steven and Megan as he helps Megan do her chemistry.

"Hey, I got out of class without having to take a pop quiz," I retort, quickly blowing on my soup so it can cool down.

"Well that's surprising! How is your appeal coming along?" Tasha questions and the other two glance up at me.

"Pretty good, Kirlia really enjoys the twirling part," I giggle at them as they return to their own things while I eat my soup quickly.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me!?" Megan groans in frustration suddenly and I jump slightly. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. Chem again?" I raise a brow at her as Steven tries to reassure her that it's fine.

"Yes, all these concepts and variables are difficult to grasp!" she exclaims, clutching her head angrily.

"That's why I'm here," Steven chuckles, straightening his posture as if to pose for the part of being the best person in the world.

"As if that's any better," I snort, taking a bite of my grilled cheese.

He just scrunches his face at me before they both return to doing their homework. Watching them do their homework reminds me of my own horrible math homework. Give me science, english even a new language and I'll like it. Give me numbers and my brain just wants to explode into millions of pieces.

"Hey Tasha? Would you mind helping me with math? Please?" I give her puppy dog eyes as I swallow a bit of my sandwich.

"How are you in advanced math, again?" she teases with a wink before pulling out her math work.

"I don't even know," I grumble, taking out my own stuff while pushing my tray to the side. "You guys are keeping me alive in that awful class."

"It's not that bad," Steven half smiles at me. "You make it seem as if it's torture when really if you'd pay attention you might actually get it."

"But Mrs. Cobb is so boring, my brain doesn't like her boring voice!" I defend myself, crossing my arms. "So I have a better way to spend my time."

"Like doing what?" Steven presses, tilting his head to the side.

"That's my own business," I stick my tongue out at him before looking away to pay attention to Tasha's instructions. Math just sometimes doesn't compute in my head and other times I'm just too paranoid to put anything down. Thankfully I have these guys to help me study for tests.

"-your brother?" Megan's voice pulls me from my homework and I jerk my head up.

"W-what?" I ask nervously, have they found out already? How?

"How is your brother, right? You said you had a sibling, I'm just assuming it's a boy," she chuckles at me and I nod a bit nervously.

"Why do you assume?" I try to draw away from the topic of my brother.

"Just because of your attitude and stuff, I guess. It kind of just radiates 'I have an older brother'," she explains with a wide grin, I just snort in reply. "So...How is he?"

"He's...good," I shrug back while keeping minimal eye contact.

"Is he traveling around Hoenn?" Tasha presses further as Steven and Megan chew their food and listen intently.

"N-no. He left a long time ago to travel around," I shift with slight discomfort before forcing a smile. "Every once in awhile he sends me letters, so it's all good."

"That's great. I hope we get to meet him one day," Steven nods with a half smile and I return an unsure one back.

"Right..." I trail off before diving into homework again, this is probably the only time I actually would want to do math.

All our afternoons are spent doing 'general classes' as they're called. They consist of a math, science, a writing and reading class, geography and history. Math is optional after you take advanced math but you have to have taken geometry before you're done. This is thankfully my last year of this stupid class. Sciences like chemistry, biology and physics are required if you want to go into the medical field. Geography and history, after your beginner classes become optional unless, of course, you want to go into fields needing those classes. These classes are only 30 minutes long but by the end of the day I'm dead tired.

Moving on to my classes, advanced math, english, and geography, I'm glad that I at least have Megan, Tasha and Steven in most of them. It makes the time go quicker and it postpones the problem of having to deal with Wallace's pending arrival. After generals are done I rush to the main office and grab an envelope and stamp quickly. Scribbling the correct info on the envelope I hand it to Mrs. Atkins in the office so it can go out with the rest of the mail tonight.

Lying in bed after hanging out with Tasha and Megan I think about what to do when Wallace does finally get here. Do I introduce them to him? Maybe I can just hang out with him this weekend without having to bring him by the school. That way it won't come up at all.

_I'll figure something out,_ I reassure myself before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

**So the boring stuff is out of the way you should see more of Steven, actually next chapter there's a lot of Steven towards the middle-ish end. Wallace is coming next chapter for his gym battle and you'll see how Autumn schneakily cheers for him and stuff. There's a lot to see since next chapter is kind of the beginning of Autumn and Steven's growing friendship. They needed something to break the ice ;) So see you next time!**

**P.S.-I hope the spacing and stuff was okay, new fan fiction is new o.O **


	4. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Yay, I'm back with updating again. This chapter is much longer and there is more Steven-Autumn bonding, but remember, no romance yet! I have much more for them to go through before that happens ;) In the beginning you see a bit more of how Autumn is compared to Wallace and such. And yes the gym leader is different but Roxanne will soon be taking her place. But I'm not going to give it all today, I'm sure you guys know the key by now so I won't bore you with that. **

**Today's title is thanks to Keane, the title pretty much speaks for itself. Autumn is compared to him so much that sometimes she just doesn't know what to do. You'll see a lot of it in the future. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Voices and the smell of food draw me back to a memory, one that I'm all too familiar with. It's not a pleasant memory and it's one of the many that I've had dreams about as well. These are just reminders of what kind of family I come from. My body is pushed forward into the scene of our dining room table back home in Sootopolis City. Six year old me is sitting across from eight year old Wallace as our parents converse on either side of us.

_ "Wallace, good job with your painting in class today. Your teacher is so proud," Mom coos at Wallace as he awkwardly smiles back, I become very quiet and I eat quickly so I can leave right away. _

_ "I think it's good too. It's good to see that our money for art class isn't going to waste," Dad compliments and I hold back my tears._

_ "I like Autumn's drawing better," Wallace tries to get me to look up at him by touching his foot to my knee but I shake my head slightly and stare at my plate. _

_ "Well, she can use more work," Mom huffs digging into her food while Dad doesn't look my way. _

_ "I agree. She needs to try harder so it's like yours, son," he states in his firm and gruff voice._

Both my dream-self and I flinch at his rough tone of voice. Dream me quietly gets down from the table and runs out of the house, tears streaming down my face. I watch as Wallace stands up and runs after me to make sure I don't get hurt. Mom and Dad don't do anything, they just keep eating as if nothing happened.

Closing my eyes I force the picture to go away, I don't need to see anymore of this stupid dream. Like a tornado everything starts to swirl wildly around me, sucking me in and before I know it, it's all gone and I'm waking up...

My eyes burst open to the light of my empty dorm room. Drenched in sweat I use my loose t shirt to wipe it all away while taking deep breaths. Looking around I see that Megan and Tasha have already left for breakfast. Still trembling slightly I force myself to get up and change into new clothes, the dream still fresh in my mind along with the rest of the events that day.

I had always wanted a dad that every other little girl had. I wanted to be his princess, his little girl who he gave the world to. But instead I was the jester, they told me what to do and I did it; one misstep and I'm the fool to be laughed at. For years I worked hard at everything I was in to be at least noticed by my parents. After that day I practiced so hard with my drawing skills that I became top in my class but it still wasn't enough for them. Wallace was always two steps ahead of me, but it wasn't to smite me. He was just being himself and I couldn't be good at things like him, so I was brushed off. He was always there for me but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not be compared to him or related to him...

"Stop it, Autumn," I scold myself for such thoughts. "You get to see Wallace today, be excited."

It truly does excite me to see my brother after weeks of rarely getting to see him over the video phones in the pokemon center or in person. I wonder if he looks different, what if he drastically changed!? That'd be so weird. Either way I can't wait to see him.

_**OoOoOoO** _

"You kind of do look different," I tell my brother as we walk around Rustboro. "But it's not too drastic."

"I feel different," he admits stretching his arms out as if to try on his new look as if it were a new skin.

At least, he looks different to me, he seems to actually have gotten rid of his scrawny-ness and replaced it with a bit of muscle. I feel as if he has gotten taller as well, it looks like he's had to have bought a new pair of jeans and a t shirt. I only now just reach his shoulder, it's a lot like Steven, they're both just tall. Plus his hair is shaggier than the last time I saw it, it's just screaming 'I need a hair cut!' to the world.

"I guess that's what going out on your own does to you," I comment as we're just taking a relaxing stroll, away from the school, around Rustboro.

Today, Saturday, kids are let out of school, obviously, and are free to roam around. The school grounds are still open and that's where Megan and Tasha are. Steven goes to his father's place of work to start learning the ropes of the joint. Meaning, it's safe to be out with my brother...

"Are you worried about your friends?" Wallace's question pulls me from my reverie.

"Um..." I stammer glancing at the ground while trying to grasp an explanation.

"It doesn't hurt my feelings, you know... With the way Mom and Dad were...Well, I'm not going to force you," he reassures me as I keep my eyes on the ground, biting my lip.

"T-thanks," I whisper softly to him.

_I'm sorry, _I think to myself while trying to force it out of my lips but it doesn't get even close to reaching them.

"One day Autumn, you will be okay. You'll see," Wallace puts a hand on my head and pulls me into a hug. "So...You want to help me train?"

"Sure," I reply as he pulls away with a grin and with that we rush out of the city to go train his pokemon.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey, are you going to watch that gym battle today?" Megan asks me as we lie on our beds in boredom.

I know that it's Wallace's battle, he got scheduled for today, Sunday, at 1:30. It's the first one in a long time that's why it's such big news around campus. Of course I'm going and I'm going to cheer on my brother with the rest of the crowd.

"Sure am. It seems like a good chance to see a real battle," I answer, turning on my side to look at the sisters on their separate bunks.

"Same here. I hear the challenger is from Sootopolis City. Do you-"

Before Megan can finish asking our door bursts open and Steven comes rushing in panting heavily.

"The battle was moved, it's going on now!" he pants and flicks his hand in the 'come on' motion.

"What!?" Tasha and I exclaim together before we get up and rush out with the other two behind us.

By the time we get there the battle has already started and there's a large crowd on both sides of the battle field. Wallace has his Lombre, his only pokemon, out on the field while Eileen has her Nosepass out and ready to go. We find a spot in front towards the exit of the gym, a girl from nearby tells us Wallace's name in case we want to cheer for him.

"Let's go Wallace!" Tasha cheers with Steven as the battle continues.

It's so weird hearing them calling my brother's name, in fact, it's weird hearing everyone call my brother's name. They may not know we're related and I think that's why it sounds so weird to me. I watch as Wallace commands his Lombre to dodge an attack with grace and I feel proud that we're related.

"Go Wallace!" I shout loudly and he gives me a grin before commanding his pokemon to attack.

"Lombre use water gun!" he states with confidence and Lombre takes in a breath before shooting a blast of water at Nosepass.

"Nosepass dodge and use rock throw!" Eileen orders calmly from her side of the field.

The water gun barely misses Nosepass's head before it jumps up and slams itself onto the ground, sending large rocks towards Lombre. Lombre takes it all in stride and dodges each one carefully. It then shoots another water gun at the rock type, the hit blasts Nosepass backwards and into the ground. We all cheer loudly for Wallace while others cheer for Eileen to win the battle.

"Nosepass use rock tomb!" Eileen tells her pokemon after encouraging it through its struggle to stand.

The pokemon jumps again and slams into the ground again but this time it makes large rocks protrude from the ground and block Lombre from making any movement. Wallace seems to see the dilemma but keeps a calm face on for the crowd. I can see the gears twisting in his head as he tries to formulate a plan.

"Nosepass rock throw, one more time to finish the battle!" Eileen calls loudly with a smile on her face.

Wallace's fans begin to cheer loudly for him as Lombre struggles to climb out of the small prison as Nosepass charges up for a large jump. Wallace just stands there and seems to be waiting for something. I watch as Nosepass jumps high into the air, much higher than before.

"Lombre, aim for the ceiling with your razor leaf!" Wallace commands and his pokemon starts spinning while shooting out hoards of sharp leaves towards Nosepass.

The top of the rocks was open and giving Lombre a clear shot of Nosepass as it jumped high into the air. So when a barrage of leaves comes spilling out of there, Nosepass is hit during a vulnerable point in time. Everyone begins to cheer loudly and the energy in the room picks up again as Nosepass hits the ground and Lombre finds the energy to scramble out of its prison.

"Nosepass is unable to battle!" a ref shouts from the other side of the gym.

"Well done, but Nosepass isn't my last pokemon," Eileen commends with a big smile before taking out another pokeball. "Go Geodude!"

Wallace smiles at Eileen before asking Lombre if it's okay, I remember when Lombre was a Lotad and loved to play in puddles of water. It's hard to believe that this Lombre was _that _Lotad, he's gotten so much stronger.

"Go Wallace!" I cheer loudly just after the ref signals for the battle to begin again, I get a thumbs up in response before he's off once again.

_**OoOoOoO**_

He won, my brother actually won! The minute Geodude falls to the gym floor it gets very quiet all around. I start clapping first for Wallace and the rest of the student body follow suit. Eileen and Wallace shake hands before he's given the Stone Badge. He immediately shows it off and the crowd hoots and hollers for him. I keep clapping until I feel a soft tug on my right arm.

"Come on, so we don't get trampled," Steven advises as Megan and Tasha go rushing out.

"Right," I nod and follow him towards the exit.

But just before we slip out of the gym, I turn to see Wallace watching me. Once our eyes meet he seems to get my message telling him to meet up later. He just barely nods before I turn and rush out with Steven and the other two.

"Wait! I want to see if we can talk to Wallace!" Tasha states as we walk away from the gym.

"Really? We just got out!" Megan states with exasperation for her sister, Steven and I stand back and chuckle at their clashing personalities.

"Come on, please?" Tasha pleads clasping her hands together and making puppy dog eyes.

"No," Megan crosses her arms and looks away from her sister. "And you aren't going alone."

"Of course not. Autumn will come with me, won't you Autumn?" Tasha gives me a pleading look, we're the partners in crime that's why she's asking.

"Sure," I shrug, I won't mind seeing Wallace once more.

"Ugh...Don't try to get his phone number now," Megan grumbles but jokes with her sister anyway while Steven just chuckles.

"Go on, we'll wait here," Steven informs us two before we go speeding back to the gym.

There's a whole crowd of students surrounding my brother when we come back. Most are leaving while some, mostly girls, stay to get a word in with Wallace. Tasha clasps my hand tightly as she forces her way to the front. It isn't long until we're at the front and Wallace turns to us. His expression doesn't change when he sees me, thankfully.

"Hi," Tasha greets him shyly, something new from her. "C-congratulations."

"Thanks," Wallace grins and shakes her hand.

"You were pretty good," I state casually and he smiles at me.

"Thank you," he takes my hand softly and shakes it.

_Awkward,_ I can see that he's thinking the same thing in his head.

"Could have been better," I blurt out, my sisterly side just can't keep quiet at the worst of times.

"Well, I always try to impress my fans," he winks at Tasha, nice Wallace, very nice.

"Ok then. Now we're leaving," I grab Tasha's hand and drag her backwards. "Bye and good luck."

"See ya," Wallace laughs as we fight our way out of the gym.

"Are you happy now?" Megan questions as we head back to the dorms. "Did you get his number?"

"No, but he winked at me," Tasha sighs dreamily as Steven chuckles. "But it seems as though Autumn and Wallace got along very well. Like a match made in heaven."

"No, thank you. Not my type... at all," I speak immediately with real disgust on my face, oh wow this is so nasty.

"Wow, you don't even know him. I feel bad for any boy that tries to get with you," Megan jokes lightly and I laugh.

"Naw. It's just with some people you know if there's a chance and with others... You'll know if you should just be friends or not," I shrug it off hoping the conversation will change.

"Well then, something definitely clicked now," Tasha states with that dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ugh, I think that this is something we'll hear on a daily basis," Megan groans at me while Steven laughs.

"Good thing I only spend one class period with her," he sticks his tongue out at us mockingly.

"What about lunch? Free period? And after school we do hang out," I list as he visibly deflates. "Haha."

"Whatever guys, I am not that bad," Tasha pouts as we walk up to the girls dorm room.

"See you ladies tomorrow," Steven grins before turning around and heading out.

"Bye," we wave before heading up to our room.

_In a few hours I get to see my brother, I can't wait! He actually won!_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Congratulations!" I squeeze my brother tight as we stand outside a small cafe in Rustboro.

"Thanks, I'm glad you were there," he smiles as we head inside taking a booth.

"I would have gone even if the others didn't want to go," I say, knowing it's the truth, I'm not completely a coward. "But now I have to deal with my friend, Tasha, talking about you all the time. You had to wink at her and be all flirty didn't you?"

"What? She's cute," he shrugs innocently while I just shake my head.

"You're such a boy," I sigh as a waitress comes up and gives us menus.

"What did she say?" Wallace wonders leaning forward with a sly smile.

"You and I were a match made in heaven," I state dryly without even being quiet and then laughing when he pulls away quickly and nearly starts to choke.

"Oh yuck!" he grimaces and I nod.

"I know! So I said you weren't my type...too ugly," I jest and he rolls his eyes while scanning the menu.

"Yeah, love you too," he mutters as the girl returns to take our orders.

"Since I suck at buying gifts, I'm going to pay for dinner," I inform him after the waitress leaves. "And because I'm sure this is your first real meal in a long while and I don't want you to starve."

"Thanks, but where did you get the money from?" Wallace narrows his eyes at me.

"To show their 'love' Mom and Dad send me money every month," I explain with air quotations around love.

"I thought so," he sighs giving me a soft look. "How are they to you?"

"The same. They make sure I know who you are in the rare letters they send me," I answer coldly, staring at the ground.

"If it helps, they've called me twice while I've been gone," he tries at reassuring me as if I really care of if it will make a difference.

_No, Wallace, it doesn't make a difference, _I think to myself but I fight back my bitterness and pull a half smile.

"Kinda," I shrug before moving on to a different topic. "So how's the traveling life? Still not wearing the cape I see."

"Yeah, I sent it back to Mom telling her it didn't fit...However that works. She said it was just a goodbye gift anyway," he shrugs carelessly and I giggle.

"Now you can get a long white one, one that goes down to your ankles or something," I suggest as he sighs.

"You're not going to let the cape thing go, huh?" he hods his face in his hand.

"Nope." I snicker as our food is set in front of us.

Dinner conversation seems to go by well and the topic of family and friends stays off limits where they should stay. It's funny how much I actually missed Wallace. I may be compared to him but that doesn't mean that he isn't my brother and we do share a close bond with one another. He does know how to make me smile and he does understand me like a sibling should. Dinner goes on for much longer than I thought and before I know it I've paid for the food and we're out into the night. We just walk until we're a block away from the school.

"Don't worry I'll see you again soon," Wallace laughs as I hug him tight without letting go.

"Wallace," I pull away and look up at him. "Thanks for being understanding. And I'm..."

_Come on, you can do it, _I clench my fists behind his back and try to force the words out of my mouth but he stops me.

"You aren't ready yet," he soothes, since when did he get to be so wise? "That's for another day."

He gives me one last hug and a kiss on top of my head before ruffling my hair and nudging me towards the one last look, I grin at him before turning around and heading towards the front gate.

_'One day you will be though' _his words repeat over and over in my head long after I've lied down and told the girls I'm back from 'training'.

_I'm sorry, _tears well up in my eyes as I know Wallace is leaving Rustboro and my chances at getting him to come back, meet my friends and make everything right are little to none. I missed my chance at making things normal. They so would have loved Wallace.

_'No use dwelling on the past, you've just gotta move on' _Steven's quote from his Dad pops into my head and I wipe my tears slowly.

I know that Wallace is right; one day I'll be able to tell him sorry and that I'll be fine. I can't wait to see that day.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Go Autumn!" Steven cheers as I battle Jake for our class.

Many other battles are going on as well, it's just to practice some strategies; to see that the notes we took are really useful. Jake is using the school's Sentret while I'm, obviously, using my Kirlia. Jake has a little group of fan girls watching who're swooning over him every second. It's so annoying.

"You're going down, sweetie pie," Jake flirts and I make puke noises.

"Call me Autumn," I state bluntly before making the first move. "Magical leaf!"

"Defense curl!" Jake smirks as the bright green leaves close in on Sentret, the normal type quickly curls up into a ball and the leaves are easily deflected. "Quick attack!"

"Teleport!" I retort as Sentret darts towards my pokemon.

"Kirlia." my pokemon growls quickly flashing white and dodging each attempt made by Sentret.

"Magical leaf!" I order once more as Kirlia gains enough space.

She begins to spin around like a dancer while shooting magical straight out at Sentret who kept running at Kirlia. Jake's fans boo me while Steven keeps cheering me on, earning him a glare from some of the girls. I chuckle before paying attention as Jake orders Fury Swipes.

"Watch out, Kirlia!" I warn my pokemon but Sentret is too quick and Kirlia gets pummeled quickly. "Double team, you can do it!"

Kirlia stands up and starts to multiply quickly, Jake's smirk disappears as he starts to struggle with what to do. I just smile and command another magical leaf from every copy, I just really want to shove a win in his face. Jake growls as Sentret gets thrown back and Kirlia is still attacking.

"Use defense curl!" Jake orders quickly and Sentret does so and Kirlia stops attacking. "Use quick attack on all the copies!"

The girls start to cheer louder as his Sentret quickly picks out my pokemon and Kirlia comes flying to the ground by me. She struggles to get up as Jake starts to bow towards the girls and sends them flirty quips. Steven gives me an encouraging look to which I give Kirlia and she nods back.

"Confusion!" I state loudly and Kirlia immediately begins to glow pink as if she anticipated me wanting to use that move.

Jake looks back in surprise to see that Sentret is being lifted into the air and thrown backwards into the ground. I follow up that attack with a magical leaf that finishes off the battle as being won by me. Jake's little fan club begins to laugh at him, which in turn embarrasses him as I come to talk to him.

"How did you win!? I had the upper hand!" Jake growls at me as Kirlia stands by my feet.

"You celebrated too early, you gave me time to attack..."

"Don't act as if you're better than me!" he interrupts angrily and Steven steps forward, a calm look in his blue silver eyes.

"It's just a battle, calm down," Steven puts a hand on his shoulder calmly.

"We can have a rematch," I suggest lightly but Jake glares at me and shrugs off Steven's hand.

"Don't think you're the best. That Wallace guy is way better than you'll ever be, any trainer is!" he spits at me and my body freezes up.

_Why am I always being compared to Wallace!? _I question in my mind as my anger builds and Kirlia looks up at me worriedly.

Clenching my fists I walk forward as Jake starts to turn around, the second he turns back to me as I approach I bring my fist up and punch him square in the jaw. Given my slightly muscular build, all thanks to working out and gymnastics, he's knocked back on his butt by surprise. I glare at him with hate, tears building up before I turn around and scoop up my pokemon.

"Autumn, wait..." Steven tries to stop me but I keep walking.

"Teleport. Route 115...Please." I whisper to my pokemon as everyone gathers around Jake.

_The ocean will help me clear my mind, I know it will,_ I think as my surroundings change in an instant.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Learn how to handle a loss, okay Jake?" I yell at the brat before dragging him to Mr. Harper.

After Autumn punched him, a girl left to go get the teacher and let him know what happened. Jake tries to fight my grip but I roughly stand him up and shove him in the direction of our teacher as Harper waits expectantly.

"Can I go look for Autumn?" I ask as Harper begins to lead Jake away.

"Of course." he smiles at me and I turn on my heel and head out.

_I don't even know where to start looking,_ I think to myself coming to a stop in the halls of the school. _Maybe Megan will know._

Finding the classroom where doctor classes are held, I knock quietly and wait for the door to open. Ms. Banes opens the door and gives me a half smile before pushing up her wide frame glasses.

"Can I help you, Steven?" she whispers quietly, they must be taking a test.

"Can I talk to Megan quick?" I clasp my hands behind my back.

"They're taking a test..."

"It's an emergency," I speak quickly, hoping it will work.

"Alright then. Is anybody hurt?" she furrows her brows before leaning back to call Megan up.

"Not physically," I tell her with a smile, she returns it with relief before making room to let Megan out.

"Steven?" Megan wonders with confusion, her auburn hair is ruffled, probably from her holding her head as she stresses over every question on the test.

"Thanks, Ms. Banes," I tell the teacher as she moves to leave us alone.

"What's going on?" Megan wonders, there's a hint of worry in her voice.

"Jake really hurt Autumn's feelings, now I can't find her," I explain calmly and she nods thoughtfully.

"Try Route 115, she loves the ocean," Megan suggests with a knowing smile. "What happened?"

I give her a shortened version of what happened during battle class, she seems to get very angry towards the end.

"She probably looked up to Wallace or something. Poor Autumn," Megan makes a fist. "I will kill Jake."

"Shouldn't you get back to your test?" I say a bit nervously, we have been out here for a while now. I don't want her to get behind.

"Oh! You're right!" her eyes widen and she turns around. "Good luck. If you need help come get me."

"'Kay," I nod before turning around once again and running through the halls quickly to leave the campus and find my friend.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Kirlia," she touches my leg as I chuck rocks into the ocean water.  
"I'm sorry Kirlia. I'm just angry, I left home to get away from being compared to him and now look what happens!" I clench the rocks in my hand, all my tears are already gone. "Ugh... It just irks me that Wallace is always going to be better than me..."

Kirlia pats my leg and shakes her head vigorously, her eyes are wide as she stares up at me, I kneel down to her height. She brings her hand up to touch my forehead, a warm feeling emanates from where her small hand is touching.

"_I think you're a great coordinator! That boy was just embarrassed and angry, don't listen to him!_" her voice is like a bell as it enters my mind, I gasp and lean back out of her reach and stare at her in surprise.

"T-thank you, Kirlia," I smile at her truly touched by her words.

I had read somewhere that pokemon in the Ralts evolution line can have psychic connections to their trainers. She has been my friend since she was a Ralts anyway so it doesn't surprise me that we're this close. I pat her head softly before taking the small rocks in my hand and chucking them into the ocean.

"Autumn!" a voice shouts from behind me.

Turning around I see Steven walking towards me, a look of worry is planted on his face and I can't help but smile slightly. His silvery light blue eyes stand out against his dark grey button up and dark pants. To tell the truth I haven't really talked to Steven much for the past week or so, he's been a really good friend though, as I can now see with him here.

Kirlia moves away from me and climbs up onto his shoulder as he approaches me slowly. He seems to pause slightly before smiling at my pokemon.  
"Hello," he greets her with a soft pat on her head before looking at me. "What's up?"  
"Do you really need to ask?" I scoff at him while cleaning my hands on my pants to get rid of the dirt and sand from the rocks.

"Sorry...You want to talk about it?" he questions, trying to meet my gaze but I stare at the ocean with a frown. "You can trust me."

I jolt a bit at the soft tone of his voice. Of course I trust him, Megan, and Tasha, but with some things I just can't. I know they would turn away or _something. _Being my first _real _friends I couldn't stand to watch them leave me. So as I look into his eyes I come up with a lie, a partial one to be exact.

"I...When I was younger I wanted to be a trainer. My brother is a lot like Wallace, that's why I got along so well with him. I love my brother and even though I don't want to be a trainer anymore, it still hurts to be compared to one a lot like my brother and told I can't be like that," I speak quietly trying not to tell a lie that isn't _too _far from the truth.

"I understand... Autumn you're a great trainer. But you are a better coordinator from what I hear," he suddenly encourages me. "Don't let Jake get you down. He's just used to getting everything he wants."

"Thanks, Steven," I smile at him, he really is a good friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Fail math," he states bluntly and I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that's true," I wipe away small tears at the corner of my eyes.

"Plus, you wouldn't learn how to skip stones either," he grins as he picks up a smooth stone from the ground.

"I didn't know it was an important skill," I put my hands on my hips and watch him expertly flick a stone across the calm waters.

"It is. Now here, it's time to learn," he hands me two flat and smooth rocks. "It's all in the wrist..."

And we spend an hour here just talking about random things that come to our mind. Steven tells me about his Dad, Mr. Stone, and about the Devon Corporation. From the way he speaks of his father, it's easy to see that Steven looks up to the man. He also seems very excited about this new invention that they're trying to come up with. He doesn't give any details, but he says pokemon trainers _and _coordinators will benefit from it. He also tells me about his ever growing interest for rare stones.

It's all so interesting to hear about Steven's home life. He's usually so quiet that now, to hear him talk so much is a great surprise. But slowly and slowly he starts to quiet down, almost as if he needed to get that off his chest. Now we're just sitting down and watching the waves while Kirlia naps contentedly in Steven's lap.

"Want to head back?" he wonders softly, still staring at the ocean.

"Sure," I breathe to calm myself as we move to stand.

Steven carefully passes me my sleeping pokemon and I cradle her in my arm as we head back to school. We walk at a leisure pace, not wanting to rush for class. Part of me feels so much better because I got to, sort of, tell Steven why Jake's words really hit me. Though, I still feel horrible for not telling the complete truth. I guess I just have to be happy with what I gave him.

"Thanks Steven," I half smile at him as we approach the gates.

"What else are friends for?" he snorts back but nods solemnly. "Anytime you need to talk; I'm here. Promise."

My eyes widen in surprise at his kindness, never in my life has someone said that besides my brother. It feels wonderful to have people care for you. Without really thinking I stop walking to reach over and carefully hug him.

"You're the best," I mumble before pulling away happily. "Now come on! Megan and Tasha are probably wondering where we are!"

With that I back up and we jog quickly towards the cafeteria where my other friends are waiting.

* * *

**Next chapter will _not_ be a filler and all will be explained then :) Thanks for your patience!_  
_**


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

**Hey to explain the whole filler problem I've decided against it -.- Sorry, but it's just a bit...hard for me to show how friendship becomes strong. Idk lol I can't exactly write out how friends become so bonded except with a story line, i know i could just put in funny little scenes but i don't want to drag it out too much. It would be too many chapters when she's in school and i don't want to lose your interest and it isn't that important to the storyline. **_  
_

**Unfortunately, and ironically, as their summer is just starting, mine is coming to its end :( School starts on Wednesday (Tuesday is goal setting *rolls eyes*) and so I will do my best to figure out the best schedule to fit in writing. That is, if you guys like what's going on and it's hard to tell. I also just got a job at Kohl's *party dance* so yeah, but not a big deal, if i write, i write and i'll try to get it up when i can. **

**Two chapter titles by the same artist in a row! Keane also wrote Somewhere Only We Know and I absolutely love that song. I think i even wrote a sentence with those words in it... maybe lol It does have a lot to do with the last part of the chapter with Wallace and Autumn. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Months later..._

"Summer just needs to hurry up," Tasha stretches her arms out at the lunch table.

"Tell me about it," I groan while closing up my notebook for battle class.

"That's right! You have two large finals," Tasha giggles at me as Megan approaches the table with a paper bag.

"Looks like Steven forgot his lunch...again," she plops down at the table, setting his lunch bag on the table, he probably left it at one of their generals classes, _again_.

"I can take it to him," I offer, considering she's been doing it for the past week.

Steven has been skipping school lunch to go visit his Dad's work, Devon Corp. It's for when he's older and has to take over he'll already know most of his responsibilities. He's been so busy with that and school that he occasionally forgets his lunch.

"Thanks so much," she relaxes in her seat. "I need this extra studying time so that I can volunteer more next year to get more experience with doctors."

"Same here for Nurse Joy. She said I could but I just need to get a really good grade in her class," Tasha sighs with a half smile at her sister.

Their family is full of people in the medical field; all are famous and well known for their capabilities in those areas. They're just continuing the legacy of it, they enjoy learning about it and it's what they want to do. It's so cool seeing two people who are so right for something want to do that for the rest of their life.

Grabbing the paper bag, I bid farewell to the girls and good luck before leaving. I haven't been inside Devon Corp but I have seen the tall building before. Signing out in the office I grab a pass and quickly set out to my destination.

It's only a few minute considering it's like four blocks away. The streets are full of people going to lunch. Seeing all the business suits reminds of back home when Dad had a business party at the house. I learned a bit of business lingo and behavior so I'm not completely lost in case I get pulled into a conversation. The building is tall and made of brick with large windows on every floor. A nicely decorated sign in front of the gates confirms that I'm in the right up to the receptionist counter I wait patiently as she finishes up with a call.

"Can I help you?" she greets me with a kind smile.

"Yes, I just came by to drop off this lunch for Steven," I smile back and move to hand it to her.

"Autumn?" Steven's voice wonders from behind me.

"Yep," I nod turning around with the lunch still in my hand.

"Again?" he sags his shoulders when he sees the bag. "Thanks so much."

"No problem," I giggle before thanking the receptionist and walking away with Steven. "You should try not to rush yourself."  
"I know," he sighs while staring into his bag hungrily. "I was getting hungry and I thought it was here."

"Now it is," I joke as we approach the exit. "I'll see you-"

"Steven! There you are!" a voice calls out and I turn to see an older man, the spitting image of Steven.

"I was just getting my lunch, Dad. Autumn here brought it to me because I forgot it...again," Steven explains to his father.

Mr. Stone is a bit shorter than Steven and a bit on the heavier side, but that gives him a warm and happy look. He's very well dressed in his purple tuxedo and shiny dress shoes, a real business man, as my dad might say. He gives me such a warm smile that I can't help but blush the slightest bit in return.

"I see. Hello, Autumn, it's wonderful to meet you!" Mr. Stone shakes my hand softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard much about you," I smile politely in return.

"Would you like to see something? I'm sure you can keep a secret?" he raises an eyebrow at me as Steven takes a bite into his sandwich.

"Of course," I say in return, this man has so much energy, I don't know how Steven is related to him.

"Come this way!" he offers his arm, to which I accept, and we walk off towards a flight of stairs.

Steven gives me a smile as we climb up to the top and step into a large sized computer room. There are rows and rows of computers and many people are seated at them as well as running around doing their jobs. Mr. Stone leads me towards the back corner of the room where a small cluster of people are huddled around a table. He easily reaches over and snags a small device from the table and shows it to me.

"This, dear Autumn, is a pokemon navigator, or Pokenav for short," he announces, unlocking our arms. "It's features are: a map of Hoenn, accepting and sending calls, and it keeps track of the condition of pokemon for coordinators!"

"That's amazing!" I gape at Steven and his Dad. "That's really useful for trainers and coordinators."

"Exactly," Mr. Stone beams. "This is still a prototype but it has been doing extremely well. I hope to get these out on the market real soon. So it's our little secret."

"Got it," I grin at Mr. Stone while doing the 'my lips are zipped, locked and the key is thrown away' gesture.

_This is exciting. I get to see something that's not even out on the market yet,_ I think to myself as Steven steps forward.

"You should be heading back now," Steven informs me, glancing at the clock. "I'll walk you out."  
"Thanks, Mr. Stone, it was great meeting you," I shake his hand once more as he grins.

"Goodbye, my dear, until we meet again," he winks before Steven and I head back down the stairs.

"That was so cool," I comment as he finishes his sandwich while walking.

"Thanks for being really supportive about it," Steven replies with a grateful smile.

"No problem, I really liked the idea in the first place anyway," I inform him, standing by the door. "See you later."

He waves while turning around, his juice box already open, and I quickly rush back to school, I guess I left later than I thought. By the time I get back to school, it's five minutes after lunch has ended. With a groan I rush to the office and sign in before asking for a pass to cooking class.

"Autumn?" one of the ladies stops me on my way out.

"Yes?" I tilt my head and accept the envelope she is passing to me.

"Here you go, it just came in today," she informs me with a peppy smile.

"Thanks," I beam back before heading to cooking class.

Slipping the envelope into my pocket I try to ignore its weight in there. It must be from my parents since I _just _sent one to Wallace yesterday. With that thought in mind I try to remember what was the last thing I sent them that would've prompted another letter. But nothing pops up and I pause outside my class door.

_They're probably wondering if I'm coming home or not for the summer,_ I frown to myself before straightening my posture and stepping in quickly.

"You didn't miss much, how far are you on your Pokemon's layout?" Mrs. Myers whispers to me as students work quiet on their projects.

"Almost done," I smile before heading to my desk.

The final in this class is a project to layout our pokemon's nutritional diet, what foods work best and how to administer the diet correctly. It has to be done on at least three different types of pokemon. Mrs. Myers chose some pokemon for everyone to do it for. I have my Kirlia, a Mightyena and a Pelipper. They're all completely different pokemon and have almost the same basic needs; the food needs to be prepared differently so that the pokemon will like it and it's still healthy for them.

_Just focus on school, no need to worry about your parents,_ I tell myself as I forget about the letter almost immediately.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Okay, I'm not going to cry," Tasha sniffs as I hold my duffel bag tightly.

I was right, that letter a few weeks ago was asking what I was going to do for the summer. Well, since Wallace is home 'I must see how well he's doing so I can start off just as well' according to my parents. But as soon as August hits I'm coming right back. There's no way I can stick around for the whole summer, especially when Wallace leaves around that time.

"I'll be back in August," I inform Tasha as she latches on to me.

"That's too long of a wait!" she cries in my ear and I wince.

"Let's not take away my hearing now, okay?" I pull back and grin at her. "Summer will go by quick."

"Not quick enough," she wipes away the little tears.

"Why are you crying?" Megan demands as she and Steven approach, despite the question she's half grinning at her over-emotional sister. "Oh, Tasha always so melodramatic."

"Am not!" Tasha retorts, apparently she's now over me leaving for two months.

"Well, Kirlia's dying to get home. So, email me guys," I hug them all before calling out my pokemon.

"See ya!" my friends smile and wave as Kirlia glows bright and teleports us home.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Hot, humid sea breeze air is what I'm greeted with within seconds after the world stops spinning around me. A smile touches my face when I realize how much I missed this place, it is my home after all and I love the sea. My heart warms at the constant smell of sea water and the warm breeze that caresses my face. Kirlia claps her hands and twirls in the direction of the house. Swallowing my uneasy feelings I follow behind at a leisurely pace. Thank goodness students get to use the weight room almost all the time. If I didn't keep going I'd be dead two flights of stairs ago, I almost forgot how much energy is needed for this place.

Once we finally reach the top I pause for a moment before quickly and quietly entering the house. Wallace is supposed to be here but I don't know when and if I'm the first one home I think it will be very disappointing to our parents. Dropping my bag on the ground I walk into our kitchen, I hear footsteps coming from my left. Dad just rounds the corner with a huge smile on his face.

_What...?_ my heart rate picks up with hope until his smile disappears and my hope explodes into billions of pieces. _He thought I was Wallace. _

"I was expecting-"

"Wallace. I know," I sigh, kicking off my shoes.

"He's supposed to be here any minute," he states crossing his arms as Kirlia just watches us carefully from the sidelines.

"So I've gathered," I reply flatly and he frowns, I'm treading in dangerous waters but I don't care anymore.

_Here we go,_ I think to myself as Dad opens his mouth to speak.

"Wallace! It's good to...Oh hi, Autumn," Mom interrupts, dancing into the kitchen to spot me.

"Yup," I nod stiffly while skipping the 'greeting'.

Just then the door opens and Wallace comes waltzing in, completely oblivious to what's really going on. The joy my parents show him makes me want to go back to school and never ever return.

"Autumn?" Wallace's voice, which has gotten a bit lower, pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I raise my brow back and lean against the wall.

"Want to go for a walk?" he wonders as my parents just stare at me.

"Sure," I nod slowly and follow him out.

Ignoring the looks of my parents I follow Wallace with Kirlia right behind me. The breeze lifts my hair and warms my colds arms as we walk in silence. It doesn't take long for me to realize that Wallace is taking us to our spot. It's a place past the pokemon center that's reached by a hidden path behind some tall bushes and some trees. It's a patch of land close to the calmer waters alongside the rocky wall of the crater we call home. There's soft grass and some tall trees for shade, we've never seen anyone else here so we like to think it's somewhere only we know. Anytime I just wanted to scream, cry or run away, Wallace would bring me here and make everything alright.

"It's good to see you again. You've grown," Wallace grins at me, his hands on his hips.

"I can say the same," I say stiffly but try to shake it away. "You got taller again."

"Naw, just more muscle," he flexes for me and I roll my eyes. "Kirlia looks stronger too, I'm surprised she hasn't evolved yet."

"Me too, but we're taking our time," I shrug, shifting uncomfortably on one foot.

"Want to sit down?" Wallace gestures to the edge of the shore.

With a smile I slip off my tennis shoes and socks before sitting with him on the edge with my feet in the cool waters. It relaxes me a bit and I feel a lot less uncomfortable with my brother here.

"How many badges do you have?" I wonder, staring across the water.

"Six," he states and I clap him on the back.

"Nice, what pokemon do you have?" I question and he pulls out four pokeballs.

"Why don't you just meet them?" he replies, tossing them into the air.

Three release white lights into the water while the other one materializes behind us, the land one turns into a Ludicolo who begins to dance happily. With a small laugh I watch as he and Kirlia dance together in circles. Wallace taps my shoulder and gestures for me to turn around, a bright look in his turquoise eyes. Following his gesture I'm met with the sight of three eager pokemon.

"This is my sister, Autumn," Wallace introduces and his beautiful Milotic leans forward, out of the water, to nuzzle my face softly.

"Nice to meet you too," I giggle before leaning down closer to the water to greet his Chinchou. "So cute!"

The light blue pokemon claps his flippers together a few times before nuzzling my leg, I carefully pat him, I do _not _want to get shocked. Chuckling softly I look into the water to find a Quagsire looking as if he's trying to wake up. I watch as he slowly looks around as if to find out where he is before swimming to the surface and over to us. I giggle as Wallace pats the pokemon's head sheepishly as he yawns and then greets me tiredly.

"He's a bit slow, but a strong battler," Wallace explains as Quagsire dives into the water, splashing us.

"That was...weird," I say, shielding myself from the water but my shorts and shirt get soaked anyway. "Your pokemon are cute though."

"Thanks, I try," he shrugs and I just smirk.

"How did you get a Milotic?" I glance over at my brother as we watch our pokemon dance.

"Juan gave me a Feebas not long after I visited you in Rustboro," he explains. "She just evolved a month ago."

"Cool." I comment simply as we spend the rest of our day here.

Wallace will be home just as long as me so there'll be a lot of time we can spend together. But that also means my parents are going to be real annoying. It's going to be an interesting summer.


	6. 15 Candles

**Oh? What is this? Two chapters in one day!? Wow! Lol anyways, i told my editor i couldn't write any more until we caught up, i have half of chapter 7 typed, chapter eight is written out and the rest I'm still figuring out. This is a short chapter, I'm not spending too much time with her summer. Not much happens anyways and it's a big year ahead of her anyways! I just changed the title of the movie 16 candles to 15 and you'll see why. Short author's note is short. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

July 2nd. A normal day for everyone else, but it happens to be my 15th birthday. Wallace's birthday usually got the big parties while I barely got a cake. I don't expect today to be any different, especially now that I'm older.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Happy Birthday!" Wallace greets me peppily at the kitchen table, it's gross how happy he can be at this time in the morning.

"Thanks Wallace," I mutter with a yawn as he pushes for me to sit at the island.

"I'll be preparing breakfast this morning," he winks at me happily and I nearly gag.

"Did you have coffee or something?" I question as he zooms around the kitchen. "You're more energetic than I've ever seen you in the morning."  
"Well, I've always been this way. That and traveling around really does do wonders for you, you have to get up early and get moving to beat anybody else," he replies easily while gathering eggs, hash browns and some bread.

For the next half hour he takes his time in preparing my breakfast so it's 'the best in history!' as he puts it. Frankly, I just want to eat. But before I can dig into my delicious looking and smelling food, the front door opens and in strut our parents with two boxes in hand. I hold back my hope so I don't get too excited for it to be from someone else or something.

"Morning," they greet in unison while dropping a box in front of each of us. "This was in the mail for you, Autumn. Wallace we got you something from the store."  
_I thought so,_ I state to myself knowingly as Wallace opens up his box, I pull mine to me without glancing in my parent's direction once. I control my anger as he then proceeds to pull out the newly selling pokenavs. Steven was emailing me about their opening success, they've sold hundreds in the past week. Wallace and I have been talking about getting one for awhile.

_No surprise that they would buy him one first,_ I mentally roll my eyes as he thanks them quickly before putting it away.

"Since you're still in school we decided that you didn't need one," Mom explains to me as I quickly finish my food.

_So, no matter what I do you're going to punish me? _I hiss in my head before ignoring her and carefully opening my box.

With a quick glance at the address I read the school's address and I know that it's Steven, Megan and Tasha sending me something. I wonder if they know it's my birthday or whether it was a coincidence or not. And how did they get my address? Stalkers! Wait, I think the school puts it on their website...whatever.

Tearing it open I'm met with mounds of packing peanuts, taking one I toss it at Wallace's face before digging out the card. The front says the usual 'Happy Birthday' stuff with balloons and a cake drawing, but once I open it it commences singing the _song_. Wallace and I burst into laughter at the cheesiness of the music.

_ Happy birthday Autumn! You're probably wondering how we knew, well a little Tailow told us! Naw, the school website lets us stalk people, it's pretty great! Anyways we hope you're having a great summer and we miss you!_

_ P.S.- Your gift is technically from all of us!_

I read Megan's neat handwriting with a bright smile plastered on my face. Setting the card down I quickly dig into the box with excitement. My hands finally grasp a small object and I gasp with happiness.

_In your face Mom, Dad! _I smirk internally before pulling out a pokenav!

"Sweet!" I cheer as Wallace grins, with me, from ear to ear.

"Who gave you that?" Mom questions as she and Dad stare at the device.

"My friends," I reply picking up a letter that was attached to the device.

_Dear Autumn,_

_ This is one of the first pokenavs that were made. My dad wanted you to have it because you were so supportive of us. It was Megan and Tasha's idea to send it to you instead of waiting for school to start. I agree with my father that you deserve it, you were more supportive than I could ask for, thank you so much for that. _

_ I hope you're having a great summer, I can't wait for school to start. I hope we get to battle each other this year!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Steven Stone_

I smile at the letter before folding it and carefully setting it in my card, I'm going to keep these for a long time.

"I met Mr. Stone awhile ago and this is my thank you for listening to his idea," I tell my parents with a slight hint of smugness as Wallace and I quickly exchange numbers. "So it's one of the first made." I finish and snap it shut for effect as they keep level stares with me.

Nothing is said as they just shake their heads and walk out. That's when I've known that I've won and I feel very accomplished at that thought. Wallace snickers quietly as we animatedly talk about our pokenavs while looking through the apps on his before gathering our pokemon and quickly leaving the house.

"That was pretty awesome," Wallace comments as we slowly descend down the many flights of steps.

"I'm sure feeling great about it," I retort with a snort as we come to a stop on Main Street.

Main Street arcs around the large lake much like the rest of the city. There's a large movie theater at the start of the street, next to it is an outlet mall filled with stores like pawn shops, music stores and other stuff like that. Across from most of those places lie cafes, restaurants and a bakery, famous for delicious donuts. I really love Sootopolis and I missed it so much, Rustboro may be near the sea but it's not the same. The sea air and the water within my reach for anytime I want...it makes the stay at home worth it.

"We need to go swimming later," I tell Wallace as we make our way to the mall.

"It's your birthday, I'll do whatever you want to do," he puts an arm around my shoulder and hugs me tight. "So my present to you is making this day go smoothly. I have a limited amount of money so try not to run me dry, please?"

"Of course not," I wink at him as we step casually amongst the crowd moving from store to store. "I just need some new clothes and stuff," I state nonchalantly and he gives me a nervous glance. "Don't worry it won't be _too_ bad!" I give him a sly smirk while he slightly relaxes.

Just as I said the shopping trip lasted about two hours no problem. What can I say? I'm a sucker for sales. But true to his word, Wallace put on a smile and dealt with me, although he had some minor complaints here and there. What else can I say? Even with our family ties, me being compared to him that is, I still love him.

"Now that _that's _over with; what do you want to do?" Wallace wonders idly as we wander around the food court.

"Eat," I chuckle as my stomach grumbles lowly. "A buffet preferably."

"Such an eater." Wallace scoffs before escorting me to a restaurant known for delicious food made fresh for the buffet.

Spending a few hours, mostly talking and relaxing, we take our time in eating our food. I wind down from my earlier shopping high while Wallace rests from walking around with me so much. Wallace also shares funny stories about his travels, battles and pokemon. I share with him my classes and some students that annoy me very much...Ahem, Jake.

We leave the restaurant, bags and all, before heading home quick to drop it off and change into swim suits. I fill my beach bag with towels, our clothes, sunscreen, sunglasses and my camera. Wallace grabs a blanket for later and a small cooler filled with food and drinks. Barely saying goodbye to our parents we rush out of the house and down to our little spot.

"Are we really going to camp outside tonight?" I question with a scoff as I lay out our towels and the umbrellas I grabbed last minute.

"I do it almost all the time," Wallace snickers at me while rubbing sunscreen on himself. "It's not that bad."  
"I never said it was," I retort with a grin as I rush with splattering sunscreen all over myself. "I'm actually a little excited."

"You should be, you also get to see my pokemon again. They've missed you," he grins at me while letting out his pokemon.

Running to the edge and jumping in, I watch as the lights disappear and his pokemon stretch their bodies out. Wallace swims down next to me as his Milotic wraps her body around mine softly and brings me to the surface. Breathing softly I wipe the warm water from my eyes and greet her happily.

She brings her face to mine and hums softly, her voice light like the wind and beautiful as it fills my mind. A warm feeling enters my body, it makes me relax and forget about the drama with my parents. After a few seconds she sets me down in the water and Wallace gives me a knowing smile. Returning it, I play around with his pokemon, it's the perfect ending to this day, Wallace sure does know how to make my day a special one.

* * *

**Alright, school stats again the next chapter and it will be a quick year. See you next time!**


	7. Unwritten

**Hey guys! It's been a while, this week was terribly busy with homework, tennis and then work. But thankfully my editor was able to edit this and i waited until my brain was calm enough to remember all this stuff. So Autumn's 15 and she's starting her second year of school, everything about leaving will be explained in this chapter. Oh and I looked up Wallace's team from the games and...well... it's like his team has a giant derp face on so i changed it up so it was less...derpy. But that won't really be something you'll see for a long while, just a heads up. A lot happens in this chapter and then after this is a major time skip. I need to pick up the pace on the years that Autumn will be gone, just how many? You'll find out but we'll be going through them. It won't drag on though, trust me.**** Autumn's parents are at school for a meeting, i wonder what that means for her. Steven and Autumn bonding time XD**

**Key:**

**'_OoOoOoO' _= Time skip within the day**

**'_XxXxXxX' _= Time skip that can be a day, or days, later, as well as months and stuff_  
_**

**Title- Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield because Autumn is finally going to start writing out what she wants to do with her life after this first little bit with her parents. I love that song :)**

**Quick Story- There's a girl in my school named Layla, she's somalian and can't speak english very well but i intend to find her and tell her that her name is awesome! On with the story!**

* * *

Parent teacher meeting has been haunting me since the day I learned about it. The best part is is that it's two months after the start of school. It's just one of those things I'll never understand about school. But anyways, it's haunting me because I really want to leave once this year is done but I don't think my parents want me to. If they say no then that door slams shut and I have to wait another year, funny how you can leave at ten if you want but once you're put into school you're not allowed without parent consent. I'm so desperate to leave I will even pull the Wallace card...I hope it doesn't get to that.

The meeting will be held with the school's headmaster, Chandler Montgomery. He's a nice guy and is very open with us students, but he has no idea what my family is like...

_**OoOoOoO**_

"So Autumn, are you planning on leaving after this year?" Mr. M brings up as our meeting comes to an end.

"Yes," I answer truthfully at the same time my parents say no.

"She's not ready yet," my mom speaks with a warning glance my way.

"Yes, I am. I've passed my requirements and I think it's time to prove myself, I'm leaving," I state firmly and with much confidence.

Stunned into silence at my argument my parents only stare at me with wide eyes. Mr. M takes that as a sign that they hold no argument and writes something down on this piece of paper he's had since the beginning. Looking back at us he grins widely at me, the twinkle in his eye says that he's on my side.

"Thank you for the meeting. Have a great day," he concludes politely, this thaws my parents out as they return the warm formalities.

_I'm dead! _I scream at myself while slipping out of the room as quickly as I can without making it seem obvious.

"Autumn Mikuri," my mother's voice slices through the air like daggers and I freeze in the hallway.

_Oh crap,_ I swallow nervously while twisting around to face my parent's wrath.

"You are in deep trouble. Why would you say such a thing?" Mom demands quietly as we stand near the office doors. "You're clearly not ready to leave!"

"Yes, I am! I am one of the top in my class!" I argue at the same volume as my father looks on. Mr. M understood very well about why he shouldn't show my parents my true schedule, thank Arceus.

"That's good but not good enough!" she scolds and I cross my arms and look at the ground. "We are going back in there and talking-"

"I want to travel like Wallace does," I bite my lip and pull the Wallace card. Bad timing because I look past her for a quick moment to see my friends turning down the hallway.

_Gosh dang it! Right after I pull the card too!_ I mentally kick my face but try to keep a straight look while glancing between my parents. _I hope she doesn't say anything about him._

"Fine... Don't cause trouble like that again," Dad states a bit harshly and I visibly flinch before nodding my head slowly.

"I won't...Thanks," I say quietly and they straighten their postures.

"Right. Goodbye," Mom sneers as they walk off.

_On the bright side she did kind of compliment me, _I think to myself with a sad smile before turning to see my friends approaching with caution. _They saw everything...Play it off!_

"Hey guys, what's up?" I smile at them, I force it a bit, and they give me confused looks before brushing it off.

"So those were your parents?" Megan wonders while glancing in the direction of where they walked off.

"Yep," I keep my forced smile up but at this time I'm sure they know it's fake, I quickly turn to brighter news. One that actually makes me smile, a true smile. "So, I get to leave after this year!"

"Yay!" Tasha cheers and gathers us all in for a group hug. "This year better go by slowly."

_Whatever, forget that!_ I think inwardly but smile at her as if I agree.

"Let's get going, class is about to start," Megan urges after checking the hall clock.

"On the bright side no more generals," I remind her and she grins.

At the beginning of the year we had to attend new generals but after today we don't, about time! Since we'll be leaving at the end of the year we'll be more focused on our trainer stuff or coordinator stuff. So for me I get to have more time between Battle classes and Contest classes, unfortunately that time will be used for training and practicing for the two big finals at the end of the year. That's going to be _great!_

Tasha and Megan link arms and skip off, leaving Steven and me in laughs. He offers his arm in a friendly manner and I accept. Off we skip to our class; we ignore the odd stares as Steven struggles with the concept of skipping and I end up half dragging him to the class.

"I hear we have a battle tournament as our final this year," Steven tells me as we approach our classroom and slow down.

"You're so going down," I chuckle at him.

"Bring it on," he returns with a determined smile.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," I retort as we step into class.

"Come at me, bro," he mutters and I laugh.

Class goes by quickly despite Jake's annoying input and the annoying fan club of his drooling at his every word. Lunch flies by as well and I find myself staring at a paper that explains that for the whole year in Contest class we'll be prepping for the unofficial Rustboro contest among our classmates. That's our final, that day is going to be so busy, but afterwards it's going to be worth it.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"You little devil using me in your favor to leave...I taught you well," Wallace snickers over my pokenav.

I'm sitting in the commons, it's almost empty considering it's seven o'clock and it closes at eight. The others are busy doing whatever the heck they do so that leaves me to talk with Wallace worry free.

"Well, I really want to get a taste of the real world," I chortle while leaning against the table, my eyes mindlessly wandering about the room.

"No, you want to get away from our parents," he corrects knowingly and I nod even though he can't see it.

"True, but you can't blame me though," I reply.

"No, I can't... So when you win every contest out there what're you going to do then? Come back home?" he prompts and I freeze.

_What will I do?_ I think to myself quietly. _I can't avoid Hoenn forever, it's my home._

"I... I don't know," I admit slowly. "I know I'll have to come back but I don't know what would happen from there."

"We'll figure that out," he reassures me and I frown at him even though he can't see it.

"Since when did you become so wise?" I wonder with a smirk.

"Since I went out on this journey," he states in a matter-of-fact way. "I'll meet you at Lilycove the day you leave, alright?"

"Sounds good. I don't even know where I'm going. I should know by the end of the year," I say to reassure myself that I'll know by then.

"Don't worry you'll know. But I love the irony of you not doing contests in Hoenn, the place where contests started," Wallace chuckles at me.

"What can I say...?" I trail off with a laugh.

"I think traveling is just what you'll need to figure things out. Now I've got to go, have fun okay? I love you," Wallace states earnestly and I can't help but smile while making gagging sounds.

"Ugh, wise and lovey? Yuck... I love you too, don't starve to death!" I say back and he scoffs before we hang up.

Putting my pokenav away I sit and contemplate Wallace's words. I have no idea what I'm going to do after school is done. I can't stay here any longer, I need to be on my own for a bit. I'll have to research places for options, that's just something to take slowly though. I don't need to know this minute and it's not like I'll never leave. I'll have to save up the money that's sent to me so I have enough in case my trip will be far.

"Hey, Autumn!" I hear Megan call and I look up to see my trio of friends watching me from the entrance.

"What?" I stand up and walk to them, a smile on my face.

"We're going to have a movie night in our dorm. Come on!" Tasha answers excitedly as I approach with caution.

"Oh boy," I roll my eyes playfully, but join them in their fast pace to our dorm. "Is it another sappy love story?"

"Maybe...Either way you're watching it," Tasha snorts as Steven and I groan.

_It's going to be a long night,_ I think to myself but we all know Steven and I will sit on my bed while facing the TV and talk endlessly about classes.

"How long have you had Kirlia?" he asks as Megan and Tasha get comfortable with popcorn, pillows and blankets, the TV shows different movie trailers.

"Pfft... I can't remember, she was a Ralts back then, that's all I know," I scoff at him as we look through a book filled with pictures of pokemon from different regions. "How long have you had Aron?"

"I can't remember either," he chuckles back while staring at the picture of a Skarmory.

"I'm guessing you like steel types," I state the obvious as he glances at a Metagross.

"Yeah, I really want a Metagross. It's my goal to find a Beldum and train it until it becomes one," he informs me with a half smile before Megan tosses popcorn at us to get us to be quiet. "I was asking because I thought Kirla would be a Gardevoir by now if she's been with you that long. Aron still has a long way to go."

"I think we're getting there and it'll happen soon... I bet it'll be after a big battle," I admit to him as Kirlia waltzes in and settles on his back. "For some reason, she really likes you."

"Well, I think we battle tomorrow for class, so it'll be my goal to make sure she does then," he grins in reply before looking up as Kirlia moves to his head to watch the movie. "I'm a likeable person, I don't blame her."

"Sometimes, Steven, I wonder if you tell yourself that so you will believe it," I joke at him and he nudges me.

"Don't be a bully, it doesn't suit you. It only suits Megan who keeps throwing popcorn at us!" he progressively gets louder as a bundle of buttery popcorn is tossed at us.

"If you guys would stop talking, I wouldn't have to waste perfectly good popcorn on you!" she retorts and I laugh before taking some and eating it.

"Don't complain, we win in the end," I whisper to him and he nods as we laugh as another barrage hits us.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Aron use tackle!" Steven orders his pokemon as we practice battling, but this one is taking way too long.

"Dodge using teleport!" I tell my pokemon as the small steel type charges at her.

"Kirlia," she purrs before disappearing and then reappearing on the other side of the field.

"Iron head!" Steven calls with determination.

Arong quickly changes course, with his head glowing white, and it rams into Kirlia at full speed. She cries out in pain as she's thrown towards Steven, she hits the ground roughly and I watch with worry.

"Kirlia!" I cry out as she struggles to move. "You can do it, get up!"

She achingly gets up and takes a ready stance, without losing her strength she let's loose multiple colorful leaves at Aron as he uses take down. The leaves do nothing to slow him down as he rams into Kirlia once more. Calling out encouragements I coax her to her feet. This time she begins to glow white and her form begins to change.

Watching in awe Steven and I momentarily forget the battle to watch this evolution take place. My heart beats quickly with excitement as I watch my best friend become a beautiful Gardevoir in a matter of seconds. With a big smile I give her a thumbs up and a loud cheer as she gives Aron a smirk.

"You're still going down! Mudslap!" Steven states with a wide grin, his goal of getting my pokemon to evolve has been reached and he's happy.

"Use confusion to redirect it back at him," I tell my pokemon, we've already tried this tactic earlier but Kirlia's attack wasn't strong enough.

_Now that's she's a Gardevoir she can do it,_ I think to myself with confidence.

Gardevoir nods silently before her eyes glow blue followed by the globs of mud being hurled at her. With a flick of her paw she easily redirects them back at Aron who is hit hard by the attack, each one exploding in his face. Taking it a step further, my pokemon picks up Aron and slams him into the ground before releasing him.

"Come on, Aron! You've got this now let's use headbutt!" Steven encourages his pokemon with tight fists.

"Confusion to redirect him!" I counter as Aron rushes Gardevoir.

"Voir," she hums before glowing blue again and throwing Aron with a strong force back into a tree.

"Aww, don't worry, Aron," Steven rushes to his pokemon as he falls to the ground unconscious. "You were wonderful."

"That was a great battle!" I hug Gardevoir and she laughs happily. "You finally evolved!"

"Congrats to both of you. That was great!" Steven grins at us. "I'll get you next time."

"Uh, huh sure," I wave him off with a grin before returning my tired pokemon. "If only Mr. Harper saw, he'd be pretty proud of us. It was a great battle."

"I'll say," Steven snickers as we head to the school's Nurse Joy.

"Hey guys! How can I help you?" Tasha beams from behind the counter, she's not in the same outfit as Joy but she's wearing a black quarter sleeved shirt, jeans and a blue apron that reads 'Junior Assistant' on the front. She seems to be thoroughly enjoying her mentorship with Joy. Her energetic and kind disposition is perfect for being a nurse. And she loves being around the Chansey too.

"Hey, we just need our pokemon looked at," Steven smiles at Tasha as she puts our pokeballs in a tray.

"Battling again? You'll get your pokemon back soon," she beams at us before disappearing through some double doors.

Steven and I sit at a table and casually chat about random things. Steven is a lot of fun but kind of awkward. It's sort of hilarious and slightly cute in a non creepy way. It's almost as if he's not sure when he's supposed to laugh and for how long. But once you get him talking about stones he goes absolutely crazy and will not end.

"Autumn, Kirlia evolved!?" Tasha suddenly shouts incredulously at me from the doors, I jump out of my skin at her loud voice.

"Yes," I say as Steven chuckles at me for jumping. "Shut up."

"That's exciting! We should celebrate!" she cheers as we stand to grab our pokemon.

"We don't have to," I blush at her excitement.

"Celebrate what?" Megan wonders behind us, she's gotten done with studying and she looks so tired a celebration just sounds like too much for her.

"Kirlia evolved!" Tasha exclaims as if it wasn't supposed to happen.

"That is a pretty big accomplishment," Megan nods her head before fixing her auburn hair.

"But not big enough for a party, I'd rather relax. Like a picnic or something," I admit sheepishly and Megan smiles in that motherly way of hers.

"That sounds good," she nods and I relax.

Leaving Tasha we all retreat back to our dorms, Steven begrudgingly tailing along, to do just that. Megan and I make sandwiches and other snacks while Steven gathers blankets and magazines to look at as we relax. Tasha joins us later and it seems as if relaxing was the right choice as we sit outside in the courtyard of the school with our pokemon. The good energy surrounding us helps everyone enjoy the beautiful afternoon.

* * *

**Cheesy ending is cheesy -.- Anyways, the next chapter has a major time skip, remember that. So Autumn doesn't know where she'll be going for contests after school, do you have a guess for where she's going? It sure took me awhile to find out where she'll be going XD So Kirlia is now Gardevoir and things are looking up. Eight should be up...eventually, but it shouldn't be too long lol See ya next time! **


	8. Fix You

**Hey guys! In this chapter it's a busy day! GRADUATION! lol I'm only slightly hyper ;) Autumn has two major finals that decide whether or not she can leave and it may not seem like it but it is because she wants to do good. So this is when we kick off into the time skip of when she'll be gone and it may take a while but don't worry there will be twists and turns to keep you reading ;) Not much to say here... **

**Song/ Chapter title: Fix You by Coldplay - it really has to do with the end part of the chapter but it's like her going to find her way home _eventually_ and fix the things that are wrong with her life. I love that song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It's graduation day_, I think excitedly to myself while slipping my dress and accessories into the bag for my contest final.

Running my fingers through my medium bleach blond locks, I rush out of my dorm and over to my battle class. Passing through the room I head out the back door. The second I open the door I'm met with loud cheers as Steven defeats Jake easily. He gives me a wink before tending to his newly evolved Lairon. That happened a few months ago when he was battling through the boy's bracket.

"Let's make this quick, I've got a contest to get to," I smirk at Steven to returns it with the same fervor as me.

"I'll try not to be too strong with you," he replies back as Mr. Harper prepares for this battle. Tasha quickly takes care of Lairon's wounds before returning to her seat.

"Welcome to this year's Battle Tournament! This is the final battle between Steven from the boy's bracket and Autumn from the girl's bracket!" Harper announces professionally. "Trainers, let out your pokemon and begin!"

"We've got this Lairon," Steven encourages his pokemon as it roars loudly.

"Gardevoir, let's show 'em what we're made of!" I toss my ball into the air and watch as my pokemon does a little twirl before smiling at Steven.

"Lairon, Take Down!" Steven starts and his pokemon charges us quickly, the crowd going wild with excitement.

"Teleport! Then use Magical Leaf!" I call out and Gardevoir teleports into the air before sending a flurry of colorful leaves at Lairon.

Though the leaves do nothing to harm the partly steel type pokemon they do whip up a lot of dust in the process. This gives me a bit of control over the battlefield. Steven clenches his fist before smirking.

"Metal Sound!" he shouts to his pokemon as mine lowers to the ground.

Unable to see Lairon, everyone else, including me, nearly panics at the sudden sound of screeching. Gardevoir holds her head and hits the ground as I squeeze my head between my palms. Looking up I see that the sound waves from the attack disperse the dirt clouds, I take that back about control over the field. To my surprise Steven easily calls out another attack while my ears are still ringing from that move.

"- down!" I hear him call as Gardevoir tries to reorient herself.

"Watch out!" I call out but she gets rammed from the side and into the ground. "Use Double Team!"

"V-voir," she struggles on the ground but flashes white as many copies of herself appear quickly.

"Use Mud Slap on all of them," Steven retorts confidently but I just snicker.

"Use Psychic to send them all back!" I smile as his pokemon quickly kicks up hordes of mud clumps.

The Gardevoir that are left glow blue and stop each clump in mid air, the crowd slowly grows quiet with wonder at what's going to happen. I see Steven gulp as they suddenly slam back into Lairon with intense speed. The crowd goes wild once more with cheers as the copies disappear and Lairon slowly stands on the other side of the field. The dirt has a trail of where he was pushed back from the attack.

"Good job, Gardevoir. Keep it up," I commend her and she grins. "Magical Leaf, let's go!"

"Iron Head!" Steven retaliates as Gardevoir attacks once more with the green leaves.

Lairon roars with ambition as his head glows white and he charges toward us. The green leaves disappear as they collide with him and he picks up his pace. Gardevoir stands her ground and I wait before doing anything.

"Use a Double Team and Magical Leaf combo!" I shout just before Lairon lands his attack.

Gardevoir multiplies quickly once again and I watch as they all aim glowing green leaves at the silver and black pokemon. Steven snickers as if he thinks he'll get me again and everyone watches as more dirt climbs into the air.

"Again? Lairon, Metal Sound," Steven chuckles at me and I just shrug.

This time everyone plugs their ears, including me, as Lairon makes a horrible screeching noise. All of the clones disappear one by one until the battle field is empty save for Lairon, there's a collection of gasps and murmurs in the crowd and I grin while Steven searches for my pokemon relentlessly.

"Gardevoir use Psychic!" I state and Gardevoir appears out of nowhere and her eyes glow blue.

Lairon's body does the same as he's tossed aside effortlessly into a tall tree, the tree trembles violently as he smacks the branches. Once he hits the bottom he automatically struggles to stand up. Steven yells out encouragements as I think of a plan, the crowd cheers aimlessly.

"Mud Slap!" he calls and I frown at him before pointing forward.

"Psychic to send it back!" I tell my pokemon and she does as told.

"Iron Head, quick!" Steven shouts and I gasp as Gardevoir struggles to fend off the mud in time to dodge.

Lairon slams into her, at a slightly slower pace thanks to Mud Slap, and she weakly retaliates with Psychic. They both fly backwards into the ground in front of us.

"Gardevoir!" I cry out and kneel down near her as she struggles to get up.

But to no avail she weakly hits the ground and I smile proudly at her, it was a long fight and I can't blame her. Looking up I see Steven giving his Lairon the same look before glancing up at me, we grin at each other.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, it's a draw!" Harper states and I chuckle at him.

"Bet that was a surprise," I mutter before returning my pokemon and meeting Steven in the middle of the field, the crowd is clapping like crazy.

"That was great-"

"Jerk butt! I was supposed to win so I wouldn't be late for my contest final!" I shake his hand vigorously. "But no! We _had_ to be awesome!"

"I'll call Mrs. M for you, Autumn," Mr. Harper chuckles as he jogs up to us. "That was great guys. Especially with your difficult type match ups. Your pokemon have a lot of trust in you and that's great. You both passed."

"Yay!" I cheer before hugging Steven tight. "I'm still mad at you though!"

"Autumn, I'll take your pokemon quick," Tasha leaps at me as I step away from Steven to grab my things. "That was amazing guys!"

"I'll say!" Megan joins us at the students rush to the contest class, this day is just busy for everyone.

"I hate it when finals are packed so closely together," I mutter as Tasha works her magic on Gardevoir.

"Mr. Haper is letting Mrs. M know," Megan reminds me and I nod with a shrug.

"If Steven would have just let me win..." I trail off with a grin.

"You wouldn't give up," he points out with a smile of his own.

"Done, she should be strong enough for one more final," Tasha pops up and Gardevoir hugs me.

"You were great too... Let's go!" I pull away and she quickly teleports me into the girl's changing room right next to the contest field.

Sarah tells me I have two minutes before I'm supposed to be out there. Getting into a changing room I practically rip my clothes off and slip into a halter top knee length dress. It's my design, the theme is Gardevoir. The top part has two fabrics, white and light green that disappears under the red belt. The skirt is white and flows out much like Gardevoir's does. Shoving my clothes in my bag I rush out and quickly brush out my hair.

_You forgot these,_ Gardevoir speaks in my head while giving me my white flats.

"Thanks," I slap them on and I hold up her ball. "Contest mode, we got this."

"Autumn, you're up!" Sarah calls as Gardevoir nods before disappearing into her ball.

_We can do this,_ I tell myself as I rush out to the field.

Nurse Joy, Mr. M and Mrs. M are at the judges table, sitting and waiting patiently for me to come out. Mrs. M announces my name loudly as my heart pounds wildly with nerves, this is it, I get one chance to get into the second round. I _have _to make it.

"Gardevoir! Show time!" I call while tossing her ball into the air.

The customary white flash bursts into sparkles as she dances onto the field, her moves graceful and lithe.

_We can do this..._

"Magical Leaf!" I start out as I forget my nerves easily.

Gardevoir lifts her foot and begins to twirl quickly like a ballerina while shooting out her attack in a tornado like fashion. There's a round of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the crowd as the leaves shine against the bright sun.

"Now use Double Team and then Psychic!" I clasp my hands with pride as she multiplies and the green leaves do the same.

Her psychic attack causes the leaves to gracefully spin around each one of her clones. My chest bursts with joy at how well that actually turned out. But we're not done yet! Their spinning picks up and then Magical Leaf starts to get rid of each clone until a tornado is spiraling with the original, so there are two tornados controlled by one pokemon. Gardevoir slowly coils in, this causes the two tornados, one bright green and one sparkling light green, come together as she gathers power. She releases her psychic attack in a wave of blue aura that powerfully rips through the remaining leaves. This causes a shower of green, light green and blue to sprinkle over everyone.

"Amazing! Gardevoir showed beauty, stamina and her strength evenly! Fantastic!" Mrs. M commends as Gardevoir and I curtsy before rushing back to the contest room where the other 'contestants' are.

"Great job!" many tell me as we await our scores into the second round.

It will take about twenty minutes to get the results and another five or so to set up the scoreboard for the upcoming battles. Taking a deep breath I smile at Gardevoir as we relax on the comfy cushions as others talk animatedly. My stomach growls lowly and I grimace.

"We gotcha covered!" Tasha's voice meets my ears and I nearly squeal when I see that she brought me a caesar salad.

"I love you guys... but just a salad?" I joke with a grin as I open my bag for food for Gardevoir before accepting mine gratefully.

"You were great! I had no idea how good you were," Megan compliments as Steven stands with his eyes covered behind her, his face slowly turning red.

"You're okay, Steven, boys can be in here while a contest is going on. Considering there are boys in contests," I roll my eyes at him before thanking Megan. "Thanks, it's so much fun."

"Oh good," he sighs before smiling at me. "You were great."

"Thanks," I tell him before digging into my food as if I haven't eaten since yesterday, which is the truth.

I finish eating quickly and we talk rapidly while anticipating the results, everyone in the room is more than capable to move on which is why I'm so nervous. As soon as Mrs. M steps into the room we all quiet down and watch as she holds up a paper. Our names are called one by one. I nearly cry with joy when I hear my name called and Tasha squeezes me tight as Megan and Steven give me a small applause.

"The rest of you did really well, so far those who didn't make it still passed," Mrs. M reassures those who didn't make it before stepping out. "The next round begins right away!"

My heart pumps nervously during each battle, it's a challenge getting used to contest battling, you can't be intense like a regular battle. My friends cheer Gardevoir on as we keep falling into tough situations but we make quick work of that. My last battle with Sarah gets intense, her partner now is a Magby. A stubborn and strong one that will keep spitting flames no matter what.

"Magby, Fire Spin!" Sarah calls out and the pokemon releases a spiraling stream of fire from its mouth.

"Use Psychic to stop it and then send it back!" I retort desperately with time running out on the clock.

Gardevoir glows blue and she controls the stream as it spins around her before sending it back in a powerful plume. Sarah loses points for that before she shouts out an order of Smokescreen before Magby gets hit. The little pokemon rolls away before spitting out a jet black smoke which makes me lose points as Gardevoir covers herself.

"Double Team and all you start spinning really quickly!" I shout out as the countdown begins, I have to make her lose more points!

The black smoke begins to expand until it takes over the whole field, the buzzer rings and I cross my fingers as I wait for Gardevoir to get rid of all the smoke. Her clones stop and then all disappear as she waits for the scoreboard to be shown.

"And... Autumn wins the Rustboro ribbon!" Mrs. M shouts as the smoke clears.

"What...?" I mutter in shock before Gardevoir surrounds me with a squeal of glee and I join her as the crowd cheers crazily.

I squeeze my pokemon's slim body before I shake Sarah's hand and stand in the middle of the field to receive my ribbon. It's the school's pokemon symbol in ribbon form; simple but cute. I hold it up triumphantly as my friends rush onto the field to hug me tight. Our excitement dies down when Mr. M moves to make an announcement.

"In two hours I would like everyone who is leaving after today to meet in the commons area," he states firmly and all students immediately disperse.

I grab my things and head back to our dorm, Steven heads to his own as well, to gather what I will be taking with me when I leave. Over our spring break I went home to put away the clothes I won't be taking with me when I leave for Kanto. Yep, I'm leaving for Kanto first. Wallace met a coordinator that said she loved being there when she first started out, so that's where I'm going. I have all my traveling essentials packed and I'm ready to go. My boat leaves later tonight so now I have time between arriving at Lilycove and departing to hang out with Wallace.

Megan is going to stay in Rustboro to work under her parents' eyes as a doctor, Tasha will stay as well but will travel around Hoenn to train under various Nurse Joys and various Pokemon. Steven will go out on his own journey when he's ready. He wants to take a small break before leaving, spend time with his dad and stuff.

Getting dressed in my shorts, running shoes, black tank top and blue button up I join my friends in our very last trek through these halls. It may have been two years but a lot happens in two years and I'm going to miss these guys terribly.

"Oh..." Steven stops as we stand outside the commons. "I have presents for you guys."

"What?" Tasha and I hold out the word as Megan shakes her head.

"We agreed to not get each other gifts," she scolds Steven lightly and he rubs his neck sheepishly.

"My dad wants me to and I think it's okay. It's nothing huge, I promise," he chuckles shyly and we giggle.

"Okay, but after the ceremony," I grin at him before we rush in and find a seat just as the ceremony starts.

Our little graduation consists of a cheesy speech about our time here, how we're moving up into the world and how we'll be great. Our goodbye gift, from the school, is five pokeballs and our trainer card. After all our names are called we cheer as we're officially done with school, with one last cheer and round of applause we're dismissed one last time. Tasha sniffles as we say goodbye outside the school gates, the streets of Rustboro quiet.

"I'll email you as much as I can, I promise. It's like I won't even be gone," I soothe her.

"But you will be, at least come back and visit," she squeezes me tight and I gently pry her off of me.

"I can't, but I'll let you know where I am so you can call me at a pokemon center," I tell her softly.

"O-okay," she hiccups with a shaky smile, she leaves to go stand by Steven as he gives her her present.

"I'll miss you too. You better come back," Megan hugs me and I chuckle at her while holding in my tears.

"I'll see," I avoid any promises I can't keep, that could get bad.

"Good luck and check your email frequently," she tells me sternly, though it's easy to see that she's hiding some sadness in her eyes.

_I never thought it'd be this sad,_ I cry out mentally as Steven steps up to me and Megan comforts her sister.

"Here, as a good luck charm," he hands me a silver necklace with two steel rings on it.

"Cool," I mutter clasping it myself with little trouble.

"Autumn... you will come back right?" Steven wonders and I shift uncomfortably. "Megan is worried that you're running away from something... we all are."

"I most likely will come back, I just don't know when," I choose my words carefully while giving his light blue and silvery eyes a quick glance.

"You don't have to run away," he states and I chuckle. "Just tell us."

"Listen, I love you guys, you are the greatest friends in the world. But until I get out and find myself, my faults _and _strengths, I'm not saying anything. It's not that I don't trust you... I don't have the strength to trust myself," I explain quickly while clenching my fists to keep from crying. "I'm fine, _that_ I will say. You guys are great, really, I just need space before saying anything... I need the strength to begin."

"I...guess I understand," Steven nods with a half smile. "That's sure a lot of space you need, if you need to talk you call or email me right away. I'm sure it can get lonely out there."

"You have no idea... Thanks," I mutter in response before checking the time on my pokenav. "I need to get going."

"Wait! One more thing," he holds out his hand to stop me as Gardevoir stands at my side after watching our goodbyes from a way away. Steven pulls out a pokeball and pushes it into my hands. "Tasha says it's for protection because I don't really know if an Aron belongs in contests."

"Thanks, so much," I admire the ball before setting it on my belt. "There's a place for any pokemon in contests. He'll find his."

Steven nods with a grateful smile, one that I will miss, the comfort and listening ears he has given me is something I will miss. He holds out his hand for a shake, his eyes bright and I can't help but join in with and take his hand confidently.

"Until next time. Good luck and I hope you find your strength."

"I do too." I reply shaking his hand firmly before Gardevoir teleports me away to Lilycove.

_**OoOoOoO**_

With my boat ride leaving at eight, Wallace and I spend the rest of the day carefully around Lilycove. With his rising fame a lot of people have been following him and taking his picture. At the moment we're sitting in a restaurant, he has some very exciting news to tell me after I finish with mine.

"Okay... I'm done, now hurry up and tell me!" I beg as he finishes his food, a happy smile on his face.

"Let me show you," he gives me a bright look before fishing out his badge case.

"No way," I gasp quietly as he opens it to reveal all eight badges shining with victory pride. "Oh my gosh! Congrats!"

Keeping my squeals low so no one stares at us I get up and hug him tight while planting slobbery sister kisses on his cheeks. When he realizes what I'm doing he wrestles me off quickly with a grunt of disgust. I snicker quietly while sitting back down in my chair.

"You're disgusting," Wallace jokes while wiping his face off with a napkin.

"And I'm so proud of you," I retort with a grin.

"I have more news, it's why I'm so popular now, the Pokemon League, and Juan, have asked me to be the eighth gym leader," Wallace announces with excitement lacing his tone and making his turquoise eyes sparkle.

"That's amazing! Did you say yes!?" I lean forward and whisper loudly at him.

"I haven't answered yet," he reveals sheepishly and I smack his arm. "Ow! I didn't want to make it worse for you."

"I'm leaving Hoenn today for who knows how long! I don't care anymore," I tell him firmly. "Be a gym leader and then you can take on the Pokemon League if you want, I don't care except that I back you up on it completely."

"...Okay," Wallace nods slowly before beaming brightly. "I'm going to be a gym leader!"

"Congrats," I laugh happily before we pay for our meal.

Heading out into the warm air of the city we head to the docks near the lighthouse, my stomach coils with nerves. I'm going _so_ far away and I don't know if I'll make it or not, there are so many challenges that I'll have to overcome on my own without people that I know and trust near me. I hold back tears of fear as many other people are saying their goodbyes to their loved ones as well. Clutching my bag tightly we stop near the front of the line.

"Be careful and please keep in touch with me," Wallace orders me with a look of worry planted on his face.

"I will, I promise," I give him a tight hug while biting my cheek to prevent tears.

"Good luck, I know you'll do good," he kisses my temple before patting my back. "Go get 'em."

"I'll try," I say reluctantly before joining the other passengers on the boat, it looks like I'm the youngest on this boat that's traveling alone.

I stay on the side to wave to my brother as the boat slowly makes it's departure, it lurches forward but I don't notice. Everyone on shore and on the boat are shouting goodbyes and waving tearfully. Wallace and I keep strong as we keep waving, our eyes locked and never moving.

_One day, Autumn, you'll be okay, you'll see,_ his words echo in my head and it's not until he's long gone that I retreat to my room.

_I don't know how long it will take but I _will _be okay,_ I think to myself as I get ready to sleep while the thoughts of being free fill me with joy. _And when I do, we'll fix everything...together._

* * *

**So Wallace is now the eighth gym leader and Autumn is going to be a coordinator in Kanto! She has a lot of growing up to do and so does Steven and Wallace, the next chapter and on (until i change it) will be in omniscient POV. For the first few we will focus a lot on Autumn and then as the time drags on it will go to Steven and stuff, so hang in there! **

**Until next time!**


	9. Start the Machine

**Hey guys, I think every saturday (as you may have guessed) is a good schedule, so far, to post stuff. It's worked already but i do tend to say things too early XD Anyways, now that Autumn is out of school it's going to omniscient POV and will focus on Autumn a bit more as she grows into a coordinator. Not much to say about this chapter but i won't spend too much time on going through each and every contest, i may do one contest and then the Grand Festival and then a chapter about something else, etc. You'll see as we go along here at a jogging pace :)**

**Today's title is Start the Machine by Angels and Airwaves, i like it because she's leaving her life behind in Hoenn and, although her start is rough, heading to something bigger and better. So yeah, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Two months go by without much success for Autumn. Despite all her hard work the first two contests she participated in didn't go so well. The first time she didn't make it past the appeal round, the second time she got knocked out in the battle rounds. Steven has already left to travel around Hoenn and he's on his third gym, he's been very supportive of Autumn and they call each other almost daily. Wallace is very successful so far as a gym leader, he has the lowest count of trainers making it by him. Tasha is having fun traveling around while Megan enjoys working with her parents.

_We can do this, we'll get it today,_ she encourages herself while walking out to the stage, during her travels she's met many people who have helped her train. Her two pokemon have gotten so strong over time. And that's what's making her so confident, those long hours of hard work. She fixes her dress, one she bought to wear before her first contest.

It's a simple sundress, white with emerald green flowers on the bottom, and there's a waist belt that ties back into a pretty bow. She's wearing her white flats from school to add to the simplicity of her outfit. But to add a tiny bit of flare, she fixes the plastic green dyed flower in her light colored hair. With one last adjustment she steps through the curtains and onto the stage.

"Now here's Autumn with her appeal!" Lilian, Kanto's announcer for contests, announces and Autumn puts on a bright smile, all her fears and worries are put on hold.

"Show time, Gardevoir!" she tosses the ball into the air. "Heal Bell!"

Before the white flash disappears Gardevoir releases light green sound waves. The waves disperse the white flash as they cover the crowd. The audience closes their eyes from the healing sound of the attack.

"Look at that beautiful array of colors!" Lilian coos into the microphone and that gives Autumn a confidence boost.

"Good job, now use Swift!" Autumn states next and Gardevoir begins to twirl at high speeds, she glows white and stars release from her and turn the remaining waves into a waterfall of white and light green sparkles.

"Now Psychic!" Autumn calls out for the finale.

Gardevoir slows down and just when she stops she releases a powerful light blue wave from her body. The stars explode and rain down on the crowd, an uproar of cheers ensue as Autumn bows with her pokemon before leaving the stage. Her heart is racing with hope that she made it. It may have been a short appeal, but it was very effective in the judges' eyes as they spout their thoughts.

"I think we did it," she states hopefully as she and her pokemon, Gardevoir and Aron, watch the screen intently.

It isn't for another long while until the appeals are done and the results are done, but she keeps her place as to not miss any detail. With her anxiety climbing with each passing picture she ignores the cheers of those who have made it. She nearly gives up until her face stares back at her from the results screen.

"We did it!" she squeals before hugging Gardevoir and then trying to hug Aron but he's a bit too heavy to pick up. "Whatever, anyways, you can do it!"

He makes a grunting noise before letting out an energized cry, his bright blue eyes on fire. For once in the time she's been gone things are looking up and they stay that way until the very last battle against a guy, Mark, and his Furret. It's the final round and he's the only one standing in her way of the pink and orange ribbon.

"Begin!" Lilian states and their pokemon are let out.

"Furret, start off with Swift!" Mark orders his pokemon and the brown pokemon opens its mouth and stars come flying out.

"Aron, use Metal Claw to break up the stars!" I tell my pokemon and his little claws begin to glow white as he charges at the gold stars and begins to break them up.

"And it seems as though Autumn is one step ahead of Mark, that's going to cost him!" Lilian remarks as a the gauge for Mark's points reduce down a chunk.

"Try again and use Quick Attack!" Mark retries and his pokemon repeats the process before jumping on each star with Quick Attack, reducing Autumn's points the same amount.

"Use Iron Defense!" Autumn calls out as the crowd cheers with excitement.

Just before Furret can hit Aron, his body outlines in blue and he becomes shinier, the stars burst into an array of golden sparks as they collide with his body, costing Mark more points. With a triumphant smile, Autumn gathers her bearings, getting used to being on stage and takes control of the battle.

"Now use Take Down!" she tells her pokemon.

Aron drops the attack and charges forward just as Furret reaches him, their heads collide and due to Aron being a steal type he knocks Furret back a few feet. Mark clenches his fists in anger before ordering another attack.

"Quick Attack and then Fury Swipes!" he calls out and it lands its attack, doing little damage physical wise but doing much points wise.

"Use Headbutt!" Autumn calls out as the time is almost to three minutes, her hit lands and that disorients Furret. "Now use Metal Claw!"

Aron charges at Furret as Mark orders a swift attack, and then changes its course to jump through the stars hitting many with its attack before scratching Furret multiple times. Furret rolls away in pain as Autumn begins to feel confident.

"We're not done yet! Use Water Pulse!" Mark retorts with a smirk, his pokemon becomes outlined in blue before a wave pulses out from its body.

"Aron!" Autumn cries out as the powerful attack knocks back the little pokemon, costing her major points.

"What will Autumn be able to do now to get back to the safe zone!?" Lilian asks for effect as Autumn pauses to think of a plan.

With less than a minute on the clock she clenches her fist before giving Aron a confident nod.

"Let's do this! Use Take Down!" she calls out and Mark smirks back at her.

"Water Pulse, we've got this in the bag," he waves to his pokemon with arrogance.

"Iron Defense and jump into the air!" she tells her pokemon quickly and he does so, his body being outlined and he jumps up above the wave. "Now Headbutt!"

Aron angles his body perfectly and smacks Furret right on the head, the smack is heard throughout the stage and time seems to stand still. Aron leaps back and takes a ready stance as Furret sits there with its eyes wide open in shock. Mark takes a step forward to order another attack when the buzzer goes off to signal time is up.

"And that concludes our battle...Autumn wins!" Lilian shouts loudly and cheers and roars from the crowd erupts immediately.

"Good job, Aron!" she kneels next to the pokemon and pats his head fondly. "You were amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Autumn is the winner of the Wisteria Town ribbon!" Lilian states while Autumn shakes Mark's hand for sportsmanship.

"That was a great battle," she tells him and he nods eagerly.

"You really surprised me, I hope we meet again in battle!" he smiles brightly before stepping back to allow her to be awarded her ribbon.

It's a normal contest ribbon, light orange with pink as well, the metal part seems to shine with pride as she places it in her ribbon case before exiting the stage with the other coordinators.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I'm so proud of you, little sis," Wallace beams at Autumn from the other end of the video phone. "I watched the whole thing, you were even better than your last two."

"Thanks, we worked so hard. I found some trainers that helped me give Gardevoir better moves and she works so well with them and she seems happier," she tells him while leaning on one hand.

Nurse Joy is looking at her pokemon while she waits in the lobby, her usual schedule of calling Wallace making her feel much better. After this she'll call Steven, or he'll call her, and then when she gets her pokemon she'll leave to email Megan and Tasha. She looks forward to this part of the day everyday.

"That's really good, where's your next contest?" he wonders with interest.

"Chrysanthemum Island, it's not too far from here, Potpourri Island," Autumn tells him with growing excitement. Her blue eyes a lot like his except a bit lighter. "But it's not for a couple of weeks. So that gives me time to train and maybe catch a pokemon."

"You should catch a Gyarados," he suddenly states with a bit of humor in his voice.

"What?" she frowns at her brother as if he suggested she go swimming with wild Gyarados. "Why?"

"It's a strong pokemon and if you train it right it'll be obedient, just look at mine," he shrugs with a grin. "I was kidding but now that I think about it, it's a good idea. You can show the world that pokemon don't have to be small or lithe to be in contests. You are already showing it with Aron."

"But Aron is small..." she points out.

"What happens when it evolves? Lairon? Aggron?" he prompts with a raise of his blue eye brows.

"Who said I was going to let him evolve?" Autumn crosses her arms indignantly at him.

"Because it's not in your nature to stop your pokemon from reaching the full potential it wants," he retorts with a knowing look. "Just look at what you did for Gardevoir, all those hours training, day and night."

"I know... I'll see the pokemon I want when I get there," she sags her shoulders in defeat before glancing up at him. "So how was your day?"

"Some trainers got through me but I redeemed myself in the end," he states while flexing his 'muscles'.

"Don't embarrass yourself with what's not there," Autumn snorts at her brother before checking the time. "Well, I have to go."

"When are you going to tell them?" he wonders for the umpteenth time.

"It's too early. I've only been gone for four months," she states defensively, she hates it when he does this.

"I was just wondering... again. I love you, Autumn," he reminds her with a fond smile and she squishes her depressing thoughts away.

"I love you too," she tells him before hanging up.

_Why can't he just let me do this on my own without harassment, _she breathes to herself before dialing the number to a Hoenn pokemon center, the one in Mauville City.

"Hey," Steven picks up after a few rings, a smile on his face.

"Hey, guess what?" Autumn's mood brightens as she holds up her ribbon case.

"Congratulations! I knew you would win today's contest!" he cheers happily. "I wish I could have seen it though, my battle with Wattson was scheduled right as the contest was going on."

"That's okay, how did the battle go?" Autumn quickly forgives him and wonders with excitement.

"I...won!" he pauses dramatically before holding up the Dynamo badge with triumph. "It was a really tough battle but I got it!"

"Congratulations! It's just a great day all around!" she giggles happily at him. "So how is your traveling? Is your dad taking it well?"

"It's going good and just as I thought, it can get so lonely sometimes especially when you have to camp out on your own. I know you have pokemon there but still..." he trails off before continuing. "Dad is... slowly getting over it. At first he was worried but then he figured out that I'm old enough to take care of myself and I can do it."

"That's good," she nods while understanding his feeling of loneliness.

They're both still talking to their friends at home but unless you're out on a journey like them it's a bit hard for them to understand. When Autumn talks about it with Wallace, his memories still fresh in his mind, he understands but not as much as he did before. It's this way that Steven and Autumn are trying to keep the feeling of being alone away from each other. Calling each other frequently and emailing their friends at home despite their slight understanding.

"It was Aron that got me this ribbon by the way, Gardevoir was in the appeal round while I finished with him," she informs her friend to show how much she's appreciating his gift, it gives him a warm smile.

"That's good, how're your pokemon? Still have those two I see," he comments with a grin.

"Good, I ran into a trainer that helped tutor some pokemon in learning new moves and Gardevoir learned Swift and Heal Bell," Autumn tells him proudly. "Aron and I trained hard with her and it benefitted the both of them. They're heaps stronger than they were before."

"That's great," he exclaims.

"Thanks, what pokemon do you have?"

"Lairon, and the other day I caught a Skarmory!"

"Sweet! Have you found a Beldum yet?"

"No, but rumor has it they're found near Meteor Falls!"

"So you plan on going there next or what?"

"Well I have to go to Lavaridge Town first to beat Flannery, which is going to be tough since she has fire types. After that I can leave for Fallarbor Town, heh, fall... Autumn..."

"Shut up," Autumn groans at his lame pun with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyways, after that it's Route 114 and then Meteor Falls," he chuckles at his own pun before waving his hands excitedly and explaining the rest of his plans. "I _will_ find one!"

"Good luck, I hope you do," she grins at him before Nurse Joy calls her to get her pokemon. "One sec! I have to go Steven, good job today!"

"Thanks! I'll call you tomorrow? When do you leave for..."

"Chrysanthemum Island, that's fun to say, I leave in a few days. I want to get some training and pokemon catching time in," she informs him and he nods.

"Alright, so I'll call this same pokemon center tomorrow at the same time?" he wonders for clarification.

"Yep, see you then." she waves before hanging up, a feeling of refreshment after talking with her friend. "Thanks Nurse Joy."

"No problem, you have a good night and congrats on your ribbon," she beams at the teen before tending to other pokemon.

While up in her room she reads the recent emails from her friends while brushing her hair. Tasha is now in Petalburg City and is enjoying the city life, she feels a bit overwhelmed with the different treatments for each pokemon but is determined to get it. Megan is with her parents in Rustboro and her internship is going very well, she's taking it slow but is slowly getting the hang of checkups and paperwork.

Autumn writes an email back to them about her day and how the contest went, she fills it with her daily worries of what to do for the next contest, reassures them about their skills and promises that she's doing great. After a few paragraphs she decides to end it and send it out with a small smile on her face.

_Today was great and now it's finally time for bed, I have a lot to be doing these next few weeks._

* * *

**Alright, Autumn will be getting a new pokemon next chapter and we'll see how well that goes over :D **

**Until next time! (Which will hopefully be next Saturday!)**


	10. I Am

**Hey guys, sorry for being late. I had to work earlier and wasn't feeling very well afterwards but now that I've rested up I feel much better! We're at double digits now and I'm going to try and move along at a moderate pace so I don't drag on and i don't rush. In this chapter Autumn gets a member of the team and it does a little time skip down somewhere, not a big one though. It's just to get a start on her work as a trainer. **

**Chapter title: I Am by Bon Jovi, it's a great song and it has a lot of foreshadowing ;) It's really for Autumn's conversation with Steven.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S.- I really, really, really want to see that new movie called Rise of the Guardians coming out in November, it looks awesome!**

* * *

Autumn climbs her way up the ladder, contest after contest, her fame slowly rising with each win as she hones her skills at making her pokemon shine with strength and beauty. Photos are popping up of her everywhere, videos of her appeals are popular and more and more people are wanting to get a photo with her. Wallace is so proud of her, though her parents are barely taking notice of her fame and that doesn't bug her one bit. That boat sailed long ago...

With four ribbons in her light blue case she is working hard to get this next ribbon in the Vermillion City Contest. But for now she's relaxing after some training with Gardevoir and her newly evolved Aron.

"Maybe we shouldn't have stayed out so late," Autumn states sheepishly as she and Gardevoir walk through the woods towards Fuchsia City, she wanted to go to the Safari Zone but had no luck since it's been taken out for something else.

"Voir," her pokemon agrees with a chuckle as she floats next to the blonde.

The sun is slowly setting behind them as they retreat back to the Pokemon Center they've been staying in for a long while now. With the Contest next week she's been working hard but she's almost running out of ideas for Gardevoir and Aron. She heard there were Gyarados around here but she's had no luck catching one.

But as they walk past the shore that lines a deep part of the sea that lines Route 14 she hears a pained growl near where the sea turns into forest. With a startled jump she nearly breaks off at a sprint when Gardevoir stops her and they listen again.

"It sounds like it's a pokemon in pain," Autumn mutters as they hear the groan, a bit louder this time. "Let's check it out."

Gardevoir nods and stays in front of Autumn to protect her in case the situation calls for it. Turning to their left they jog over to some woods and listen hard for the sounds of growling, with each step they hear a pained panting sound. Once they reach the edge of the woods they notice something large sticking partially out of the water.

"It's a Gyarados! What luck!" Autumn nearly shouts but shushes herself quickly when the large pokemon turns its head quickly in her direction.

Her eyes meet with the pokemon's sickly purple ones and she knows she has to get help for it somehow. But with her being a long way from any nearby Centers she has to stay with it, it could be potentially dangerous to leave it alone. Swallowing her fear for the large pokemon she slowly approaches it as to not be attacked. The pokemon watches her warily; he's too weak to actually move to make her leave, but he has enough strength to growl at her.

_Stay calm,_ she reminds herself as she stops at the guttural sound coming from Gyarados.

_I'm right behind you, _Gardevoir reassures her and they keep moving.

The growls become louder and louder until Autumn softly and gently places her hand on Gyarados's warm, dry head. Immediately he calms down and gives her an angered glance as if to say 'Leave me alone', but she ignores him. She looks at Gardevoir for what to do next before an idea strikes her.

"It'll have to do for now until I find a way to get you to Fuchsia City," she tells the pokemon before looking at Gardevoir. "Use Heal Bell to get rid of some of the pain."

Her pokemon nods before glowing light green and releasing sound waves onto the water and flying pokemon. He closes his eyes as if to expect pain but instead it goes away and he falls under, the stress of having an unknown human near him while he's sick becoming too much. Autumn squeals with fear as his whole body relaxes.

"Now what!?" she screeches while running around in circles, Gardevoir uses psychic to stop her before pulling out one of her pokeballs and putting it into her hand firmly. "I can't catch him! That just seems weird, shouldn't he have a fighting chance first?"

Gardevoir rolls her eyes and gives Autumn a 'really?' look before gesturing to the pokemon with her hands. Autumn glances between the ball in her hand and the Gyarados on the shore, with a huff of air she tosses the ball at the pokemon. A red light over takes him and he's taken into the ball, it shakes only a few times before growing still. With a sigh of relief Autumn quickly picks up the ball and takes off towards Fuchsia City.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Nurse Joy!" Autumn bursts into the quiet Pokemon Center, nearly surprising the Nurse until her training kicks in.

"What is it?" she approaches the girl calmly, worry covering her features.

"I have a Gyarados in here, I found it in the wild, and it's really sick! Gardevoir used Heal Bell on it but then it just passed out! I had to catch it to bring it here so it wouldn't be alone in the wild for other people and pokemon to attack it!" Autumn rambles on quickly and Joy quickly accepts the ball and motions for her to wait outside the double doors.

"I'll be back," Joy tells her firmly before rushing back there with Chansey right behind her.

"I hope he'll be okay..." Autumn mutters before glancing up at the video phones. "Maybe Tasha can give me a little insight."

Rushing over to the phones she picks up one and dials the last number Tasha gave her. With a wish that it isn't too late and she hasn't gone to bed yet, Autumn taps her fingers on the counter while waiting for the girl to pick up. With a wave of relief, Autumn beams brightly at Tasha as she picks up with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Tasha frowns as she sees the worry on her friend's face.

"I just brought back a sick Gyarados..." Autumn launches into the story of what happened and Tasha listens intently while going through a list of what could be wrong.

"He's probably got some flu or something. He just passed out from stress, sometimes pokemon don't like it when humans are near them when they're sick. The stress becomes too much and they just conk out," the more brown haired sister explains with a half smile. "And since he's a Gyarados, he probably really didn't like you near him. You did good though, Heal Bell was a good choice."

"Thanks, now I'm just so worried and Nurse Joy hasn't come back yet," Autumn bites her nails while glancing back at the double doors.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's coming to get you now," Tasha reassures Autumn with a grin. "Thanks for calling me for my knowledge."

"Of course, I thought you might have an answer," she chuckles before the doors open behind her.

"I was right wasn't I? I'll see you later," Tasha waves with a wiggle of her eyebrows, Autumn smiles before hanging up and walking over to Joy.

"Can I see him?" she finds herself asking and Joy gives her a smile.

"He's doing much better, he's awake but very tired. You can see him but only for a little bit, he needs rest," she warns the teen before escorting her to a large room with a pool in the back of the building.

Gyarados's head rests on the edge of the pool, his purple eyes glazed over from fatigue and probably medicine. Without moving his head his purple eyes catch Autumn's, his gaze is wary as she approaches with caution. But when she kneels down and touches his forehead softly he calms down immediately and lolls his head to the side to get a better look at her.

This human ignored his warning to fend her off and went out of her way to make sure he got proper care...

"I'll see you again in the morning," she mutters to him before thanking Joy and heading to her room.

_That was freaky!_ She thinks to herself as her heart pounds loudly in her chest. _I hope he doesn't go on a rampage tomorrow._

_**XxXxXxX**_

"He was much better this morning! I returned him to his ball and he's ready to go," Nurse Joy informs Autumn the next day just before Autumn is ready to leave for Vermillion. "Take good care of him."

"What? But he's not mine," she replies in confusion, after seeing how scared she feels around him, she's not sure she wants a pokemon like that and Joy chuckles.

"If you would go out of your way to ensure his safety, I believe he'll obey you with just a little more work. You can do it," she encourages cheerfully, her curls bouncing as she tilts her head.

"Umm... Okay," Autumn nods slowly before accepting the pokeball from Joy and leaving with a wave. "Thanks for your help!"

"Of course! Good luck!" Joy waves before Autumn leaves the center and rushes towards Route 14.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Ready?" Autumn's turquoise eyes meets Gardevoir's red eyes with worry.

"Voir, voir!" Gardevoir nods furiously as they stand on a beach, Autumn holding Gyarados's pokeball.

"Here goes nothing!" she tosses the ball into the air and Gyarados explodes out of it and into the water.

Both human and pokemon wait tentatively for the new found pokemon to reach the surface, the waves move calmly as she begins to believe that she just lost a Gyarados after months of searching. As she moves to get closer to the water a cyclone bursts out of it. She falls back and watches as Gyarados appears, an angry look on his face.

Without warning his gaping mouth starts to charge up a light blue orb, Dragon Rage, aiming right at her. Eyes wide and mouth agape, Autumn rolls out of the way, just barely avoiding being attacked. Gardevoir leaps into action, charging up an energy ball between her hands and sending it into Gyarados, knocking him back and into the water.

"Thanks," Autumn breathes and watches as Gyarados stands back up, ready for a fight. "Use Swift!"

Gardevoir floats over the water and sends a barrage for stars from her mouth at Gyarados, they swirl around him before exploding in his face. He roars angrily before charging another Dragon Rage, this time shooting a blue beam at her.

"Use Psychic to hit him back!" Autumn calls out quickly and Gardevoir takes control of the beam and hits Gyarados right in the chest.

He cries out in pain before falling back into the water. With the excitement seemingly over they wait for him to reemerge. With her eyes glued Autumn feels a sense of relief when he bursts out of the water once more. This time he doesn't look angry as he approaches the shore, Autumn and Gardevoir watch warily as he leans forward to get closer. But instead of attacking he nudges Autumn affectionately before giving her a happy look.

"You wanted to test my strength?" she wonders with realization and he nudges her again as if to signal 'yes'. "Wow, so I guess I passed."

He growls softly and she pats his soft, more healthily wet head softly. With an excited grin she knows she _must _use him for her next contest.

_And I know just what to do!_ She thinks to herself before getting to work.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Now here's Autumn ready to dazzle us with her appeal!" Lilian shouts as Autumn, clad in a blue halter top, comes running onto the stage.

Unlike the other contests this stage also partially reaches out over the water, so the stadium is facing the sea while trainers can stand on a hard glass field for battles. The crowd's stands reach out in a crescent so the appeal can be seen clearly while it gives them excitement of being over water. Many of the appeals can still be held on the stage, in case coordinators don't have water types, but this is a good chance for those who do and their pokemon need to be in the water.

"Gyarados! Show time!" Autumn twirls gracefully as she tosses the ball into the water.

"Oooh! Let's see how obedient her Gyarados is!" Lilian clenches her fists in excitement as Gyarados bursts from the water.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Autumn commands her pokemon, only a tiny bit of worry in the back of her head that this will backfire.

Gyarados brings his tail out of water and begins to twirl it into a large circle, large rings start to cascade up into the air. Without being told he soon begins to spin his own body before merging with the rings, making them larger and last longer. The crowd cheers loudly for the display before Autumn calls out another command.

"Look at how those rings expand and keep going, high into the sky!" Lilian breathes in awe.

"Now use Ice Fang!" she calls out and his large, sharp teeth glow an icy blue and a beam shoots out and freezes the rings as he keeps spinning to keep them in the air. "Now use Whirlpool, you can do it!"

His body lowers into the water and he spins with much more fervor before the water surrounding him begins to spin and rise out of the sea in a large tornado. Whirlpool effectively destroys the rings and he stops spinning, which immediately breaks apart the cyclone, and falls back into the water. The ice crystals and sparkles falling down with him as he splashes extra big for effect.

"Wow! Such a beautiful, dramatic and powerful show!" Lilian exclaims ecstatically.

The crowd absolutely loves it and they go wild with cheers, hoots, and hollers as Autumn stands near the edge of the stage and bows as Gyarados comes up behind her and nudges her. She pats him confidently before returning him and heading back stage. A sense of pride emanating from her as she watches the rest of the appeals.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"And now the final fight for the Vermillion ribbon!" Lilian announces with fervor. "Martha with her Swellow and Autumn with her Gardevoir!"

The climb was tough but Autumn made it, her hard training really paying off these past few months. Just one more ribbon until she qualifies for the Grand Festival at the end of the year! Lilian signals for the battle to begin and the countdown from five minutes starts.

"Swellow, start off with Air Slash!" Martha commands her pokemon, with a caw her pokemon swoops up into the sky and flaps her wings.

"Use Swift to counter it!" Autumn calls out as a barrage of saw-like discs come flying at Gardevoir.

With curt nod of her head Gardevoir curls her body inward before spreading her arms and legs out, releasing a torrent of golden stars at the discs. They collide but instead of exploding and costing both girls points, the stars and discs collide and create more controlled explosions that causes sparks to fly off the tiny stars that had burst from the large ones. Since it was Autumn's quick thinking that caused that, Martha loses points.

"Quick thinking on Autumn's part saved her, but can she keep it up!?" Lilian keeps the crowd going as they cheer for Autumn.

"Swellow, let's see your Steel Wing!" Martha calls out and Swellow twists beautifully in the air before diving down towards Gardevoir at high speeds.

"Hit her with Swift again!" Autumn calls out, but Martha just smirks.

"Smash the stars!" she instructs and Autumn clenches her fists as Gardevoir launches the attack only to have Swellow make a show of it before slamming her wings into the psychic type.

"Martha gets her revenge by giving Autumn a taste of her own medicine!" Lilian comments with enthusiasm. "That's going to cost her."

Autumn barely glances as her points meter takes a drastic fall, with her fists clenched she watches as Swellow lands in front of Martha. Martha gives Autumn a sweet smile before pointing forward with ferocity.

"Aerial Ace!" she tells her pokemon and it shoots up into the sky before doing a backflip and skimming the ground with lightning speed.

"Use Psychic to ward her off!" Autumn reacts quickly and Gardevoir charges up a blue aura before sending a powerful psychic wave away from it's body.

It collides with Swellow and knocks her back into the ground before her body begins to glow and she's thrown onto one of the pillars that has been put up, for battle purposes, in the water part of the field. Martha looks like she's angry with the rut she's caught in but then gives Autumn a devious smirk.

"Use Aerial Ace and dive into the water and spin!" she calls out and Autumn frowns in confusion as Gardevoir stands on the edge of the stage.

Swellow caws with determination before diving into the water, the splash catching the front row on the right side. They cry out with joy, it's a hot day, and watch with nervous glances at the water.

"What could Martha be up to now?" Lilian wonders aloud as the points meters seem to be almost equal.

With quick speed Swellow pops up from the water, spinning really quickly, streams of water surrounding her almost as if she's trying to use Whirlpool. She turns her body around and heads straight for Gardevoir. Keeping calm Autumn thinks of a way to break up the water.

"Use Energy Ball! Aim for her beak!" she calls out and Gardevoir charges a light green orb in between her hands before shooting it at Swellow's beak, where the water starts from and cascades down.

The orb hits Swellow head on, and though it doesn't really do much harm to the flying type, it causes the water to dance off in green and blue waves. Autumn calls out for a psychic attack and Gardevoir stops the flying pokemon in the air before throwing the pokemon behind her and onto the battlefield.

"Amazing display of beauty there! Autumn has not let us down!" Lilian cries out as the crowd bursts into an uproar.

"Air Slash, let's go!" Martha growls out angrily, she really needs this ribbon as well, it's too long of wait until the next one.

"Wait," Autumn instructs Gardevoir as Swellow changes the appearance of the attack to needles, they approach Gardevoir as she trusts her trainer. "Now! Use Psychic!"

At her command Gardevoir glows blue and all the needles stop as they surround her, with a smirk Gardevoir sends them back at Swellow. Without a place to go Swellow watches with shock as the needles slam and explode on her body. A sphere of black smoke engulfs the pokemon before she drops to the stage, unconscious.

Buzzers sound and Autumn's face appears on the large screen, signaling her victory as the crowd goes absolutely wild.

"And with that Autumn wins!" Lilian announces loudly and excitedly as Autumn commends her pokemon before shaking hands with Martha.

"Great battle!" she comments to the other coordinator, but the brunette's light brown eyes are hard with anger.

"I guess, I'll get you next time though," she spits at Autumn without even shaking her hand.

But the bleach blonde only shrugs off her attitude before taking her place at the middle of the battle field. She receives the purple ribbon and showcases it proudly to the cameras as everyone cheers her name. Her heart swells with happiness and pride with how much her life has changed. Her dream is coming true.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Wow, you have improved so much," Wallace comments with a 'not bad' look at his sister, he's her 'number one fan' as he likes to put it. "Your appeal was amazing."

"Thanks, Gyarados and I worked hard on that," she grins at her brother, she's glad _someone _in her family notices her skills in contests. "How're things going in Hoenn?"

"Pretty good, Steven is taking his time isn't he?" Wallace comments with a chuckle and Autumn joins in.

"He's just like you, you were a grandpa too! He either has his sixth badge or is getting it sometime soon. I haven't called him yet," she informs him and he smiles.

"Winona, she's really good," he hums in reply and Autumn snickers.

"What about Tasha being cute?" she prompts from their conversation a two years ago, she can't believe it's been so long since she was in her first year at school!

"I can look around," he shrugs nonchalantly before they turn to topics of their pokemon, his gym, her travels and other things.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I got to watch your battle with...that girl... Marda or something?" Steven tells his friend as it's during their scheduled time to talk.

"Martha. Yeah, she's a brat, I wish I could have pushed her into the ocean," Autumn replies dryly before perking up. "So I'm guessing you won your battle against Winona?"

"Yep! It was a tough battle so I only caught the last part of your battle. You did really good though, I can't wait to battle you when you get back," he grins with determination and she returns it.

"You mean you can't wait for me to cream you when I get back," she chuckles, the comfort of joking with her friend replacing her loneliness for the moment at least.

"So you _have _been thinking about coming back?" he prompts with a raise of one eyebrow and she tilts her head.

"Not really, I have been gone for a little over a year... My fame is rising but it's hard to think with so many things on my mind. I'm thinking of taking a year break after the Grand Festival in a month. It'll be a great start to the new year, if I win or lose, to take a break and train hard, tour the places thoroughly," she shrugs, the idea sounding better and better with each visit.

"I think that's a great idea," Steven nods, his eyes soft as he smiles at her over the video phone. "I wish I could take a break but I'm on such a roll! I hope we can keep going! Metang is such a good addition to my team, he's what helped me last minute."

"That's good, those hours of searching in Meteor Falls months ago were worth it," Autumn grins at her friend.

"Sure was. I'm heading to Mossdeep City, for the next gym. Megan and Tasha will be there too on vacation. So I may hang out with them," he tells her and she feels a pang of jealousy, she won't be able to see her friends soon.

"That's great," she smiles anyways but he catches her sad eyes.

"Don't worry, Autumn. You'll be home before you know it and we'll throw a big party, we all miss you," he comforts her, it's true he often wonders how much more fun his journey would be if she was with him doing contests while he challenges gyms.

"I know, that time can't come soon enough," she lies, she does not want to come home so soon. "I will find my strength. I know it!"

"Good, now it's getting late. You have a big month ahead of you for the Grand Festival, I'll try my best at catching your appeal this time and I have a lot of training to do before my next battle," he promises her and she giggles.

"Well I have two appeal rounds in the Grand Festival so you have two chances," she chuckles at him and he frowns. "There will be so many people they have to get rid of them somehow."

"I wish you heaps of luck," he shakes his head incredulously. "Good night."

"Night." she waves before hanging up and heading up to her room, her three pokeballs on her waist.

As she gets ready to go to sleep she goes over her conversation with Steven in her head. She feels another pang of jealousy and longing as she thinks about how her friends get to hang out and see each other without her. She's torn between doing something she has always wanted, and is quite good at, and returning to the life she had before, even if that life wasn't completely honest. But she decides not to let it bog down her mind. _It's going to be a long month, I have to stay focused,_ she thinks to herself before drifting off to a peaceful, and well needed, sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be really long and it's going to be a long time skip, so be prepared! *cue lion king music* XD So I'll see you next Saturday hopefully!**


	11. One Jump Ahead

**Woot! Alright we are at chapter 11! This one is very long, it's the Grand Festival and I got through a lot of it. There is much to be noticed in this chapter and I hope you enjoy the surprise visitor in this chapter. Every Grand Festival that Autumn is in I will write out parts of it like I did here...so get used to it XD We're one step closer to the impending drama while we still have a lot more to go through. **

**Chapter title: Yeah, it's from Aladdin, just watch how Autumn is throughout the festival and you'll see why lol**

**P.S- I asked a guy that was about six feet tall and benches about 200 something what would happen if i stapled his arm, he laughed and said that he would probably ask why the heck i would do that. What i learned: There are awesome people in the world that wouldn't through me into space if i stapled their arm XD**

* * *

The Grand Festival, held at the Indigo Plateau for Kanto, is an amazing event that happens once every year at the end of the year. Over 200 coordinators attend and it's an eat or be eaten sort of game. With the first two rounds of appeal it will be difficult to get past the first one. No matter who you are, you're going to struggle. But with the right amount of practice there will be a fighting chance.

"We can do this," Autumn tells herself as she walks up to the Indigo Plateau to turn in for the rest of the afternoon after training with Gyarados and Gardevoir for most of the day.

She only just got here a few days ago and had to really pick up the pace on her training if she wanted to catch up to her competitors' level. So there has been no time to officially look around and just relax. Being her first year as a coordinator she wishes she would have gotten more practice with her pokemon done...

"Now to turn in and prepare for the beginning tomorrow..." she mutters to herself as she hands Nurse Joy her pokemon.

"Autumn?" a voice calls out from behind her and she freezes.

_Who could possibly know me that's out here?_ She questions nervously as she turns around only to see a brunette with big brown eyes looking at her excitedly. It takes her a moment to recognize just who it is.

"Sarah!?" she gasps with surprise before the girl nods eagerly. "You look so different!"

"It's been so long since I last saw you!" Sarah grins at her happily. "It's hard to believe we've been out of school for months and now look, we're both here at the Grand Festival."

"I know what you mean, sometimes I forget that I'm only a first year coordinator," Autumn tells her sheepishly while taking in her features.

Even though it's as Sarah just said, she has grown considerably. She's not just flesh and bone anymore and seems to have some muscle packing on her. Her straight brown hair is down to her mid back and curls outward slightly towards the ends. Her eyes are still round and she still has that slightly shy demeanor but she seems to have grown a new outgoing one as well.

"So how have things been? I see that you're growing in fame quite a bit," Sarah questions as they find a seat at a small table.

"Things have been good, I'm so glad I came here first to just start out," Autumn replies while glancing at the TV before addressing Sarah's last comment. "I'm as popular as the other growing coordinators, there are more coordinators out there that are just as talented."

"Right," her companion states without a lot of conviction but with no animosity. "I think it's good that you're being noticed. You were great in school and you still are now, no matter how you started."

"Thanks, Sarah," Autumn averts her gaze out of embarrassment at the sudden, bold statement before glancing back with a grin. "How have you been? I had no idea you were coming here too."

"I didn't at first but then I read about how Kanto is good to start because of how many contests are held here. The only detail left out was how difficult they could be," the brunette explains with a chuckle. "I love it here. I may stay here forever if I could!"

"I love it here too, so many sights to see and all of it beautiful," Autumn replies with a content nod, Kanto may be very beautiful but it's still not her home.

"What pokemon do you have?" Sarah moves on while resting her head on the backs of both her hands as her elbows rest on the table, her eyes are full of interest.

"I have my Gardevoir, Aron and Gyarados," the blonde replies with slight hesitation, a lot of people have judged her for using an Aron and Gyarados, pokemon mostly known for battling.

"Wow, that's amazing. I have yet to see those last two in contests, I'm sure you've heard a lot about how they're really meant for contests," Sarah tilts her head to the side, an innocent look splayed on her face. "I have a Teddiursa, Butterfree and Clefairy."

"Yeah, but they work so well with appeals. I just know it's going to be trouble when Aron evolves. I have a feeling an Aggron dancing across the stage may not be as graceful as it would be funny," Autumn prompts with a smirk and Sarah laughs. "A Teddiursa? The one from the school?"

"I think it's cool that you're using pokemon that wouldn't usually be seen in contests. You're showing people that there really is no rule of which pokemon can or can't be in contests," Sarah's voice displays a large amount of compassion for contests and Autumn's 'cause'. "And no, it's not the one from the school."

"I never really thought about it that way... But that's what it must look like, huh?" Autumn raises a brow at her friend. "I just know that Mrs. M taught us that each pokemon can display it's beauty differently and it was our job to find it and coax it out."

"And that's exactly what you're doing," Sarah finishes with a curt nod and Autumn can't help but truly smile at her.

"Autumn! Your pokemon are well and ready for tomorrow," Nurse Joy interrupts the silent conversation they were having and Autumn stands up and retrieves her three pokeballs.

"I guess this means we're rivals now," Sarah gives Autumn a look of determination, she's ready to see what her friend can do.

"I can't wait to see your not-from-the-school Teddiursa," Autumn jokes and Sarah just snorts before walking away to her room. "It's on tomorrow!"

"Bring it!" the brunette calls back with a good hearted smile before disappearing.

_This just got interesting... _Autumn glances at the pokeball holding Gyarados in her hand before heading to her own room.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Welcome to Kanto's Grand Festival, it's a beautiful day out and we have many appeals to be showcased today!" Lilian Meridian gets the crowd riled up while Autumn sits in the girl's dressing room.

Perfume is sprayed, hairspray is applied in heavy amounts and makeup is put on by the girls around her. The girls want to look presentable to the judges as their pokemon showcase themselves to accent their beauty and strength. They all also want to look good on TV, make a lasting impression on the world as they fight to the top.

Autumn doesn't use hairspray or perfume but she does apply a little bit of makeup to make her look less tired than she actually is. Her nerves kept her up for most of the night and when she managed to get some sleep she was almost late to check in at the Plateau for the first and second rounds that will be going on today.

With a bit of concealer cream on her hand she covers up her light purple bags under her eyes, turning her head this way and that she sees that it looks even before moving on. Silently thanking herself for buying this stuff a few weeks ago in case she felt she needed to be dolled up she grabs some eyeshadow. Just a few shades of brown are on the palette and she delicately puts the darker one on her lid and puts two more lighter colors on her crease and brow line. It makes her bright turquoise eyes pop out. Continuing from there she puts on a dark grey, almost black, eyeliner. All her makeup is done in a light quantity, nothing dramatic. And to finish she applies one coat of mascara, plus a bit of lip gloss.

"Looking good," Sarah whistles from behind Autumn's chair and the blonde nearly jumps out of her skin.

"You scared me! You look good too," Autumn grins at her school friend.

Sarah is donning a soft orange draped sleeved shirt with black pants and some knee high boots to match. Her makeup matches her outfit, making her brown eyes pop out and grab your attention as you look at her. Her hair has been curled and it's like a cascade of chocolate curls down her back, it's funny how much a person can change within a certain time frame.

Autumn's jaw length straight hair is also curled and it seems to give her a happy look, the brown against her eyes makes them seem bright and deeper. She decided to go all out and wear a dress, much like the people around them as well. She's wearing a bright turquoise dress with a pick up hem, sweetheart neckline and a beaded rosette belt. It's a comfortable dress although Autumn isn't really one for dresses unless the situation calls for it. And to be safe she bought black flats for the occasion.

"Thanks, are you nervous?" Sarah takes a seat next to Autumn as she pulls up the right side of her hair to finish getting ready.

"A little bit, I could barely sleep last night," Autumn confides while pushing two black pins into her hair before putting all her things back into her makeup bag and then back into her side bag. "But finally after a while I fell asleep."

It was a late night pep talk from Wallace, who was severely tired and only conscious for _his_ half of the conversation, that helped her sleep. He was very supportive and promised to be watching the next day. She told him about Sarah and said that she may or may not call, he understood and after a large yawn wished her luck and went back to sleep. Now she wishes he was there and cheering her on, he was always a good appeal partner back when they were younger...

"Don't worry, we'll do great, your appeal is right after mine. I'll try not to set the bar too high," Sarah winks before taking out one pokeball and standing by the door. "Come on."

"Coming," Autumn grabs her things and heads out to the large waiting area, she puts her stuff in a locker, except for her pokeballs, and sits down near a monitor that doesn't have a lot of people crowding it.

"This is going to take a while..." Sarah mutters as one by one contestants head out to make their impression.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"There goes Sarah, from Rustboro City, with her fabulous appeal with her pokemon, Butterfree!" Lilian's voice echoes throughout the loud stadium as Autumn tries to control her shaking hands and shallow breaths, both from nerves. "Next up is Autumn, from Sootopolis City!"

"Good luck!" Sarah sings while passing by, a confident look on her face. "You can do it!"

"Thanks!" Autumn calls back shakily before pausing just before stepping on the stage to take a deep breath, the field floor slowly separates so that her Gyarados can be used. "Gyarados, show time!"

With one last look around at the cheering crowd she gives her Gyarados a confident nod and he swims towards the middle of the large pool.

"Whirlpool!" she calls out, her nerves quieting down as she concentrates on her pokemon.

Gyarados roars loudly before diving underwater, it takes a few moments but then a powerful whirlpool shoots up from the water. Then more and more appear to create a small circle around the pool.

"Look at that control over each whirlpool! It's amazing!" Lilian exclaims, if only she knew how long it took to perfect that.

"Keep going!" Autumn cheers on her pokemon as the whirlpools suddenly begin moving towards each other.

Underneath all the plumes of water Gyarados is spinning the end of his tail like crazy to make sure each whirlpool keep spinning. Once he hears the call of Autumn he begins to push his tail out as he circles quickly to push them together before spinning his whole body and projecting himself up through the whirlpool. The crowd goes crazy as they see his shadow thanks to the position of the sun overtake the left side of the seats.

"Look at that power and stamina!" Lilian cries out and Autumn feels relief flood her as Gyarados stops spinning and whips out his tail to cause a spray of water to hit the crowd. "And a beautiful finale! Another wonderful job done by Autumn!"

"Good job, Gyarados," Autumn pats her pokemon before returning him and walking off stage as the judges spout out their remarks.

The walk back to the waiting room is quick and soon she finds herself in the arms of a squealing Sarah. Her mind comes back to the present and she hugs the girl back before stepping back with slight confusion on her face.

"I know we're both going to make it to the second round," she explains with a hopeful grin as they get comfortable. It's going to be a long round...

_**OoOoOoO**_

"And now for the results of the first round!" Lilian announces after what seems like forever for the two girls that are nearly falling asleep on the couch in the waiting area.

They immediately perk up at those words and their eyes are glued to the screen as it becomes silent and the room becomes tense. There are some quiet cheers as more and more pictures pop up. Autumn and Sarah cross their fingers and bite their lips as they watch the screen with maximum intensity. Despite their earlier high hopes it seems as though their nerves have yet to be quelled. That is, until their faces appear consecutively on the screen.

They release their fingers from their crossing and let out a deep sigh of relief and a cry of joy as they squeeze each other tight. Autumn can barely believe she has now gotten into the second round of her _first _Grand Festival. There may be more ahead but she's just thankful for how far she's gotten now.

"Congrats to those who are moving on! From here we start our second round, this allows for the use of more than one move from _one _of the coordinator's pokemon," Lilian explains briefly as the waiting room begins to slowly empty out.

The stage is set up for the next round of appeals as Autumn goes through her appeal with Gardevoir in her racing mind.

_This is it. I have to make it as far as I can go! I can't let my nerves bring me down and then I regret it later, we can do this!_ She encourages herself, her hand gripping Gardevoir's pokeball firmly before paying attention to the order of coordinator's.

"They want you to start!" Sarah shakes her shoulder excitedly and Autumn makes an audible gulping sound.

"Oh boy," she mutters while heading towards the door that leads to the stage, with a deep breath she steps through.

"Starting off the second round will be Autumn! Let's see how high she will set the bar!" Lilian exclaims and the crowd responds with loud cheers for the blonde.

"Gardevoir, show time!" Autumn calls out, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Use Swift!"

Gardevoir pops out of the ball and the white light disappears and she creates a large star between her hands before holding it up before doing _one _twirl. Little stars pour out of the larger one and float in a circle around her as the larger one is thrown into the air and it bursts into golden, tiny stars.

"Psychic!" Autumn encourages and Gardevoir is outlined in blue light before sending out a few powerful waves to spread the stars out and over the crowd.

The stars are overtaken by the waves and begin to spread out evenly between them as they're pushed up into the air over the crowd. 'Oooh's' and 'aaah's' are heard as the stars begin to shine brighter and the bells bring about an odd peace into the stadium. The shining stars are captivating as Gardevoir's beauty is accented by the blue waves of psychic breaking away from her body.

"Now use Magical Leaf!" Autumn breaks the peace and Gardevoir begins to spin quickly before releasing powerful bright green leaves at the stars.

Her strength is shown as the stars are ripped apart and the sparkling remnants are left to cover the cheering crowd as tiny stars and sparkles shower over them, something that seems to keep consistent with the psychic type. Dramatic displays and involving the crowd seems to get the most points and that's how Autumn will continue if it helps her.

_I should really practice more things with Gardevoir,_ she thinks to herself as she smiles and curtsies with her pokemon.

"Another awesome display done by Autumn's trusty pokemon, Gardevoir!" Lilian beams brightly as the blonde exits the stage with her pokemon behind her.

_That wasn't so bad,_ she thinks to herself. _But I should stop copying my old acts and start getting better ones. I need more time to come up with different things..._

"Hey, you did great," Sarah compliments the troubled girl as she sits down at the table, Sarah still has a while before going.

"Thanks, but I think I should start training for new things. I can't keep using the same basic appeal, it'll get old," Autumn tells her with a short glance before looking around the room at who may or may not be going on to the next round. She prays that she makes it.

_**OoOoOoO**_

It's a good hour before the results are posted again and this time Autumn nearly faints with too many emotions flooding her as she sees her picture pop up first, and then Sarah's following right after. It was a surprise to the blonde that she made it with her generic appeal, she's definitely going to work with Gardevoir on those, but now that she's in for the final round she is in the clear. Now her only goal is to take out her opponents.

"With those results now posted it is time for us to retire until tomorrow! The final rounds will begin at eleven o'clock sharp!" Lilian announces before waving her hand up to the hanging screens. "Now for the coordinator's to be tossed into the computer to see who their combatant's are!"

Numbers one through eight appear on the screen along with two pictures accompanying each number; showing who is battling , Autumn does not have to battle Sarah first, but with a young man that had a wonderful show with his Seadra earlier. Her stomach coils with nerves at how powerful his first appeal was with a Fearow. This is definitely going to be a challenge for her...

"See you all tomorrow!" Lilian calls out loudly as the crowd cheers before everyone is let out.

"I hate how long the festival takes," Autumn groans while cleaning up her area, she's already changed back into her normal clothes.

"This is your first festival, don't you think you should wait until you go through a few more before you begin to complain?" Sarah proposes and Autumn shakes her head.

"No, two days is too long... but I guess it's just my nerves speaking," she replies with a nervous glance at a TV screen showcasing the match ups. "The guy I have to battle is really good and I don't know about any other pokemon he may have."

"Don't worry about it, just train your pokemon and have confidence. _I'm _going to be the one that's going to take you down for that Ribbon Cup," Sarah states confidently with only a hint of smugness.

"In your dreams, I'll be taking you down for it," Autumn snickers back, her own voice a bit arrogant before she cools off. "Anyways, I think I'm going to train a bit more with Gardevoir. I'll see you later."

"Alright! Bye!" Sarah calls as Autumn heads out of the Plateau.

_I just need to work through a few strategies before we go out to the battle field tomorrow,_ she thinks to herself as she passes through the streets easily before reaching the outskirts of the area.

"Gardevoir, come on out!" she tosses her ball into the air and waits for the light to go away.

Gardevoir regards her trainer with a curious glance before facing her fully, her feet never touching the ground as she floats near her trainer.

"We need to work on a few strategies for battling tomorrow," Autumn starts with a hand under her chin, the famous pondering pose. "We should work on your moves more than anything... So let's get Aron out here."

Aron stretches out his little body before looking up at his trainer with the same expression Gardevoir had.

"Let's do some training, Gardevoir is going to be using some attacks on you, would you mind using protect so you don't get hurt?" she prompts the pokemon and he nods happily before scampering away to give the psychic type more room. "Let's start out with energy ball, that's a strong attack. I'm not saying you're weak, but I'd like to practice it to see what we can do."

Gardevoir nods silently before holding her hands out in front of her and charging up one green orb. It gets to a size that's bigger than a pokeball before she throws it at Aron who protects himself with Protect. It explodes on contact with the light green and blue shield and Autumn touches her chin once more.

"How many can you create at a time?" she gives her pokemon a soft look and Gardevoir returns it with determination.

The psychic type closes her eyes and her body begins to glow green, she brings her arms up and a hole appears between her hands. The hole is light green and white before a few, tiny energy balls pour out of it. Autumn is amazed until they begin exploding at Gardevoir's feet, she squeals as black smoke surrounds them before Gardevoir hits the ground.

"That was great! We just need to keep practicing," Autumn helps up her pokemon. "Are you okay with trying a few more times?"

With a confident look Gardevoir stands up and they both get back to work, Autumn begins to feel a bit better about the battle rounds tomorrow. But just slightly...

_**XxXxXxX**_

Bright and early, the first few battles have Autumn on the edge of her seat until it's her turn to go out there. Wallace told her she'd do just fine and to just try her best against her opponent, he was going to be watching her and rooting for her. Steven, Megan and Tasha promised that as well, as much as she wished that reassured her; it doesn't. It only makes her more nervous.

"You can do it," Sarah pats her back before Autumn heads out to the stage.

Slowly the cheers of the audience come to a full as she stands on one side of the stage with her opponent on the other side. He gives her a kind smile but that easily turns into a determined one as Lilian gives the signal to let out their pokemon.

"Come on, Fearow and Persian!" he cries out while lifting the two pokeballs into the air.

"Gardevoir, Aron, show time!" Autumn follows with a toss of her own pokeballs.

"Todd's Fearow is back for more while Autumn calls on her trusty Gardevoir! Let's see how this goes!" Lilian holds her fists up as if she's very pumped for this battle, which she is.

"Fearow, Drill Peck and Persian, use Power Gem to help him out!" Todd instructs and his Fearow's beak begins to glow white and the pokemon begins to spin in the air. Persian growls loudly and shoots an orange beam at its partner's beak which causes a glittery orange and white light to appear.

"A beautiful combination!" Lilian exclaims as Autumn's meter takes a large drop.

"Aron, use Iron Head, Gardevoir help him out with Psychic!" Autumn calls out quickly, her nerves making her react quickly and a bit clumsily.

Aron's head begins to glow white as he charges forward, Gardevoir sends a wave of psychic to speed him up and send him airborne. The wave continues on and hits Persian, sending him flying backwards as Aron slams head on into Fearow. An explosion ensues and Aron lands next to Gardevoir as Fearow hits the ground.

"Persian, use Night Slash, Fearow use Steel Wing!" Todd calls out and his pokemon leap into action.

"Aron, use Metal Claw! Gardevoir, stop Fearow with Psychic!" Autumn retorts quickly.

Gardevoir's eyes glow blue and soon Fearow follows suit and is stopped in mid air as Aron and Persian take off. Persian's attack is too strong and Aron is knocked to the ground, Gardevoir maneuvers Fearow and hits Persian dead on. Both coordinator's points take a hit.

"Persian, Power Gem, let's go! Fearow, let's use Aerial Ace!" Todd clenches his fists in anger and Autumn takes a big gulp.

"Aron, Protect! Gardevoir use Energy Ball!" she orders her pokemon.

Fearow flies high and does a backflip before charging in at high speeds at Gardevoir who charges up an energy ball and hits Fearow in the beak. An explosion ensues as Persian releases an orange beam at Aron and he forms a blue green barrier around him to deflect the hit. Todd smirks from the other side of the stage.

"Use Feint!" he orders with a smug smile as it takes Autumn a moment to know what that attack is.

"No! Aron!" she tries to call out but Persian is too quick as it crosses the stage at a high pace, it's claws glowing white, and stabs through the barrier, scratching Aron in the face.

Aron rolls backwards as Autumn's meter takes another hit as well as Todd's. Aron struggles to stand so Gardevoir floats over and helps him up.

"I think it's time to finish this! Drill Peck and Power Gem!" Todd flips his brown hair and his pokemon obey his orders.

"Gardevoir! Use Energy Ball just like we practiced! Aron, use Iron Head!" Autumn cries out nervously as the time keeps ticking and her meter is lower than Todd's.

Fearow approaches with it's glittery attack as Gardevoir's body glows light green and the hole appears above her head and she brings her arms up to it and a multitude of green orbs come flying out in a tornado like fashion. Aron joins in and attacks Persian just as the normal type stops using power gem. Fearow heads straight for Gardevoir as it doesn't notice that it's surrounded by orbs that keep circling around it. Todd gives Autumn a triumphant look until she smirks back, it's _then_ he looks nervous.

"Psychic!" she states evenly and Gardevoir ceases using energy ball and glows blue and crosses her arms in an 'X'.

Immediately the plethora of energy balls collapses in on Fearow causes a large explosion that takes up the whole stage near the score screen. It falls silent as everyone waits for the smoke to clear, the buzzer shows that time is up. It's from the smoke that Fearow falls to the ground and it begins to clear.

"Autumn wins!" Lilian announces and the crowd erupts into cheers as the winner holds her heart in relief before approaching the middle of the field.

"Good job," Todd commends her and they shake hands. "I enjoyed our battle."

"Thanks, you were great and I enjoyed it as well," she replies with a smile before taking her pokemon and heading back stage. "Good jobs guys!"

She embraces her pokemon, even Aron as he jumps on her and she nearly falls to the floor because of his weight. Gardevoir hugs them tight before she returns them so that Joy can look them over. Sarah congratulates her before Autumn wishes her luck in her battle.

_We can do this, we can do this..._ Autumn tells herself all day before each battle and sure enough she climbs to the finals.

"It seems as though this day is going to end with a bang for the Ribbon Cup," Lilian states with ferocity. "Sarah of Rustboro against Autumn of Sootopolis are going neck and neck to win this last battle!"

"Go Teddiursa and Clefairy, let's do this!" Sarah calls out excitedly.

"Gardevoir, Aron show time!" Autumn tosses two balls into the air and gives Sarah a confident look.

"Time starts... now!" Lilian announces and the timer begins it's countdown.

"Teddiursa double team then sweet scent, Clefairy use sing!" Sarah orders her pokemon and with that the battle begins.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"We're getting down to the final moments and Autumn is behind by a few points, can she make it?" Lilian speaks lowly a long while later as the battle continues to rage on.

Autumn managed to take out Teddiursa while still barely having both her pokemon on the field. Clefairy is proving to be a hard opponent, especially with its metronome attack being so unpredictable. With her nerves taking control Autumn grasps her necklace she got from Steven in an attempt to calm down.

"Metronome!" Sarah calls out, she's willing to grasp on anything to get win, with less than a minute on the clock she knows she has to broaden the point differences.

"Magical Leaf!" Autumn calls out while Aron waits patiently for whatever move is going to come from Clefairy.

But to everyone's surprise, Clefairy falls asleep in the middle of the field, but it glows slightly as it recovers some energy. Autumn takes this to her advantage as quickly as she can as Magical Leaf knocks back the pink pokemon.

"Aron, use Iron Head, Gardevior use Swift!" she orders quickly as Sarah tries to awaken her pokemon.

Aron glows white and takes off at a high speed as Gardevoir uses swift. The stars collide with Aron, making him glow gold and white. Sarah keeps shouting at her pokemon to try and get her to wake up but to no avail. Aron and Gardevoir's attack collide with Clefairy and it sends the pink pokemon flying back into the ground. Buzzers sound throughout the stage as Clefairy is unable to battle any longer.

"And that concludes the Grand Festival with Autumn as the winner!" Lilian shouts into her headset and the crowd bursts with applause and loud cheering. "After a long battle, she's finally worked her way up to the top!"

At first Autumn just stands there, dumbfounded, until Gardevoir slams into her for a hug and Aron joins in. Tears stream down her face as she cries happily with her pokemon, embracing them tightly and thanking them. Sarah commends her pokemon sadly before returning the normal type to its ball and walking over to Autumn. The brunette helps up the blonde as they hug and shake hands vigorously.

"Good job, that was an amazing battle," Sarah tells her with a soft smile and Autumn hugs her tight.

"It _was_ amazing, I hope we get to battle again," she tells her earnestly and Sarah nods firmly before Autumn stands in the middle of the field to receive the Ribbon Cup.

"Congratulations to Autumn! First time coordinator on receiving the Ribbon Cup!" Lilian announces loudly as Autumn holds the golden cup tightly with one arm while waving happily with the other.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she cries out joyfully while wiping her tears.

Autumn gets escorted out quickly, with her stuff and cup in hand, to the Pokemon Center to change and rest up a bit without being bombarded by some fans. She asks the Center's Nurse Joy to send the Ribbon Cup home. She doesn't want to carry it around with her everywhere and risk getting it dirty or broken.

"Of course! Congrats on your win!" Joy beams happily at Autumn.

"Thank you," she replies back with a smile before heading over to a video phone to call her brother, her mind still racing about winning.

"There's my shining star! I'm so proud of you!" he gushes after one ring. "I was waiting for your call, so how does it feel to be a star?"

"I'm hardly a star... I just can't believe I won," she scoffs at the first part but then her voice takes on a dreamy tone as if she's waiting to wake up and realize she was taken out during one of the battle rounds. "That was a close match, I'm horribly amateurish. I need to practice."

"What about taking off to practice? Grand Festivals are once a year, I'm sure you can take a year off no problem to train," he suggests with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Wallace. I think I might do just that, my pokemon could use some training to get into shape," she grins at her brother, his pride in her is really making her feel better. "I sent the cup home, can you put in my room?"

"Of course, I wish I could take you out to dinner but I'll have to plan something out for when you come home," he winks at her and she groans but with a smile. "We should talk later tonight. You call your friends and have fun for today and call me later... By the way, what were you clutching around your neck throughout the whole contest?"

"The necklace that Steven gave me," she shows him the rings on it and he gives her a devious smile. "No, he did not propose to me you creeper. It's a gift of _friendship_. I'll call you later."

"Okay, sure. Love you," he scoffs at his sibling.

"Yeah, love you too," she rolls her eyes playfully before hanging up and calling Steven.

"I was waiting for your call!" he exclaims, his eyes wide and bright with happiness. "Congratulations! Great job! That's awesome!"

"Thanks! So you actually caught my contest this time?" she tilts her head with a big grin and he looks a bit sheepish.

"I caught your second appeal and then the last three minutes of your last battle," he replies and Autumn chuckles at him.

"Better than nothing," she reassures him and he looks relieved.

"It was amazing, _you_ were amazing! So now what're you going to do?" he babbles on and she laughs at him.

"I'm thinking of taking a year off to train," she suggests and immediately wishes she hadn't said it.

"Are you coming home to train?" he questions innocently and she mentally kicks herself in the face.

"The next contests that I want to be in are in Johto, unless _you_ want to pay for my tickets there and back..." she trails off, hoping he doesn't know about the large sum of money given to the winner.

"Oh, that's right... Oh well, maybe you'll become rich in that year and after your second festival," he chuckles with a half smile.

"Right, but don't worry. I'll be able to talk more with you guys," she offers to cheer him up and he takes it.

"Well that's good! Hey, I'm almost done with all the gyms I just have one left," he announces and she gives him a shocked look. "Yep, that's right. This guy is awesome."

"I hope the last gym leader kicks your butt," she states smugly, she hopes Wallace really does kick his butt, it'd be funny.

"Do you know where the last gym is?" he brings up and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, my home city," she shrugs easily.

"Do you know who the gym leader is?" he asks again, this time leaning in towards the screen.

"Isn't it someone new? Or am I thinking of something else?" she fakes contemplating about it since she knows the answer well.

"You remember Wallace?" he prompts and she begins to get irritated by his questions.

"Yes... No way," she gasps in 'surprise'.

"Yes way, he's the leader," Steven states triumphantly, as if he knew something she didn't.

"Wow... I still hope he beats you," Autumn starts out in awe before stating the last bit dryly.

"Whatever, you wish," Steven rolls his eyes playfully before checking his watch. "I have to get going if I ever want to get to Sootopolis."

"Good luck, I'll see if I can catch your battle on TV but, you know, I might be busy," she jests and he glares at her before they wave and hang up.

She calls Megan and Tasha and just barely survives the barrage of questions and squeals of congratulations. The conversation lasts for about an hour before Autumn nearly begs to be let go because some person is asking for her at the front desk. With a happy wave goodbye she hangs up and heads over to desk.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" she wonders and the pink haired nurse gestures over to a woman holding a notepad and a man with a camera.

"We're with the fashion magazine for coordinators and trainers: Cutting Edge Global," the woman introduces and Autumn's heart nearly stops for two reasons, she loves that magazine and her mom's designs are put in there.

_I hope she doesn't notice,_ Autumn prays as she listens to the woman talk about how she wants to do a photoshoot and interview with the blonde.

"We have a studio right here and we'd like you to be our next story. Oh, I'm Valerie and this is Chet," Valerie introduces while tucking a strand of dark purple hair behind her ear, her gray eyes are sparkling. "It's not every year that a first time coordinator wins the Grand Festival and my boss sees a lot of potential in you. So what do you say?"

"I'd be honored!" Autumn exclaims after having trouble finding her voice for a moment, Joy hands her her pokemon and she follows Valerie and Chet.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Now that the pictures are done with, let's move on to the interview," Valerie announces as Autumn returns her pokemon and follows the purple haired girl to her office.

Dressed in her festival attire, it was difficult for Autumn to be comfortable with so many cameras and so much talking going on. But after twenty minutes she started to get the hang of it and just let go of her fears. But now is the tense part, does Valerie know that Sherri is her mother?

"So I'm just going to ask you a few questions about yourself, answer them as best as you can, no pressure," Valerie smiles showing all her white teeth as she takes out a notepad and pen. "So let's start off, your name is Autumn and you come from Sootopolis City. How was growing up there?"

"I loved it, I miss it so much. The smell of the sea and swimming almost everyday," Autumn answers delightfully.

"Great, any siblings?"

"Yes, one brother but he's traveling somewhere in a different region," comes the practiced reply.

"What aspired you to become a coordinator?"

"I wanted to be different than my brother, he's a trainer. I wanted to show off a pokemon's beauty despite it not really being known for it's beauty but it's ferocity in battling," Autumn tells her carefully. "Plus it really gets my creativity flowing."

"What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to take a year off for training, that last battle was... not the best I could do, and I want to work on my skills. I'm going to stay in the area for a while before heading over to Johto," she answers easily and Valerie nods with a grin.

"Last question: Are you familiar with the stylist Sherri?" she questions while raising her eyebrow and Autumn reigns in any emotion that will give her away.

"Not really, why?" she tilts her head curiously and Valerie leans forward.

"Because you remind me of her, I may be stretching it but I see some of her in you... Are you her daughter?" Valerie wonders and Autumn deflates. "So your brother is..."

"Yes, but please, don't put that into the interview," Autumn begs and to her surprise Valerie chuckles.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I remember meeting Sherri and all she wanted to talk about was her boy, Wallace, and not her daughter. It's okay, I understand and, frankly, I'm on your side," the older woman winks. "I'll make sure nothing like that gets out to the public for you, I promise."

"Thank you so much, I am in your debt," Autumn exhales with heavy relief while slumping in her chair.

"The only thing I ask is that you stick to us for your interviews, I'll email other workers for this company and let them know what they shouldn't let out. Other than that, it's no problem at all," Valerie beams and Autumn could cry. "I think we're good, here's my number. Call me anytime."

"Will do, thank you so much!" Autumn hugs Valerie before heading out of the large building.

_I can't believe it! I'm going to be in Cutting Edge!_ She squeals inwardly as she heads to the pokemon center.

* * *

**See what i mean? The whole being very lucky throughout the contest and having to revert to the same things gets tiring after a while and dull. So now she'll take a year off but we won't see much of that year, it's really one chapter we spend with that and that's 12 and she will be far into her training by then and be in Johto our favorite place! So we're speeding along at a comfortable speed, remember i don't want to dwell on the wrong things. There's going to be some shocking news next chapter so see you then!**


	12. Away From Me

**Hey guys, this chapter is pretty short but it gives you insight to Autumn's feelings about everything that's going on around her. This is near the end of her year off in Johto, she's been very busy and is preparing for the new year. Not much i can say, though.**

**Chapter title- Away From Me is a song that i thought was very fitting for how ****angst-y and sad she gets at the end, her walls finally come down a bit and she realizes a lot of things. **

* * *

_ The cold, almost winter air caresses Autumn's face as she helps her Mightyena harness enough power to use its iron tail attack powerfully. She got him for her seventeenth birthday from Wallace who had found him while he was out and about, as she was told. The Poochyena he was is different than the pokemon he is now. He used to be very energetic and playful, always nipping at her ankles whenever it was training time. But as soon as he evolved he became more relaxed and more protective of her, growling at approaching trainers whenever he's out walking beside her._

"Alright Mightyena, that's enough for today. Brrr, it's really cold out today," she shivers in her coat, she's very thankful for the long pants that she bought a few months ago. "Let's head back to Olivine and rest for the night."

He barks back happily at his trainer before trotting beside her as she turns to head back to Olivine. By the time she was done exploring Kanto and training her pokemon she had completely missed summer in her favorite seaside city. She so achingly wanted to go swimming on Route 40 and be reminded of home, but she got sidetracked and stayed in Kanto far longer than she wanted. Now with her year break slowly coming to it's closed she's already got her first contest scoped out.

It will be in Cherrygrove a week after the new year, it's going to be huge, the first contest of the year.

_And I want to start the year with a bang,_ she states determinedly while watching dark grey clouds roll in innocently.

Thankfully it doesn't snow around here, but it sure gets cold as if it will. Despite being from a different climate than this she does enjoy the colors of fall, but she does hate the puns on her name about the season. Bright orange and red leaves sweep across their path as they quickly come up upon Olivine City.

"I'm ready for some hot chocolate and some movies back at the Center," she mutters to herself, her breath like steam against the cold air, Mightyena yips in agreement next to her.

Rushing through the city they sigh with joy when the warmth of the Pokemon Center spreads across their faces and over their bodies. Mightyena gives himself a good shake up before following his trainer to her room. His eyes dart over to every human and pokemon in the room as if to form a protective shield around Autumn.

"Stop, please," she lightly taps his head and he licks her hand softly in apology. "I promise I'm safe."

Unlocking her room door she steps in, lets out Gardevoir and flops onto her bed with a loud sigh. Mightyena leaps up to lay next to her as Gardevoir sits down on the edge of the bed and gives her a worried hum. Kicking off her sneakers she stretches out and yawns before scratching the black pokemon's belly.

"I'm just tired of being cold," she sighs before sitting up and getting food for them. "I miss home."

Gardevoir hugs Autumn tightly, as if to dispel her anger and depression, knowing her pain too well. Giving her a smile she lays out the food and heads to her room's computer, excitement idly bubbling in her as she can't wait to hear from her friends and brother. The last time that she really got to talk to them all, separately, was on her birthday. Other than that emails have been coming in frequently from all parties.

Wallace's always come first, despite his busy schedule he always finds time for her, and they usually bring about some amount of guilt. This time it's the guilt of not introducing him to her friends. Ever since their battle, Wallace and Steven are like brothers, even Megan and Tasha have said that if Steven isn't training, looking for stones or with them, he's with Wallace. Each story is like a blob of guilt swirling with the other blobs within her.

He doesn't dwell on too many details, figuring that Steven might, and moves on to what his days are like and wonders how her adventure is doing and guessing that it's more exciting than his. Every email ends with the same thing '_If you get lonely, I'm here'_. It makes her feel better that he will still be there for her no matter what she does to him. Typing back a reply about her day and some fears for the upcoming year she grins at the screen as she comes to a close and hits send.

Megan and Tasha's emails come from the same one, so it's both of their questions and stories into multiple paragraphs. Theirs takes the longest to read and to reply to, but Autumn relishes in their emails. They usually alternate who starts and who ends. Today Tasha is starting, she's enjoying her job as a Nurse. Usually she's traveling around or staying with a Nurse Joy in whatever city Megan is in at the time. Tasha shares stories of the many pokemon she has treated and tips for me to keep my pokemon healthy. Megan is traveling around helping many different hospitals get back on their feet before she has to settle back down in Rustboro with her family. Her emails talk much about the stresses and reliefs of her job. She chides Autumn whenever she gets sick and sends her remedies to get over colds, sore throats and such.

But today's email has a certain surprise...

"What!? Oh my gosh!" Autumn gasps giddily as she quickly reads the rest of Megan's email. "'_You'll never believe what happened the other day. Well, Tasha, Steven and I are in Mossdeep and have been for the past few months. Early last week Steven and I were training out by the sea and he hands me a flower asking me out on a date! I flushed so red you would not believe it. I accepted...Steven and I are dating!'_"

The words pour from her mouth with excitement as she continues reading, it was obvious that this was going to happen soon. They were so close in school and even after she left they were still always hanging around each other, Tasha's words not Autumn's.

"_'I don't want to give many details, I'm sure Steven will fill you in on that, I miss you so much..._'" Autumn slowly calms down and finishes the email before quickly typing up a long reply, she lets out little squeals of joy for her friends before going back to her inbox to read Steven's last.

His emails usually help Autumn get over her bouts of loneliness because he knows all about that, being on his journey and all. But lately, even a before his battle with Wallace, his emails are few and far apart. Autumn always brushes it off because he's at home training for the Pokemon League, he'll be challenging them next year at the beginning of summer. So she's trying not to be disappointed when his email is short.

"'_Hey, it was a great summer here in Hoenn, my pokemon are becoming so strong I'm gaining confidence day by day for the League. Yeah, I'm back home for a few months just to condition my pokemon and myself up. I've researched everything on the Elite Four so I know what I'm up against. Let's both do great this year!_'" she reads out loud before frowning. "He didn't even answer my question about who makes up his team or his battle with Wallace. They were clearly in the middle of my last em...ail... Oh, he's skimming. He was never good at that. But what about him dating Megan?"

She checks the date it was sent and sees that it was the day after Megan and Tasha emailed her, so he should have said something. Her stomach drops a bit before she shakes it off as nerves preventing him from thinking straight when sitting down and reading something. Without missing a beat she sends back an email just as long as her other ones were. In the back of her mind it doesn't surprise her that he skimmed her email or didn't mention anything. Things are busy and if she would have stayed home it wouldn't hurt so much.

_It's my fault, I should've just faced my parents and went around Hoenn. None of this would have happened... _her muddled thoughts cause her to feel paralyzed to her seat before she shakes her head and glances out the window. _No, I needed to leave to escape the black fog that I call my family ties. I need to find myself before going home._

Turning off the computer she cleans up her pokemon's bowls before fluffing up her pillows and turning on the TV that sits at the end of her bed against the wall. On Johto News, talk of Autumn herself has been coming up. They're excited to see what new strategies she's got cooked up for the new year. Autumn herself can't wait, she's watched every contest she can and has taken notes on their appeals and battle strategies. She writes down the good parts and the downfalls of each person before thinking of how to change something or make it her own.

"The question that everyone will be asking towards Festival time is; where is she going to go next?" the announcer asks his fellow anchors and Autumn flinches.

"That's a good question. Will she go home? Or skip Hoenn and go to Sinnoh? Every time Hoenn is brought she doesn't seem to keen on heading there, I wonder what happened in her childhood to make her not want to go home," a female anchor beams into the camera and Autumn's eyes widen.

"I'm not that obvious!" she blurts at the TV angrily before glancing at her Gardevoir on her left. "Am I?"

Gardevoir steals a quick glance at Mightyena before waving her hand in the 'so-so' gesture, which makes her groan loudly before falling back on her pillow.

"I can't believe it, my friends must hate me!" she gripes to the air before shutting off the TV and tossing the remote onto the floor. "I don't mean to be like that, it's for my parents not them but it's not like I can _tell_ them that... It doesn't have to be complicated, I didn't mean to be like that and now I wish that I could go back in time and fix everything and just tell them the truth... I could be with them r-right n-now... With W-wallace and them, a-all of us h-having a good time."

By now tears are streaming down her face as she keeps on babbling incoherently about how she wishes she wouldn't have been so stupid about everything. It's one of those times where she'd call Wallace or Steven to talk with them, this is the third time she's cried over this, and feel better. But she doesn't want to bug Wallace and Steven is definitely out of the question.

_"Shhh, it's okay,"_ Gardevoir speaks in her mind soothingly as Mightyena whimpers quietly next to her. _"Things will get better, in no time you'll be home..."_

"That's the problem, I don't know _when_ I'll go home if at all... I miss them!" Autumn sobs into her pillows as her pokemon comfort her and keep her warm.

_It's all my fault... It's all my fault..._

* * *

_****_**Sad Autumn is sad, she'll be shown a lot on the news but hopefully she'll be able to put on a strong public face. Next chapter gets pretty exciting and a bit angering. So see you then!**


	13. Given Up

**It's been such a busy week but I'm glad that I'm finally posting! Next week there won't be another post because it's starting to get a bit busy and next week, and possibly the week after, are pretty busy. This chapter is kinda short, but it's been a long time since the last chapter and a lot develops in this one. You'll see some old faces too ;)**

**Title: Given Up by Linkin Park, I really find it fitting for the way Autumn feels, if you're going to look it up there is a swear word (just a warning)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lairon, let's finish this!" I shout in the Blackthorn City contest, this is for my last ribbon before the Grand Festival that takes place in Goldenrod City. "Use Iron Head!"

My pokemon roars confidently as his head glows a sparkling silver and he rams into the opponents Rhydon one last time. I watch as her opponents points hit zero and the buzzers go off signaling the end of the battle. It was a tough one considering if he could have come up with a rebuttal we both would have lost the battle in a tie.

"Great job!" I kneel down to hug my pokemon before returning him to his ball to shake my opponent, Ken's, hand. "That was a great battle!"

"I agree, we should battle again sometime," he grins at me charmingly before stepping back as Lilian comes up to me with the shining navy blue ribbon that is now mine.

"Congratulations on your new ribbon!" she cheers loudly with the crowd as I humbly accept it and showcase it as the crowd cheers loudly.

_Now I can just head over to Goldenrod City for the Festival in a few months, more than enough time to train,_ I grin to myself as I walk out, staring at my new ribbon while my other hand unconsciously clutches the necklace Steven gave me.

Walking into the main room of the contest hall I look up to see a group of people huddle around the giant TV. Steven's face illuminates the screen and I watch in awe as his powerful Aggron takes down Drake's Salamence: effectively marking him as the Champion. The screen lights up in celebration of Hoenn's new Champion. Crying out with joy at his amazing accomplishment I shove my ribbon into my bag and rush out to the Pokemon Center.

"Wallace did you see!?" I screech, ignoring the weird looks from the people around me.

"You? Yeah! Good job! Steven? Yeah, I know! He worked so hard for that!" Wallace cheers us both on. "You should have seen him throughout the tournament, just taking people down one by one!"

"I feel so happy for him, he _does _deserve it," I agree with him, my heart pumping with excitement for my friend. "I can't believe it... He's the Champion..."

"If you're in shock, just think how he must be feeling," Wallace snickers and I laugh.

"He must be pinching himself or something," I comment before looking at a nearby TV that's covering the new development. "I want to call him but he's going to be so busy."

"Wait at least an hour and call Megan, he should be home by then," he advises expertly before glancing away from the screen. "I have a battle to get to, I'll talk to you later okay? You did wonderful today."

"Thanks, bro. See ya," I wave to him with a smile before hanging up.

_Wow... Go Steven, _I breathe to myself while coming down from my double high, winning a contest and seeing my friend become the champion... I have to find the full battle sometime.

Bringing my pokemon to the front desk to be looked after I decide it's time to change into comfy clothes. With shorts, a blue button up and some sneakers on I go to my computer in my room quick to check on emails. Tasha and Megan sent one just now freaking out about Steven as well as the one from yesterday and the day before about the normal things. Steven, however and per usual, has not replied to the emails that I have sent him. But, again, he's busy so I can't blame him.

"I should call them now," I mutter to myself while dropping my hurt feelings about Steven's silence.

Reaching the main floor again I call Megan on the video phone and wait patiently for her to pick up. It doesn't take long before I hear squealing and see Megan and Tasha beaming into the camera. Steven is in between them and he's wearing a tired look but a happy one, guilt stabs me for being disappointed and angry that he didn't email me.

"Congrats! You deserve it!" I grin at him brightly and the two girls calm down enough to give him the receiver.

"Thanks, it was the most dramatic battle of my life," his low voice smiles across from me and I chuckles.

"It must be a shock," I wonder but he's not looking at me, frowning I try to gain his attention. "Steven?"

"Sorry, Tasha was distracting me," he apologizes and glances at me with a look that shows he really wants to be doing something else.

_Ouch..._

"So, Champion Steven, what's your first order of business?" I try again anyway and he grins at the title.

"I don't know, actually. They told me to come back tomorrow for the ceremony," he answers but his eyes are once again off to the side and I know it's not Tasha or Megan, he really doesn't want to talk to me.

"Well, I-I have t-to go," I stammer trying to fight the little voice in my head saying he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. He _just _became Champion a little over an hour ago. "Congrats..."

"Thanks, bye," he waves quickly before hanging up, I flinch at the sound of the phone being hung up.

Feeling numb and hurt I walk up to the desk and take my pokemon from the peppy Joy, muttering a thanks as I walk to my room. I can't believe what just happened, my brain is telling me it will be okay but my heart won't stop hurting. I need to realize that he just became the champion and needs to rest up and deal with some things. Maybe when things calm down a bit I'll call him again... That stupid voice in my head needs to stop. It's not true!

_He just left me..._

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I knew I should I have asked for a quicker way in Violet City!" I curse under my breath while stumbling out of the Ilex Forest with Mightyena at my side.

I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was going while I was walking around brooding about my call to Steven. The whole situation has been forced to the back of my head as I know I have to concentrate on winning the Grand Festival. My brain is telling me that in a few days he'll call, or I'll call him, and he'll either apologize for his actions or we'll both move on from it. But my heart knows that that's not going to happen...

"We're almost to Goldenrod, I know it," I interrupt my brain's thoughts as we come up to a fenced field and a medium sized building at the head of it.

Curious as to what it is I walk up to the building to see that the door reads 'Come on in!' and has a sort of home-y feeling to it. Twisting the door knob and entering I'm met with pink linoleum floors, soft baby green walls and posters of baby pokemon. Mightyena calms down a bit as I step in and shut the door behind me.

"I don't want it," a sharp voice catches my attention before I can look around more, off to my left I see a young trainer arguing with an older man. His stance shows anger and frustration, Mightyena tenses up next to me. "I don't need it!"

"But it hasn't even hatched yet, you don't know until you-"

"How many times do I have to tell you!?" the trainer snarls taking a step towards the old man, I'm about to step in when the older man straightens his posture.

"There is no need to yell, Boy. I would say you should take this egg but this pokemon wouldn't get far with the likes of you. You have a lot to learn, now get out and don't return until you've become a man," he lectures roughly and I watch in awe as the trainer shrinks back a step but doesn't move. "Go on! Git!"

The boy snaps into action and rushes past me, Mightyena nips at him on his way out and he yelps in surprise before I shut the door in his face. The older man nods at me in approval before approaching me with a light blue and white egg.

"Hello there, young lass. What's your name?" he questions brightly and I relax and pat Mightyena's head to calm him from his tense state.

"I'm Autumn, I was just curious about this building is all," I answer with a grin and he winks at me.

"It's quite alright, this is the Pokemon Daycare Center. My wife and I take care of pokemon for anyone who needs us to. The name's Jack," he holds out his hand and we shake hands quickly. "Now you just saw what happened there, did you not?" I nod and he continues. "You look like a good trainer that knows how to care for Pokemon, would you take this egg? I have a feeling this one will do great things, he or she just needs someone to help."

"Umm, sure, what pokemon is inside?" I wonder while reaching out to the egg, but he turns his body.

"Does it matter?" he raises a brow and I contemplate it before shaking my head. "Good. Let me get a proper container to keep the egg safe for you. Anna, will you keep our new guest company?"

"Of course, dear," an older woman, with white hair in a cute bun, steps out from behind the counter. "I'm Anna, and what did you say your name was?"

"Autumn," I smile at her as we sit at a round table, Mightyena rests at my feet.

"_The_ Autumn? The famous coordinator?" she questions and I blush with a guilty nod. "My, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," I tilt my head sheepishly.

"I wish you luck with your training and entry into the Grand Festival, I know you'll do good. How many months do you have until then?" she wonders politely.

"Three, the Festival is on the first two days of September," I inform her, my nerves give a little clench at the thought.

"Too early to put in a newborn pokemon then," she sighs but smiles at me happily. "But I can't wait to see this little one on TV. When it hatches, which should be within a few weeks or so, will you bring him or her back to show us?"

"Of course," I beam back just as Jack returns with an egg container, his face proud.

"Here we are, there's a pokeball on top for this little one when it hatches," he points to the ball waiting in its holder. "Keep the egg warm and as soon as it starts to flash bring it to a center right away."

"Will do, thanks so much," I accept the light container carefully and beam at them.

"No, thank _you._ Now good luck and see you when the egg hatches!" Anna pats my shoulder as I walk towards the door.

Mightyena trots out the door first as I wave goodbye and head back out into the warm summer air. It's turning out to be a good day after all, I have an egg and it's a surprise pokemon inside waiting for its life to start. I'll have to tell Tasha later, she loves tending to eggs, it brightens her day when trainers bring them in and they hatch.

"I hope I get the chance to catch my own pokemon though," I talk to myself as we slowly come up upon the giant city of Goldenrod.

Mightyena yips happily at the scent of fried food floating in the air, my stomach growls and I pick up my pace to get to the center quickly. Heading to the back part where there's some space I let out my pokemon, minus Gyarados, to get some fresh air and something to eat. Leaving them to head to the indoor pool I let out Gyarados in a corner away from other trainers. He can be very aggressive when other pokemon are too close, food or no food around.

"Here you go," I toss some food into his gaping mouth and watch him eat with satisfaction.

He stretches out and swims for a bit before I return him and head back to my other pokemon who're sniffing at the container in curiosity. I giggle at them before lifting it up and setting it on my lap and telling them the story of what happened. Gardevoir seems so entranced by the egg, she sits closest to me and stares at it in wonder.

"I know you'll take care of him or her too, once it hatches," I give her a happy look and she hums back with joy. "Today is a break day before we begin training for the festival in a few months, I won't be entering this little one but she'll be working with you guys so play nice."

They all make some sound in agreement and I nod in appreciation before returning all but Gardevoir to their balls. I want to explore the big city and shop around for a bit to see what I can wear for the festival. And there's no way I'm going into the game corner or the underground, that's sketchy stuff...

_**OoOoOoO**_

"You know, gambling wasn't as bad as I thought," I tell Gardevoir as I hold my heavy coin case. "But now I don't know what to do with this... Let's head back to the prize corner! Come on!"

"Voir!" she pulls on my sleeve to stop me but I give her Poochyena eyes and she caves easily.

"Yes!" I snicker before I jog, she floats, back to the game corner.

The loud music from inside is muffled as we get closer, but the sound of a few trash cans falling from behind the building catches our attention. I hear some voices and decide to check it out. Gardevoir hovers protectively next to me as we sneak around back. The voices get louder and I hear that they're arguing over a pokemon.

"No one's going to want her, we have to let her go!" one guy argues and I hear the cry of a small pokemon. "Celadon couldn't sell her so they gave her to us, it's obvious she's trouble!"

"We may have someone who'll give her a chance, come on! We have to meet our quota!" the other guy argues and I make a face of disgust before coming out of the shadows.

"I'll take her," I blurt out without thinking, what am I getting myself into now.

"What?" a dark haired man looks at me in surprise, in his hand he's gripping the scruff of an Eevee.

"I have the coins for it, now, please, I'll take her," I hold out my bag and my hand for the hurt pokemon.

"She's a lot of trouble," he warns taking my bag and taking out the appropriate amount of money before handing it and my new pokemon back. "Do you need a pokeball?"

"No, it's okay. Thanks," I snap back at him before turning on my heel and leaving.

The Eevee trembles in my arms as I stop at the end of the street to put my bag away and to pull out some food and potions. Gardevoir sings a song to her as I patch her up and she eats the food quickly. Eevee glances up at me and rubs her body against my leg in appreciation, pulling out a pokeball I move to catch her but she jumps away and growls at me. Gardevoir gives her a stern look, but the normal type turns around and kicks up sand at us.

"Hey! You want to fight? Fine!" I growl at the little pokemon as she laughs at us. "Gardevoir, use Swift!"

Eyes glowing white, Gardevoir raises her hands and points them forward before shooting out a barrage of stars at the pokemon. Eevee arrogantly tries to dodge them while dancing but is hit hard by many of them. With a growl she sprints at Gardevoir with a stunningly fast Quick Attack.

"Magical Leaf!" I counter without missing a beat as Eevee closes in on my pokemon.

Gardevoir spins beautifully while surrounding herself with light green leaves just as Eevee leaps into the air to hit her. Eevee cries out in pain as she can't get through the wall of leaves and then they suddenly surround her in a tornado. Gardevoir spits Eevee out of the tornado and she lands roughly on the sidewalk.

"Good job!" I cheer on my pokemon while aiming at the normal type with my new pokeball, but to my surprise she tries to get up again.

"Eeee..." she growls at me before running at Gardevoir and biting her arm, Gardevoir cries out in pain and tries to shake off the pokemon.

"Use Psychic!" I command quickly and both pokemon glow blue before Eevee is launched at the ground.

"Eee...Veee!" she cries as she collapses and I quickly catch her.

The ball trembles a few times before beeping and becoming still, with a cheer I pick up the ball and hug it to me. I hug Gardevoir as well for her hard work before picking up my bag and heading to the Center. Handing Joy all my pokemon I head over to the phones to call Wallace and tell him about today's adventures.

"That's great! Now you have an equal amount of pokemon for battling and for appealing," he states and I nod happily.

"It's so great! But I don't know if I'll evolve Eevee and if so, into which one?" I bring up in confusion and he hums back.

"Sometimes Eevee show which element they like best. And if they want to be an Espeon or Umbreon they'll decide that themselves," he informs me and I nod. "So you'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," I sigh happily, despite this morning's crappy events my day turned out pretty exciting and fulfilling. I can't wait to work with Eevee, maybe I can get her to learn Swift from Gardevoir or something.

"So, did you talk to Steven?" Wallace brings up and I hide my sadness, I don't want my brother suspiciously hating the Champion because of me.

"Yeah, he was tired so I didn't want to talk with him long," I easily lie to him, I hate myself for doing this. "I just congratulated him and he did to me and then I told him we could talk whenever things calm down."

"That's going to be tough but I'm sure he'll handle it," Wallace nods and I mentally curse myself for not telling the truth. "How are you going to go about training?"

"I don't know yet, since my pokemon have grown exponentially since last year I have look over their moves and stuff. It's going to be so much fun," I contemplate, happy to be past Steven. "I _really _can't wait for the egg to hatch."

"Call me as soon as it does!" he beams excitedly, his eyes bright with wonder, and I nod.

"I'm heading off to bed now," I yawn and wave at him, this conversation has been kind of with talk of Steven. "See you later."

"See ya, I love you," he gives me a meaningful look and I half smile.

"I love you too," I tell him before hanging up and heading up to my room to get ready for bed.

_Now I have to think about the Grand Festival... Maybe, if I can find a tutor I can get Eevee to appeal... Or maybe not, it really depends on how she'll do in training over the next few months,_ I think to myself while changing into pajamas. _Gardevoir has done so well it'd be unfair to not put her in the first round. That's pretty much ensuring my place in the second round, well hopefully it does. Gyarados would do great too, the water effects are so awesome... But he can be so stubborn sometimes. Mightyena is more for battling just like Lairon..._

My hands touch Steven's necklace as I lie down in my dark room thinking of Lairon and Steven. My second most trusted pokemon is Lairon, especially for battles and his previous owner just blew me off, though it was for good reasons. So then, why does it still hurt?

* * *

**Oh how I missed Jack and Anna, I have to say I like how they turned out. Who were you expecting? Did you enjoy seeing those two? So Steven is now the Champion and he will be for a long while before Wallace steps up to the plate (with his less derpy team). Next chapter _should_ be a good one. It depends on how my brain is functioning after this next week or two. :)**


	14. Embers

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for the extra week that I took, everything just became so busy and guess what? I applied to a college, a little later than expected but whatever. It seems like only yesterday I was opening an account on here and getting my bearings as a fanfic writer... Anyways, I want to take a minute and thank all of you who are favoriting and following my stories (as well as the few reviews :)), new and old, it's those messages that alert me that people are reading what I put on here. This chapter took a long time to write, I just finished it about twenty minutes ago and my editor has a new record for editing something that's 12 pages long in open office. **

**So right now it's the Johto Grand Festival, I know they don't normally have one so I just made up my own kind of rules for this one. The appeal round is more of a talent and trust sort of round. Coordinators can actually participate a bit more in this round than usual and that helps them into the second round. After that it's like a normal Festival, so it's not too different. A side note: I'm not a bit dancer, I just joined dance this year, so my terms maybe too much but I wanted to get the point across so no angry arrows please.**

**Another side note: Autumn is eighteen right now, just wanted to check up on that with you guys :)**

**Chapter title (Embers)- Owl City, it's a pretty good song, it mostly goes with the advice Autumn gets near the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to register for the Grand Festival," I inform the receptionist with jittery Beautiflies in my stomach.

"Of course! I'll need your ribbon case, contest pass and Trainer ID," she recites the necessities to be let in and I easily hand them to her.

With a smile she accepts them and turns around to get my festival pass ready. The contest hall is buzzing with coordinators getting their passes and schedules. The hall is bustling with as much noise as there are people. Whistling a tune, I glance around the large and tall building near the heart of Goldenrod City.

"And here you are," the receptionist returns, handing me my things and my shiny new pass and my other items.

Festival passes are like a reporter's badge, they have our faces and names on them for access to backstage and the changing rooms. It's different than Kanto, they don't make us stay in the Stadium or the nearby Pokemon Center, where the contest is held. This way we can stay at the pokemon center or hotel to get away from newscasters and still enjoy what the city has to offer.

"Thank you," I beam at her before heading out to Route 34 to get some last minute training.

It's been months since I got the egg from Jack and Anna. It's close to hatching, at first I thought I'd been doing something wrong in taking care of it. So when I asked Tasha about it she told me that it must be because I'm doing much traveling and I was usually inside devising plans for the Grand Festival and not walking around to completely different cities. So, now, with the egg carrier in hand I let out Mightyena. I just want to make sure he isn't too nervous for his first festival.

"Alright, buddy, are you ready for tomorrow? Remember you're in the third round battle-portion," I pet his soft fur and he licks my hand in return before giving me a small bark. "I'm glad you're pumped. Do you want to train for a little bit?"

With a nod and a growl he lets out a loud howl, his neck craning back so his muzzle is pointing to the sky. The noise is a bit sharp to my ears and I shiver at the sound of it before smiling at my pokemon and heading towards the tall grass and the forest...

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Great job, Mightyena, that's enough training for today," I smile at my pokemon while laying out his food.

His moves are great and he seems very confident about what he's doing, which is exactly what I need out there for the Grand Festival. Glancing towards the blue skies I pray that all my hard work pays off these next two days. If not, I'll have to work even harder, the thought of even going out on stage tomorrow sends my stomach into a frenzy. But with all the press and even my _fans_ giving me praise for my wonderful efforts, I know I won't let myself disappoint them. And, maybe, my pokemon will catch on and do their absolute best...

"Ouch!" I grunt as Mightyena lightly bites my hand, it doesn't really hurt it was just a reflex when his sharp teeth brush against my skin. "Why did you do that?" I demand but he just whimpers and lowers his head in the direction of the egg, which has begun glowing. My eyes widen and my heart rate picks up with excitement as I rush over to the egg and snatch it up from the ground. The carrier is warming up and my instincts kick in quickly.

"We need to get to a Pokemon Center!" I exclaim and break into a sprint, with him galloping beside me, I clutch the egg closely.

Thank the lord I haven't been letting myself get out of shape lately, Arceus just knows I can't run fast if I haven't been keeping up. It's also a bonus when I need to be distracted from thinking of..._him_. Shaking my head to dispel those thoughts I rush into the pokemon center right up to the front desk.

"Nurse Joy! It's the egg!" I breathe heavily as she turns to me calmly, her training making her respond with ease.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Come with me," she beams at me while accepting the carrier and showing me to the back of the building, Mightyena at my heels panting quietly. "You've taken great care of this egg, it's about ready to hatch."

Watching the egg with curiosity I wait as the flashing becomes less and less spread out and slowly it becomes engulfed with the white flash. Chansey comes in at this point with some supplies. My eyes focus on the morphing egg, the small figure it becomes gives my heart a flutter as my mind recognizes it immediately. It's a Swablu. But as soon as the white fades and the little pokemon looks up at me I tilt my head at its unusual color.

"Oh my! This is a very rare event!" Joy clasps her hands in joy, heh, joy. "You have a pokemon of an alternate color. She's very healthy, no need to worry about that, her color is just different."

"Oh wow...She's...beautiful!" I squeal and gently pick her small, warm body up.

Instead of having sky blue feathers her color is a bright yellow, almost like the sun instead of the sky. Holding her to my face I grin at her warmly and she rubs her tiny body against my face, the soft croon she lets out is adorable. I'm going to baby her so badly, but who cares! I let out a tiny squeal when she settles down on my palm and falls asleep comfortably.

"She's healthy, but for the first few months you should feed her food with a berry base. I'll give you this for the first month to get you started. After that I'm sure you can find a mart that sells some," Joy educates me and I absorb her words while accepting with one hand a pink container of food.

"Thanks a bunch, Nurse Joy," I tell her with a grin before heading out with Mightyena to my room.

Setting the little newborn on the bed, with a very soft pillow under her, I sit at the computer and log on. Mightyena carefully hops onto the bed and curls around the little pokemon, looks like I'm not the only one that's going to be protecting her and babying her. With a giddy grin I manage to catch Tasha online and update her on what's just happened. I also ask for advice on taking care of a newborn pokemon.

"_Here is what you'll need to do..._" Tasha types in and I grab a notebook and pencil and get to writing down all her tips.

**Tasha: It's great to hear from you again! How are you doing?**

** Me: I'm good, how are you? How is your nurse training going?**

** Tasha: I'm great, I graduate soon from my training and I'll be a full fledged nurse at my parent's pokemon and human hospital! I can't wait!**

** Me: That's awesome news! Congrats! I'm so proud of you!**

My pride and joy is cut short when I see that she's typing but it's taking a real long while. For a moment I believe that she found out about how I feel rejected by Steven and how it's been bugging me for the longest time. But then I remember there is no way she can know, I haven't been showing it and I've watched my emotions while on TV for interviews and in magazine interviews. _But_, that also doesn't mean that Steven will come up. Good thing I'm prepared!

** Tasha: So, Steven and Megan are doing great. They are total love birds, it's pretty disgusting to tell the truth. And I wish you here to harass them as much as I do. Have you talked to Steven? Last time I heard you call him was when he became Champion and he barely talked to you, so I thought that you were mad at him or something. What's up?**

** Me: What? No. I'm not mad at him, I just haven't found a break to call him and he's a new Champion, so I didn't want to bug him. Plus, I'm a bit nervous for this Festival, what if last year was a fluke? I'm not really thinking that but I have to be on my toes and show that I'm not a newbie anymore.**

** Tasha: I'm sure you'll do great :) I'm cheering for you remember, I have yet to miss any of your contests OR interviews. I have yet to purchase your magazines though ;) So have you been emailing him?**

** Me: Thanks, Tasha. And why not a magazine!? I am disappoint! Yes, I have been emailing him. That's still going on :D**

** Tasha: Good. So you're not mad at him? I mean he was kind of rude.**

** Me: Nah, I understand that day was completely busy and he was so excited. I don't blame him for being excited, it WAS his day and all. I'm sure I'm like that after winning a contest, so I wouldn't really be able to say anything.**

** Tasha: Touche, but I still feel as though he should apologize...**

** Me: Thanks, Tasha, but he really doesn't need to. It's okay, I promise.**

** Tasha: … Okay, I believe you. But if you're angry it's okay to be mad at him, it doesn't matter who it is.**

** Me: Oh, don't worry, I'll be whatever I want at him. I don't care if he's the Champion or the overlord of the world. I would kick his face if he ever got me mad!**

** Tasha: That's good to know lol**

Thankfully she delves into other topics after that and then we have to get going. She sure knows how to dig. At least I was partially prepared, but my brain nags at me to go back and tell her everything, to pour out the truth. I remind myself that what I said about me not caring about his position is true, I really don't care what position he is, or will, be in. I just don't want to make a big deal about nothing to waste his time and it's not like I don't deserve that behavior...

_Stop it, think about the contest tomorrow..._ I force myself to shut off the computer and turn around to see my pokemon so adorably cuddled up on my bed.

My heart warms at the sight of them and I smile softly, I may miss home but my pokemon can make me feel so much better. The sorrow gets covered up and it helps me sleep at night when I hear Mightyena's quiet breathing or when Gardevoir sits near me quietly singing softly to help me fall asleep. But now with Swablu, it's just going to make things even better, hopefully that means good luck for tomorrow.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The aroma of hairspray, perfume and even make up splashes my face as I walk into the girl's changing room. The lights on the mirrors are shining bright as everyone tries to look their best for this televised contest. My heart beats against my rib cage as I clutch my sports bag close to me, it's like my days in ballet all over again. But not all of these girls are as intense as my childhood dance-mates were. Thankfully.

With a heaved sigh I find a seat in the corner of the room and get to work on myself. I've decided to go all out in this one. I even bought some makeup, with the help of Valerie and her endless knowledge on the subject, that goes with the dress. Running my fingers through my freshly cut hair I pull out my pins and curler. Curling certain parts of my hair I diligently French braid the right side of my bangs towards the back of my head. Pinning that into place I make an elegant bun at the back and tie in the braid for a tight fit.

Getting up I get out my dress from my bag, at first I was going to change but instead I got a dress that wasn't something too special. After all these contests aren't about me, they're about my pokemon. My dress is pretty tight fitting, for good reason, with spaghetti straps and then an outer layer of soft fabric that flows down to my ankles. The dress has the look of Gardevoir but the soft colors of an ocean. The outer fabric has a watercolor effect from dark blue to white at the bottom.

Pulling on my dress and shoes I pull out my small makeup box and set to work on giving myself a smoky gray with a bit of light green and blue to match the pokemon I'll be using today. Rushing through the small parts I sit back and admire my work. I may have gotten a good night's sleep but I still looked pretty tired. My thoughts were running a bit wild last night...

"-today's order for the opening round is!" Lilian Meridian's voice breaks through my thoughts and I gather my things and set them under the benches before letting out Gardevoir, our typical pep talk happens around this time.

"Alright, we're... tenth in the lineup today. That gives us time to be calm, stretch, drink water and breathe," I tell her with a half smile as she rolls her shoulders and does a little graceful twirl. "I'm excited."

With a nod she twirls around me before hugging me softly, her way of reassuring me that she'll do her part. We've worked so hard on this opening appeal that it better go smoothly. Johto's contests like to focus on the relationship between trainer and pokemon, meaning the trainer is encouraged to take part in the appeals as much as they can. Gardevoir and I are using that to our advantage and it's going to be a great show.

Time seems to fly, at least during my stretching, as it feels like two minutes have passed while I walk down the hallway, Gardevoir tucked in her ball as I stand backstage. When my name is announced, I force my heart to be quiet and my brain to go on autopilot. The dull roar of the crowd bubbles up as I walk onto stage, my dance slippers tight against my feet as I give Lilian a kind smile.

"Let's see what Autumn has in store for us today!" she pumps up the crowd as I pull out Gardevoir's pokeball and toss it into the air. The nerves leave my body as the crowd goes silent and she appears in front of me, both of us in first position.

"Magical Leaf." I state calmly and we simultaneously step out into a triple spin, she lets out the bright green leaves in a soft flurry around us as we move. There is no music, the only sounds are the leaves winding around the stage and Gardevoir's soft humming.

Landing from the spin Gardevoir spins out to the right, I to the left, the leaves follow her movements as we spin again quickly. The crowd is in awe as we move slowly around the stage, I go down into the splits as Gardevoir launches herself over my head with the leaves surrounding her. Gardevoir's humming gets louder and begins to pick up as our feet dance across the stage to match the pace. My muscles tensing as I swirl and my arms rising and lowering gracefully, my movements mirroring Gardevoir's.

Breaking a sweat I force myself to keep going, hoisting my pokemon, or myself, up at times. My mind lapses back into its old habit of blocking everything out. My body is moving at the right times and a smile is always plastered on my face.

Finally, for the finale we start on opposite sides of the stage, looking at each other in second position. She sends a large flurry of leaves around us before she goes up into a twirl towards the middle as I do the same until we both reach the middle and do _a la seconde_ turns around each other as the leaves rush up into a tornado.

"Amazing, look at how Autumn doesn't flinch at the sharp leaves flying around her! Their moves were graceful and in synchronized tandem, that takes time and skill!" Lilian bursts as I slide down with my left leg pointed behind my bent right leg and Gardevoir just stops and holds out her arms. "Stupendous!"

Breathing a bit heavily I smile at the ground before standing up and walking off stage with my pokemon happily singing beside me. Once off the stage I wipe my brow and hug Gardevoir, it's been way too long since we've danced like that. She grins at me before collapsing on a chair in exhaustion, I chuckle while checking my makeup in the mirror. Thankfully, nothing is out of place and I relax right next to my pokemon as the rest of the participants go.

_Now I need to start thinking of the second round with Lairon, _I try to keep calm as Gardevoir plays with little Swablu. Even though she hatched months ago I have yet to actually start training her, she's so healthy and a lot of people can't take their eyes off her gold feathers.

Stretching out my body I grab my water bottle off the table next to me and take a long, calming drink. Today's competition is tough, the crowd cheers loudly from the nearby monitor, I'm not the only one dancing with my pokemon or participating in the appeal. A lot of other people performed tricks, almost like a talent show but instead it shows off their pokemon's craftiness.

With a grimace I watch as the last participant nearly wipes out after his pokemon freezes the stage and they ice skate. That's going to cost him a bit of points. Turning back to my pokemon, my eyes catch on Lairon's pokeball. And just like always I wonder if Steven is watching today's contest before I scold myself. He's doing many other things right now, of course he's not watching, but what matters is that Wallace is watching and the girls are too.

"And now the coordinators that are moving on to the next round!" Lilian's voice echoes around us and the room grows silent as all eyes are on the monitor.

My pokemon fall silent and glue their eyes to the screen as well, Swablu flaps over to my hands and I grin down at her before holding her close and leaning for a bit. Her chirps are soft as she tries to reassure me, though I'm not sure she knows just what's going on. The pictures pop up one by one on the multiple screen. Scanning each I don't breathe until I come across my picture and nearly faint with joy.

_So this is it, it's now or never. I just have to get out there and do my best,_ I remind myself as Swablu flaps her wings happily in my hands before I set her on my shoulder and stand up.

"Good job," I commend her with a wide grin to which she beams back, it feels like it's going to be a good day.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Last one of the day is Autumn and her pokemon Lairon!" Lilian announces on stage as I run up and toss his pokeball into the air.

"Alright, Lairon, show time!" I call out as he comes out of his pokeball with a loud cry of energy, one that pumps up the crowd. "Protect and then Metal Sound!"

With a grunt my pokemon lifts his head as high as he can and disperses a blue and green shield from the tip of his nose down and around his stout little body. With that done his head begins to glow brightly, the holes on his head send out bright blue waves that hit the inside of the shield and bounce around. This makes the bubble begin to ripple as if it's in danger of breaking.

"Look at that! Even on the inside his Protect is strong as the sound waves bounce around and add the texture of the ripples!" Lilian exclaims excitedly, I grin at how well it's being taken.

"Now use Metal Claw!" I swing my arm up towards the sky and my pokemon's claws glow white as he turns his body and stabs the bubble with his glowing claws.

The bubble rips and the waves are released, the blue waves dispersing into the air, leaving behind a beautiful wind chime noise. That effect took forever to master as I watch the crowd close their eyes and listen to the beautiful sound, even the judges and Lilian are doing the same. With one last jerk of his head a final ring of sound overpowers the rest and causes the hum of music to fade to an end. It takes a few seconds before the crowd comes back and begins to cheer loudly.

"And she's done it again! Autumn has really outdone herself this time! Let's hope the judges think the same!" Lilian pats my shoulder as I walk by with my pokemon.

"You were so great out there, Lairon, I'm so proud of you!" I gush at my pokemon and he gives me an arrogant look with a half smile. "No need to be sassy."

He just lightly nudges my legs, but considering his weight and strength his 'light nudge' sends me toppling over to the ground. I chuckle as he runs over to make sure I'm okay, I pat his metal head softly and smile at him. His blue eyes stare at me before he blushes in embarrassment before scampering away from me and heading towards the changing room.

Murmuring voices greet me as I, like the others in the room, begin to pack up my things as the contest's first day winds down. Standing in a stall I peel off my dress and stuff it into my bag along with my hair products and makeup stuff. Walking out of the stall I glance up to see my face staring back at me along with the others proceeding to the next round.

"Yes!" I squeal with glee before cuddling little Swablu as she chirps happily from the table, Gardevoir hums with content and Lairon snorts, no doubt confident about the battle rounds.

"Good job to everyone. Now for those who are starting out the last few rounds tomorrow!" Lilian gathers everyones attention as our faces are scrambled around before being paired up with another face.

My first opponent is a boy that performed very well with his Medicham, I'm not sure what other pokemon he has and it kind of concerns me. Mightyena will have a tough time if he does use Medicham, but then again Mightyena has faced worse before. Plus, I don't know what other types he has on him. And I know Mightyena will take on any pokemon that is on the battlefield with him, which is why he and Lairon make a great team and I trust them.

"Come on, guys, let's get some rest," I tell them cheerily before hoisting my bag on my shoulder and leaving for the Pokemon Center.

Opening the door to my room I drop everything on the floor and collapse on the computer chair with a loud exhale. The day's stresses are now gone and it's time to relax, although my body kind of hurts from overdoing it on stage, it was totally worth it. My hand flicks over to the mouse as I sit up to check my emails. Squashing my hope, I quickly check my inbox and try not to feel anything while clicking on Wallace's email.

"_You were really amazing today, makes me proud to know you're my sister. So what's up? Are you nervous for the next few rounds? I'm sure you'll do fine. Have you thought about coming home at all? Or telling your friends about me? I see Steven almost everyday, although he's very busy when I do, but he has yet to say anything about you, recently. I've heard little bits about who you are, it's kind of fun hearing about you from his point of view. Quick note: if he insults you I'm punching his face. You don't __have_ _to tell him, but I think it's something you should start considering. I mean after this contest, where are you going to go? Sinnoh? And if you go there, where will you go when you're done?_

_ Ok, I'm going to leave you alone about it now, but as your big brother I advise you to deeply consider it..._" I read aloud to Lairon with a frown planted on my face, he nudges my leg softly to pull me out of my muddled thoughts.

"Yeah, I know. He's right and I shouldn't think too hard about it, I still have a year away to really decide where I'm going and I know it's going to go by quickly," I tell my pokemon as he watches me intently. "And I know that I should really start by telling Steven. He's trusted me with knowing many things about him and _he _was really concerned when I was leaving... I know he hasn't sent me emails these past few months, or calls, but it wouldn't feel right if I didn't start with him. Tasha and Megan aren't close to Wallace like Steven is. I'm sure he'd understand if I told him rather than Wallace... At least that's how it seems in my head."

Lairon nods his head at me and nudges me once more as if telling me to get on with my plan before I chicken out. Biting my lip, my eyes flicker from him to the screen in slight hesitation. How do you start an email like that? Will he even read it? Maybe he's reading my emails but doesn't have enough time to respond. So once he sees this one he'll find time...That sounds right, I did that once too when I was caught between two contests in two different towns and had to walk all night to get to the next one.

"Alright. That's what I'm doing," I decide quickly and without hesitation compose a new email before typing away.

_Dear Steven,_

_ I know you've been really busy lately and that's good, I'm glad that you're a champion and stuff... So I'm not sure if you're reading these emails or not, and it's not like it matters too much -I mean you are a champion and all- but, anyways, I need to talk to you. There's something really important I want to tell you and it's something that should have been said long ago. And no it's not a love confession, that's just weird, congrats to you and Megan by the way on your relationship, it's been about a year right? ANYWAYS, it's just really important and all that I ask is for five minutes of your time. Please?_

_From,_

_Autumn_

Ok, so maybe I chickened out and didn't outright say what I wanted to talk about, but whatever. At least this is a start! My heart is already pumping at the thought of prompting this conversation with him. Slow and steady wins the race, unless food is involved, but this is very important.

Lairon lets out a snort as he watches my face twist in turn as I take five minutes to press send. Glaring at him I stick out my tongue before pushing away from the computer and turning towards the window. The moon shines down on me as I hope and pray that he answers my email, the aching hole in my heart from his dismissal aches before I shake it away.

_I have a big day tomorrow and I will _not _waste it,_ I tell myself sternly as I get ready for bed, the next day looming over me silently.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The contest hall is high on energy as the crowd of spectators rush to their seats to catch the first day of battling. It's always like this when the battles rounds are going, people are more jolly when it comes to appeals because if the appeals are really good it makes the crowd feel good. Battles get their blood going and makes them want to join in.

I try not to worry so much about battling, it's really my strong suit in this portion of the contest, but I worry that I will forget it's a contest battle. Wallace and I used to have battles all the time when we were little and took those classes back home and then when I went to Rustboro it just fueled that flame. I remember when Wallace showed me his fake appeal one day with Lotad, he's a natural but never pursued it because Dad said that contests were for girls, a common sexist thought, but they didn't want me to go for contests because they wanted me to be like Wallace. Mom often said that Coordinators don't get noticed a lot like Trainers do and now I know that's wrong. I'm on TV all the time and in newspapers and magazines, once again I had to be just like Wallace.

"We'll have to show them, now won't we, Mightyena?" I look over at my pokemon as he lies down at emy feet in the waiting area for coordinators.

He just lets out a small yelp before curling up into a ball to rest himself up before we go on soon. My nerves are a bit jumpy, but as I clench and unclench my hands I know that I will do my best in this. The need to win isn't as strong as the need to get my pokemon to reach their full potential, a little part of me wishes that my parents were watching so they could see how awesome their daughter really is. But then again, with my luck, I'd los embarrassingly and would never hear the end of it. Of course.

"Come on, boy. We're up," I pick up his pokeball as he barks readily before being swallowed up by the customary red light.

Once again the noises of the crowd calms me as I confidently step on stage with my opponent, Wesley, doing the same opposite of me. The three judges grin at us expectantly from their stands as Lilian dances over to stand nearby. Letting my thoughts go I wait for the command to start from Lilian, my eyes locking with Wesley's as if we're trainers out in a forest or mountain.

"Begin!" Lilian sings out and we release our pokemon, I let out mine and Wesley lets out his Medicham and Cherrim.

"Cherrim, lets start out with Sunny Day!" Wesley calls out, the stadium is open to the beautiful day outside so it's a good strategy.

_Cherrim must know Solarbeam and I know that Medicham knows Fire Punch,_ I think to myself as the little pokemon releases a white beam towards the sky, making me lose a little bit of points.

"Mightyena use Take Down!" I tell him as the stadium grows a bit warmer and the sun a bit shinier. "Lairon use Iron Head!"

Mightyena growls menacingly before taking off down the stage and slamming his body into the little pokemon's, Lairon does the same with Medicham. Wesley loses some more points before his pokemon rolls right back onto her feet while mine lowers his body. But he doesn't seem very fazed by it at all.

"Magical Leaf, Cherrim!" Wesley orders quickly, Cherrim does a little twirl while releasing the light green leaves at my pokemon. The leaves move as if they were being blown by the wind, this causes me some points. "Medicham use Force Palm!"

"Destroy the leaves with Iron Tail!" I retort back as the leaves close in in a plume like fashion on my pokemon. "Lairon Metal Claw, quick!"

Tail glowing white, Mightyena turns around and spins his tail around rapidly just as the leaves come crashing down. He manages to get most of them before having to tuck and roll to dodge the rest, green sparkles fly everywhere before Wesley grits his teeth at his decreasing points.

However, Medicham manages to attack my Lairon with enough force to knock him into my own pokemon. With both of us holding the other up with points, it's no use beating around the bush, and Wesley sees that quickly.

"Magical Leaf and Hidden Power you two!" he tells his pokemon with a grin and they stand together before launching their attacks.

"Lairon use Protect!" I call out and he stands in front of Mightyena before creating a blue green bubble around them. Both their attacks bounce off with no effect, causing him points.

"Medicham use Feint!" Wesley calls out and my heart drops as his pokemon leaps into action. "Solarbeam, Cherrim!"

"Take Down Mightyena, Lairon get back and then use Iron Head on Cherrim!" I quickly order at the last second, which is surprisingly just in time.

Mightyena and Lairon move in unison as the latter jumps back right as the former leaps up at the dual type pokemon. With Protect disappearing, Medicham is met with Mightyena's full body weight as Lairon slams into Cherrim's glowing form. The crowd erupts into cheers as Wesley loses a large chunk of points and my pokemon stand back.

"Cherrim, Leech Seed on Mightyena! Medicham, Fire Punch on Lairon!" Wesley shouts out as the clock ticks above our heads.

Cherrim releases two seeds from the berry orbs on its head that land on Mightyena and sprout vines that wrap him up. He howls as his energy begins to be sucked away while Lairon is hit, full force by the Fire Punch. Losing more points, I think of a way to gain an advantage and get the leaves off of Mightyena.

"Lairon, Metal Sound!" I call out, desperate to help my Mightyena as he struggles to stay up.

Sound waves emerge from Lairon's body as a high pitched ringing fills the air, Medicham and Cherrim hold their heads as the sound grows louder. Since I'm used to the attack I don't have to plug my ears as I watch the vines wrapped around Mightyena loosen. He uses Crunch to get rid of them before waiting for me.

"Mightyena, use Iron Tail and Lairon use Iron Head!" I call out to them and the ringing stops as they do as told.

"Medicham use Force Palm! Cherrim use Magical Leaf!" Wesley retorts with a clench of his fist.

Medicham charges a ball on the palm of its hand before meeting Lairon halfway on the stage and firing the ball at it. Lairon comes flying back towards me before plowing into the ground as Mightyena successfully hits Cherrim before bouncing back into ready position.

"Solarbeam and Hidden Power!" Wesley cries out as Lairon struggles to stand and Mightyena growls at his pokemon.

"Come on Lairon! You can do it!" I cheer on my pokemon, he has to get up or this is the end. "Protect, come on!"

Cherrim's berry orbs on its head begin to sparkle white as light particles are being sucked in by them. Clasping my hands, I squeeze them tight as I watch Lairon start to stand just as Medicham launches its green orbs that circle around the beam of Cherrim's attack. Time seems to slow down as he forces himself up and everyone, including us on stage, are staring at a big ball of light where Lairon once was. It doesn't take long for the light to die down and for an Aggron to be standing there with a film of blue green light around his body, a little bolt of lightning strikes across as the power of solarbeam was deflected by Protect.

"Ooh, major point loss for Wesley!" I hear Lilian comment as the crowd freaks out over this new development, I quickly gather my joy and put it on hold. I have a battle to win.

"Swagger, Mightyena! Aggron use Metal Claw!" I start and they nod before leaping into action. Mightyena's body glows red as he stands tall over Cherrim and Medicham, Wesley growls in frustration as his pokemon teeter around the stage. Aggron lets out a roar before charging both pokemon, his claws glowing white, before slashing at them. The force of his attack tosses them both into the air.

"Iron Tail to finish this off!" I order my pokemon, a glimmer of hope begins to form deep in my belly.

Wesley watches helplessly as my pokemon runs up Aggron's back and leaping into the air. The crowd goes wild as Mightyena's tail glows white and he does a flip, his tail slamming the two pokemon into the stage. It's silent as they hit the stage hard, causing rock and dust to go flying up in a little cloud as my pokemon lands in front of me.

Just after that happens, the buzzer goes off and the crowd goes silent. Glancing up at the screen my face suddenly appears and then the crowd roars with excitement for my win. With a relieved smile, I hug my dark type as he scampers up to me, his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth.

"Great battle!" I shake Wesley's hand and he grins back.

"I agree," he nods politely before we take our separate ways back to the waiting room, Mightyena and Aggron seem proud of themselves.

"You evolved!" I squeal at Aggron as we get off the stage, I throw myself as his large body, my arms wrapping around all that I can manage. "I'm so happy for you!"

He lifts me up easily and sets me on his shoulder before smacking his chest hard and giving me an 'of course I'm awesome' look. I just snicker at him before sliding off his shoulder and petting Mightyena who welcomes the attention.

"You guys make me so proud, you both did amazing," I commend them before leading us back to the waiting room to give them food. "Be prepared, Aggron, you are now going to appear a lot more in battles."

He just smirks at me before continuing to polish off his food, Mightyena wags his tail as if asking if he will be appearing more as well. I give him a nod and he, seemingly satisfied with that, guzzles down his food as well. With a sigh of relief I lean back in a nearby chair and watch my pokemon eat. Looking at Aggron I wonder if Steven's is a lot like mine, arrogant and a bit childish, most importantly I wonder how Steven's doing. Did he just see his gift to me evolve in front of thousands of people?

_Probably not..._ I snicker to myself before tuning into the contest.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"This is it folks, we're down to the last few seconds of the final battle! Autumn against Elaine for the ribbon cup!" Lilian's words seem to make me even more on edge as Elaine's Sneasel bounces around stage while her Xatu sits calmly across from my Gardevoir and Aggron.

"Sneasel, use Ice Beam and Xatu, use Drill Peck!" Elaine orders her pokemon and I grit my teeth, that combination is a very good one and I have trouble keeping up.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic to slow down Xatu, Aggron use Metal Claw!" I counter while keeping a watchful eye on Sneasel.

Gardevoir lets out a ring of blue light that slows down the approaching ice and flying attack. Xatu's beak is bright blue while streaks run down his body as he launches towards my pokemon, a combination that costs me greatly. But Aggron gains some ground with his metal straight to the beak which causes blue sparkles to spray everywhere.

"Gardevoir, use Swift to surround yourself, hurry!" I shout out as I see a flash of black rush up to her.

She reacts quickly and twirls to surround herself with a tornado of gold stars that fight off the sneaky dark and ice type. Aggron then charges through the cover of Swift with an Iron Head to make us even once again. Elaine grits her teeth before ordering another barrage of attacks. This time it's Shadow Ball from the both of them.

"Aggron, Protect! Gardevoir use Energy Ball, you know what to do," I tell her confidently and she nods before getting behind the larger pokemon's shield.

The black orbs disappear uselessly as they collide with the shield, making a dust effect as they bounce off. Aggron lowers his head a bit to give Gardevoir enough room to attack. She begins to glow white as a hole appears above her head and she raises her hands to it. Within moments a stream of blue and dark green orbs come racing out. The field is covered in dust as they hit everywhere, _especially_ their targets.

As soon as the dust clears the judges stands buzz loudly, Elaine's pokemon are down and out for the count. My heart leaps into my throat as my face appears on the screen and confetti flies everywhere and the crowd's scream nearly deafen me. Running forward I gather Gardevoir and Aggron into a tight hug.

"You guys did wonderful, I'm so proud!" I tell them both truthfully and with a huge smile before Elaine approaches, tears beginning to form. "Good job!"

"Whatever..." she sneers before stalking off the stage.

With a snort I turn to my pokemon before turning to the crowd and lifting my arms to show them off. They explode with cheers as Lilian joyfully hands me the gold ribbon cup, it looks a lot like Kanto's but with a silver star. I hold it up happily as I allow a few tears to fall down my face as clapping and cheering fill the air.

"She's done it again! Autumn is one of the few coordinators to win a Festival so close to her last win. She sure knows how to keep us on our toes, folks! Great job to everyone and anyone who participated in this year's Grand Festival! See you all next year!" Lilian closes the Festival.

I savor their cheers and their smiles for me, _me!_ It makes me so happy to partake in these, to have these people cheer for me. And my pokemon, I couldn't have done it without them... Cheers for me and my pokemon. I love it.

_**OoOoOoO**_

By the time I send the ribbon cup home, talk with Wallace for a bit and go to the mall to relax, my face is everywhere. Newscasters are raving about me while top coordinating news channels talk about my pokemon. With Swablu on my shoulder I relax in the food court of the mall, a blizzard and some french fries sitting in front of me while I contemplate Wallace and his annoying words.

_"I'm glad you emailed him, what are you going to say when he responds? I'm glad he still makes time for you..."_

Of course, I covered for Steven and told Wallace that me and him email often, though sometimes it's delayed which didn't phase my brother. Why I had to cover for Steven? I don't know, something told me to and I _had_ to listen to that thing. Now I'm left regretting a lot of things on one of the best days of my life.

"Why is this so difficult?" I mutter to myself while dipping a fry into the blizzard and munching on it as Swablu wavers between sleep and consciousness on my shoulder. This makes me move her to my lap in case she falls down and gets hurt. "You can sleep, we'll be here for a while."

With a quiet chirp she settles down in the pocket of my sweatshirt and I relax in the comfy chair as the news continues to rumble and the crowd continues to surge around me. Keeping my eyes on the empty chair in front of me I try to work through my thoughts. I really want to keep traveling and I don't think I'm ready to face what's going on at home. I really don't.

"-waiting for someone?" a voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up into the eyes of a green eyed girl.

"What?" I shake my head to get out of my stupor and stare at her.

"I said, are you waiting for someone?" she smiles warmly at me, her hand is on the chair.

_She must want it,_ I think offhandedly and shake my head. "No."

"Okay, good," she grins before, to my utter surprise, taking a seat in front of me. "You looked like you needed to talk something out, so why not to a stranger?"

Instead of answering I tilt my head to the side and give her a strange, and shocked, look. She laughs softly and gives me a kind look. She can't be a few years older than me, maybe her mid twenties or so.

"Sometimes it helps to talk out problems with a stranger, I can't judge you and who knows? Maybe I can give you advice," she offers while leaning forward to steal a fry and dip it in my blizzard.

"I-I guess, but I don't want to bother you," I relax a little bit and continue eating my own food.

"I'm the one that sat down, I think I should follow through with my plans," she winks at me good heartedly and I take a deep breath before broadly outlining my problem.

I tell her about my parents, the way they treated me versus the way they treated my brother, my relationship with my brother and how my parents' attitude made things difficult between us. I also explain me being sent off to school and then my friends. I don't give her the names of my friends and she doesn't seem to mind that I gloss over that. But I tell her about how my friend has been acting lately and my not understanding of why it's bugging me. I explain that he and I were really close in school and while we were both out on our different journeys. By the end of it all my heart aches and I want to go to sleep.

"Wow, that's a lot for one person to carry," she comments with an exhale after helping me finish off my fries. "I see that what you're going through is tough, I've been there. What I've learned, and you just need to listen you don't have to do anything, is that you have to persevere and let things happen. If it's meant to happen, let it. I know that it's going to take time for you to go back, but I think you're doing fine with choosing when the time comes. Keep doing that, go home when you feel like you should."

Staring into her vaguely familiar face I contemplate her words, my brain drinks them in and replays them perfectly back to me. They hold some sort of meaning in the under current but I don't understand what. Searching her gaze for the answer I find none, just what she told me and the encouragement to continue on my path. Glancing off to the side I nod slightly with a shrug, my hand flying up to my necklace on habit.

"Good girl. Just think about it, he sounds like a really nice guy, I think if you both open up and let each in...Well, you can decide what happens from there," she reaches over to me and lightly taps my hand on my necklace before standing up. "Life's all about choices."

"Thanks..." I whisper after her as she gives me a two finger salute as a 'you're welcome' gesture before disappearing into the crowd.

_Who was that?_ I think to myself incredulously as I stare at the place where she was for a long time. Her words make me feel...better, which kind of freaks me out. Glancing down at the lump in my sweatshirt called Swablu I let out a quiet stream of air. Getting up I slowly get rid of my things, her presence still giving me this odd and comforting feel, and taking one last look at where we sat disappear into the crowd much like she did. That mysterious girl and her words giving me a tiny glimmer of hope for things far in the future and unknown...

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey, Nurse Joy?" I call out into the pokemon center after walking home from the mall.

"Yes, Autumn?" she greets me by name, her peppy aura enveloping me for a moment.

"Did... he call?" I ask tentatively, my stomach churns as I await her answer.

Our eyes are locked and just before she answers I see a flash of pity cross her features as she shakes her head. She gives me a sad look while telling me that he hasn't and that 'I'm sure he will' even though she doesn't understand why I want him to call. It hurts to see her giving me that look of pity and the little 'party' that comes with it. Giving her a half smile I thank her before walking off to my room, my hands holding Swablu in my pocket as I pass the TV.

"_Sinnoh, the far off region with new pokemon, new wonder and a new start!_" the voice announces on there with a cheery smile and I pause to look at the screen.

A far off mountain is shown with a surrounding forest with pokemon that I've seen only a few times in my time as a coordinator. My eyes widen a bit as the scene changes to show the cities and towns in the Sinnoh region. My stomach ripples with butterflies as I gaze in wonder at the people and pokemon.

_Go home when you feel like you should, _those girl's words ring in my mind and my gaze flickers to Nurse Joy before flickering back to the screen. Standing up straight and heading down the hallway, my steps bouncing a bit I grin.

"Off to Sinnoh it is then..." I murmur to myself before shutting the door firmly behind me.

* * *

**So hopefully I can get back on track, this chapter takes place of posting on Saturday, so I won't post this Saturday unless I magically type up a chapter in this time frame. Happy Thanksgiving to you guys, thank you so much for being patient with me, I greatly appreciate you all! See you next time I update! :D**


	15. Weightless

**Hey guys, I got back from a dance competition and I am _exhausted _to the max! So here is fifteen before I fall asleep at my desk XD So now, we only have a little more than a few chapters left before we actually see Steven again. Hang in there! Now Autumn is 19, it's been a long while since she's gone home and much has happened. And on that note, how was last chapter? Did you like that random act of kindness from the 'stranger'? She was pretty sassy lol I like sassy 'strangers', you should go read her part again...**

**Chapter title: Weightless by Natasha Bedingfield because Autumn needs to solve and forget all her burdens and become just that, weightless from all the things that are dragging her down. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The flashing of cameras and the jittery speaking of the photographer reminds me so much of Johto. Thankfully I don't have to smile like an idiot like models do most of the time, that would get extremely annoying. Supporting myself on my elbow I lie with Mightyena's body curled around me, looking fierce and majestic. They want to try making me look intimidating, but it's not like I am.

"Great job! Now turn this way and give me a look that shows me that you have a lot of internal pain, I want the viewers to think you're secretive and mysterious behind your cheery, bright face," the photographer scrunches his face as if feeling pain.

_If only you really knew me,_ I think to myself and, just for the sake of the pictures, allow myself to drift off into thoughts of Hoenn and Steven.

Forgetting about the camera flashing I think about how Steven hasn't gotten back to me since I emailed him. It's just been achingly silent on his end, no calls no emails, not even a peep. I've sent him many emails trying to talk to him, but he hasn't checked in. I quit asking every Nurse Joy about him calling me months ago. It's just too painful to see their looks of pity and to be shot down from my false hope.

"Perfect! Those turned out great!" I'm praised while sitting up, Mightyena licks my hand softly, sensing the aching pain in my chest. I give him a soft smile before accepting the help of an assistant to stand up, my legs are wobbly from lying down for too long. The photographer orders a new outfit and I return Mightyena, per his request, and send out Vaporeon.

Eevee evolved days before I left the comfortable region of Johto by boat, she had almost drowned in the Olivine Port that day. Luckily, I got her out with the help of Gardevoir. Eevee struggled in my arms to go swimming once more. With a snort, I asked her that if she really likes water that much, why doesn't she become a water type? Once she heard that, she went absolutely ballistic, she just _had_ to be a water type. So I quickly went to the Department Store in Celadon and got her a water stone and voila! She evolved into Vaporeon and she loves it.

By the time we've finished taking pictures, Vaporeon is just itching to get out into the open air and and swim in a nearby river or something. This photo shoot doesn't end with a interview, like all my other ones did, instead I am set free. Valerie has kept in touch with me and we've talked out a lot of things, it seems it's easier to let strangers know what's going on in your life than your friends.

Speaking of strangers, I never saw that strange girl again to thank her for her weird, yet unforgettable words. Though I don't understand certain aspects of them, I'm sure I will come to understand them later. She seemed very wise and yet sassy in a way...

"Come on, Vaporeon. Wallace had something important to talk about," I fix my clothes and then rush out the building doors into the warm sunny day.

Vaporeon purrs quietly beside me before dancing and frolicking around me, it's clear that she really wants to hang out in the Pokemon center pool as I talk with my brother. Jubilife is a pretty busy city, a lot like Goldenrod. It doesn't have that warm feel that Johto did but I do like the new technology. Just before leaving Johto, I bought a pokegear as a souvenir and when I got here I bought a poketech. Bad idea, because of all the games and drawing apps that are available on it, I'm more distracted than ever while I'm working out at the gym or something.

"Don't start fights and refrain from causing trouble, okay?" I warn my pokemon as she darts off to the pool in the back of the center.

With a quiet sigh I mosey on over to the video phones and dial Wallace's gym number. The other day he sent me an email talking about his winning streak and his pokemon, he's really worried that he is not being challenged enough. Steven has been encouraging him to challenge the league, but he wanted to talk with me about it.

_I wonder what's wrong? _I frown at the screen as I wait for him to pick up, I think it's a wonderful and exciting idea that he wants to go against the Elite Four. I believe he can do it... and deep down, no matter how much I fight it, I _want _him to beat Steven. That way Steven will talk to me again and I can fix this problem.

"I like how you call me and then zone out while staring at the screen, can someone say 'Creepy'?" Wallace's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I blink a few million times. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just dazed. I just got back from a photo shoot and the photographer was really happy about his life," I explain sheepishly before leaning forward. "So, what's up with you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my challenge of the Pokemon League," he starts out calmly, his turquoise eyes, much like mine, stay calm.

"You're going to do it, right?" I raise my eyebrows at him, my seat is right up against the counter and my legs are stretched out in front of me as I ignore those around me.

"Are you okay with that?" he wonders and I flinch at his tone, it's like I'm to blame for holding him back but I'm not doing anything.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not doing anything to hold you back! Why would I care? I'm all the way in Sinnoh!" I fight to keep my voice down as I snarl at him angrily.

"I don't know... I-I was just worried that it would bug you," Wallace stammers out and squirms in his seat, making me feel horribly guilty.

"Wallace...Your success has nothing to do with me and never will, don't you see me on magazines and on the news? You and I are on news carts everywhere and everyone thinks we come from two different worlds. Just go out and do whatever the _hell_ you want to do because you worrying for me only makes me angry and sad, so please don't worry about me," I squeeze the receiver to my ear with my right hand, my left hand clenched at my side.

"I'm sorry, sis. I don't mean to be like that, I'm also very nervous for this. I haven't signed up yet for the League this year, I'm still torn," he tells me and I manage a laugh, though it's sharp and bitter.

"You're going to do it, you know you love to battle and be elegant, or whatever. I don't know how we're related," I push away my anger and manage a real laugh.

"Whatever, just because I like things a certain way doesn't mean we're not related. You're the same way," he counters with a grin.

"Unfortunately, yes, we are too much alike..." I scoff at him, my head in my hands as I let out a tired sigh. "I know you'll do great, I'll be cheering for you too."

"I know you will, thanks. I'm getting ready to cheer for you too this upcoming year," he smirks at me, his eyes now sparkling.

"Thanks, I'm pretty excited. They use these things called Seals that are supposed to create a beautiful effect when I let out my pokemon. I'm so excited for that you have no idea, I stocked up on them like crazy and have practiced with a few," I gush while doing a little dance on my chair.

"I've seen some appeals with those before and I love it," Wallace agrees wholeheartedly. "You should be a gym leader and I'll be a coordinator."

"I thought about it," I admit with a shrug. "I love battling and coordinating is so complicated but I think that's why I love it. Someday you and I should participate in a contest together."

"Bonding time," he sings happily in my ear and I grin. "So has Steven talked to you recently?"

"Naw, he's been kind of busy so I told him to relax a bit," I don't miss a beat, Megan told me about some paper work he's been trying to file with his dad.

"Good luck getting him to do that, he's so busy working with his dad that even taking away his Champion title wouldn't lessen the load," Wallace snorts and my heart drops a bit.

"What do you mean?" I control my wavering voice, this is what I get for being a few years too late.

"Steven has months of learning to catch up on since he left for his journey. But right now business is booming so he has to do a lot of other things before he can get back to where he left off. Plus, he does want to have a life. On the other hand, between you and me, though he's probably told you, it's putting a slight strain on his and Megan's relationship," Wallace explains Steven's life for me, a mix of emotions swirl in my stomach and I can't tell what they are.

"I think he has mentioned it a few times and I know that Megan is worried. They've been together for so long but she feels as though it's only been months compared to about 3 years. When is he home? I can't remember what he told me," I press on, this is truly interesting, to know what's going on at home.

"Most weekends he is, but during the week he gets home so late," Wallace 'reminds' me and I nod as if I remember it being mentioned. "Poor guy, so either me or someone else better win so that it's _something_ taken off his plate."

"He sure does have a lot," I comment, though it's half hearted.

"We all do, I have paperwork I have to do for my own gym, plus maintenance and training with my pokemon. You do too, you have to think up of ways to make your pokemon shine while appearing strong. It's like a new appeal every contest, plus you're out traveling... That gets lonely," he reassures me and oddly it makes me feel better.

"Don't remind me," I snort back before shaking my head. "I don't know what I'm going to do, bro...What about Sherri and Wendel?"

"Our parents are fine. They visit me a lot at the gym even though I live at the house with them. They're thinking of taking a long vacation soon, but that's still a year or two away from becoming a reality, you know how they are," Wallace gives me a scolding look for calling our parents by their names.

"Technically they will willingly take ownership of you, leaving me to be free...kinda," I tilt my head at him, it's a truth that I've come to terms with over the past few years.

"But by blood and your birth certificate-"

"They actually kept that!?"

"-you are their child. My _sister_, whether you like it or not," Wallace ignores my interruption, my fake shock, and gives me a stern look. "And you're are coming home someday soon."

"Now you're telling me to come home?" I jest playfully, no use getting mad, I have to go home sometime. I just don't want my freedom leaving me so soon.

"Yes, and if I have to; I will come get you. I don't care if you're still in Sinnoh or not, I will drag your tiny aft home," Wallace promises me with that look of his, it means business.

"Yes sir. I will come home on my own accord though, I don't need you dragging me back. It'll just reveal our little secret," I remind him and smile, before I catch my flaw and recover quickly. "Which should hopefully not be a secret by the time I get there. I just want to give Steven some time."

"Don't give him too much time, you might miss your chance," Wallace warns me with a chuckle. "Anyways, I don't care when you come home. You just need to come home, even if our parents are gone on vacation. It doesn't matter to me."

"I know, Wallace. You say this every time I call you, I understand that you guys want me home. But out here I don't have to worry about coming home and finding my work being compared to yours as if yours is automatically better. I'm not saying I want to be better, I want to be _me_. You just happen to be just as awesome," I put in a little joke, I really don't want to talk about his over the phone.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry for that," he half smiles but I can see the pain in his eyes and I glare at him.

"Stop apologizing, I hated it when we were little and I hate it now," I state back in a low voice. "I don't want to talk about this over the phone. We'll deal with this when the time comes."

"Right. I have to get going, I have a few more battles scheduled for today," Wallace nods at me.

"Good luck, I love you," I blurt out the last part on habit.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me, I love you too," he winks at me and I glare back before hanging up.

_The only thing I hate about Wallace is people wanting me to be like him,_ I admit to myself before wandering over to the pool, the sound of splashing echoing throughout the hall. _I especially __don't want it to be that way whenever I go home..._

"Vaporeon, let's go," I hear myself call out into the gym as I think about home.

The ache in my heart for home has died down a bit over the past few weeks and I find myself getting less and less depressed about it. Although everything that I've done bugs me to no end, I'm having no repeats of my break down years ago. The weird part is I have no _urge _to go home or anything. I'm in no rush to go home and fix everything, I'll have to eventually and when that time comes I'll let it happen.

"We are going to train some more tomorrow, but with no Seals," I inform Vaporeon as we go to relax in my room.

Wallace's words haunt the back of my mind as we saunter up the steps.

_"Don't give him too much time, you might miss your chance."_

* * *

**Jeez, what a way to end the chapter right? So do you think that Autumn missed her chance? Or will Steven come out of no where and email her back? Meh. Who knows? So, in our next chapter I have a tiny surprise, in my author's note, for you all. I hope you listened to my suggestion up at the top! :D Until next time!**


	16. You Found Me

**Hey guys! It's good to be back on a schedule again, plus i already have a few more chapters done. Unfortunately, I don't get to spoil you guys today by posting them all. Maybe a different time :P So now that Autumn is participating in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, let's see how she does. I know you guys miss Steven, but don't worry it isn't going to be too long before you see him again. And about the girl from 14 that I was attempting to hint at in the last chapter: that was Layla. It was a surprise that no one got lol I'll just have to do better next time!**

**Chapter title- You Found Me by the Fray because it's about hard times and things seem to fall apart in this chapter. **

**Autumn is 20 years old.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome everyone to Sinnoh Now News, now, top stories!" a blonde anchor smiles brightly into the camera, Andria is her name, popping off the screen. "Today we want to talk about the star of the contest world, she's a beautiful, young lady named Autumn. She started out in Kanto and spread to Johto where she took on two wins. But that's not all she's famous for! A lot of other trainers are commenting on the types of pokemon she trains for her appeals, Gyarados and Aggron more often than not."

"That's right and today we have Fantina, a well known coordinator here in Sinnoh, to discuss these topics with us today," Clarissa, a brunette co-anchor, speaks up as the camera pans out to show all three women on the screen. "First of all, what do you think of Autumn?"

"I think she is a wonderful trainer, just trying her best here in Sinnoh," Fantina states with a French accent. "But she seems to be kind of in a rut lately as it usually happens to coordinators when something is wrong in their lives. I've had it happen a few times to myself and it's something that should be taken care of."

"What do you mean by a 'rut'?" Clarissa asks for clarification.

"When something gets you down and your creativity and liveliness starts to take a...nosedive," Fantina explains while relaxing in the love seat comfortably, her purple dress taking up the space around her. "I suggest she stops while she is ahead to get it fixed before her streak ends."

"Now as a coordinator, you can see these warnings signs of a rut, but can you help people who aren't so attentive see them?" Andria wonders, making a sweeping gesture towards the viewing audiences.

"In her very last contest, the last one she needed to qualify for the Grand Festival, her appeal was a bit stale. I'm not insulting her, no, I would _love_ to work with her and get to know her. But from one coordinator to another, she could have done much better and her pokemon are capable, but something is dragging her down. You can see it when her points get really low and she... grabs desperately for an idea and hopes it works," Fantina scrunches her face as she tries to find the right words. Her respect for Autumn makes it hard to talk about the flaws she's seen in her past few contests. "But the thing is, this isn't something that she should be ashamed of, no one should make fun of her for it either. We all have a time in our lives where we just can't do what we were meant to do, the way we want to. If you are really good at something and have never run into a problem then you're either not meant to do it or you're not putting your heart into it."

"I agree with that, Autumn is a wonderful girl trying to find herself. It's amazing to see where she has come from and how much she has grown since then," Andria agrees wholeheartedly. "Autumn has worked her way to the top and is very humble about it. Although, from past interviews, we have found that she is not very fond of talking about her home life and how things were for her in Hoenn."

"I agree, whenever she is asked a question about home, she freezes up and redirects our attention to something else. I think now her past, from Hoenn, is finally catching up to her," Clarissa nods to the girls on stage. "I think that is the question that keeps popping up in her head. When she's done with this Grand Festival, where is she going to go next?"

_**XxXxXxX**_

_Get a hold yourself!_ Autumn snaps at herself as she walks down the long corridor to the stage. Her hands are shaking and she's never felt so unsure of herself in years, it's almost like her first Festival.

"Here's Autumn with her grand appeal!" Marian announces as Autumn takes a step onto the stage.

Her navy blue cocktail dress accentuates her blonde hair and turquoise eyes but seems to show off her depressed mood. The color, which is usually bright and vibrant on her, seems to droop down and give off a sad feeling. Autumn's bright smile covers up the feeling as she pulls out two pokeballs.

"Vaporeon, Aggron, showtime!" she calls out, much to Fantina's surprise, the French woman has never seen an Aggron in an appeal. "Vaporeon, Aqua Tail!"

As soon as the pokeballs open up, a plethora of bubbles come spilling out and spinning around the stage. Vaporeon leaps into the middle of it, her tail sticking up straight as she wags it in a circular motion. Waves and waves of water spiral around her tail before spreading out all over the stage and making the bubbles swirl around the rings.

"Now, Aggron, use Stone Edge and then Protect!" Autumn grins happily as her steel type moves to stand next to Vaporeon before conjuring up blue rings around his body before they turn into large boulders around the stage.

With a sweep of his large arms, the boulders come crashing in, breaking apart the rings and bubbles, before making a blue and green bubble of protection around himself and Vaporeon. The result is a blast of blue sparkles and water everywhere as the boulders break apart from Protect and little bits of rock go flying with the sparkles. The water hits the ground and Autumn continues.

"Beautiful! I love the look of water and rocks combined, it gives me the feel of beauty and strength put together!" Marian comments as the crowd goes wild.

"Acid Armor!" her voice cuts through the air and Vaporeon disappears and kicks up water everywhere. "Ice Beam!"

Aggron gives a roar before shooting a bright blue beam from his mouth at the ground, freezing the water that's flat on it and the water that Vaporeon kicks up. As soon as he closes his mouth, Vaporeon is about to release a round of Aurora Beam for the finale, but Aggron accidentally begins to lose balance on the slippery floor. Autumn's heart stops as she watches her pokemon begin to fall. Thankfully, Vaporeon leaps into action and slides over to him and releases a powerful Aqua Tail that sets him back on his feet. It also slides across the floor giving it a beautiful shine that highlights their shiny coats.

"What a wonderful ending, that was a great save by Vaporeon! Aggron falling and Vaporeon saving him while making them shine was a great idea!" Marian exclaims loudly as the crowd screams in return.

"Good job you two," Autumn commends them both with a bright smile and a reassuring pat on Aggron's arm. "Don't worry, you were amazing. I'm proud."

Returning them to their homes, she holds back a wave of tears that threaten to spill as she walks back to the main room. So far, the day has not gone in her favor, the only thing she is really excited for is to hear about her brother. Hands shaking and heart pumping, Autumn takes a deep breath and sucks it up to continue on with the Festival.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Well, that's embarrassing, _Autumn thinks to herself as the first part of the Grand Festival is done.

Changing out of a simple navy blue cocktail dress she pulls on some sweatpants and a comfy cami. Throwing her bags over her head and checking for her pokeballs she exits the dressing rooms with fake smile.

Wallace is off challenging the Elite Four, he got past the Conference, and is most likely, and hopefully, going to win while Autumn is struggling to get through each round of the Festival. And to top it off, Wallace was right, she _was_ too late to talk with Steven. Several emails later, she realized this after months of sending and no replies.

_I haven't done anything and yet everything around me is falling while others are rising,_ she thinks to herself gloomily as she is approached by many reporters but ignores them all.

It's a daily hassle to go from the contest hall to the residence hall in Lake Valor, usually the guards do a good job but a handful can get away. Today Autumn has no trouble ignoring them as she walks quickly around the front counter. But her name being called out, in a particularly noticeable French accent, stops her and the reporters around her move as two bodyguards and Fantina walk up.

"I'd like to speak with you, s'il vous plaît?" Fantina grins brightly at Autumn, who internally cringes at the her tone.

"Oui," Autumn replies timidly, to which Fantina gives her a light pat on the back and then directs her to some chairs while the guards get rid of the pesky reporters.

"So, I just want to let you know about your appeal, mon amie," Fantina starts while flattening her huge dress under the cafe table. "It was good, but I saw the little mess up. I judged you well because your pokemon's quick thinking saved you. Are you sure you want to continue? There is no shame in backing out."

"I know what happened today could have been worse and I know you are looking out for me, but I'm not one to stop things as soon as I start them," Autumn shakes her head, a spike of irritation bubbling in her. Who is Fantina to say such a thing to her? "I'm not backing out, the Festival will end how it is supposed to."

"Je suis désolé, I am sorry to upset you. I did not mean to, I only wish to let you know that it is okay. I do not understand, nor do I want to pry, what is going on with you and your life, I was only trying to lighten your load," Fantina leans forward to grasp the younger girl's hand, her purple eyes full of regret and emotion. Autumn's anger crumbles a bit when she realizes that the gym leader and expert coordinator is right.

"Ce n'est pas grave, it's okay. I didn't mean to snap, I just want to finish this and I don't care if I lose. Sinnoh contests are so much fun," she admits, her shoulders drooping as her hands are released.

"It's alright, mon amie. I know what you mean, maybe when this is all over, and you are feeling better you can come back and try again?" Fantina leans forward, her eyebrows up as she coaxes a nod out of Autumn. "Fantastique! Now I will leave you alone to go and rest up for tomorrow. But one question, where did you learn your French? It is très bon!"

"I had private lessons when I was little back home," Autumn replies with a reminiscent smile while hiking up her bag as she stands up with the French woman.

"Très bon! See you tomorrow, au revoir!" Fantina claps her hands quickly, and joyfully, before turning on her heels and walking away.

With a heavy sigh Autumn stalks out of the contest hall, Fantina's words, much like everyone else's over the past few years; hanging over her head.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Today marks the end of the Grand Festival! The only thing standing in our way? The battle between finalist Autumn of Hoenn and finalist Jean of Jubilife City!" Marian broadcasts with a sweeping gesture to the crowd as both women stand tall on either side of the stage.

Autumn's hands shake at her sides, her nerves are fried as she knows she struggled all day and this can turn out either way. But her confidence is high and she knows that if she concentrates real hard she can forget about Steven's silence and the wonder of where she'll go next.

Jean's flowing sundress shines in the light of the open ceiling stage, her bright green eyes contrasting against her black hair. Autumn met her before their battle about an hour ago, she's a nice girl that is excited to battle her. It reassures the blonde that no matter the outcome her opponent won't be a brat like most of the girls and boys battled.

"Vaporeon, Mightyena, showtime!" Autumn calls out while tossing both pokeballs into the tense air.

"Shuppet, Azumarill let's go!" Jean follows next, her pokemon twirling gleefully as Autumn's take a ready stance.

"Let's get started!" Marian commences the battle with the drop of her hand.

"Shuppet use Nightshade, Azumarill use Roll Out!" Jean gets started, her pokemon leaping into action.

Shuppet releases a dark beam from its eyes onto Azumarill's body as she curls into a ball and begins to roll rapidly towards Autumn's pokemon. It gives the water type more of a daunting look as she comes barreling down the stage. Autumn's points drop down dramatically and she grits her teeth before counter attacking. Her heart hammering against her rib cage as she gets ready to attack.

"Things are already getting tense!" Marian comments randomly to keep the crowd pumped.

"Mightyena, hit her with Iron Tail! Vaporeon use Aqua Tail on Shuppet!" Autumn calls out quickly.

Mightyena's tail glows white as he slaps the rolling ball of Azumarill across the stage, the black spots dispersing through the air causes a nice amount of damage to Jean's points. Vaporeon spins her body around and uses Aqua Tail on Shuppet, the rings surrounding the pokemon. Jean smirks, which makes Autumn nervous.

"Shuppet, Dark Pulse!" she orders and the pokemon disperses the water rings with dark rings before shooting a dark spinning orb towards Vaporeon.

"That's going to cost Autumn some points!" Marian states correctly as her points decrease dramatically.

"Vaporeon use Aurora Beam, Mightyena use Shadow Ball," Autumn calls out, she gets her bearings and hope rises in her chest.

Vaporeon's colorful beam is absorbed into Mightyena's Shadow Ball, making the orb swirl with dark colors and light colors. It careens into both pokemon and sends them flying back, making the them almost even points. Autumn is just barely ahead in points, a situation that she does not like at all. Her eyes sweep over the crowd as she remembers Wallace's words of good luck to her last night. He was so confident that she would win.

"Azumarill, use Aqua Jet and Shuppet, use Nightshade on her!" Jean orders her pokemon with a point forward, her bright green eyes sparkling with adrenaline. Autumn comes back from her daydream and focuses immediately.

Azumarill's body is covered with water and a dark veil as Shuppet lightly blasts the water type with its dark beam. Azumarill charges forward rapidly into Vaporeon before changing direction and ramming into Mightyena. But both pokemon recover and are ready to strike back, the crowd cheers loudly. Autumn heaves a small sigh of relief before straightening her posture.

"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse, Vaporeon, add in Hydro Pump!" Autumn retaliates quickly as the battle begins to heat up, time has hit three and a half minutes.

"It looks like Autumn isn't giving up without a fight!" Marian comments as Jean's points drop down.

"Azumarill, use Roll Out, Shuppet add in Will-o-Wisp!" Jean retorts back as her pokemon struggle in standing up.

She didn't expect an easy fight, but this is getting to be a bit difficult with their evenly matched pokemon. Autumn is thinking the same thing as she tries to think up of a plan quick, her mind is spinning with excitement from the battle. Her thoughts of Steven disappear as she watches her pokemon move in tandem to dodge Azumarill's flaming form.

"Shuppet, use Thunderbolt, Azumarill use Swift!" Jean orders and Azumarill whips around and rams Autumn's two pokemon with a barrage of stars before Mightyena takes the electric attack for the water type.

"Is this the end?" Marian wonders as Autumn cries out for her pokemon, her heart dropping.

"Mightyena, use Dark Pulse! Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!" Autumn calls out again, noticing her pokemon still able to move around.

Mightyena lets out a growl before blasting Shuppet away with a beam of dark rings while Azumarill is barely affected by Vaporeon's attack. The points become almost even again with Autumn still in the lead. But the heat isn't over yet, there are still two more minutes left on the clock. With a smile of joy from the battle, Jean coaxes her pokemon to stand up and keep fighting. This only adds to Autumn's worry as she fights back.

The battle only escalates from there, Autumn gets ahead with her pokemon attacking quickly but Jean is right behind her with her Shuppet's tricky habit of disappearing. The time slowly goes down to zero as each girl fights for the ribbon cup. Finally, Autumn makes a giant leap with Vaporeon's Hydro Pump and Mightyena's Dark Pulse combination. This causes an explosion to cover the stage as the battle rages on with the trainers barely able to see. Jean calls out a secret move of hers.

"Thunderbolt and Water Pulse, go!" she cries out as the time counts down and nothing is seen or heard in that moment as the buzzer rings out.

"And Jean is our new Top Coordinator!" Marian cries out after seeing Autumn's pokemon unconscious.

_What?_ Autumn thinks to herself before gaining control of her emotions, her heart dropping in her chest and squeezing as she approaches her pokemon.

"You guys did great," she commends them quietly before returning them to her homes, her eyes blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears. She stands to great Jean who gives her a tight hug.

"It was a wonderful battle and I'm glad I lost to you and not someone else. I hope that I get to battle you again one day," Jean tells her softly and Autumn can't help but smile, though it's a bit bitter.

"Thank you for the battle. It was definitely an adrenaline rush, I hope we get to battle again one day too," Autumn puts her hands on the younger girl's shoulders and manages a grin.

Jean smiles back before she turns around towards the middle of the stage where she is being beckoned. Autumn turns away from her, a move that all her losing competitors have done over the years but never she. Her heart breaks into two as Jean is handed the Ribbon Cup, not her, and the crowd explodes into a round of applause for Jean, not Autumn. Head down and steps quick, Autumn marches down the steps and to the back room. The feeling of failure following her all the way as she packs up her things in the empty room.

With one last sweeping look around the room Autumn slams the door shut and storms out of the contest hall, her work and dreams going down the drain with every step to the Pokemon Center.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Autumn!" Nurse Joy's voice pulls her out of her muddled thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" she tentatively looks up, her turquoise eyes clouded as the news channels blares out breaking news.

"You have a call from Hoenn," she tells her excitedly and Autumn grimaces.

"I'll take it up in my room, then," she walks down the hall and disappears into the shadows.

Throwing her bag on the floor and slamming the door shut Autumn releases a frustrated sigh before plopping down on her chair. Thankfully, Sinnoh has video phones in the rooms so her phone call can be private. Before picking up the receiver fixes her hair, swipes her fingers under eyes and puts on a bright smile.

"Let me guess?" she wonders excitedly as Wallace's bright face appears on the screen.

"I beat him! I'm the new champion!" he shouts into the receiver, making Autumn pull away from the loud noise.

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you, big brother!" Autumn cheers back happily, the bubble of depression recedes for the moment as she beams at her brother.

_Need to be happy for him,_ she reminds herself as Wallace dives into an explanation of how his battle went.

"Milotic is definitely my most trusted pokemon and she pulled through for me," Wallace finishes with a curt nod.

"That's awesome news, I'm really happy for you. See? I knew you would beat h-him," Autumn accidentally stammers, a frown appearing on her face for a fraction of a second before she leans back. "So, what are your first acts of duty as the new Champion of Hoenn?"

"I was already inducted into the Hall of Fame and accepted all the terms and stuff for being the Champion. I get to work with the mayors of each city and town to help keep trouble out," Wallace explains taking his hat off and relaxing in an office chair. "I even get my own office."

"Makes you feel official, huh?" Autumn leans forward, a half grin sliding off her face slowly. "I lost the Grand Festival today." She blurts out without really thinking, a red burn dusts her cheeks as she fights her tears valiantly. Wallace's smile drops and he leans towards the screen.

"I'm sorry, sis. I was battling that whole time, I'm sure you did your best," he tries to comfort her and she tilts her head at him. "You are a famous coordinator, this happens to pretty much all of them. You just have to get back up and fight again."

"I don't know if I want to..." Autumn shifts uncomfortably. "I really liked Sinnoh contests and now I don't know what to do."

"Come home. You _need _to come home, I did see that talk show about you the other day. Something's bugging you, why won't you tell me?" he pleads with her, his eyes sad.

"I don't know..." Autumn admits looking away from the computer screen, she doesn't like confrontations over the phone. "I don't want to come home, yet."

"But you should, you need to. Please, I miss you so much," Wallace heaves his shoulders as if he's tired and pouts his lips, not a very champion like look.

"I...I don't know... I think I need to cool down from this and I'll think about it then," Autumn sighs while brushing her left hand through her short hair. "How did... S-Steven take the loss?"

"He was a good sport, he seemed kind of relieved about it. Right now he's in a business meeting," Wallace doesn't notice Autumn's stammer and struggle to say the former Champion's name. She aches for the loss of her friend, she misses telling him all the stories of being on her journey and confiding how lonely she felt and how he would let her know that he was there for her. "Whenever you decide to come home, let me know, okay?"

"...Okay..."Autumn mumbles into the receiver. "Are you going to have time to talk to me?"

"Of course, I'll call you when I'm open and leave a message in case you're busy," Wallace comforts Autumn as her voice cracks a bit. "Just like Steven did."

"Y-yeah, okay. Thanks, brother. I love you..."Autumn nods, her resolve crumbling each second talking with Wallace.

"I love you too." he waves before they both hang up.

As soon as the screen goes dark Autumn lets out a cry and collapses onto the desk, her head on her arms. Outside the afternoon sun is covered by the clouds as her body trembles uncontrollably on the desk. Her hiccups and sobs muffled by her arms, pools of wet tears gather on the desk.

To her right, the computer beeps quietly, alerting her to an email. Tilting her head up, her chin resting on her arms, she stares at the black screen. Her vision is blurry from the endless stream of tears sliding down her cheeks. Grabbing a tissue she cleans herself up before lazily sliding over to the computer. Pushing the power button she waits for the screen to warm up to see that the email is from Tasha. Not him, just like it hasn't been over the past three years.

Tasha's email comforts Autumn and makes her feel slightly better, just as she always is when reading the younger sister's emails. Saving the email for later, Autumn returns to her inbox to find it empty. Megan's words were put in with Tasha's, so there's one person that she doesn't have to expect anything from.

"Steven! What did I do to you!?" Autumn suddenly shouts at the screen in anger. "Why did you do this to me? I know you were busy but you promised! I was busy too, but I needed you!"

Pulling up a new email Autumn begins to type those words into the box quickly, her anger and sadness clouding her thoughts as she begins to cry again. Her fingers shakily hit the keyboard keys, making her have to fix many errors.

"I miss talking to you, you were there for me when I was lonely and I was there for you! That's not fair, at least an email once a month would have been better than none at all. Do you even remember who I am anymore? Am I a forgotten memory to you? What happened to wanting me to come home!" she cries loudly at the screen before pushing herself away and stalking to the other side of the room and closing the curtains.

Her bag falls on its side and Gardevoir's pokeball comes rolling out and the psychic type pops out. As soon as Gardevoir materializes and sees her trainer's distress, she rushes over and envelops Autumn's mind into a sea of warm. Gardevoir hugs Autumn as she sings in her head quietly to quell the inner turmoil that the Festival has set off. Crying silently, Autumn takes ten minutes to finally calm down.

Pulling away from her pokemon she goes over to the bathroom and washes her face before sitting at the computer once more. Reading over all that she typed she grimaces, those words don't seem like enough to get him to see. But would he even check his email and recognize her? Probably not.

Deleting all the words Autumn takes a deep breath and decides, for the heck of it, to just write down a few words. Finishing up the email Autumn hits the computer harshly before sending the email off and shutting down the computer.

"I'm not going home anytime soon," she tells herself sternly while flopping on the bed, Gardevoir watches from the window with concern. "I'm going to stay here for a while, well, not here at Lake Valor, but somewhere else. Maybe Sunyshore City or something."

Mumbling to herself Autumn curls up into a ball, her fatigue finally catching up with her as the room gets dark with time. Her mind whirls with the events of today, of course her brother would rise to the stage of being a champion as she falls off the stage of fame. It's always been like that, he's always going to be better than her. Always. It's as simple as that.

* * *

**Boo! Autumn lost, that was really hard to write, I didn't want her to lose but sometimes it has to happen. So Wallace is the champion and she angrily sent Steven an email. Will this one make him reply? Who knows, and Autumn will be heading home soon, there's a nice little surprise for you next chapter. That's a better hint than my Layla one *sigh* Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	17. Leave Out All The Rest

**Aaaayyyyoooo! Today was very busy at work and I am POOPED! But I couldn't help but be very excited to post this chapter because I know this is one that you guys will absolutely LOVE. At least I hope you will because I love but that's because of reasons. It's the month of April a few months before Autumn's 21st birthday. So we're getting closer and closer to my favorite part, which is the chapter i'm typing right now :D**

**Chapter title- Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin park, this is because of very nice reasons it's about _someone _*hint hint* feeling regretful about certain choices HE/she made and they want to be forgiven.**

**Final hint- This isn't in Autumn's POV **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shining bright and the window open to let in the sound of Wingull cawing in the sky greet Steven as he sits on his couch. It's his first day off in a _long _time and he can't help but feel a bit useless sitting around doing nothing. Megan is off working with her parents on a sudden epidemic in Lilycove, leaving him alone until the evening, which reminds him; he's going to cook something nice for Megan.

_Note to self, buy food for later,_ Steven thinks quietly before switching on the tv.

The world could have been slowly deteriorating and he wouldn't have known through the piles and piles of paperwork he had to go through. Leaning back in his sweatpants and white t shirt Steven is intent on completely relaxing throughout this day. No work. At all!

"_Welcome back from the commercial break. And we will continue with our top stories of the year before segment!_" the TV turns on to a popular channel that showcases the ups and downs of each year. "_We're down to what you viewers at home voted to be one of the most heartbreaking moments in coordinating history! Autumn, one our beloved girls from Hoenn herself, falling from her perch atop of the stage of fame at the Sinnoh Grand Festival!_"

Jerking in his seat Steven frowns as he remembers a blonde girl-no- Autumn! When was the last time he talked to her? Wait, she lost? But she won the last time he talked to her. Rubbing his face he leans forward and turns up the volume.

"_I have to agree, she is such a beautiful, polite young lady and for the Sinnoh Festival to go the wrong way just broke her heart. Have you see the video of her last battle? It was such an intense battle and for it to end that way really crushed her,_" the female announcer agrees with the male as they show a quick clip of Autumn's opponent being announced the winner.

Her turquoise eyes just paled and it's visible that her heart just dropped and she felt like disappearing from the earth. Steven's eyes widen as he watches her hug Jean and then march off the stage, her shoulders slumped and her face hidden underneath her short hair.

"What's going on? Last time I talked to her... When was that?" Steven finds himself wondering, he feels an odd churning in his stomach as they replay the ending another time.

Getting up from his spot he rushes over to the dining room table and pulls his laptop from its black bag. Sitting back down on the couch he sets the laptop on the coffee table and waits for it to warm up. On the tv screen he listens as they talk about how Autumn rose to fame, they show pictures of her on magazine covers and short little montages of her interviews. He feels a small sense of pride at the fact that his friend is so famous.

_If she's still my friend, that is,_ he thinks to himself with the raise of his eyebrows before concentrating on going to his home email. _Gosh, what is the password again? _

The fact that he asked himself that question causes his heart to drop a bit as he sees a bit more than thirty emails in his inbox. Ten are some spam mail while the other twenty are from Autumn herself. The most recent one was dated a few months ago, looking back at the screen Steven rewinds to the beginning of Autumn's segment and watches the video again.

His eyes fly to the date in the corner and sees that the date on the email and the date on the video are the same. Swallowing thickly, he leans back on the couch and returns to watching the show live again.

"_Who knows what she's going to do next? She always looks so lost whenever asking that question, it's like the map in her head disappeared the second she lost,_" the girl announcer's eyebrows come together in pity.

"_Some people have asked, why doesn't she just come home? But I wonder that maybe she doesn't want to. What if something here, like friends or family, is stopping her? I feel bad that she can't come home because of something some jerk did to her here. She shouldn't be ashamed of losing, she is a wonderful coordinator and she knows it,_" the guy comments and Steven jerks as if he'd been slapped.

Muting the TV in slight shock, Steven turns to his inbox and decides to read the emails. His heart beats loudly in his chest and ears as he gets settled in and starts from the oldest all the way to recent. The first prompts a subject that she needs to talk to him about and the rest hint at it while she tries to make small talk. It's easy to tell that she's nervous given all the banter about little subjects. Just like she used to do at school.

Scrolling to the last one Steven holds his breath and clicks on it, to his surprise it's a just five simple words. Five words and they cut him deeply as his eyes glaze over them many times.

_Thanks, I needed you._

_Autumn_

"She needed me..." he murmurs to himself before setting down the laptop and holding his head in his hand.

_I had promised her that I would always be there for her and then I shut her out for years!_ Getting up from the couch he rushes over to his video phone and checks his account's call history. The last call he made out of the region was three years ago, the number stares at him hauntingly as his jaw drops. He hasn't called, or emailed, her for three years.

Stumbling back to the couch, he frantically types away at a search engine her name. The first thing that pops up is a famous coordinating magazine website. Clicking on it Steven is suddenly met with a large picture of Autumn's opponent. Grimacing at the picture he finds a section on old interviews and photoshoots. Scrolling through the names he finds Autumn pretty quickly and begins to read about her.

"Wow, she won two ribbon cups... She has a shiny Altaria!" Steven comments before moving the mouse to click out of the tab and find more. But he accidentally hits the 'Photos' tab and a big picture of Autumn pops up.

She's wearing no makeup, the caption reads 'Natural Beauty is the Best Kind of Beauty!', her eyes look bright and full of vibrant color against her shiny, bleach blonde hair. Her smile is pearly white at the camera with a Vaporeon at her feet. Her matching outfit, a strapless dress, is black and turquoise. It clings to her body, fitting to her natural curves noticeably and stopping about mid thigh. Which for her long legs isn't far.

_Beautiful,_ he thinks to himself before shaking his head violently.

Steven blushes at the sight and shifts uncomfortably on the couch, a feeling of disappointment in himself for thinking such a thing. He can't leave her for three years and then suddenly call her beautiful. And he's dating Megan...

_Stop! I wasn't thinking of her in that way! _he orders himself before rapidly opening a new tab to look through the others, making sure to stay away from pictures.

All while reading about her fame and her interviews, Steven defends himself for not getting back to her. He was far too busy, he had many meetings a day to get to and some overlapped with each other on a few occassions. He barely had time for Megan either during his days as a Champion and business partner with his dad. It's not like he knew he was going to be so busy, otherwise he would have never promised her that he would always be there for her. He couldn't see any of that coming up. Not at all.

"I mean, I barely had time for _myself_! How could I have taken time out of my day to email her and call her. She probably wouldn't have answered because she was in contests most of the time anyways," he reassures himself as he closes his laptop without closing anything and stands up. "I just wonder what she's doing now..."

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Ugh, Steven you are such a little Spoink, making a mess everywhere," Megan mutters with a fond sigh before setting down the garbage bag right next to his desk.

Steven is off doing a last minute meeting with Wallace, the new friend in the group, and he'll be back soon. Sitting at his desk she beams at the pictures of him and her on his desk and feels her heart flutter at them. Turning to his laptop she sees that it's half open, he rarely ever does that. Shrugging it off she opens it to pull up some music as she cleans, but what she's met with are pictures of Autumn. Not only that but every magazine and article she's been in.

Frowning a bit at the sudden complete interest in Autumn, she pulls up his inbox and sees the many emails from her. At first, a spike of jealously stabs her for a moment before she notices the dates on each email. A ripple of shock replaces those feelings immediately as she falls onto the chair.

"How is that possible?" she murmurs, the most recent email was sent last year and before that the first one was sent three years ago! "But she told me..."

In that second Megan realizes that Autumn must have been covering for Steven, that's just in her nature to do something like that. Slouching in the chair Megan stares at the ceiling before glancing over at Steven's video phone. Rushing over and checking it she finds that he hasn't called her for the same amount of time either.

_How could he do such a thing? To Autumn! His best friend! My best friend, she must have been so lonely and angry with him,_ Megan brushes a hand through her long hair before thinking back the past couple of months. _Maybe this is why he's been so distant... Ever since his day off, he's probably feeling guilty or something._

She glances at the pictures of Autumn, she looks stunning in every outfit but as the dates on each article get closer to the first day of the first email she sent her smile seems to fade. She must have been really hurt by his actions. Why didn't he say anything to Megan? She could have let Autumn know that he was so busy and she her feelings wouldn't have been hurt so much.

_Why didn't you just tell me, Steven?_ Megan wonders sadly, how could he have kept this a secret from her for so many years?

Whatever the reason was, Megan makes a mental note to bring it up later when he comes home. It's not right for him to do that and get away with that, poor Autumn, in the dark about everything and still covering for him. He didn't deserve that from her.

_Autumn... You better come home soon..._

* * *

**Uh oh, spaghetti-o! Megan seems kind of mad about that, but then again who wouldn't. Steven shouldn't have kept something like that from her, it would most likely have saved Autumn and Steven's friendship. But I guess that's no fun, and what happens when she brings it up with him? Well, that's a story for a later time! See ya next time!**


	18. Fighter

**Way to not be excited about the last chapter guys, I am disappoint. XD Anyways, I didn't post yesterday because I was lazy and today I struggled with finding a title. So now we're getting to the exciting stuff, at least until I get out of this short writing rut which will hopefully be soon :) So now we're back to Autumn and this is about three months after the last chapter; making her 21. It's a pretty short one, so yeah...**

**Chapter title- Fighter by Christina Aguilera because I could barely find one and I like the way it sounds for an Autumn chapter title.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Just come home, Mom and Dad are leaving on a vacation for a few months. It's perfect for you to be here without worrying about them for a long while. And then when they come back you can come stay with me at the Pokemon League, granted it's not the best place but then you can find a house and stay there. We all really want you home... _Autumn memorized that paragraph of the email Wallace sent her. He really wants her to come home but it just doesn't seem like that would be good for her health. Too much stress can really mess a person up, but she knows she can't run forever.

Glancing down at the timer on the treadmill Autumn sees that she only has a few seconds left. Her eyes catch on the Trainers Weekly magazine, Steven is on the cover of this old issue. Her eyes narrow as her legs pump harder and she goes into overdrive, her mind clouding with pent up anger. And this is what's been happening the past few months, Autumn thinks of Steven so she goes to workout and pigs out afterwards.

After a few beeps, Autumn slides off the treadmill and grabs her water bottle, towel and magazine. The gym in Sunyshore is a nice one, private and quiet, and there aren't many people around to harass her about her status, or former status, as a Top Coordinator. That door has been closed and locked for the past few months it barely bugs her anymore, there's only a slight ache at the memory but she tries her best not to think about it.

At the exit of the gym, Autumn glimpses down at the magazine in her hand and the garbage just a few feet away. Looking around the room she finds that no one is paying attention to her. Setting her stuff down she dances over to the garbage can and tears the magazine apart violently. Stuffing it into the garbage with a satisfied nod she quickly leaves the gym without glancing back.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Getting back to her room after getting a shower and going out to eat Autumn decides it best to stay inside. The days since the Grand Festival have kind of been glum and solitary, only answering to emails and a few select calls. Megan has been emailing her a lot now, Autumn figures it's just Wallace's doing in trying to get her back, and they're kind and wanting her to come home.

It's not that simple, back in Johto that girl told her to go home when she feels like it and if it's supposed to happen to let it. But Autumn doesn't _want_ to go home, at least she doesn't want to deal with what may happen when she does go home. She doesn't want to see Steven and pretend that nothing happened when, in fact, he abandoned her in her time of need. Wallace came swooping in for his rescue but that doesn't seem like it's fair. She shouldn't let Steven off the hook for something so hurtful. The truth will be told when she goes home and everything will be a mess.

With a disgruntled sigh, she falls back on her bed and stares at the ceiling for a long while, weighing her options carefully.

She really misses the sea air of Sootopolis, Sunyshore is a lot like it but it doesn't have the long walkways, Main Street, Deveraux's Dance Studio... her brother. With a flinch at the thought of Wallace she thinks about her mixed feelings for her brother.

On one hand she hates his guts, she's his shadow and can never shine in her own spotlight. She was technically brought into this life to be him. It would be worse if they were twins, thank Lord Arceus, they weren't. But what gets her are his apologies, he apologizes for all the good things that he can do! Why should he apologize for things he can do when she can do other things!? It's like he failed her or she failed him and he's making up for it, the one who should apologize is Autumn.

_I can't love him without hating him and I will never be just like him, _she thinks to herself, her words cutting the air like a knife.

On the other hand, he does everything for her and protects her from her parents' harsh words. He _is_ and was there for her throughout her journey from all three of the regions and still manages to keep up with her despite his cluttered schedule. Almost everything he does, he does it for her. The fact that he would lie to her friends and tell them that they're not related was not only a selfish act on Autumn's part but selfless one on his. They may not be twins but they can be very much like those type of siblings. It must hurt Wallace deeply to lie like that everyday, and why does he do it?

_ Because I asked him to,_ Autumn concludes with a soft hum before closing her eyes and curling up on the bed. _Why does this have to be so difficult?_

Lying there for what seems like eternity, Autumn's breaths even out and she falls into an 'almost slumber'. She's conscious of the room around her but unable to move her body, she stares off to the side lazily. The warmth around her making her comfortable and her vision glazing over a bit with fatigue.

_"You have to persevere and let things happen... If it's meant to happen, let it. I know that it's going to take time for you to go back, but I think you're doing fine with choosing when the time comes..."_ That woman's voice echoes in her head as she closes her eyes slowly and sees Wallace grinning at her happily. Being forced into a dream, Autumn sits back and watches the scene fold out. A scene she didn't even remember until now.

She and Wallace are playing by the water, like usual, he's eight and she's six years old. Giggling and dancing the both of them are having a wonderful time in the daytime sun, Wallace has his Lotad out and the little pokemon playfully splashes them with water. Little Autumn suddenly trips on a rock and twists her ankle. Falling down she begins to sob softly before Wallace runs up to her to see what's wrong.

"_Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?"_ the kid voice makes Big Autumn smile in her sleep as her Little counterpart nods with a hiccup. "_I'll carry you home, okay? There's a first aid kit there."_'

"_B-but your b-back is h-hurt,"_ she blubbers softly, Wallace was hit in the back hard by a kleat in soccer. Autumn remembers this well.

"_That doesn't matter, I'll be fine. You're hurt right now,_" Wallace waves his little sister off before taking off his shirt and wrapping it around her ankle. A good enough hold to stop the swelling until they get home.

Hoisting the little girl up on his shoulders isn't too much of a challenge until they get to the third set of stairs. All the while Wallace tells Autumn funny stories to make her laugh and Lotad keeps them both cool with a soft squirt of Water Gun. By the time they make it to the top, Wallace is feeling a bit dizzy and Autumn has stopped crying. Getting to the front door he rushes in and over to the laundry room where the first aid kit is hidden from them.

Setting Autumn on the coffee table Wallace sets to work on wrapping up her ankle before moving her to the couch and elevating her leg. Giving her a tissue to clean herself up he gathers ice from the fridge and some ice cream to make them both feel better. Plopping down on the couch they spend the rest of the day watching movies...

_"Go home when you feel like you should... he sounds like a really nice guy, I think if you both open up and let each other in...Well, you can decide what happens from there..."_

"_Autumn! You have a delivery from Hoenn,"_ Nurse Joy, one in Kanto, informs the younger coordinator.

"_Oh? From who?_" she wonders waltzing up to the counter, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"_It says Steven Stone, it's a letter,_" she beams at the girl before handing her a white envelope.

"Thank you," Autumn grins back before rushing to her room, her mind wondering what's wrong.

_Dear Autumn,_

_ I know it's weird that I'm sending you a letter but I want to let you know that I've gotten very sick with the flu. I'm bedridden at home until I get better, my dad freaked when I came home vomiting everywhere. Thankfully, I've stopped doing that, but I can't really walk without feeling sick to my stomach. Food also looks disgusting which is sad because I'm so hungry._

_ Anyways, I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to answer calls or emails. I didn't want you to feel like I was ignoring you or anything. You can send me letters and I'll try to get them to you on time. I don't want you feeling lonely all the way in Kanto, so don't hesitate to send me a letter. Really, I mean it. I always have time for you, like you have time for me. It's what best friends are for. _

_ Good luck in your next contest, I know it's not for a long while but I know you'll do great like always._

_Sincerely,_

_Steven Stone_

Smiling sweetly at the letter Autumn stows it away in her bag and quickly grabs a piece of paper to form a reply. Her heart warms for the friendship that Steven has extended to her, he knows how to make everyone feel special and that's because, to him, everyone is special in their own way. He just voices it unlike a lot of other people. That used to get him in trouble in school. Girls took it the wrong way and guys didn't really appreciate him 'flirting' with their girlfriends. But he never meant it that way, he just wanted everyone to know how special they were to him... So it hurts when he suddenly stops talking to you and you wonder if he remembers you or not...

_"Life's all about choices."_ the girl's last words echo in a whisper around Autumn's brain.

Jerking awake to a dark room Autumn glances around the darkness before sliding off her bed and opening the curtains. She's met with the navy blue sky and the city lights of Sunyshore that aren't run by solar panels. Heart pumping she turns around and turns on the computer, her mind flying with a million things that she forces to the back burner. Sometimes life has to be taken by the reigns.

"Boat leaves at 6:00 am tomorrow morning from here...It's official..." Autumn gets up and begins to pack up all her things.

Beautiflies of nervousness, excitement and wonder fill her belly as she puts away all her things and organizes all her little things. Just like before, her body has made a decision and she is forced to go along with it. Her mind repeats the words, a sense of the above feelings swirling at the thought of it coming true.

"I'm going home."

* * *

**Yay, the interesting stuff starts now! She's going home and what's going to happen, you don't know! But I do! Lol so yeah, that stuff will go down next time. Merry Christmas and whatever else you celebrate, be careful and be safe :)**


	19. False Pretense

**Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! I had to get this one in, the only thing holding me back was a flipping title. But! I am here and with this wonderfully long chapter, it was ten pages in office so it's bigger than the last one. Plus it's the chapter you've all been waiting for and yes this does mean I've found a way to continue after chapter 20 (which I finished earlier today and I have started 21) I have plans written out all the way to 25 and I'm thinking you're going to like it! I would like to thank my two reviewers, DarkTyphlosion and Illusa, your words put a smile on my face and gave me the motivation to post. The littlest review really does help, except generic ones XD**

**Chapter Title- False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, love them my sisters listened to them all the time when I was a bit younger. This song is about friends who stab you in the face. Lol Those are the lyrics from the song, I just love it because yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heart hammering in her ribcage, Autumn gazes at Slateport from the bow of the large ship. No one knows she's coming home; she didn't have the courage to tell anyone. The mere thought of telling someone sent her mind into a frenzy. Besides, she can always say she wanted to surprise them. She only prays to Lord Arceus above that she doesn't see Steven on her way to the gym to see Wallace. He told her that he was visiting Juan to chat for a few days while it's his vacation. Their parents are gone and it's time for Autumn to pounce on this opportunity.

An announcement is made about landing in Slateport Harbor and that makes her feel even worse. People begin to crowd out on the deck as they near the large building, clutching her things close she lets out Gardevoir to help keep her calm. But despite being scared, Autumn is happy to be home, the smell of a familiar sea and the thought of going to Sootopolis warms her heart greatly.

_Or I could stay on the boat and go back to Kanto or something,_ she reminds herself but Gardevoir nudges her arm and shakes her head vehemently, she's also glad to be home.

"I know, it was just a thought," she sighs at her pokemon as they approach the building faster than she expected. "Well, we're here."

Following the rush of people getting off the boat and greeting loved ones, Autumn tries to find a free space to catch her breath. Squeezing to a spot near the entrance, Autumn glances around the harbor a mix of emotions churning in her stomach. A smile touches her face as she spins around slowly before holding her things close to her.

"Let's go, Gardevoir," she tells her pokemon, who is suddenly silent. "Gardevoir?"

Glancing around, Autumn sees no trace of the psychic type. With a loud groan, Autumn rolls her things around while looking for the pokemon. Dodging the crowds of people, Autumn retraces her steps but has no luck.

"A-Autumn?" a familiar voice calls out tentatively and Autumn's heart freezes and her eyes go wide.

Time seems to slow down as she carefully turns around, her eyes meeting light blue-silvery ones. For a moment she's dumbfounded and they spend a moment looking each other over. Going over the changes that had been happening for the past five years and the missed three years.

Steven's mouth is dry as he takes in Autumn, she's grown since the last time he saw her and the pictures were doing her no justice. She's taller now, but still a bit shorter than him, her turquoise eyes stand out the most against her fair, perfect skin and her shiny blonde hair. Her body has developed nicely, even he can't help but notice, though, how wrong it is for him to think so.

Her thoughts are much like his, his face is more mature and even has a hint of light haired stubble over his jaw line. His shoulders are broader and he's in a handsome outfit that fits his personality quite well. His silvery eyes draw her in unexpectedly but she shakes away the feeling before seeing her Gardevoir standing next to him.

"There you are," she manages to speak to her pokemon, her palms becoming a bit shaky. This is not the return she wanted. "D-did she find you?"

"Yeah," Steven answers awkwardly while trying not to stare at Autumn as she looks at the ground. "What are you doing back? Not that you can't come home, I'm just merely curious-not that it's my business..."

"I was going to surprise everyone at home in Sootopolis," Autumn answers glancing up for a moment at him before staring past him. "Which I should be, uh, getting to, soon. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Let me take you, I was about to take the next ferry there, but flying seems faster," Steven offers suddenly while taking out a pokeball. "I need to go to the gym, do you mind?"

"Um..." she bites her lip hesitantly before looking at Gardevoir who gives her an encouraging nod. "I g-guess. I need to go to the gym too, actually."

"Oh? Well, alright then," Steven shakes off the slight confusion as to what she wants at the gym by letting out his Skarmory. "Let's get to Sootopolis then, shall we?"

Without speaking, only a curt nod, Autumn allows Steven to take her bag. She's careful to not touch him as he does. Even on the back of the mighty steel and flying type pokemon, she doesn't hold herself to him. It's as if his touch is poisonous and may kill her if she were to get too close. With Gardevoir in her pokemon and her clutching the pokemon itself she braces for flight as they go through the large door entrance of the harbor building.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Here we are," Steven states the obvious as they land just outside the gym and he hands Autumn her bag, once again she tries not to touch him.

"T-thanks," she doesn't look up at him as they both enter the gym.

The gym hasn't changed too much since Autumn was last in here many, many years ago. The pool in the middle has added some more pillars to aid the non- water types to go against Juan's pokemon. In the middle of it all lie Wallace and Juan, talking animatedly to one another. Setting down her stuff she ignores Steven about to help her across, instead she shouts out to them.

"Look what the Skitty dragged in, eh Wally?" she decides to be dramatic about it, Steven stares at her in shock before Wallace turns around and spots her.

It doesn't take long for him and Juan to make their way over to her, she can't help but meet Wallace at the edge of the pool and hug him. He engulfs her in a tight hug before swinging her around happily. She giggles before being set down and staring up at him, but she finds that he's staring behind her. Turning around, she sees Steven giving them a blank look and she gulps nervously before silently stepping away from her brother and lifting her hair, letting some bangs to fall over her face, much like Wallace's hair cut. They both smile at him and his eyes go wide.

"Steven, this is my brother, Wallace," Autumn introduces shakily while sweeping at her brother who shifts uncomfortably, Juan puts a hand on her shoulder and offers her a smile of reassurance. It doesn't take a genius to catch on to what's happening and Juan understands it the most.

"W-what?" Steven stammers. "You two are related?"

"I see you haven't told him, like you said you were going to," Wallace gives Autumn a chiding look and she cackles nervously.

"Hard to tell someone who won't answer an email for three years," she retorts and Steven flinches at her tone.

"What?" Wallace jerks in surprise and looks at Steven accusingly.

"I'm going to go ahead and go," Juan interjects awkwardly but Autumn stops him.

"No. I'm going, I'm tired and, well, this isn't the best welcome home," She grabs her things and leaves the gym. "Bye."

All three watch her go and it's silent after the door shuts; it's tense for a long moment before Wallace moves to look at Steven. His stance shows his anger but his voice betrays none.

"She wanted to tell you herself, years ago and you never answered? Don't tell me you're angry with her," he starts out, crossing his arms indignantly as Juan quickly escapes to his office.

"She could have told me back in school," Steven points out and Wallace chuckles.

"There are reasons why she didn't tell you and you would have known them if you would have answered," Wallace retorts with a slight glare, if he had his cape with him it would be covering his body so only his head is showing. "Why would you do that to her?"

"I was _busy_," Steven snaps, his anger flaring up. "I didn't have time for anything, not even a life of my own."

"You did, you have days off. You made time for Megan and Tasha, but not my sister," Wallace's voice takes on a deeper tone as he narrows his eyes at his best friend. "I should have seen it. But she covered for you so well! Did you know that? She told me that you emailed her a few times during the month. Why? I don't know."

"Don't pin this all on me, _you_ could have told me you were related! What's with all the secrets? I thought we were friends," Steven counters angrily and Wallace scoffs back.

"Steven, it's harder than you think, she needed to be the one to tell you. It's a challenge she has to overcome but you wouldn't understand how hard it is for her. You may be disappointed in me but I am, far more, in you," Wallace retaliates and it's silent as they stare each other down.

Former Champion versus Champion, the room seems to heat up until they both look away at the same time, their anger cooling away as they realize that no one is to blame and that the problem is all of theirs. Hunched over and feeling horrible they glance once more at each other, no animosity present.

"My relationship with my sister isn't as happy-go-lucky as you think it is," Wallace states tiredly while rubbing his brows. "She has to be the one to let you in. But I'm not sure if she will so easily or if she'll really care."

"Why?" Steven asks tentatively, he's not sure of himself.

"Because she told me that before she left you understood that there was something wrong and she's closest to you besides me," Wallace explains easily. "You might as well fix what is broken. You guys were inseparable."

"But what if she doesn't forgive me?" Steven wonders vulnerably and Wallace half smiles at him.

"The thing about Autumn is: if you show that you mean it and _keep_ your promises, she is quick to forgive," he explains simply. "How do you think she still talks to me?"

"Should I go talk to her right now?" the silver haired young man looks nervously to the door, he wants to fix things with Autumn.

"I wouldn't. She said she's tired but she's really just nervous and stressed. Don't put pressure on her or she _will_ lash out," Wallace advises, Steven finds it weird for him to sound so brotherly after years of seeing them as non-siblings.

"Alright. I'll stop by tomorrow morning, okay?" Steven wonders.

"Perfect. I bid you good luck." Wallace jokes ruefully.

_Oh man, am I in for it,_ Steven thinks to himself nervously as he tries to hold back the excitement that his friend is finally home.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Autumn, there is someone here to see you," Jeffrey, Autumn's caretaker in her younger days, speaks from outside her door as she stares at her ceiling.

Wallace had to leave earlier in the morning to do some Champion business and just like the old days he just _had_ to jump on her bed and wake her up. Now she's tired and a bit crabby from lack of sleeping in. Leave it to her brother to know how to get under her skin without really trying.

"Is it Steven Stone?" she calls back and after being told it is she groans. "Tell him to go jump off a cliff!"

"I'm afraid he's too smart for that, he really wants to see you," Jeffrey replies without missing a beat, making Autumn smile. "I know you're smiling. So you must go see him."

"Fine," she drags out the word while sliding off her bed and opening the door hastily. "But if it doesn't go well, it's your fault."

"It won't but that's always the first step to repairing a friendship, something has to be damaged first and then explored before it is fixed properly," Jeffrey points out and Autumn sighs at his so true logic.

"Alright, alright, can you get some food ready please? I'm starving!" Autumn heads down the long stairs with him.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Lasagna with garlic bread, please. I'm craving something a bit spicy too," she pauses in front of the door. "I'm going to show him around the house."

"Good idea," Jeffrey winks a wrinkled eye at her before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Turning back to the door, Autumn takes in a deep breath and slowly turns the elegant door knob. Standing on the porch with his hands in his pocket Steven nearly jumps at the sudden opening of the door. They look each other over again before Autumn quietly invites him inside the huge house.

"Wallace isn't here, he left earlier this morning," she informs him as they stand awkwardly in the foyer.

"I'm here to see you," Steven admits and Autumn's heart skips a beat before she scolds herself.

_Don't forgive him yet,_ she orders herself and bites back the smile.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" she glances up at him, her mind is in a frenzy but she knows just what to show him.

"Sure," he nods, offering her a small smile but Autumn returns it shakily.

With an intake of air, Autumn turns around and points to the left of the entryway, to tell him that the kitchen lies past the curved entry way. Pointing to the right she lets him know that it's a large living room with a giant screen tv. From there, she walks up the stairs to the second floor, the elegant look of the house making Steven curious as to what background Autumn has.

"This one is my parents bedroom, they're on vacation right now," she informs him as if she's giving a tour of a company. "Across from their room is a bathroom as well as a towel closet. Down here is Wallace's room..."

She opens the door a bit to give him a peek inside, it's like a normal male bedroom despite some hints that he hasn't been there since his younger age. There are some posters of well known trainers and gym leaders. The walls are painted a dark sea blue aside from the white walls of the rest of the house.

"Over here is my room," Autumn turns the knob and pushes her door open, her room walls are painted sea foam green.

The floors are carpeted in white, brightened with the noon light coming in through the window. Her bed sits near the far wall with the dresser to the right of the door next to the opening of the closet. There's nothing that makes her room really stand out with personality aside from a few paintings and few pictures on the desk next to the tall window.

Giving Steven space to get back out she takes him past her room to another one, with an unsure glance back she pushes it open and turns on the light.

"This is the trophy and awards room, a.k.a, it's Wallace's room," she states bitterly as two walls are lined with trophies from summer school, regular school and volunteer things that her parents made him do. There are also ribbons pinned here and there on many corkboards around the room. Steven stares wide eyed at all the awards, all of them Wallace's. "My ribbon cups are in the closet as well as my awards too."

Steven glances at the only closet in the back of the room and slowly opens it. There are two boxes with Autumn's name written on them and when he nudges them with his foot he notices that they're pretty heavy. Sitting on the shelf above them are two golden ribbon cups, layers of dust covering them. It takes all of Autumn's strength not to burst into tears at the sight of them. Their luster and glow gone, revealing what her parents did with her achievements after all that hard work.

"Come on, I'll take you back downstairs, Jeffrey is pretty quick at making food. We'll eat on the patio out front for the view of the city," Autumn ushers him out with her head down, now that he's seen the awards; Steven notices the plethora of pictures on the hall walls. Most of them focusing on Wallace with Autumn in the background.

_Talk about favoritism,_ he hears himself think and immediately scolds himself for such a thought. _But it is the unfortunate truth..._

"Jeffrey!" Autumn calls as they hit the bottom of the stairs and she absentmindedly stands next to the grand piano in a space next to the kitchen's entrance, her hand on the keys. "Are you done?"

"Almost, go sit outside we'll be out in a minute!" he calls back and she nods her head before playing a musical little tune expertly on the piano, which impresses Steven.

"Let's head out," she beckons him over before stepping out into the tropical air of Sootopolis, the very air she missed.

Walking out to the large patio that spreads like a half circle over the cliff side Steven admires the view of Sootopolis from so high up. Next to the white marble railings is a glass table with a white tablecloth that's diagonally set on top. The chairs are metal and painted black, a modern look to add to one of the largest houses in the city.

Sitting across from each other, Autumn glances up at Steven to find him looking her over with curiosity, but also with a hint of guilt. As soon as his eyes meet hers, they stare at eachother for a few moments before looking away. She's caught between wanting to be happy to see him and being furious with him. He's caught between being happy to see her and his terrible, heavy guilt for not talking to her.

"Here you are," Jeffrey cuts through the awkwardness by laying down a plate with a big piece of lasagna and two pieces of garlic bread, with a glass of razz berry iced tea.

The food is delicious to their taste buds as they take their first bites. And it's silent for the next few moments as they take in the cheesy goodness. Then after a few more bites and a few sips of juice, Steven clears his throat. His hands are a bit clammy from his nerves but he tries to think of something to say quick.

"Did you miss being home?" he questions while tapping his right hand on his thigh nervously.

"Kind of yes, I missed the climate the most," she responds, her tone making him feel bad about not talking to her. She probably doesn't want to be here right now because of him.

"I'm sorry," Steven blurts out, making Autumn freeze.

"You're sorry? Do you know what you're sorry for?" she slowly looks up at him, her anger rising slowly but surely.

"F-for the emails, the calls, everything," he stammers nervously, he remembers Wallace's words about her wrath.

"No, you're not. You don't even know what you're apologizing for, yeah, you know that you didn't respond to any type of communication I sent to you. But do you know what it was like for me?" she begins shake with anger, her voice rising in octaves. "Yes, you were busy and I respect that, but couldn't you make time for me, like I did for you? I waited for you to email back everyday after training and after contests. When you became Champion, I was so proud of you, I knew you could do it and I watched your final moments in battle with pride. But when I called you, you were so rude! I couldn't believe it, I tried to congratulate you but you weren't even listening."

Steven is shocked into silence as he listens to her angry rant knowing that every word is true. Autumn sets down her fork and pushes away her plate before leaning forward, her eyes growing dark. Steven has suddenly lost his appetite and can only watch her, his stomach churning.

"A lot of stuff was happening and, yeah, you were happy, but if you could listen to Megan and Tasha you could listen to me! I have never been so hurt... And then your calls stopped. I asked Nurse Joy for the longest time until I couldn't take her pitying stares any longer," Autumn snaps at him. "Don't apologize when you don't know anything of what you've done. I trusted you, the first time I've had a friend to trust aside from the girls, who stuck with me through the years, mind you, and you ripped it apart!"

Autumn stares him down for the longest time before abruptly standing up and pushing herself away from the table.

"Jeffrey can walk you to the front gate," she sneers back at him before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her.

The noise of it jolts Steven out of his shock, the hollow feeling in his heart gaping after the girl that he called a friend. Jeffrey opens the door and walks up to Steven but the young man refuses to be escorted. The servant leaves him alone, taking the cold remnants of lunch with him. Sitting on the front steps, Steven lets out a frustrated sigh and begins to sulk on the front steps.

"I really made a mess of things..." he mutters quietly to himself, his thoughts wondering how exactly he's going to fix it...

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Knock. Knock._

"Jeffrey, I already told you I'm not hungry, you sassy caretaker!" Autumn exclaims at the door, her eyes a bit puffy from way earlier.

"It's not Jeffrey, though, I am pretty sassy," Wallace's voice comes through the door and Autumn snorts.

"I don't want to see you either," she retorts, turning over in her bed, her head under the pillow.

"Too bad," Wallace snickers before stepping into the room and dodging the pillow that is lunged at him. "I'm not here to force you to eat dinner, I want to know why Steven is sitting on our front doorstep and refuses to come inside."

"Still!?" Autumn jerks up, her hair sticking out on some sides. "I told him to leave hours ago!"

"Well, he's still there. The only question is, why?" Wallace sits on the edge of the bed, chuckling a bit at her hair.

"I don't know," she mumbles back while looking at the ground.

"What happened? He looks so heartbroken and guilty, I could barely get him to respond to me," Wallace confers curiously and Autumn exhales begrudgingly.

"He tried apologizing and I may, or may not, have lost my temper and didn't accept it as well as let him have an earful as to the consequences of his actions," she speaks quickly like a little child hoping that their parents don't hear every word and go with it.

"Autumn," Wallace sighs as if he's about to ground her. "I know you're mad at Steven and I don't blame you. I'm mad at him too, what he did was horrible, but you have to forgive him-"

"Not easily," she interjects sharply, her glare making Wallace rethink his words.

"No, not easily. But! I believe you should both try and work towards forgiving one another," Wallace speaks solemnly.

"What do I have to apologize for?" she accuses and Wallace pats her head fondly.

"Maybe nothing now, but in time... You just have to give him a chance, Autumn, he's your best friend," Wallace advises while leaning on his arm on her bed.

"Was," Autumn corrects angrily but Wallace gives her a harsh look that calms her down.

"He's still your best friend, he just needs to catch up on the missed few years," Wallace chides gently before tapping her chin. "I know you can forgive him easily."

"But he doesn't deserve it, Wallace, I've never felt so horrible in my life," she confesses, her voice breaking a bit as she wipes her nose.

"He does. He used to talk about you all the time, he was so proud of you, it almost rivaled my pride for you," Wallace comments with a half smile. "He may have betrayed you, but that look he has out there; he looks so broken and guilty. I'm sure if you let him in again, it'll get better."

"I...I guess," Autumn sighs in defeat. "But I'm not going out there to talk to him."

"That's fine, I'll go let him know that he can start over tomorrow and that you won't eat him alive," Wallace rubs her hair softly before kissing her forehead. "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Autumn yawns tiredly and Wallace chuckles at her before heading to the door. "Good night."

"Good night." he bids her farewell, the door clicking shut.

_I guess we both have a long way ahead of us, _Autumn thinks to herself quietly as she settles into her bed. _I hope it goes by quickly, I'm sick of this feeling._

* * *

**_So, I hope you liked all that drama, Autumn can be so dramatic sometimes. Poor Steven, sitting on the front steps for hours, what a sweetie, unless you're angry with him because I can see that too, the poop. But slowly and slowly all these problems will be taken care of and stuff will happen ;) So have a nice and safe holiday! :)_**


	20. Under Pressure

**Hey guys, I was going to post this morning but I didn't get the chance to because of work and I wasn't sure about the title lol So now we're onto the ****next day. Today's challenge for Autumn is giving Steven a chance, she doesn't really like to trust words that often because look what happened when she did; he left. Anyways, expect a bit of sass and Autumn giving Steven an earful, but hopefully things will work out. **

**Chapter title- Under Pressure by Queen because I love Queen and Autumn and Steven are feeling a lot of pressure with the problems going on right now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Remember: give Steven a chance, it takes a lot to forgive someone and you need to take that first step," Wallace reminds his little sister before leaving her in the kitchen to head to the pokemon league to 'check in'. "I'll see you later tonight to hang out."

"Okay, fine. I'll try, bye," she urges him out, she's already annoyed with his words about Steven.

Wallace just snickers quietly before shutting the door tightly behind him as Jeffrey finishes making Autumn an omelet for breakfast. The aroma of meat, veggies and cheese fills the air as the large, delicious meal is set in front of her. Mouth watering, Autumn digs into the carefully prepared meal.

Having slept well all night, Autumn's face hasn't looked brighter in years since she left home. Her bleach blonde locks frame her face perfectly as she sits in her denim shorts and black tank top. Despite feeling queasy about yesterday's incident, she feels calm about seeing Steven today. But who knows how long that will last?

_Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it, Jeffrey," Autumn calls while setting down the newspaper and sliding off her chair to get to the door.

Fixing her appearance, for no apparent reason, she takes a deep breath before pulling open the door slowly. Her eyes meet Steven's and she seems to be put on edge by his presence. Her words from yesterday still fresh in her mind, she swallows a new round before offering just a hint of a smile. But before she can open her mouth to speak, Steven holds up a white flower in the palm of his hand. A white gardenia to be exact.

"I knew you and Wallace had something going on, too bad he's at the League right now," she sasses him before giving a loose chuckle. "Thanks, do you know what a white gardenia means?"

"You're lovely, if I'm correct," Steven nods slowly and holds it out for her as she carefully accepts it. Their fingers brush lightly against one another.

"Yep... Flattery doesn't minimize my wrath," she jokes at him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks from another meaning, 'secret love', but she beats away that thought.

_This is Steven I'm thinking about here, seriously brain?_ she scolds herself as she allows the tall silver-blue haired boy into her house.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Steven awkwardly takes a seat and waits patiently for Autumn to finish her meal. The white gardenia sitting nicely behind her ear as she finishes up her meal and sets her plate in the sink. Turning back to the young man, she clasps her hands and purses her lips tentatively.

"About yesterday, I-I'm-"

"Don't worry about it, I deserved it. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and I'd rather it be now than later," Steven stops Autumn before she can continue on to an apology.

"So...should we start over?" she wrings out her hands nervously and he shrugs.

"We can, yeah," he states, but it's obvious that that's not what he had in mind.

"What do you suggest?" she frowns at him and he stands up from his chair.

"I think we need to hit the problem head on, we can't just cover it up and move on because it doesn't get solved that way. But we can try to start over and then work towards fixing what's been broken," he explains as if it's simple and Autumn understands it all completely. "We could go out on the town? I haven't seen much of Sootopolis."

"Sure, we can walk around and then get some lunch," she nods before leaving the room for a quick moment to pull on her button up shirt. "Jeffrey, we're leaving! We'll be back later!"

"Alright, have fun!" he calls back as they exit the large house.

Walking down the long steps and opening the gate, Autumn and Steven enter into an awkward silence. Starting over isn't as easy as it sounds, to cover up all that had happened for a later time doesn't sound right to Autumn. But she knows she has to start somewhere and she'd rather not push Steven farther away than he already is.

"This is main street," Autumn speaks finally as they walk down the long street with cafes, candy shops, markets and theaters. "Wallace and I spent a lot of time here when I came back from school."

Steven glances at the buildings with interest, this is where his two best friends hung out while he thought she was an only child. It's like a slap in the face to him, now that he's seen their similar features and personalities, he scolds himself for not noticing sooner. But then again, he shouldn't have had to look for the relation. Autumn had many chances to tell him that they were related, though, from what he saw yesterday in the trophy room, he has a small idea as to why she didn't.

"The way to remember it is," Autumn points to the movie theater at the head of mainstreet, "movie theater, cool stuff in the mall on the left. And on the right, delicious food of many different kinds."

"It's a nice layout," Steven comments with an appreciative look at the restaurants and cafes.

For most of the morning and part of the afternoon, Autumn takes him through a lot of the stores. There really isn't much to do on the thin ice that they're walking on, the conversations don't really turn to anything personal. It's all just small talk like you're showing around a co worker or a new kid in school.

"Hungry?" she glances up at Steven as they sit on a bench and people watch.

"Kind of yeah," he pats his stomach with a half smile and she chuckles at him.

"There's a restaurant right over here with a buffet that's fit for kings," she comments standing up and crossing the street to the other side.

"Sounds perfect," Steven hums hungrily.

Getting some food and finding a far table in the restaurant, they eat in silence for a little bit, their hunger taking over for the moment. But Steven knows that it's inevitable and that they will start talking about it. It all depends on who starts the conversation first.

"If my parents were here, you'd understand everything," Autumn suddenly states after taking a sip of water. "It all would make sense to you why I wouldn't tell you about Wallace. And it wasn't supposed to carry on for so long, I was going to tell you when he was in Rustboro. But...it's my parents that stop me everytime."

"What are they like?" Steven asks, his eyes on his food as Autumn glances out the window.

"To say they favor Wallace is an understatement," she states flatly, her face forming a grimace at the thought of them. "I'm supposed to be his clone and if I can't do the things he can, then I'm not good enough."

Silence drops down on them as Steven peers at Autumn from under his slightly drooping hair line. Her eyes have taken on a cloudy, dark look as she remembers something from her past. He mentally reaches out to her, he wants to know the pain she's been through and wants to make it better after his mess up.

"I had no idea," he finds himself saying and Autumn laughs dryly.

"I never told you, although I'm sure you, Megan and Tasha had an idea," she comments and Steven shifts a bit at that statement.

"We never really discussed details but we knew that your parents must have been part of the problem," he admits sheepishly, his appetite lost in the conversation.

After paying for themselves they leave the restaurant in a kind of hazy silence, not much can be said. The city seems to pass by in a blur as they walk down near the water, the late afternoon sun hangs low in the sky and is barely visible over the cliff side. Sitting at the edge of the concrete sidewalk Autumn stares at the deep water below her.

"I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want to lose you over Wallace. When I went to my classes here I didn't have friends because they would only hang out with me to see him. I stopped talking to kids my age after my first month of ballet because of that," she sighs, her eyes on the waves as she leans back on her hands.

"We wouldn't have left you for Wallace, no matter when you told me," Steven reassures her as he's in the same position.

"You say that, but it didn't take Wallace for you to leave me," she bites back with an even tone.

"I was busy!" he states defensively and then calms down, his tone betraying a bit of his shame. "When I became Champion, I had to give a lot of things up, all the free time I had went towards Megan and my father. Any other time I had, I rested, I would have rather spent my days talking with you than filling out paperwork and filing."

"But I was just as busy as you, Steven. Remember traveling? How about if you didn't leave at the right time it could throw everything off? I had contest after contest, unlike gym leaders I couldn't have a second try in the same day. If I lost in a contest I had to leave that day to make it to the next one. I had to fit training and interviews in there too," she points out, keeping herself in check. "We were both busy, it just came down to who made time."

"Time...That's where this always gets to, but no matter what we explain to each other: I still didn't have time as a Champion," he argues back his voice low as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Wallace made time and he still does," Autumn replies and Steven sighs.

"Let's drop the time portion of this," he groans tiredly, despite her anger Autumn lets out a tiny laugh before shutting her mouth.

"By the way, good job on your battle against Drake and his Salamence, your Aggron's Dragon Claw was powerful. I used something like it too...oh wait, you wouldn't know."

"What are you trying to do?" Steven turns to her and stands up, her words like a slap in the face.

"Letting you know the pain I went through! What you feel is a couple months to my three years. I trusted your words. I thought you were going to be there for me, but you weren't. Megan and Tasha were left to pick up the pieces, but they didn't know-"

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I trusted you, Steven Stone, I never would have thought in my life that you would have left me alone in the dark. If you hadn't had made promises that couldn't be kept or hadn't have been so rude, this wouldn't be happening! I kept telling myself that you would make time for me and send me an email but it was all a lie," she retaliates, her anger rising with each step she takes towards him and he takes back.

Their eyes lock and it's another silent stare down, but this time neither one of them back down. With everything that needs to be said out in the open the only thing to do is let it sink in and cool. Remembering Wallace's words, Autumn is the first to relax, her tensed muscles relax and she droops a bit. Her eyes drop to the ground, she sighs tiredly.

"Some start over," she comments sadly, the urge to cry building in her stomach but she beats it down.

"It's exactly what we need, like I said earlier. We said what was needed to be said and with everything broken all we need to do is fix it," Steven taps her chin and she glances up in surprise, her anger and turmoil partially gone. "What do you say now? How about we redo today? Fill me in on the three years I missed." He holds his hand out to her, a friendly gesture that makes her heart flip, oddly.

"I can't believe you... and I hate that you're right," Autumn mutters at him, but she knows it's useless to hang on to the past with hate. It's time to start fixing everything. "Let's take a tour of the city."

"I can't wait, I haven't seen much of Sootopolis," he beams as she takes his hand and he loops their arms before they stroll back into the city, a slight hop in their step.

* * *

**Isn't that cute? I know this is what you've all been waiting for, chapters with both of them in it being cute and schtuff. If so, I have some great news for you: I have chapters all the way to 25 typed out and the majority are edited and waiting for titles. So it's like a late christmas present because I'll be posting randomly until I get back into the swing of school. So yeah, until next time! :)**


	21. You've Got a Friend in Me

**And I'm back with another chapter! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I sure did lol and now for some bonding time with Wallace and then she goes to see Megan and Tasha and then stays with Wallace again XD So much for her to do today and the things she will learn that will shock everyone!**

**Chapter Title- You've Got a Friend in Me- I love Toy Story and it really does count for Wallace and the two sisters because they're awesome!**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

A little less than a week after Autumn and Steven's day out, followed by a few more, Wallace has finally started his vacation. He wanted to make time for his younger sibling's surprise return and so he had to finish a lot of paperwork earlier than usual. His first day back he decides to follow in Steven's footsteps: Get right to the problem.

"So, did you find what you left for?" Wallace brings up as he and his sister sit in a cafe drinking some iced tea and relaxing.

"I'm back, aren't I?" she returns with a sly smile.

"Yes, I'm very surprised you came back so suddenly. What changed your mind?" he presses further with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about some advice that was passed on to me from a certain person," she shrugs it off with a fond smile for the girl that helped her so much. "I had nowhere to go and I just knew that I had to come back home. So I did."

"I'm glad you did, we're going to fix everything," he gives her a cheerful smile, but she swallows nervously in return.

"Wallace...I-I...I'm...s-s-so-"

"You have nothing to apologize for," he shushes her quickly. "You don't have to be like me and you don't have to do anything to be on the same level. You've already been given your top coordinator status."

"But still, you were pushed hard when we were little and you always protected me like I was a worthless child," she confesses with great sadness and Wallace gasps a bit.

"You are not worthless, you never were and never will be! Mom and Dad may have thought you were, but I am proud to call you my sister, even if you didn't want to call me your brother. But that is okay too, throughout your life you saw me as an original you needed to copy; you were punished if you couldn't be me. That made you hate me and that's okay, I understand," he grabs her hands and puts them to his cheeks, his eyes big and warm staring into hers. "It's okay. I'm sure there are lots of parents using you as a goal for their kids! I'm sure a lot of coordinators want to be like you."

"But it's never going to be good enough for Mom and Dad," she counters lowly, the pain in her chest pulses with that truth.

"Well, forget them. You're old enough to take care of yourself, you -no- _we_ don't need them. I haven't been home in years and if I am, I'm there to see Jeffrey because he's a party and a half," Wallace snorts while squeezing her hands softly. "You don't have to do anything now."

"That doesn't help with anything, Wallace. You've been telling me that forever, ever since this whole clone thing started," Autumn retorts with a shake of her head.

"Then the problem isn't with me, it's with our parents. It's directed at me because of how they treat you because you're not me. You and I have no problem then, right?"

"No, I guess I just hate you because you have to be this wonderful overachieving guy that shines during my biggest downfall."

"Autumn... I'm not trying to outshine you or anything. You did amazing things yourself! You won a ribbon cup in your first year of coordinating, that almost never happens. The last time that happened it was over twenty years ago! Contests are so challenging and you went through a Grand Festival like it was nothing. You don't need Mom and Dad's words to feel like you did something. If anything, you cast a shadow on me, you still do...Come on." Wallace grabs her wrists, pulls her up and hauls her over to the front counter where he points to the magazines.

"Do you see me anywhere? No, they're all about you. Everyone misses you in contests and they can't wait to see you come back. Have you talked about coming back? No, they just assume that because they _want_ you to. Just because you lost in Sinnoh when I won here doesn't mean anything. You are an overachieving person too, especially at Rustboro when you were taking both classes and passed with flying colors. All your percentage scores were higher than the highest one. You could have taken Roxanne's job if you wanted."

Autumn stares at the magazines, Wallace's words flying around her head as she sees her face in every one of them except a select few. Each of them are pretty recent and have questions about whether she'll be back or not and if so, when. The truth of Wallace's words slam into her like the bullet train in Johto. All this time, she thought she was working hard to be better than Wallace but in all reality she's his equal and has as much fame as him. Deep down something in her stirs... Is that what she wanted? To be equal with him?

"I know it's hard for you to see, but you will see it... In time," Wallace explains with a tap on his sister's chin.

"I feel like time is the overall problem here," Autumn comments dryly and they both laugh.

"Feel better?" Wallace wonders as they take their seats once more.

Autumn takes in a deep breath and gives his question some serious thought. Without her parents here to actually get anything solved, does she feel better? There is still that underlying problem but it isn't Wallace's fault. It feels as though everything was a waste if it couldn't be taken care of right away.

_Time, Autumn, time, _she reminds herself idly before sighing at her brother.

"I think, for now, it's all good," she decides with a smile. A weight sort of lifts from her as Wallace grins at her.

Getting up to leave, Autumn slips her arms around her brother. Despite her world having to revolve around him all her life, she is glad to see that they are equal. Her hard work has partially paid off, now her parents just have to realize it.

"Just don't let it get you down," Wallace mutters in her ear with a warm squeeze, his cape hugging her too.

"I'll try. I'm going to go visit Megan and Tasha quick and then we can hang out later, okay?" she pulls back to give him a smile and he nods.

"Perfect, movie night!" he beams before turning around, his cape sweeping gracefully around him, and disappearing into main street.

With a small breath Autumn calls out her Altaria and asks for a ride to Lavaridge Town, the last place she remembers them being at a few weeks before she left. The excitement builds in her as Altaria carries her effortlessly into the sky towards her destination. She hasn't told either of them that she is coming back; her excuse is that she wanted to keep it a surprise. But she knows she had no intention of telling anyone of her return because of her own selfish reasons.

"Thanks, Altaria. Want to stay out and have a look around?" Autumn wonders and her pokemon hops onto her shoulder and settles in warmly on her shoulder. "Now to find the pokemon center."

Passing the tall buildings, sand beds and hot springs, a few people eye the odd colored dual type on her shoulder. Hiding her head in Autumn's hair, Altaria chirps timidly, but her trainer pats her head reassuringly. If only the pokemon understood that people stared at her for her beautiful feathers, and not in a criticizing way.

Getting to the Pokemon Center, Autumn steps in and not two seconds later she hears a squeal that makes her ears bleed. Bracing herself, she brings a hand up to hold Altaria as a familiar figure with brownish hair tackles her. Falling to the ground in the partially empty room, Autumn lets out a scoff as Tasha squeezes her around the waist tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be back!?" she demands at a high octave as they sit up.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise, though I've been here a week to settle in and stuff. I wanted to come see you to talk to both you and your sister," she chuckles at her friend as Altaria cuddles into her back. "Where is she? Where can we talk?"

"We have an apartment here that we can go to, I'll call her quick before we leave!" Tasha helps her up before skipping behind the counter to call her sister.

"Don't worry, Altaria. Tasha and Megan are my best friends, they won't hurt you," Autumn reassures her shaking pokemon as she coddles her in her arms.

"Come on! Let's go!" Tasha is suddenly at her side and pulling her away.

_I didn't mentally prepare enough for this,_ Autumn chuckles to herself.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"I'm so glad you're back!" Tasha exclaims as they sit on the patio of their apartment, the warm sun beating down on them as they drink and enjoy some snacks. "You have to tell us all about your adventures... Well, whatever you left out of your emails."

"There's not much left out, but I actually have some important stuff to tell you," Autumn decides to dive right in.

"About what?" Megan leans forward, her auburn curls framing her face perfectly as her bright green eyes stare at the blue eyed young woman.

"Wallace," she specifies and they glance at each other before leaning forward a bit more. "He's my brother."

"Really!?" they exclaim together before thinking it over and then nodding in unison.

"I can see it," Megan states evenly and Autumn snorts in confusion.

"So you're not really surprised? Not even angry?" she wonders and they kind of shrug.

"I remember the way your parents acted when they came to school, I'm sure we can understand why you would act like that," Tasha points out and Megan agrees.

"We're kind of angry but it's nothing to fight over. You should have more trust in us," Tasha scolds her lightly. "It's not like we would have left you or anything, or thought different of you. Both you and Wallace have, like, the same fame, we wouldn't use you for him."

"Speaking of leaving," Autumn speaks, her head was ducked while Tasha scolded her. She looks pointedly at Megan. "I have kind of been covering for Steven for the past three years. He has not emailed me or talked to me for that long."

"I know," Megan states in the silence as Tasha puts a hand to her lips in shock. "I've known for a long while now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tasha wonders angrily glancing at her sister.

"Wait, sis," Megan gives her sister an apologetic look before turning to Autumn. "I had thought that something was wrong with him. You covered so well for him and I can see why, I never would have thought that he would do such a thing to you. But it's okay, you two are doing fine with hanging out and forgiving each other."

"But I have nothing to apologize for," Autumn defends herself and Megan chuckles a bit.

"Wallace," she states and Autumn flinches in defeat.

"Touche," she mutters with her head low.

"Don't worry, Autumn: it's all good. We know that you are going to be busy repairing things with Steven, so we won't make it worse. The most you did was lie about your brother and Steven," Tasha admits. "We have stayed by your side and you thank us by telling us in person. That's okay, I'm glad that you came straight here and told us everything; you came clean."

"It might be weird, Steven may have flipped out, but that's a different story," Megan explains with a soft expression.

Autumn can't help but let a few tears escape as she leans back and smiles at the sky, the relief is just a strong wave. She couldn't have asked for better friends, of course she's going to have to make it up to them. They are too forgiving for what she deserves from them, her heart heaves with care for them.

"You guys are the greatest," she wipes her tears and Tasha gives her a tight hug.

"We just love you," she coos happily before leaning back.

"Thanks guys," she breathes calmly and looks at Megan a sly smile on her face. "Tell me about you and Steven."

"We broke up," Megan states after a brief glance at her sister.

"What!?" Autumn shouts in shock, her mind wondering why he didn't tell her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," she shrugs it off and offers her a kind smile.

"Can I ask why?"

"It was mutual. Don't worry about it, but I imagine he's still trying to get over it, it was two months ago," she states meekly. "Don't get mad at him, I'm sure the shock that he hadn't talked to you and us breaking up really hit him hard and he's trying to recover."

"I'm not, I can definitely see his side," Autumn reassures her, poor Steven, just knocked down twice with no pick-me-up.

_Reminds me of me,_ she thinks to herself sadly.

Moving the conversation on, Tasha brings up a lot of their adventures and they pick up right where they left off. Autumn explains why she's home and what her goal is: to fix all her ties with everyone. Steven's is going well and Wallace's has started, but it's all being held off a tiny bit until her parents return. Which is another sore and complicated subject for her.

Thankfully, they don't dwell on it and it's time for each to return to their responsibilities, Megan to her office, Tasha to the center, and Autumn to her home. With a giddy goodbye and a promise to hang out more often, Autumn heads home.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"So what did you guys talk about?" Wallace wonders idly as Autumn prepares popcorn and he tries to find a movie.

"I told them about us being related, they weren't really surprised or angry like Steven was, they kind of knew. And then, I explained our parents to them and then we got onto a conversation about Steven," she replies back, tapping her chin thoughtfully as the popcorn pops and a buttery smell fills the air.

"Oh? What did you talk about?" he calls back while staring at a small channel guide book, the list of channels seems endless to him.

"He and Megan broke up," she states back and gauges his reaction carefully.

"I know... I didn't want to tell you," he mutters in reply, his eyes on the screen as he flips through the channels.

"That's awkward that I didn't know!" Autumn exclaims in frustration, she plops down next to him on the couch, the bowl of hot popcorn in her lap.

"It's fine, I'm sure he would have told you soon enough. He was really hurt when it happened, he stayed here for a while," Wallace admits with a small frown. "You know Steven, he really cares for everybody, but then he stated that it was like they weren't dating for four years, that it was like having a roommate."

"Harsh," Autumn munches on popcorn.

"Not really, I'm sure Megan thinks the same," Wallace shakes his head as he steals some. "I cannot find a channel! Ugh, I hate this TV!"

"Why not this one? It's not like we're going to pay much attention with the topic of conversation we're on now," the younger sibling snatches the remote and chooses a small little animated feature for background noise.

"I'm really glad that you and Steven are becoming friends again," Wallace leans back and faces her on the large couch. "You two get along so well after so long."

"Yeah, as weird as it might be: I missed him," she admits sheepishly and her brother chuckles with a shake of his head.

"That's good that you missed him. It shows what a good friend he is and I think you two should talk about Megan next time you see him," he prompts seriously and Autumn frowns as if he's gone crazy.

"Why? We're friends, we're not dating," she reminds him and he shrugs.

"Just saying, it would be something that you can help him with since he's trying to make some stuff up to you," he reasons evenly, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "Besides, if you two were to date: it wouldn't be behind my back."

"This is getting awkward; can we talk about something else?" Autumn turns her head to the TV quickly, her heart fluttering in this whole conversation.

"Naw, I think we're good to watch the movie now," he scoffs at his little sister before hogging all of the snacks.

Autumn settles in with her head on his shoulder as the movie drags on and on, deep down there's still something wrong. But for right now, she is just going to live in the moment because she knows that things _will _get better. There has been too much missed by her absence and she's not going through that again.

_It's all a matter of_ time...

* * *

**Ooooh, I bet you forgot that Steven was dating Megan and now they're not. So what does that mean? I think you might have a clue ;)**


	22. Boogie Wonderland

**Hey, I have a plan for tonight and I know you will all like it. In this chapter Autumn jinxes herself, or Wallace does, and she gets something to keep her busy for the next few weeks. So yeah, I hope this goes well and I don't disappoint you in the end, yes I'm already talking about the end of the story because I just planned out the rest of this today. I've grown a bit attached to these two, but I feel there is more to be left desired... Anyways:**

**Chapter title- Boogie Wonderland just because Autumn has a love hate relationship with dancing, she loves it because of the feel and the stress relief. She hates it because her teacher is a bit overbearing XD And that song makes me giggle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what do you do now that you're off from Champion duties?" Autumn inquires of Steven as they eat lunch outside a cafe.

The atmosphere of the day is beautiful, it's hot outside with a nice breeze every now and then and there are big puffy clouds rolling around in the sky. The atmosphere around the two adults is light, playful and clear. That's how it usually is when they are with each other, it's like school in Rustboro all over again. No time was lost between them, despite it actually being three years.

Steven, though, has listened very well to every story Autumn told him and can recite a lot of it back to her. He enjoyed hearing about how she got each of her pokemon and how she won and lost some contests. In the beginning he would apologize a lot for missing an email about that or a call, but Autumn would shrug it off. Now that she's home and Steven is around more often she finds it a bit easier to drop the hollow pain in her chest from his abandonment.

"I'm working with my dad most of the time and traveling around a bit," he answers back, before taking a bite of his burger.

"I actually miss your dad, it's been forever since I last saw him," she admits, her hair is pinned back away from her face, making her blue eyes pop out a bit.

"He misses you too... We may or may not have conversations about you," Steven gives her a half smile, a blush dusting his cheeks but he hides it with his burger. "You'll have to come over sometime to see him."

"It's my goal," she chuckles back, in her mind she has one thing she wants to talk about though.

"What's wrong?" Steven looks over her face with worry, his eyes linger on hers for a long moment. "You have something on your mind?"

"Yeah...I talked with Megan and Tasha the other day," she brings up hesitantly and his bright demeanor kind of diminishes. "She told me about you two..."

"Are you mad at me?" he questions and his tone surprises Autumn.

He sounds as though he's _worried_ about Autumn being mad at him and he's hunched over guiltily. She watches him in surprise before shaking her head, the need to comfort him takes over. A more happy, fluttery feeling fills her stomach as a smile returns to his face and he relaxes.

"Um... Oh yeah, I wouldn't expect you to say anything, it was pretty recent," Autumn gets back on track from her momentary derailment.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I should have at least mentioned something," Steven sulks once more and Autumn leans forward to catch his gaze.

"Don't worry about it, it's all good. I just wanted to let you know that I know," she offers him a smile and he finds his heart beat picking up as he returns it. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm not. We both agreed that it was like we were friends for four years instead of dating for that long," he shrugs it off, though there is still a hint of sadness. "We had a spark for the first year but it didn't really get anywhere, I guess that's why it hurt. I was hoping we would go somewhere but it never happened. Thought it kind of came out of nowhere."

"It'll be fine," Autumn touches his shoulder softly. "You'll see..."

"Thanks," Steven grins at her and they lock gazes for many long moments, time seems to freeze around them.

"Hey! What's up?" Wallace voices pulls them away from each other and Autumn greets her brother with a rosy cheeked face.

"Just talking, what's got you so excited today?" she recovers from her embarrassment of having such a fragile moment with Steven.

"My best friend and sister are here, can't I be excited?" he sticks his tongue out at her and she makes the gesture of cutting it off.

"It's so weird seeing you two acting like siblings, when it seems as though the first time we met Wallace we thought you two were in love," Steven jokes, his cheeks giving hint to a faint blush as well.

"That was disgusting," Autumn grimaces at the memory as her brother laughs it off easily.

"What can I say?" Wallace shrugs his shoulders dramatically and Autumn smacks him. "We are probably the best siblings you'll ever meet."

"Doubt it, I'm sure it's the twins," Autumn replies thinking of the Gym Leader twins.

"We should do that, go get all eight badges and beat me and we can be Champion siblings," her brother states excitedly and she rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't sound like fun," she comments with a sip of her coffee.

"I feel like you two would be battling each other more than actual opponents," Steven interjects while polishing off his food.

"I don't see the problem," Autumn returns and they share a laugh; Wallace watches them with interest. "You would be welcome to come watch me kick his butt."

"Sounds great," he replies a bright smile on his face. "It was by luck that he won."

"Hey now," Wallace gives him a playful warning. "She may be half on your side now, but when it comes to me she will protect my pride."

"Unfortunately, since his pride is mine. I'd have to," she shrugs and laughs as Wallace nudges her.

"So what if I didn't know you two were related and I accidentally said something bad about Autumn?" Steven proposes with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I'd punch you in the face, she knows this already," Wallace doesn't miss a beat, his face serious.

"Why would you say something bad?" Autumn wonders innocently.

"I wouldn't, I was just proposing the idea if I would," he covers for himself quickly and she laughs.

"Good thing you didn't, Wallace punches hard," she informs him with a fond look at her brother.

"I work out," Wallace jokes holding up his arm in his short sleeved shirt and flexing. "Look at these babies."

"Yeah, anyway," Autumn fake gags and pinches his side. "We don't want the fan girls going after you both today."

"Why? Are you jelly?" Wallace jokes back and Autumn bursts out laughing.

"Jelly? No, I'm not _jelly _or jealous!" she cackles back. "I love that, you jelly? We may be just a bit crazy."

"But that's okay," Wallace comforts before perking up. "Hey, Madame Deveraux is having a dance show at the end of the month!"

"No," Autumn states curtly and Steven takes interest.

"Who's Madame Deveraux?" he questions curiously, a waiter takes his plate and refreshes everyone's drinks happily.

"My old dance teacher," Autumn mumbles lowly and it's not in the tone as if she hates her it's more like, she's that person that can be very overbearing and knows it. "If she found out that I was here she would hunt me down and hold me hostage at the studio."

"Oooh, she sounds wonderful," he states sarcastically and Autumn snorts in return.

"I think you should go see her, for old time's sake," Wallace suggests and Autumn nearly chokes on her drink.

"Are you crazy?" she exclaims and stands up to leave. "I'm not going to talk about this."

The two men get up and follow her out as she pays for her food and drink, Wallace is chuckling the whole time and Steven is watching with humor. Getting out to the street Autumn turns to her brother and best friend.

"You better not have jinxed me," she warns before turning around, right smack into a lanky woman with long brown hair. "Madame Deveraux, what a pleasant surprise."

"Autumn! It's been so long. Why haven't you told me you were back?" Deveraux's green eyes illuminate and she clasps her hands before hugging the young woman tight. "You must come to the studio at once."

"Of course!" Wallace puts an arm around his sister and Steven before dragging them to the studio.

"I hate you so much..." Autumn growls at her brother lowly as they follow the long legged teacher.

"You miss dancing and it's rude not to," Wallace points out, he loves to see his sister dance and feels she should get back to it now that she's home. Harmless, right?

"I'm going to dump your body in a place where no one will ever find it," she threatens back with a death glare at him as they come up on the dance studio at the way end of the main street.

"I love you too," Wallace coos back as they enter the large studio to be met with huge group of people of all different ages.

Deveraux quietly slips into her offices as the dance students talk amongst each other, their parents, and friends. Autumn recognizes everything in the studio, even the smell of sweat, deodorant and body spray. It warms her to be back there, her muscles aching to move and get rid of the stress of her parents.

"So, as you know, I am hosting the annual All Dance Mashup Show," Deveraux begins explaining and Autumn groans, the only downside of the class was that Deveraux is so strict and her punishments could make a girl look like a guy and a guy look like he was on steroids with the muscle build up.

"What's that?" Steven whispers in Wallace's ear at the door, Autumn is standing in front of Deveraux's desk a few feet away.

"It's like a mashup of ballet, hip hop, kick line and other routines in one. Autumn's favorite but she hates the preparations for it. All the work and stuff, it just reminds her of our parents," Wallace explains quietly and Autumn glances at them quickly to shut them up.

"What do you need?" she gives her old teacher an expectant look.

"Some of the girls aren't doing so well, and it's supposed to be for fun but they need to learn how to dance to have the fun I want them to," the brunette explains tiredly and Autumn holds back an eyeroll.

"But that's why you have the advanced kids," she points out, though her excitement to dance in the show is building. It's been far too long since she's burned her energy and with a new pile of stress it's needed.

"They aren't very kind to the new kids, it's like they all forgot how they're supposed to act. It's been different since you were in class," Deveraux counters and Autumn leans forward on the desk.

"All your students are brats, Madame D, all of them are," she states angrily. "They bullied me all the time in your class, but you didn't care. You need to stop treating them all like they're princesses and tell them to their face if they're bad or not."

"I know and I'm sorry, but you are a wonderful dancer and it would be a crime for you to not dance at the show," she pleads calmly, her eyes knowing that Autumn cannot refuse.

"I will, you know I will," Autumn huffs while crossing her arms.

"Wonderful! I knew I could count on you!" Deveraux exclaims jumping to her feet to embrace the young girl. "We'll start practice tomorrow, just me and you so you can get the routines down and then you'll be put in with the advanced kids before they come together with the whole group."

"Deal." Autumn accepts with a quick nod and Deveraux leads the small group out of the office once more.

"Good. Would you like to stay and be introduced today?" she questions and Autumn shakes her head vigorously.

"I'm good, we can do that later," she pulls the two men out with her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Deveraux watches with humor as her former student quickly exits the studio in a rush. Now that Autumn is back, the show will be a success and the young woman will have a feel of her childhood once more. The click of the door shutting behind them gives Autumn relief to be out of Deveraux's intimidating gaze.

Autumn is more than excited to be dancing, just with her old dance teacher is the challenge. Deveraux was never the brightest crayon in the crayon box but her movements can portray a story of whatever she wants when she's on stage. Despite being forced to dance, Autumn could take a secret pride in being able to survive Deveraux's class and perform gracefully.

"Steven?" a voice questions from behind them.

"Phoebe!" Steven exclaims in surprise as the said girl moves to hug him.

Autumn suddenly finds herself sizing the girl up, from the sandals on her feet, her revealing skirt, tan midriff to the large flowers in her hair. With a frown, Autumn watches as she hugs Steven for a minute too long. A younger, less revealing girl is standing next to the elitist, her eyes are on Autumn who awkwardly looks away.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, why don't you visit?" Phoebe speaks in a fake like voice, one that bugs Autumn a bit.

"I've been so busy recently, I'll have to visit all of you at the League sometime soon," Steven rubs his neck sheepishly and Phoebe giggles.

"Definitely," she assures before turning to Wallace and beaming at him. "How are you enjoying your vacation?"

"It's excellent now that my sister is here," he pointedly gestures to Autumn and Phoebe gives her a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Phoebe," she introduces, taking a step back to gesture to the little girl. "This is my niece, Sasha."

Sasha has the same colored hair as Phoebe and looks to be about ten years old. Her eyes are dark brown and her face is sprinkled with a bit of freckles. She seems to be a bit shy but her handshake is firm, betraying her confident demeanor.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Autumn," Autumn awkwardly grins at them.

"Madame Deveraux talks about you all the time," Sasha blurts out before covering her mouth.

"It's okay, I know she does. She can be a little weird," Autumn reassures the younger girl. "Are you doing the show?"

"I want to, but the routine is just too hard," Sasha admits sheepishly and Autumn feels a bit bad for her.

"I can help you with it if you want, I'm going to be working with Deveraux tomorrow so after that I can help you," she finds herself offering, a light blush on her face from the sudden helpfulness she feels.

"Please? That would be awesome!" Sasha lights up and squeezes Autumn around the waist.

"Of course," she grins back before taking a step out of the hug.

"Thank you," Phoebe steps forward and puts a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "We have to get going before practice starts. See you guys. Bye, Steven."

"See ya," Steven waves politely and Autumn frowns again before shaking it off and heading up the nearby steps with the two right behind her.

"Aren't you happy?" Wallace nudges his sister playfully and she groans back.

"I am a little, it'll give me something to do while you two are busy," she shrugs and nudges them both back playfully.

"I'm already excited for the show," Wallace coos and Autumn rolls her eyes. "You know you are too."

"Yeah, I am... Are you both going to the show?" she wonders as they reach the front gate of the Mikuri household.

"Wouldn't miss it," they both state and Autumn finds a lot of satisfaction from it.

"I'll see you guys around," Steven waves before letting out his Skarmory and flying off.

"What were those looks at Phoebe for?" Wallace questions immediately after the former champion's departure.

"What do you mean?" Autumn opens the gate and leads the way up the path.

"You were glaring at her," he points out and she blushes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she defends herself, pushing her way into the house.

"Uh huh, did you not like her all up on Steven?"

"Steven and I are just friends! Why would that matter?"

"Why are you getting mad?"

"I'm not mad! Ugh, you're being stupid!"

"And you were jealous..."

"I'm going to bed!"

"It's only three o'clock..."

"Goodnight!" Autumn stomps up all of the stairs and slams the door to her room shut while Wallace contains his laughter.

_I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two..._ Wallace states with a fond smile for his sister and friend.

* * *

**I love writing their bickering scenes, it just makes me laugh. So, yeah, you are seeing them get closer and closer with overprotective brother nearby. I hope you like this one and I hope you'll like my plan for today! Happy New Year's Eve :D**


	23. Yellow

**Here is another surprise! I am just on a roll to get these chapters out for you guys :) That and the wonderful reviews I've been getting have made me feel so much better. You'll get to see more of Phoebe and Autumn, I like the feeling of them being in the same general area. I didn't use Boogie Wonderland for this because Steven and Autumn bond a bit more in this and they bicker a little bit :P**

**Chapter Title- Yellow because they are bonding and I love it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

And Wallace kept to his inner thoughts for the next week. He watched as Steven and Autumn's friendship slowly became almost completely healed. There is that one overall problem of their parents that's keeping everything from being complete, but all three of them are satisfied with what they can get. And he sees that they're getting closer and closer by day, and his brotherly instincts are kicking in to protect his sister. Though, he doesn't want to butt into something that may not be happening.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Good job, Sasha. Your problem is: it's obvious that you're counting," Autumn points out as she and Sasha work in a corner of the dance studio.

The dance studio is bursting with girls and guys broken up into groups to work on parts of the routine. Autumn has taken Sasha under her wing to help her out by herself, being around the others who are more experienced makes her nervous. Though it's been a full week, Autumn finds herself forgetting much of it even after spending a full day in the studio just memorizing it and then another full out day of practicing it.

"Try to feel the rhythm of the music in your head and body, listen for certain parts of where you should be at," she advises politely before everyone is called back to practice the whole thing once more.

The music starts out slow and soft, a ballet to symbolize, that's what Deveraux started with. All the advanced kids, plus Autumn, dance center of the room, their movements fluent and graceful as the younger kids join. This goes on for two full minutes before the advanced kids twirl off 'stage' and the music picks up. The beginner and intermediate kids form two kick lines and get started before the advanced stand behind them, there are only ten advanced and twenty beginner and intermediate _participating _in the show, and show off their kicks.

The song then slows down for a minute for a jazz number where everyone does dramatic leaps and twirls around the 'stage'. Sasha tries to not count but gets lost in her moves as her group starts the pom number. Autumn jumps in and helps her by standing in front of the group and gesturing what her arms should look like. Thankfully, Sasha catches on and keeps a bright smile on her face as the pom formation turns into a large circle with the advanced in the middle. The guys rush onto stage to get into the formation as well.

Aside from Autumn and a guy, the advanced kids move into a smaller circle as the music quiets down and they duck. In the middle Autumn and her partner stand up before the music comes blasting back. They quickly move around in the little circling mirroring each other's movements. He even hoists her into the air a few times before the circles move into one and the advanced kids are around the outside of the line.

The music slows down once more into a more ballet style, Autumn heads the inward move of the two lines before finishing the song off with a few open turns before landing with her head held high and a smile on her face.

"Wonderful!" Deveraux claps for all of them excitedly, her eyes bright with confidence. "I know you'll all do very well in this!"

"If you get lost, don't get scared and stop dancing," Autumn finds Sasha, her breathing is a bit erratic but she offers a smile. "You are doing great, you've improved since last week."

"Thank you," she beams back at the older girl before they delve into more practice with the whole group.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Steven!" Autumn cringes when she hears Phoebe's voice greet her best friend. "How are you? Those are beautiful flowers."

Autumn's head jerks up when she hears that to see Steven holding a small bouquet of white gardenias in his hand. Blushing and looking back down she closes up her dance bag and walks over to them with Sasha. It's obvious on Phoebe's face that she wants those flowers to be for her, but who wouldn't? They're very pretty.

Steven watches as Autumn approaches in short shorts and an oversized t shirt, her legs toned and muscled just right...

_Stop..._ he scolds himself before handing her the flowers with a smile.

"Just to get your mind off of dancing for a bit," he explains and she beams at him while gazing at the flowers softly.

"Thanks," she holds back a smile before handing a flower to Sasha and Phoebe, the latter to be nice. "Sharing is caring."

"Thank you," Phoebe smiles warmly at the girl before turning her deep blue eyes to Steven. "You still have to visit."

"That's right. I'll have to talk with my dad about taking a lunch to go see you guys," he snaps his fingers in remembrance.

"Good, see you next time," she waves cutely at him before walking out with Sasha.

"Wallace got stuck in a meeting, so what do you want to do?" Steven walks with Autumn up to their house.

"Eat until I can't walk," she replies truthfully as they come up to the front door.

"Do you want to stay here and eat? Or we could go out... To eat," he awkwardly adds in the last part without really thinking. Thankfully, Autumn doesn't really notice.

"Are you okay with staying here and having Jeffrey cook?" she wonders, her eyes meeting his for a moment before she fiddles with the flowers.

"Of course," he smiles and she calls for the caretaker.

"Yes? Oh, what beautiful flowers, my dear, I shall put them in a vase," Jeffrey comes into the room out of nowhere.

"Can you make us some dinner please?" Autumn questions, allowing him to take the flowers from her hands.

"I sure can. What would you like?"

"Steven? Do you want something specific?"

"I'll have whatever you want."

"Well that helps. What if you're allergic to it?"

"Tell me what I'm allergic to," Steven challenges playfully and Autumn groans.

"Okay, I know you're not allergic to anything but what if you were?" she proposes with a raised eyebrow.

"I trust that you would remember," he replies back surely and she huffs.

"My brain is tired from dance... Ugh, Jeffrey, can you suggest something?"

"What about some stuffed pepper casserole?"

"Sounds great!" she agrees with a curt nod at Steven who just chuckles at her. "Now, I'm going to go shower and change. Don't break anything."

"I'll try to control myself!" Steven calls after her as she rushes up the stairs to her room.

Getting all cleaned up in the bathroom, the warm water soothing her muscles, she brushes through her jaw length hair before putting on a headband. Pulling on some sweatpants and a tank top Autumn yawns tiredly as the smell of food lingers in the air. Slipping on some fuzzy socks she joins Steven on the couch. Her smell of fresh flowers envelops him as his earthy scent cloaks her comfortably.

In a pleasant silence, they watch TV shows until the food is done, the smell of cooked meat and cheese gets their stomachs rumbling. Chuckling at each other they eat at the coffee table, talking animatedly about a few things that happened recently or funny stories, they feel cozy in each others presence. And then when Wallace joins them, it's like a complete circle of friends gathering around one another. It feels as though everything is right with the situation, and that's all any of them could ask for.

* * *

**I think it's cute when they bicker, it's pretty short...so yeah... see you in the next update!**


	24. On The Floor

**Yes, I am back so soon after my last update. Like I said I have a plan and I'm very excited... I like dancing and Autumn is a really good dancer because with her parents, she kind of had to be. I like the idea of showing how ****had she worked to be as good as she is and you may see that conversation later on. And this chapter is wear things get a bit interesting with what Wallace is doing throughout. I hope I'm not rushing for you guys and if I am I will try my best to fix it!**

**Chapter Title- On The Floor because I love the beat of the song and it's good for Autumn :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You worked hard for this, give it your all,_ Autumn breathes to herself backstage as she puts on makeup.

The dance attire is a spandex black dress with spandex shorts sewn on the inside, it has one long sleeve and the other side is sleeveless. It's a lace neckline with a pleated skirt that is really short to emphasize long legs. She's wearing skin colored tights, her legs have never looked better, with black jazz shoes.

Her hair is half up in a silver pin with a beautiful lace-like design; her eyes have a thin line of black eyeliner and her lashes are emphasized with black mascara. Her lips are painted dark red, everyone is done up the same way. She looks flawless, but is kind of self conscious about wearing the makeup.

The guys are wearing black long pants, white shirts and black vests to match them with black jazz shoes as well. Their faces don't have to be as done up, but they need some make up so they don't washout on stage.

"We're on in ten minutes!" Deveraux warns everyone as everyone finishes their minor touch ups.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"There are so many people here," Steven comments as he and Wallace enter the large Arts Center next to the dance studio.

The theater is actually an open theater with white stone seats reaching back quite a ways towards the street. Wallace pushes his way through the crowd quickly to try and get close, but all the front seats are taken. Grumbling under his breath, he turns around until a whistle grabs both of their attentions. Scanning the crowd Steven finds a hand waving at them that belongs to Phoebe.

"Over there," he points to her and they both struggle to get to her in time.

"Glad you guys could make it," Phoebe states but looks only at Steven, Wallace narrows his eyes a bit but shrugs it off. "I can't wait to see Sasha... and Autumn too!"

"I know, this is very exciting," Steven keeps up the conversation until Deveraux's strong voice slices through the air.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Let's do this,_ Autumn pumps herself up as they take their positions up on stage after Deveraux's long speech.

Every girl on stage looks towards the ground, their hearts beating loudly in their chests as they wait nervously for the music to start. But as soon as the music starts, their minds give into muscle memory and their limbs move gracefully through the air. With a smile on her face, Autumn keeps her face up and to the crowd as much as she can. Her long legs hold her with ease as she twirls around the stage, clearly a leader for the other girls.

In the crowd, Steven watches her with interest, his eyes watching her every movement as she moves across the stage. Wallace takes a peek at his friend and holds back a snort at his awe; his sister truly has a gift in the art of dance.

Then the older kids move towards the side of the stage as the other ones move together into their kick line. The crowd cheers as they kick in time with each other and snap their heads to match the direction of which they kick. Coming together in the back, Autumn smiles brightly as she and the others get an earful of cheers for their high kicks. Keeping an eye on Sasha throughout the short jazz number, Autumn passes her on the stage and gives her a confident smile.

Then the guys rush up onto stage as the circle is formed and the advanced ones circle around Autumn and her partner. Autumn and her partner pop up in time before the music comes blasting back, for a quick second her eyes find Steven's before they're lost again. She quickly moves around in the little circle, her body arching and leaping through the air. Her partner catches her and hoists her into the air, his hands on her waist, before the circles move into one and the advanced kids are around the outside of the line.

As the music slows down once more into a more ballet style, Autumn heads the inward move of the two lines. Once again her eyes find Steven's and she spots him for her multiple open turns. As soon as the song ends she lands on both her feet and beams proudly at Steven in the crowd.

Cheers, whoops and hollers fill the air as parents cheer for their kids and friends shout in joy. The dancers bow gracefully before getting off stage and letting Deveraux offer a few words about how proud she is and how her dance studio is open to whoever wants to learn. And with that the dancers are released into the crowd. Autumn grabs Sasha's wrist and guides her over to her aunt.

"That was great! Good job!" Phoebe comes out of nowhere and hugs Sasha.

"Awesome job sis," Wallace hugs Autumn's sweaty body from the side and she laughs.

"Thanks," she breathes deeply and watches as Phoebe draws Steven away with a conversation a few feet away before he can see the bleach blonde.

Wallace sighs irritably and drags his sister over there and nudges her into Steven from the side. He automatically wraps an arm around her waist to steady her, with a blush she finds her bearings quickly and pushes him away with a hand on his chest. With a step back, he smiles down at her as she blushes back.

"You were amazing, I had no idea you could move like that," he blurts out the last part red-faced.

"Thanks..." Autumn replies before they dive into a conversation as Wallace comes up to Phoebe.

"I had no idea they were together," she comments while watching the two interact.

"They're not," he confirms and she glances up at him in surprise. "They have a lot to work out before they will be though. It's all complicated."

"I see," Phoebe glances back at the two, their postures relaxed as they beam at each other. "Are they blind?"

"A little bit, they just don't want to see what's there because it will either be good or bad," he explains mysteriously and Phoebe nods with a quiet sigh.

"See you later, Wallace," she turns with her niece and walks away contentedly.

"How about we go celebrate?" Wallace comes up to the two, a charming smile on his face.

"Yeah, some of the dancers were going to go to The Pub afterwards, just let me change out of this stuff and we can go!" Autumn suggests giddily, her blue eyes shining.

Disappearing into the crowd, Autumn grabs her stuff from the open door of the Studio just a few feet away from the side of the theater. Her heart is racing with excitement and also from her close proximity with Steven. His silvery blue eyes just catch her off guard every time she looks at him. Deep down she knows that she can't pursue anything because of her problem with her parents, but she can't be alone forever because of them.

Pulling on her denim shorts, black tank top and blue button shirt, Autumn slips on her shoes and quickly cleans the makeup off her face. Sitting down for a moment to cool off, the blonde dancer breathes deeply from her nose.

"What am I doing?" she asks aloud, she's admitted to herself quite a while ago that she has some sort of feelings for Steven. But with her, and any kind of feeling being a bit sketchy, she has no idea what to do...

"Hey, you ready?" Wallace startles her out of her reverie and she glances at him soberly.

"Yeah, I was just resting up a bit. My legs feel like jelly," she hoists herself up with a groan before joining him, her bag on her shoulder as they join the crowd.

They find Steven at the corner of a street and he takes Autumn's bag from her to ease the weight of her shoulders. At first she doesn't accept, but he just ignores her and escorts them across the street to The Pub. Music, laughter and voices meet their ears immediately after opening the door. Dancers cheer for Autumn as she walks in and the trio find a table, the atmosphere is energetic and upbeat.

"We need to talk," Wallace states as Steven leaves to go to the bathroom.

"About what?" Autumn frowns after finishing her first cup of water in a heartbeat.

"You and Steven," he prompts and then laughs when she chokes on a chunk of ice. "You two are getting really close."

"I know," she says quickly and meekly.

"You know it won't go far until you talk with Mom and Dad, right?" he reminds her gently, he doesn't want to cause a commotion or steer her away from Steven. "You have to tell him that much."

"Wait. You're okay with this?" she looks at him as if he's gone crazy.

"Why wouldn't I be? You two are inseparable and you add the excitement to his life," he scoffs at his younger sister. "But, seriously, you know-"

"Yes, I know... I'm just having trouble with facing my feelings because everything is so messed up," she sighs in frustration while leaning back, her head falling back on the booth's comfy cushion. "I'll talk to him, whenever this starts to go somewhere...But I might have to talk with Megan first. To clear the air and not cause drama...Oh god, what am I saying?"

"That you have feelings for Steven," Wallace gives her a knowing smile as her head jerks forward to look at him. "And that's okay."

"It's weird!" she huffs back, her face beet red.

"It's not and you know it. You two know each other like the back of your hands and you're only mad at him for leaving you because for a long time you've had some level of feelings for him," Wallace asserts quickly and she stares at him wide eyed in realization. "I'm your brother, I'm supposed to know these things."

"I hate how right that sounded," she bonks her head on the table in exasperation, she lifts her head just in time for Steven to return.

"What happened?" he wonders innocently.

"Wallace was telling embarrassing stories of my childhood," Autumn blurts out easily and he chuckles.

"I want to hear this," he gives the blue haired man an eager look.

"No! Don't you dare!" Autumn reaches across the table and points at him menacingly with her finger.

The two give a laugh before their food is served and they dig in quietly and quickly. Autumn's stomach churns a bit with nerves that are finally settling in about Steven. It makes sense that she would have some kind of crush on him since school, but never noticed it because of her wanting to have actual friends. That would explain a majority of the hurt when he stopped talking to her.

_Life can be so confusing..._

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Steven? We need to talk," Wallace starts up again as the young man gets together some snacks for the movie they're going to watch.

Autumn is in the living room searching for the right movie to relax and possibly have a nice scare watching. Since she's safely out of earshot and is clearly busy looking for something good it's his chance to speak with the former champion.

"About what?" Steven replies unknowingly as he watches the popcorn pop in the microwave.

"Autumn," the older one states and Steven turns around in confusion. "I know that you two are growing close and I want to explore it a bit."

"Oh, well...Um..."

"Do you really like her? This isn't some cover up from Megan?" Wallace suggests a bit roughly, his brotherly instincts taking over a bit.

"What? No. I wouldn't do that to her, I'm over Megan and we're just friends now... But with Autumn, it's different than it was with Megan. It's not guilt that's bringing me back here almost everyday; I haven't gone collecting in weeks!" Steven explains earnestly, his eyes burning brightly. "I know I made a mess of everything and I know that faking my feelings for her won't fix it. But let me tell you, I'm not faking, I can't help it. Everything about her pulls me in, her eyes, her smile, her laugh... She's very exciting even if we're relaxing here. I wouldn't hurt your sister like that, Wallace. She's my best friend too."

"I understand, I just want to let you know that: until our parents get back, it's going to be tense," Wallace warns him carefully. "I'm not trying to pull you apart, heck no, I _want _you two to be together. Steven, you're helping her learn how to trust others and be herself. But our parents is what's going to hold her back if you start a relationship now. She can't forgive you, me or herself until she confronts our parents."

"I'm willing to try because I feel as if this would go somewhere, she deserves it," Steven states and Wallace grins widely at him.

"That's what I wanted to hear, you know exactly what she deserves and you're willing to try and give it to her. Stay strong, bro, you'll make it," Wallace wraps an arm around Steven's neck and ruffles his hair playfully. "But you break her heart and I'll break you where it hurts."

"I won't," he shoves his friend off of him before grabbing the popcorn and walking into the living room to find Autumn sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket.

"I found a movie!" she exclaims before hiding in the blanket as a door creaks open in the movie. "It may or may not be scary."

With a chuckle, Steven sits on her right with Wallace on her left, he sets the bowl of popcorn on her lap before leaning back and putting his arm on the back of the couch. Autumn accepts the bowl and eats from it before relaxing into the crook of his arm. Not leaning into him completely, but enough to give the hint that she's settling in and not moving.

_With time, they'll feel better,_ Wallace thinks to himself as he watches over his sister protectively.

After all, pursuing a relationship could either fix her or break her past the point of being able to trust.

* * *

**There's just one more update after this and then you're all caught up with me :)**


	25. HeroHeroine

**This is the chapter my editor has been waiting for, I hope I've made it in time. If not; I tried, I hope you all have a great New Year and it goes right for all of you. I'm glad that I can start the new year with a great new chapter that I know (hope) you all enjoy as much as me. I hope this chapter isn't rushed. I hope things are laid out for you all :)**

**Chapter title- Hero/Heroine because a boy and or girl can change someones life so much without even trying!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The steam from the hot springs caresses my face as I try to find the local hospital in Lavaridge Town. I had a dream last night about coming here to talk to Megan and it felt like the right thing to do. So, now I'm here trying to find her in the summer heat of a town all about hotness. Thankfully, it's late afternoon and the sun isn't beating down on me high in the sky, that would kill me.

Rounding a corner, my eyes catch the large hospital standing out against the smaller buildings around it. Hurrying over to it, I hope I'm on time to find Megan and that she hasn't left yet. Stepping into the hospital, only luck would have me run straight into Megan as she is walking out. We take a step back from each other to keep from smacking heads or anything, her curls are around her shoulders and she's dressed in normal garb. She must just be getting off her shift or going to dinner or something.

"Sorry about- Autumn!" she grins cheerily at me, only making my guilt burn in my chest. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," I admit nervously, I hate being scared to do something like this, but she's my best friend and I don't want to mess things up more than they are already. "Somewhere private preferably."

"Oh, of course," she catches onto my drift and escorts me back into her office. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing too dramatic," I assure her with a quick glance around the quaint office, it fits Megan's sophisticated style perfectly, all the books and file cabinets. "It's about Steven...again."

"I told you already, Autumn, we broke up mutually and we're over it," Megan reassures with a half smile. "Don't worry."

"But that's not it," I shake my head at her, my hands clenched in my lap with nerves. "Why did you break up? You never answered and he doesn't know."

"Why is it so important to you?" Megan replies a bit defensively and I flinch. "Are you two dating?"

"No..." I look away as the tension in the room grows.

"Autumn, I'm sorry, I'm not angry... I'm seeing someone new," she breathes out calmly and I glance up at her in surprise. "He's a pediatrician and we see a lot of each other and he's just what I need. If you and Steven date, I don't care, in fact, I'll be happy for you two, what Steven and I had... Just drop it and help him drop it, tell him I'm seeing someone too. You don't have to worry anymore."

"But we're not dat-"

"I left him because of you," she suddenly states and my heart drops in shock as does my jaw. "Before you came home, Steven saw what he did to you. He looked up all the things he could on you. Your rise to fame and then your downfall, every magazine you were in, every interview... He felt so bad for leaving you that it pulled us apart, or it was what ended that had been going on for too long. I knew there had to be something underneath all the guilt and I didn't want to stand in the way when the time came, so I left before that could happen."

Shock. I'm paralyzed with it as I stare wide eyed at Megan and she gazes calmly back at me. My brain is stuck and I can't form any words in my dry mouth as I absorb everything she told me. Everyone seems to think that Steven and I have _something_ that's special, I can feel it but I don't know what it is. I also feel the tension of waiting two more months for my parents' return; that's when things are going to get very ugly.

"But we're not dating," is all I manage to squeak out to her and she chuckles.

"Not yet, you're not. But it's okay if you do... I'm glad I could get this all off my chest," Megan sighs in relief, her chair squeaking as she leans back. "I feel much better, don't you?"

Oddly enough, I do. There was just a heavy burden on my shoulders when I walked in and most of it is gone. I feel a bit lighter except for the few burdens that are going to be hovering over me for most of my life and one of them is the most repetitive: my parents. I hate that they are always going to be the problem.

"Yes, but this is all going to be difficult until my parents come home," I inform her with a half smile.

"Why's that?"

"I can't forgive him until I've forgiven Wallace and that can't happen until I can talk to my parents, it's all so complicated. I'm not even sure if I have to forgive Wallace. I'm sure it's something else that me and Wallace have to do," I find myself rambling to her crazily. "I feel like it's a one man competition for him, but he doesn't see it that way. I know I'll never _be_ him, but my parents just don't see that. Just the other week, I finally realized that we were equal in fame in two different worlds. I'm not sure if that's what I wanted all my life or if I want to strive to be better than him."

"That's tough," she comments first before continuing. "It sounds like you just want to be recognized for all your achievements, not by just anybody, but by your parents. And that's very understandable. When we're young we rely on our parents to support us, so we try and show them how good we are to deserve that and it gives us a confidence boost to go out and do even better things. You were denied that, and no I'm not diagnosing you, your parents simply didn't give you the confidence you needed. Instead, Wallace did, and I'm sure that felt like it was coming from a boy who thought he was better than you.

"So I can only imagine how hard it is to come back and realize that the boy you thought _he_ thought was better than you has actually been your equal this whole time and was just being treated like he was better. I don't think you two have anything to apologize for, neither of you can apologize for just being your wonderful selves. I think _you_ need to come to terms, both on your own and with your parents, that you are just as good as Wallace," she finishes her speech and I stare at her. "Those are my thoughts on the situation because that's how I see it. You are a role model for kids and so is your brother. You've won two ribbon cups, one in your first year as a coordinator, and he became the champion after being a gym leader. Any parents in the world would love to have you as their children."

"Except mine."

"Except yours. And that can be because of anything, really, gender, personality and even looks. It's pretty disappointing, the answers, but it's the truth," Megan gives me a look of sympathy and I roll my eyes.

"Please, don't look at me like that," I pinch the bridge of my nose. "So, my parents could probably favor Wallace because he's a boy?"

"It's possible," she shrugs at me and I groan. "Isn't your dad a wealthy businessman? Stuff like that is usually a 'man's job', the world can be very annoying sometimes."

"That's so..._ aggravating_!" I snarl angrily from my seat before rubbing my temples softly. "But whatever, what you said makes so much sense and actually helps a lot. Thank you, Megan. You are more than I asked for and I couldn't be happier."

"Anything and anytime," she beams at me as I roll into a standing position. "And I'm serious about the whole Steven thing. You guys are building a relationship on newly found trust and that's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks...but we're not dating," I tell her once more, a blush creeping on my face.

"Then when you do," she amends her statement and I groan, there's no escaping this. "I'll see you around, okay? Maybe, we can go on a double date... when it's not awkward."

"Oh, Lord Arceus, I hope it wouldn't be awkward," I snort back as we walk towards the exit. "I didn't keep you from dinner or anything, right?"

"Nope. I'm all good," she hugs me tight. "I'm meeting David at a local restaurant and I'm sure he just got off for dinner. So I get to beat him there."

"You have fun on your date," I smile at her and she winks back before taking off quickly into the city.

_Well, I feel so much better, _I look towards the sky before remembering that Steven was going to be over. _Better hurry..._

_**OoOoOoO**_

By the time I reach home, the stars are just starting to pop out and the sun is very low in the sky. The city lights greet Altaria and I as we land just outside our front door, and the cool night air greets my giddy stomach. This is how it feels when I get to see Steven almost everyday, though, lately, I've been pushing for him to go out and collect stones like he loves to do. So I wonder why he is over today. Returning Altaria to her pokeball, I turn the door handle and step in.

"Hello, Steven?" I call into the half lit house and I hear a crash in the kitchen.

Dropping my bag, I run over there to find Steven staring down at some pots and pans that fell from his grasp. Relaxing in the doorway, I laugh at his freaked expression before helping him clean up. Megan's words fly around my head with each jolt of electricity that results from our hands, arms, fingers brushing together.

"What happened?" I ask him with a smile while sitting on the counter to be more at eye level with him.

"I was looking for something to heat up some leftover soup with and they all fell out," he tells me sheepishly as he gets his food prepared.

It's also like this too, like he lives here. But that can also be from his and Wallace's friendship. Those two are like brothers, they're partners in crime! It warms my heart to know that my brother and my best friend get along so well. Even after the drama that I created, it makes me thankful for Steven.

"So what were you up to today?" Steven breaks the silence as the soup warms up.

"Oh...I, uh, went to go see Megan," I stammer nervously but he doesn't react.

"How is she?" he asks normally and I relax.

"She's fine... She's seeing someone new now," I bring up tentatively and he turns to me, his face expressionless before pulling a smile.

"Oh? Who is he?" he walks over and stands next to me on the ground.

"David, he's a pediatrician, she says that he's everything she needs and is happy," I try not to sound like I'm rubbing it in his face. "She wanted me to tell you, so you can feel better."

"Don't worry, I do. I plan on visiting Megan to just let her know that I'm over it and still want to be friends," he tells me, his silvery blue-green eyes capturing my heart mid beat.

"That's good," I mutter with a smile.

"What else did you guys talk about?" he pulls away to stir the soup slowly, my heart pounds in my ribcage from our close proximity.

"Really just her and David...she also told me why she broke up with you," I blurt out and then blush deeply.

"We were growing apart," he shrugs and I purse my lips.

"I'm sure it's considered stalking with all the information you looked up on me," I counter and he nearly drops the spoon.

"W-what are you talking about?" he stammers nervously as he turns to me, I can't help but smile.

"Every magazine, every interview and article," I state and his eyes grow wide, a hint of red colors his cheeks. "I think it's sweet that you would feel so guilty to do that...But it's also kind of creepy. You could have just called me."

"I...I-I don't know what to say," he stutters while stirring the soup in a far off state. "I couldn't believe what I did. So I tried to find stuff out about you, to know what had happened to you... And then you came home."

"But before then, Megan broke up with you, two months before I came home," I point out and he takes the soup off the stove and sets it on a placemat.

His eyes are bold as he walks over to me, our eyes almost in level with each other, mine are a bit higher from being perched on the countertop. I hunch a bit to stare back into his eyes as he stops a few feet away.

"What else did you talk about?" he demands quietly and I swallow thickly.

"She told me that any kind of relationship, friendship or otherwise, would be under tension until I confronted my parents. I can't forgive or trust until whatever is supposed to happen with them happens," I admit, my heart beat racing as he steps closer, so he's standing just outside of my knees. The fabric of his suit brushing against them softly, teasing me with its tickle. "She was okay with that."

"Right, because if you were going to date someone, they would have to be willing to try to make things work without your parents here," Steven shrugs and suggests casually. "Exactly, I may be unsure but they'll have to be pretty sure," I add in and he seems to draw a bit closer. "And if I'm going to date someone, I won't keep secrets from them and they'll have to deal with my parents when they get here."

"They'll be strong and stick by your side...or they should. And they won't pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with... or they shouldn't."

"Because I have difficulty with feelings and emotions... I don't want to give them the wrong idea," my voices drops off into a whisper as he steps in between my legs and our faces are close. He reaches a hand up hesitantly, his soft touch sends Beautiflies in a frenzy in my stomach.

"I'm sure they can handle it... And if you're uncomfortable with anything, they won't push you," he stares into my eyes as our lips are inches apart, his hands cradle my face gently. "You can always pull away."

"Does it look like I am?" I reply back and he softly puts our lips together, our eyes close automatically.

Fireworks explode in my body and I wrap my arms around his neck to hold us in place, our lips molding together. Running my hands through his hair, I longingly grab his soft locks as he kisses me softly, perfectly. His warm body against mine makes me pull him in a bit to be closer. His hands drop from my face to catch himself on the counter behind me, he chuckles softly as our lips begin to move hungrily against each other. My hands move from his hair to his prickly chin and I relish the feeling of his stubble. Everything in this moment feels so right, it's almost scary, his arms next to my sides, his warm lips against mine, his sweet taste in my mouth...it's all right.

"So, it was because of you..." he realizes as he pulls away, our foreheads together, our breath ragged.

"It was," I mutter airily and lower my hands to his, he opens his hands a bit to accept. "That felt...right."

"It did," he agrees, his own breathing erratic. "Please, Autumn I want to try to make this work."

"I do too, and we will," I assure him and he holds me tight before pulling away.

With a smile he leans in, my stomach flips with excitement to feel him against me once more...

"Ahem," a voice clears as we're inches apart and my heart leaps in my throat in fear as Wallace stands in the doorway with crossed arms.

"Uhhh, hi," I splutter as Steven quickly moves to pour the soup in a bowl. "I was just checking for...a zit?"

"Rrright," Wallace drags out the word sarcastically as Steven gives me a 'Really? A zit?' look and I shrug. "It's about time you two got together, though I wish your kiss wasn't like you were about to make babies."

"Wallace!" I shout in embarrassment as Steven ducks around the counter to eat behind me. "Don't say that!"

"It's the truth...But, anyways, I'll be watching you two," he playfully does the two finger 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"Right," I roll my eyes and slide off the counter, my face is still hot from kissing Steven and Wallace walking in on us.

Getting a glass of water, I sit beside Steven as Wallace launches into a speech of being arms' length away from each other when dancing, etc... Glancing at Steven, his eyes meet mine and he gives me a charming smile before reaching over and taking my hand. The gentle squeeze that I feel, gives me the courage to put forth at least _some_ trust in his words. Squeezing his hand back I feel a bit more complete since the day has started.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	26. Firework

**Hi guys, sorry about not posting last Saturday, I was not feeling well at all for the whole weekend. This time I don't have a double feature to make up for it, that's for next week. Instead I have this chapter where Autumn is going to try and move forward with her problems so she isn't stuck in the same place and everything goes downhill. I'm glad you guys liked 25, that one is my second favorite so far. You'll know my first next weekend :) Also, I have another announcement, I got a request for a story a new friend of mine. She wants a RoarkxOC and it's a new kind of story that will be up on my account sometime soon. I hope you guys will read that too because I'm really excited to write it and post it.****  
**

**Chapter title- Firework by Katy Perry because it gives the kind of hope Autumn has about contests :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_And that ends the Petalburg City contest with our winner: Isobel!_" I watch as the young girl waves her arms happily, her Clefairy on her shoulder and my heart yearns to be on stage again.

For the past week or so I've been watching contest after contest, deciding and debating on going back or not. Gardevoir thinks that I should and my other pokemon really want to, but I'm not sure if I'm completely ready yet. Though, watching all these coordinators show off their pokemon and battle their hearts out makes me want to cry and smile at the same time. It's so amazing how we coordinators can make something so small, or really big, beautiful and powerful.

"Watching contests again? When's the Grand Festival?" Wallace calls from the kitchen as he prepares some snacks for lunch.

"Yes and in December!" I answer back loudly, my eyes glued to the screen as they replay the best appeals and memorable moments in the battle rounds.

"Are you thinking of going back to that?" he enters the living room and sets down a tray filled with junk food.

"I'm...not sure," I answer tentatively. "I really want to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready. I have more than enough time to gather ribbons for the festival."

"Why don't you? Things are bound to get better as you go and you don't want to wish that you did years from now," my brother advises in that annoyingly wise way of his.

"I'm beginning to think you fell on your head during your journey, since when are you this wise?" I reply flatly before taking a handful of popcorn and shoving the most that I can in my mouth.

"That's attractive," he jests at me and I throw some on him. "I just think you should really do contests here. It'd be fun and I can go and watch you."

"I think I want to talk to everyone about this and not just you. You can be biased sometimes."

"The trials of being a brother: she doesn't believe a word I say."

"Can you blame me?"

"I can try... But seriously, you should do it."

"Of course you say that."

"What if I said, I'm not your brother? Would you listen to me then?"

"I'd probably throw myself a party because we're not related and then I may have to find time to listen to you."

"You are such a jerk, and besides, we look alike," he puffs, crossing his arms and turning his torso away from me.

"We do not," I snort in return, throwing a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

"Then how did Steven find out we're related? You held up your hair and smiled, proving that we have similar facial features!"

"Damn... At least I don't have blue hair, that's a killer to match clothes with, I can barely dress myself in the morning."

"I can tell..."

"Hey!"

Giving each other a glare, him staring down at me and me gazing up at him, we stay like that for a few minutes before returning to our food. Eating the salty goodness I watch the screen as all the contest specials and news stuff concludes. With a sigh, I shut off the TV and eat in silence with my brother.

"What am I going to do!?" I suddenly shout into the nearly empty house.

"Calm down. Why don't you gather all your friends and ask them?" Wallace pats my head a bit roughly and I smack his hand away.

"I might have to do that... That's going to be awkward," I nod at his suggestion before grimacing at the thought of Steven and Megan being in the same room.

_They're over it! Let it be!_ I immediately scold myself, I worry too much for them when I don't need to.

"They'll be fine...Come on, let's call them," Wallace practically drags me over to the phone.

Each call takes less than five minutes, everyone agrees to meet out for some dinner to talk. We decided that Lilycove would be a great place to eat because they have a famous sea side restaurant that serves delicious meals. My stomach churns with nerves as Wallace and I fly there; what if I'm not ready for contests again?

"You're going with whatever our group decision is," Wallace decides for me as he holds the door open for me.

"Wow, way to be wise," I snort back and walk in nervously.

Sure enough, Tasha has all of them gathered. Given it's only three people including her, she knows how to keep order. Megan and Steven are sitting across from each other and look to have finished a conversation that may have repaired something there. I smile at that before sitting next to Steven and Wallace sits next to Megan, squishing Tasha in the middle. Under the table Steven takes my hand softly and I sit a bit close to him.

"So, why are we here?" Megan starts with a soft smile at me.

"I want to be in contests again, but I wanted your guys' thoughts," I reply back bluntly, no use beating around the bush with these people.

"I think you're ready," Tasha is the first to speak, her eyes are optimistic as she beams at me from the middle of the table. "You're back and slowly things are falling into place, you should also talk to your pokemon about it."

"Makes sense, I will do that tonight," I nod at her feedback, she always has the right thing to say.

"I agree with Sis, you're repairing all your relationships and the burden on your shoulders is being lifted. I think it would make a great comeback for you," Megan speaks up next, her smile of confidence helps me a bit more.

"They're right. You are going to rise from the top, every star does," Steven squeezes my hand and I smile giddily at him.

"And I agree as well! So it's decided: you're going back to contests!" Wallace clasps his hands together and beams brightly at us all. "Let's get some food."

"Thanks, _brother,_" I snap at him playfully and he just winks back at me as the waitress walks up and quickly takes our orders.

"It's so weird seeing you two related," Tasha comments and I chuckle back at her.

"You weren't surprised when I told you, unlike someone," I eye Steven playfully and he sheepishly clears his throat.

"You two don't look much alike though," Megan comments staring at us, Steven suddenly points his finger at me his eyes wide.

"Show them!" he demands and we chuckle.

Taking my hand back I pull up my hair and Wallace puts his face next to mine and we both smile. Our eyes, noses and smiles are what's similar between us, some say I look like a more feminine version of Wallace. Their eyes bulge as they stare at us before I put my hair down and settle into Steven.

"See? It's crazy right?" Steven comments incredulously and the girls chuckle with nods of their own.

We easily settle into the rest of dinner as it consecutively pops out of the kitchen, the air is comfy and witty. My feelings on contests are much better after their opinions, and I feel ready to start training my pokemon for the next one. I have done all my research on my possible opponents and I _will_ participate in the Rustboro contest. It would be great to see all my old teachers again too.

By the end of dinner, it's only about nine o'clock, we have all calmed down and mellowed out. I am ready to talk with my pokemon about being in contests again, I hope they are more sure than I am. Which reminds me...

"Dude, are you coming over?" I smack Steven's arm as me, Wallace and him stroll down the street from the restaurant; the girls had left on their pokemon.

"Why?" he wonders with curiosity.

"Well, you have to meet my pokemon and I'm sure Gardevoir would love to see you...Plus I haven't met any of your pokemon," I point out as if it's the answer to everything.

"Then I am," he grins back before taking out a pokeball to bring us home.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Well, they're cute," I tell him as each of his pokemon take turns in sniffing me, except for Aggron and Metagross.

Aggron kind of remembers me, he knows who I am because of the way he looked at me when he came out of his pokeball; it was just a look of recognition. His other pokemon are curious as to who I am. Skarmory sits on my shoulders, each talon on each shoulder, surprisingly, his claws don't dig into my skin. Metagross bumps into my legs, causing me to fall onto his head. Steven laughs as his Cradily, Armaldo and Claydol watch from afar.

"Your pokemon are crazy," I comment while softly patting them. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" he raises a brow, his silvery eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Give me some room," I pat his pokemon away while pulling out a pokeball and enlarging it. "Come on out."

Tossing the ball into the air, I watch Steven as my Aggron pops out of his ball and gives a battle cry. His eyes widen and he looks over my pokemon incredulously before turning to me with a question lingering in his eyes. I nod my head and touch his necklace that he gave me, I feel as though it's been invisible until now. He sees it too and crosses the grass to cradle my face in his hands.

"I can't believe you kept them both...for so long," his eyes search mine as my heart leaps into my throat. "You are better than what I deserve."

"I know, but that's okay," I grin cheekily back and he tilts my head back a bit.

"I am truly sorry," he mutters to me before bringing his lips to mine, it feels so perfect again.

I just smile at him softly as he pulls away, "You still have to meet the rest of my pokemon!"

Tossing out all my pokeballs, flashes of light fill the air and soon all my pokemon are stretching out. Turning towards the water, I release Gyarados from his home and watch as he gets comfortable in the water. Vaporeon gallops into the water with a dramatic splash.

Gardevoir floats over to Steven and drapes her arms around his shoulders in a soft hug; it's clear she missed him. Mightyena growls at him warningly before shoving his cold nose into my palm. With a scolding glance I lightly tap his muzzle before turning to find Altaria hiding behind Aggron.

"Come on, Altaria. He's safe," I call out to her with a soft smile. "I promise and you can trust me."

"Shy?" Steven wonders as my pokemon and his begin to converse in their own language.

Aggron moves from his spot to spar with the other Aggron and she flaps into my arms, her golden body a blur. Steven stares at her in shock, he wasn't expecting her to be this color and I laugh at his expression.

"You look a little shocked there," I comment and he steps forward to get a better look.

"She's beautiful," he states softly and reaches out, carefully, to pet her soft head.

At first she shies away, but then when his hand softly pats her head she leans into him and he holds her like a little toddler. Spreading her cotton wings she wraps them around his shoulders as much as she can. Letting out a soft crow, she relaxes in his arms as he pets her.

"Wow, she likes you."

"Why is she so scared of everything?"

"I got her from a daycare center after a trainer was being rude to the owner, somehow, I think she sensed the abuse from that boy and is nervous around people other than me."

"Poor girl... So are you going to talk to them?"

"Oh yeah..." I snap my fingers and gather my pokemon as best I can, Gyarados leans down to listen in as Vaporeon play fights with Mightyena. "Guys, I want to do contests again."

Gardevoir pulls away from Steven and tackles me to the ground, her excitement palpable in the air. Mightyena barks at me happily before licking my face with his slobbery tongue, Vaporeon just spits a tiny jet of water at me. Gyarados roars happily while Aggron just huffs quietly in his corner, he just doesn't like to join in on the fun.

"Well, I guess that that's that," Steven concludes helping me up. "You're doing contests again."

"I guess so," I give my pokemon appreciative glances, excitement bubbles in my stomach.

_Alright, world, here I come!_

_**XxXxXxX**_

"Are you going to tell the press?" Wallace wonders as I gather my clothes into my contest bag, it feels as though it's been forever since I last did this.

"Not yet, I called Valerie last week and she said to wait until after the thing with Mom and Dad blow over. And if that's around Grand Festival time then that'd be perfect, she seemed pretty confident that I'd win. That and it gives me the chance to come back quietly and then bam! I'm back, and guess what? I have a brother," I explain to him excitedly as I swing my bag over my shoulder.

"Do you think you'll win the Grand Festival?" he wonders with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to get through these contests one by one first, I hope so or this will all be a waste," I shrug, my nerves rise with my hope. "Besides, I'd rather tell everyone when all this drama is done. Not right before because then people will get snoopy and it'll just be a huge mess."

"I can see that happening," Wallace agrees with a half hearted shrug.

"Don't worry, I _will_ tell the press. I just don't want it to be so soon and then I lose and everything goes downhill for both of us," I tell him sternly and he purses his lips.

"So if you win the Grand Festival you'll tell them?"

"Yeah... And I'll do the same if I lose, what I'm saying is I don't want to announce it while I'm doing contests because Mom and Dad will be home before I finish them. Because fit's going to hit the shan and I don't want it broadcast to the whole world, do you?"

"Oh, I thought you were only going to tell them if you won the _Grand Festival_. No, I understand now. Reporters can get very annoying and stressful when they're in your face," Wallace relaxes and I chuckle at him.

"I'm not _that_ bad of a sister, I do like to keep _some _privacy," I state indignantly as we head out of the house. "Now come on, I do want to make it in time for the contest."

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Good luck, I know you'll do great," Steven smiles at me, I'm wearing some nice denim shorts with a light green halter top it's a bit plain compared to his black suit.

"Thanks, I'm going to try," I comment. "This is your first contest isn't it?"

"I watched a few of yours before," he frowns and I immediately feel guilty for assuming.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," I rub my head sheepishly and he waves it off.

"Don't worry, everything will get better soon," he moves in for a kiss but I stop him.

"I don't want someone catching us and then I have to explain everything, I just want one thing done at a time," I plead with him and he smiles sweetly before giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"I know, I hate reporters too," he mutters to me softly before turning around and heading down the hall. "You can do it!"

Smiling to myself giddily, I quickly turn on my heel and head into the waiting room, with the contest about to start. Coordinators gather and watch the screen as each one of us performs, my time for performing is near the middle. My hands tremble with anticipation and worry, what if I don't make it past the first round? That'd be so embarrassing!

"You're up!" an official calls to me and I rush to the stage.

_Come on, don't worry...You'll make it, _I calm myself as Vivian Meridian announces my name with a bit of excitement.

"Gardevoir, it's show time!" I shout out on cue and toss her ball into the air.

With the crowd cheering loudly for me, it gets my blood pumping and helps me fall back into routine. Gardevoir shines perfectly from the pokeball's flash, her eyes burning with anticipation.

"Magical Leaf!" I start out and she begins to twirl while releasing a barrage of light green leaves around her in a tornado.

"Look at the beauty and grace behind that Magical Leaf!" Vivian comments happily to the crowd and they respond with cheers.

"Now use Swift!" I order giddily and she stops twirling and releases a large round of gold stars at the tornado above her.

"Watch those stars rip through that tornado!" Vivian declares with fervor.

Soon the stage is glowing with green and gold sparkles as Gardevoir smiles and does a twirl before we both bow to the crowd. My eyes find Wallace's and he gestures to the group around him. My jaw almost drops as I see all my old teachers there with him and Steven, their faces are bright as they clap vigorously for me.

"And that was Autumn, who seems to be trying for a comeback!" Vivian announces as we walk off stage.

"Good job, Gardevoir!" I cheer happily and she circles me happily as we sit down in the waiting area.

The rest of the appeals look great and make me nervous for the battle rounds, and that's if I made it to them. By the time the appeals are done, I'm chewing my nails nervously and watching as the screen starts to fill up with faces. One by one my heart pounds in my rib cage until I cry out.

"Yes! We made it!" I grasp Gardevoir joyfully and she spins me around. "We can do it!"

And the battles rounds start off quick and intense, a lot of the coordinators are knocked out without much of a challenge. I watch and take mental notes on each person that wins just to give myself a little hope. By the time I'm ready to battle, I'm feeling much more confident about being here.

"Manectric, let's go!" my next opponent, Nick, calls out his pokemon.

"Gardevoir, show time!" I call out mine and smile with excitement.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Manectric, let's use Flamethrower!"

"Gardevoir, counter it with Swift!"

Manectric lets loose a stream of hot flames across the battlefield, my points drop but so do his as Gardevoir's stars surround the stream and destroy it before they hit her. The crowd cheers excitedly and Gardevoir seems to enjoy being on stage once more.

"Energy Ball, let's go," I start up a new round of attacks confidently.

"Manectric, destroy it with Spark!" Nick retaliates as his pokemon becomes surrounded in blue electricity.

His pokemon charges at the glowing green orb and jumps right through it, costing me a lot of points. It gets even worse when his Manectric keeps going and tackles Gardevoir to the ground. Her body glows yellow as well and my points drop again.

"Quick thinking on Nick's part gives him much help in the points department!" Vivian announces as the crowd hollers excitedly.

"Now use Fire Fang!"

"Psychic!" I shout and Gardevoir gains control of herself and her body glows blue, as does Manectric as he's thrown feet away. Heartbeat racing, I take in the crowd's cheers and try to figure out a plan. "Use Swift!"

Doing a little dance, Gardevoir spins quickly and releases a flock of stars that swoop around the stage before surrounding Manectric. Swinging her arms inwards, the stars collapse in on the electric type.

"Manectric, you can do it. Use Discharge," Nick encourages with a fist clenched.

"Use Psychic to protect yourself and then use Magical Leaf!" I counter with a grin.

The electricity comes flying down the stage and Gardevoir redirects them and points the bolts into the air. Without missing a beat Gardevoir attacks with a barrage of light green leaves that tear at the pokemon's body. With both our points at the same level, I am sure that this battle will be worth it either way.

"Manectric, use Flamethrower and then follow up with Spark!" Nick commands and his pokemon sends a mixture of flames and electricity.

"Gardevoir!" I cry out as she's hit right in the chest and my points drop dramatically.

Her body hits the floor with a thud and my heart drops in my chest, I knew I wasn't ready for this...

"And it seems as though- Wait, it looks like Gardevoir isn't ready to give up just yet!" Vivian shouts into the microphone and my heart soars.

"Show time... Let's start with a tornado of Swift!" I shout, getting excited as the crowd begins to rumble with excitement.

Gardevoir gives Manectric a dirty look, which makes me laugh because it looks like something I would do, before spinning around the whole stage and spouting stars. The crowd watches in awe as I watch proudly. Manectric becomes confused with all the shiny stars and doesn't know what to do.

"Get rid of them with Flamethrower!" Nick counters angrily and I just smirk.

"Keep the stars coming!" I encourage my pokemon as she moves quickly and disappears into the barrage of stars. Manectric's attempts become useless as the stars surround him in larger amounts. "Magical Leaf too!"

Gardevoir releases a stream of bright green leaves that dance around the stage before bombarding the four legged pokemon. He cries out with pain, his body rolling towards his trainer before Gardevoir stands over him and she sends Swift at him to finish him off. An explosion ensues and we all watch as the smoke clears.

"And Autumn moves on to the next round!" Vivian shouts excitedly and I cheer loudly and hug my pokemon.

"We did it! Good job!" I squeak at her before shaking Nick's hand. "Great battle!"

"Yeah," he sasses me before stalking off as I ignore him and skip towards the back.

"We can do it, we've got this," I encourage my pokemon and she gives me a sure look. "This contest _will_ be ours."

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Finish her off with with Energy Ball!" I call out lightly and watch as Gardevoir takes down a Medicham with a triumphant look.

"And it looks as though this is the start of Autumn's comeback!" Vivian announces as Trisha moves to shake my hand.

"Good battle," I tell her and she grins back.

"Definitely, I'm glad you're making a comeback," she beams before walking to the sides of the stage.

Standing center stage, I happily accept the ribbon and show it off to the crowd and they cheer loudly. Gardevoir hugs me tightly as I examine the pink and red ribbon; its golden button gleaming at me. With a wide smile, I head back to the waiting room to gather my things and find my brother and Steven.

"Autumn!" Wallace's voice reaches my ears and suddenly my body is heavier and my feet aren't touching the ground.

"Whoa!" I gasp in fright as he lifts me up off the ground in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" he coos while setting me down on the ground, his eyes are bright.

Taking my hand, he leads me out of the crowd of coordinators and fans alike. I barely pay attention to any of it as my ribbon feels warm in my palm. My heart flutters giddily as I see Steven smiling widely at me as we approach the front entrance. My legs move faster and I find myself in his warm arms.

"Good job, you were amazing," he whispers in my ear and I squeeze him tight.

"Thanks, even better live, huh?" I tease him and he chuckles before looking at the ribbon in my hand.

"These are...cute."

"Cute? Really?" I ask him incredulously and he rubs his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I know they're cute."

"Come on, our old teachers want to see you," he takes my hand, Gardevoir seems to hum at us before taking the ribbon from me and putting it in my bag.

Man, is it weird seeing your old teachers again when you're much older. They seemed to have aged just barely, their faces still youthful. They all congratulate me on what a good job I did, Mrs. M taking credit for my work in the appeal and Mr. Harper taking note that my battling skills were in top form. The rest congratulate me on my climb back to the top and wish me luck as well.

"Well, this seems to just be the start, I'm very excited for you, sissy," Wallace wraps an arm around my shoulders tightly.

"I am too, today went pretty well," I agree with him.

_Let's see how far I can go..._

* * *

**So yeah, Steven and Autumn are dating but it's a bit tense because she hasn't forgiven him. That won't happen until her parents come home and fit hits the shan. Her and Wallace need to be figured out as well, but they are going to make it work like a normal relationship while trying to patch things up. She won't tell the press because it will start rumors and get in the way and who wants that? Anyways, I think that's what I want to say for today. **_  
_

**Until next time :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys this week is a double feature. It's the start of my favorite two chapters. This chapter is so short so I that's why it's also a double feature. Next week I won't be able to post so i will most likely post on sunday or something. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this no titled chapter.**

* * *

The second the phone's ringing echoes throughout the house Autumn's face drops and she nearly trips down the stairs. Wallace gives her a nervous smirk as he walks out from the living room to the phone just past the piano. The air about the house suddenly turns tense and is thick like water.

"Speaker!" she hisses from the bottom step, just out of sight of the phone's camera.

"Fine, fine," Wallace waves her off before carefully pushing the speaker button, a fake smile on his face. "Hello?"

"Wallace, honey! Hi!" their mom's fake voice bubbles from the speaker and Autumn gags in disgust.

"Hi, Mom," Wallace replies half heartedly, Autumn can't see the half smile on his face.

"How are you? What are you up to?" she gushes peppily.

"I'm just fine, I'm not doing much right now," he shrugs back, it's clear he doesn't want to be having this conversation.

"Is the house good? Did you manage okay without us?"

"Hello, son. It's good to see you looking well," their father's voice bellows over the phone.

Autumn's head jerks up to listen to him, she's never heard her father talk with so much care in her life. She has wished for that voice to talk to her like that all her life; her heart aches as she sees her father's face beam at Wallace from the screen. Wallace grimaces for a moment before forcing himself to smile.

"Hi, Dad. Thanks, everything is going great," he converses casually, he turns his body back a bit to watch Autumn worriedly.

"I'm fine," she mutters with her head in her hands, her blue eyes torn as she stares at him.

"So, how are you guys? Why did you call?" he brings up in a strained voice, this is getting too intense for him.

"We're great. We wanted to let you know that we will be returning home in a few weeks," their mom announces and Autumn rolls onto the floor with a quiet groan.

"I have to get out of here," she gripes comically on the ground and Wallace tries not to snicker at her antics.

"Anyways," Wallace coughs into his sleeve before straightening his posture. "Unfortunately, when you guys get home, I'll have to be back at the League working on next year's Ever Grande Conference."

"Oh, well that's too bad. We really missed you!" their mother pouts and Autumn gags at the sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah, okay. Well, _Autumn_ and I are going to hang out today, so see you both tomorrow," Wallace shoots her down with a dramatic glance back at his sister lying on the ground with her hand on her chin and a grimace on her face.

"You have fun then," Sherri nods quickly and they hang up.

"Yeah, love you too, _Mom_!" Autumn sneers at the screen before laying down on the floor again. "Not even a mention! I swear, it's like they hate me...oh wait."

"I know, Autumn, I know," Wallace sighs as he turns around to face her.

"What do you know?" she challenges him, no anger in her voice, just the want to know if he really understands her.

"I know that our parents don't really appreciate the things you do and expect you to... to act like me. I know that it looks like they hate you and don't want you, but if they didn't want you, then there were ways to make sure they didn't. I think that they loved you and then something happened that made them think otherwise," Wallace crosses the room to her and then kneels down in his cape and champion clothing. "I know you hate me because of it, but I know that you are an amazing sister that makes me proud everyday-"

"Do _not_ get sentimental on me!" Autumn pushes her finger to his lips before sitting up. "I know, Wallace. But I was talking with Megan the other day and she said that they can be favoring you for many reasons. And that's the annoying part! The only thing that you have that I don't is inappropriate and I don't want to be in a lesser light because of it! I tried so hard to do good in their eyes and what do I get? My ribbon cups in a box in a closet!"

"That isn't my fault," Wallace keeps his voice firm as her anger rises.

"No, it's not and it's not like any of us could stop it," she pouts and crosses her arms.

Knowing that the issue can't be solved until their parents get home the next day, Wallace pulls her into a hug. At first she fights it, but his strong arms don't let her out and she has to concede. With a dramatic sigh she puts her arms around him before pushing forward until she's pinned him down.

"I hate this situation so we're going to leave this house and go do something fun," she states matter-of-factly and he snorts.

"Well, I think the local food market is open late and they have leftover samples-"

"Better than nothing!" Autumn leaps up for food and dashes out of the house with her brother close behind.


	28. Home

**Hi again lol. Alright so Autumn is going to make a pretty big decision and either you will go 'awwww' or not. I feel as though this will get a ball rolling with her and Steven just as her parents are coming home. So yeah, it's going to be awkward a bit at first and then it's going to get all cute and there are reasons for that. **

**Chapter title- Home by Phillip Phillips because I love this song and it reminds me so much of this chapter and it's events. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This sucks!"

Steven chuckles at Autumn's voice as he invites himself into the home of the Mikuri's, it's been two months since the kitchen fiasco and things are going pretty well. Though, it wouldn't seem that way with how Autumn is stomping through the house with an angry look about her while Wallace watches with humor. Standing next to his best friend he watches his girlfriend struggle to deal with her emotions.

"What's wrong?" he brings up hesitantly.

"Our parents will be home in a few days," Wallace starts with a comical look at his sibling. "And she is stuck staying here with them because she doesn't want to live at the League."

"Why not?" Steven frowns at the bleach blonde and she glares at him.

"He says it wrong. I don't want to live with _him_," she points at her brother accusedly before turning around.

"What about living in an apartment here?" Steven suggests.

"I don't want to be in Sootopolis at all when they're here, I have nothing left to do here and I'll be traveling around so it's a waste to pay rent," she retorts sitting on the steps, her head in her hands. "I'm a homeless hobo."

"Why don't you travel around like a trainer?" Wallace suggests, sitting next to her while Steven sits on the other side.

"Because I'm not a trainer, the contests I have planned out are within weeks of each other. What am I going to do for those weeks? Walk around and do nothing? Why? So more drama can happen? Hell no."

"Stop it," Wallace lightly smacks her to give her a warning. "What about Megan and Tasha?"

"They technically travel too and they're too busy for me to add to that," she tells them, her head leaning on Steven's shoulder while Wallace leans back against the railing to look at them.

"Why not live with Steven?" he suggests suddenly and she jerks up, her face beet red while Steven chokes.

"What!?" they both exclaim.

"Why not live with Steven? He's home almost every night, you guys have been dating for two months and our parents are coming home. Your relationship will either get better or worse and this can steer you in the right direction," Wallace advises.

"Not the wise one again," Autumn sighs tiredly.

"...It makes sense a-and I'm not completely against it..." Steven stammers nervously, Autumn stares at him incredulously, Wallace gives him an encouraging grin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by not 'completely'?" she suddenly turns on him with fake anger.

"I don't know. I'm okay with it, I just wasn't sure if you were, so I... just said that so you wouldn't get mad," he defends himself, his arms raising in a defensive stance as if she'll hit him.

"I...but...that..." Autumn struggles as her face warms considerably. "That's awkward."

"How is it awkward?" Wallace questions with a chuckle. "You guys have been dating for a little over two months and you know each other very well."

"This situation is awkward," she squirms a bit in her spot and Steven chuckles at her.

"Come live with me, I get lonely sometimes and... I really want you to," he slows down towards the end, his cheeks burning red.

"Isn't this too early?" she stalls it, standing up and walking to stand in front of them. "It's only been two months and things are still shaky."

"Don't get scared, everything will be fine," Steven rushes to her and holds her to him. "I feel as though the time is just fine. But if you don't, then I will respect that, I'm not going to pressure you into it."

"I do, it just feels...weird," she mutters into his shoulder, everything about him comforting to her.

"It'll be fine," Wallace gathers them both up in a tight hug. "I know it feels weird, but it has to go somewhere and you can't hide forever."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," she pushes herself away from them before looking at them innocently. "What do I pack?"

"Your clothes..." Steven answers with a snort.

"Well, duh. But what else, you have furniture but it's like moving into _your_ house. Which I am, but shouldn't it be... our house?" she shifts uncomfortably on her feet, her heart beating nervously.

"You can bring whatever makes you feel comfortable, I'm not home most of the time so some _little_ changes are just fine," Steven grins at Autumn before kissing her cheeks. "We can make our place with whatever changes we agree on."

"I don't have to pay rent?" she jokes with a sly grin at him as he touches her chin.

"Well, maybe..." he jokes back with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You guys are gross! I don't understand this 'I'm scared to move in at two months' crap when you make jokes like that!" Wallace exclaims incredulously and the couple laugh at him before Autumn rushes up to her room to gather her things.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The next morning, Autumn wakes up bright and early with both feelings of nervousness and excitement. She really can't wait to live with Steven, the thought gives her heart a flutter. The only thing worrying her is her parents coming here and ruining everything, if all else fails she can be a homeless hobo.

"Jeez, have enough stuff!?" Wallace teases her as he and Steven hold both her suitcases.

"Is it too much?" she blushes deeply and Steven kisses her forehead.

"It's just fine," he assures her before they take the time to travel to his home city of Mossdeep.

Steven's cottage is a quaint two story building that is raised above the sea on the edge of a large cliff outside of Mossdeep. There is a stone walkway from the sandy beach and the deep blue waves. The smell of the ocean greets Autumn and calms her immediately, it smells a lot like the home she's used to.

Unlocking the wooden door, Steven leads them into a porch closed off from the rest of the house. Taking off their shoes, Wallace bids a farewell as to not get in the way, and the couple ventures into the rest of the house, the wooden make up making it feel homey while the modern decor makes her feel connected to the world still.

Behind the porch, through the second wooden door, is the dining room: a medium sized room with a square table in the middle. Along two opposing walls are two cases filled neatly with assorted stones and gems. The floors are cherry wood, their dark red color giving off another warm effect. Staring at the cases, Autumn lightly touches the glass, the glowing stones greet her and she just knows deep down that this is where she should be.

A hand fills in her left and she finds herself being towed past the dining room into the kitchen. The theme is black with some red accents here and there, giving the house a flair of personality. Autumn grins at the small island sitting in the middle of the kitchen, a place she will get very familiar with for her stay here.

"I'm assuming you don't spend much time in here," she states and he chuckles.

"Not really, about all of the things I cook don't survive," he admits sheepishly and she laughs.

"I should have packed Jeffrey," she comments before being led to the right and into the living room. "Nice TV."

"Thanks, believe it or not I watched your contests on here," he glances at the large screen fondly.

"I half believe you," she teases him before testing out his black couch, the living room is carpeted with a dark blue smooth surface.

Examining the room around her she notices some picture frames filled with photos ranging from the time they were in school to more recent photos. She even sees herself in some of them. With a smile at each of them she turns to Steven and gestures to her bags.

"When do I get to unpack?" she swallows thickly and he beams at her.

"Right now," he leads her to the right once more and into a large bedroom.

The walls are painted light blue with white accents, the carpet is a soft white with a king size bed. The covers are black with a silver zig zag pattern, much like his usual professional dress. With a snort, she rushes over to the bed and jumps on it, the fluffy covers and comfy mattress swallow her up as Steven watches with a smile.

"I like the self centeredness with the matching covers," she comments, sitting on the edge of the bed.

To her right is a dresser, some photos are sitting on top and she can see that they're of him and her. It kind of surprises her, not the fact that he has pictures from their last date, but the fact that he has them up. The warm feeling she feels makes her grimace at first, it's too cheesy for her to handle, but it also makes her feel much better about being here. Steven really does care and he's not leaving; it reassures her.

"So you don't have to put up pictures of me too," Steven jokes lightly and Autumn giggles giddily.

"Good, because I left them all at home," she teases him back as he hoists her suitcase onto the bed.

"Are you sure?" he gestures to the bags and she shrugs.

Opening up each suitcase, the large one and the medium one, plus her small purse, she separates her toiletries from her clothing and some decorative things. Steven drags out another dresser from his closet and sets it up right next to his, a surprise he's been waiting to show her. She organizes her things into it quickly, at first she is hesitant in closing the last one but with Steven's arms around her waist and the soft reassurances in her ear, it helps her ease it shut.

Moving on to the closet, Autumn finds that Steven has many fine suits and shoes, but it stops halfway and turns into clothes for exploring caves. With a chuckle, Autumn takes over the opposite side of the closet. Since she doesn't have many dressy things for non contest days, so her half isn't as full. Her contest clothes with some of her shirts don't compare to the suits and dirtied shirts.

Heading over to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, she adds her own hair products, razors and soaps to his. She also pops her toothbrush in with his and sets her hairbrush on the counter. Glancing into the mirror Autumn stares at her healthy reflection. She's never felt so sure in her life, what will her parents think?

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Steven kisses her temple, his hands on her waist, before taking her back into his- no- _their_ bedroom. "There's one more room you should see."

Escorting her back into the living room he takes a left and opens a half hidden door next to the dvd rack. Stepping into the small room, Autumn grins at the clutter of his office, some stones are on the desk as well as important looking files. His laptop is hiding under a few files while some papers are splattered across the desk.

"Cute," she giggles and he smiles at her.

"This is my work place, it doesn't usually look like this," he tells her sheepishly while grimacing at his desk. "I spend a lot of nights in here."

"Right..." she trails off softly, she is becoming worried that he won't spend time with her, what if he gets too busy again?

"I learned my lesson once already," Steven seems to read her perfectly and she gives him an apologetic glance. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"I know, I'm sorry," she breathes steadily while fiddling with her fingers nervously. "I'm trying."

"You're doing good," he comforts her, taking her hand and bringing her back into the living room. "I know it's hard, but it's going to get better. I promise... Now, I saved some food for your first dinner living here. Like a welcome home dinner."

"You know, I like the sound of that," she beams at him bringing her lips to his for a time stopping moment, her hands brushing his stubble while he wraps his arms around her waist to pull their bodies closer.

"The only thing that is left is one question: What side of the bed do you sleep on?" he snickers at her and she squeaks nervously.

"I...don't know. You better not be a blanket hog," she jabs a finger into his chest softly and he chuckles.

"On cold nights usually," he shrugs with a mocking look before putting their foreheads together and bringing his lips close to hers. "But I guess that's why you're here."

"Gross," she giggles, her weak attempts of pushing him away not helping her and she concedes to another kiss. "Can we go to bed at separate times? I know that's going to bed awkward."

"I'll go to bed first, I have a business meeting tomorrow. So I'll have to leave early in the morning," he pulls away with a laugh before they move on to settle down in the kitchen. "I'll be back around two or so. It's an early morning meeting with my dad and his co-workers."

"Why so early?"

"My dad is an early riser and likes to get things going," Steven replies while getting out the food from the fridge as Autumn leans back on the counter. "And since it's your first day here I won't go collecting."

"Aww, thanks," she scoffs. "How often are you going to be gone doing that?"

"Not very, besides, it's not like I'm going to just randomly leave," Steven sticks the food into the microwave and sets the time. "This arrangement isn't like, I'm off doing my stuff, no we're a couple. I spend time with you and occasionally go off to do my own stuff and what's mine is yours."

It's silent as Autumn thinks about his words, meanwhile Steven concentrates on getting together their meal. His father had made him a nice dinner the other day and told him to bring some of it home to Autumn. It's oven roasted meat and vegetables, one of Steven's favorites. Turning back around he walks into the dining room and sets the plates down across from each other at the small table. Pulling Autumn into the room he sits her down before planting himself across from her. But before he says anything, he gets up one more time to get two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Wow, you're just going all out now," Autumn smiles appreciatively at the meal.

"Well, yeah..." Steven pops the bottle open and pours two glasses before putting the bottle away and handing her the round glass. "To your first night home!"

"Cheers," Autumn grins widely as they clink their glasses together, the drink warms her before they dig into the delicious food.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Brushing out her hair and pulling on her sweatpants and tank top, Autumn shuts the light off in the unfamiliar bathroom. Having memorized the path to the bed she tries not to fall in the dark. Steven is fast asleep on the right side of the bed and she tries calm her nerves down as she slips under the covers. The earthy smell of Steven envelops her and she curls her knees into her chest comfortably.

But before she can think about relaxing, Steven suddenly stirs and his arms are instantly around her, pulling her into him. His warmth surrounding her smaller body as she shivers from the close contact. His lips are at the back of her neck as he breathes in softly and exhales just as soft.

"Are you awake?" she whispers and he lets out an airy laugh.

"Maybe..." his low voice makes her shiver, his hands around her midsection tighten a smidgen.

"You waited?"

"Not really, I could hear you stumbling from the bathroom to the bed even though there is no furniture in your way," he chuckles in her ear, her face begins to burn.

"Your room just likes to play tricks on me," she huffs and pouts in the dark.

"That's okay, you'll get used to it," his breath tickles her neck as he leans in a bit closer.

Getting rid of her nerves Autumn decides to relax into his body. But the very prominent feeling of his skin against the exposed skin of her upper shoulders causes her to scoot away quickly.

"Are you naked!?" she screeches and he laughs tiredly while locking his arms around her torso as she fights to get away.

"No, I have boxers on," he chuckles at her as she struggles to get away. "Calm down, sometimes it's sweat pants, but it's really warm."

"This is so awkward!"

"No, it's okay," Steven pulls her in, his bare chest rubbing against her exposed skin makes her stomach flutter.

"Ugh... I can't believe you and you didn't tell me this earlier..."

"It didn't seem very important and it's not like it matters, we're dating anyways and I know you enjoy it."

"I...do not..." she mutters with a hot blush on her face and he closes his hands around hers with a gentle laugh.

"Yes you do because I enjoy you being close too," he breathes softly and she relaxes against him. "I'm glad you're here and I want you to be comfortable. This is your home too."

"I know, I guess it's just nerves. What am I supposed to do while you're gone? Clean? Cook?"

"You don't have to do anything. I don't usually come home at a set time, so if there's leftovers I'm okay with that. I'll let you know whenever I'm going to come home early so we can eat out or something."

"The whole problem is time, eventually I'll get used to it. Time just isn't moving fast enough," she sighs and pulls their hands closer to her. "Thanks, Steven."

"Anything for you... Good night."

"Night..." she replies back, her body relaxing against his and the comfort of slumber greeting her happily.

* * *

**Steven was extra lovey because he really wants Autumn to be there and is very happy that she would take a big step towards him like that. He doesn't want her to back out of it and get scared. This is a big step in their relationship and I feel like it's a good time because they already know each other pretty well from their school years and stuff and Steven has pretty much caught up with the three years that he left. I'm not saying they know everything about each other but this would be their next step to making their relationship go somewhere. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time!**


	29. Gold

**Hey guys, jeez i haven't been here in forever and I'm sorry! I had dance and then i got sick and i've kind of lost my muse to write so don't expect too much for the time being. This chapter however was written a long while ago and i have been waiting forever to post it. As of right now my plans tell me that we don't have much time left :( but don't worry, there has been talk of a sequel :D so don't get too down. I don't know if there is anything else i should tell you so...yeah XD**

**Chapter title- Gold by Owl City because Autumn gets to stand up to her parents and this chapter and boy am i mean to Autumn.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn stretches her arms above her head while Steven sheds his suit from the day of collecting. They're getting ready for bed after their hard day. Autumn out training her pokemon for the upcoming contests, and Steven doing his lifetime hobby.

The shirt she's wearing to bed rides up over her midsection and she lets out a laugh that combines with her yawn to make a sort of squeal. Steven's head turns toward her as she catches his eye and shakes her hips a bit in a sort of belly dance. She drops her arms with a chuckle and shakes her head at what she just did.

"Sorry," she mutters, "I couldn't resist."

Steven strides easily over to his side of the bed and gracelessly flops onto the mattress. Sighing, he folds his hands behind his head and looks at Autumn with adoration.

"What?" she questions his gaze.

"I just can't believe how much I love looking at you," he sighs.

"Ugh, stop," Autumn curls her lip as she gets completely creeped out by his statement.

Steven laughs a bit before trying to save himself. "No, I meant..."

Autumn crawls into bed and nestles into his side, he shuts off the light quick before get comfortable again. "It's ok, I know what you're trying to say."

"I just love that you're here, that it isn't some weird dream or something," he finally finishes.

"Did you hit your head on something while you were out today?" she wonders playfully, a giddy smile on her face.

He leans down and kisses the top of her head. "So, I guess I should ask you about your day. How was it?"

"Alright," she answers with an uncomfortable shift in position. "Listen," she starts, moving so she can look at him right in his eyes. "I'm going to talk with my parents tomorrow, and I'm going to go by myself. Wallace will be there too."

Steven is silent at first but then a puzzled look crosses his face. She can only see it because of their closeness; the darkness of the room making it seem even quieter. "By yourself?" She nods and fiddles with her fingers. He reaches over and places his palm over them. "Why can't I go with you? Maybe it would help?"

Autumn shakes her head and continues to explain. "There are some things I need to confront them about before I can share it with everyone else, and I just feel that it might be... difficult if you were there."

Steven can see that this whole subject matter is bothering her, and he presses further. "You said Wallace was going to be there though. I thought this just concerned your parents?"

"No," she shoots back quickly, "he has every part in this."

Steven's eyebrows come together as he attempts to piece things together. His mind goes back to the small and cramped room where Autumn's trophies lay forgotten in crumbling boxes and he reminds himself of how her parents treated her. "I think it'd be a good idea if I was there, you know, to help if things got ugly."

Once again she shakes her head, this time sitting up so there is more distance between them. "No, it wouldn't. I've thought about it, and this way I can sort of, 'warm-up' to seeing them again. Remember, it's been forever since I've talked to them. If you were there, they would ignore me even more."

"Why do you think that?" Steven asks, his tone low.

Autumn suppresses the urge to shake his shoulders. Instead, she just tilts her head with a 'really?' look.

"Oh, right," he replies sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Just trust me on this, ok?" she pleads lightly, not wanting to start any arguments that would just add on to their past problems.

Taking a deep breath, Steven exhales noisily and continues to press her. "I still think I should go with you. Wallace is going to be there and he has just as much fame as I do. What makes you think they'll listen if they never did in the past?"

His words hit her like a blunt knife and her fingers go cold as the words sink in. "It's not that simple."

"Oh?" he passes lazily back. "Care to explain?"

Getting irritated by his superior tone, she purses her lips and attempts to explain once again what she has repeated countless times. "He _has_ to be there, Steven. He's part of this whole mess, even if it is indirectly. All of this is happening because he was born first." She stops and averts her gaze as she tries to battle through it. "It's not all his fault, he couldn't control how they would treat me, but if he isn't there then none of this can be fixed. And that includes us."

More silence permeates the air around them while they stare intently at each other. After a bit, Autumn attempts to console him. "Look, you'll be there at some point, just not tomorrow. Please."

Steven searches her face and he catches the genuine want etched behind the annoyance. Sighing, he concedes. "Fine," he answers. "If you feel that it would be better without me there, I guess I'll just wait."

It might not have been the answer she was hoping for, but it was better than him leaving the bedroom for the night. The corner of her mouth moves to smile, but it stops as she just lays back down at his side.

Steven settles back into his position and wraps his arm around her waist and starts to move his thumb in a slow rhythm on her side. Autumn closes her eyes and attempts to block out the fears of what her parents' jabs about her fall from fame might bring, and just revels in the warmth of Steven's bare chest under her cheek. Her hand moves up to his pecs and she fingers his smooth skin. His breathing hasn't slowed, which shows her that he hasn't attempted to fall asleep yet.

"Steven?" she whispers into the dark, hoping he'll answer.

A pause. His response isn't verbal, but instead he lowers himself from his propped position on the headboard and comes level with her face. His hands slide more tightly around her waist as he draws her near.

Autumn's breathing becomes shallow at his close proximity. He leans in and kisses her lips softly, hugging her even closer as he does so. She smiles and returns it, wrapping her hands around his lower back.

Steven breaks away and they touch foreheads briefly before she nuzzles into his neck - her question answered.

Slowly, his heart beat against her skin slows, and his breathing evens out. The natural rhythm of it lulls Autumn into a doze, and eventually she falls asleep, confident that whatever happens tomorrow, she'll be able to come back to Steven and expect just this.

_**XxXxXxX**_

"God, I don't know how you manage to survive by yourself," Autumn jests, her mouth full of lackluster scrambled eggs. She screws her face up in disgust and hops off her seat to spit out the foul breakfast.

"What? They're not that bad," Steven defends his cooking, taking a loyal bite of his food, but not long after his face is the same. "I guess you're right," he lowers his fork and pushes away his plate slightly.

Autumn walks over to the cabinets and flings open the doors in search of something quick, and frankly, nothing Steven can ruin. Eyeing a box of cereal she grabs it and inspects the insides. As to be expected, there is only about a third left, but nonetheless she takes it and pours it into a bowl.

Steven looks longingly at it and she shakes her head devilishly. "All mine."

"Please?" he implores, "I'm awfully hungry."

"Ugh, fine. Anything to stop that horrendous accent you're failing at." She leans over to the drawer full of silverware and grabs another spoon for him, handing it to him as he slides another seat to her side.

As they eat their feeble breakfast, Steven gazes up from his share and tries to pick up where they left off last night - conversation wise anyway.

"Are you ready for today?"

Autumn continues to chew slowly, but she nods her head weakly. "I think so."

"You don't have to go, you know," he attempts to persuade her.

"Don't start this again," she warns him, flashing her spoon at his face. The milk that was left on the underside lands on the bridge of his nose as he inadvertently flinches, pinching his eyes shut.

Giggling lightly, Autumn leans over and kisses his skin lightly. "I'll be fine," she assures him. "Wallace will help. And don't forget, you'll be over in a few days, so it can't be all bad."

"Alright," he shrugs, "I'll let you go then."

She drops her spoon noisily into the sink and runs off to get dressed, more excited to see Wallace than the people who made her life a living hell.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Autumn pauses as she faces the front door of her childhood home; despite having lived there only a couple weeks ago, it already feels different. The door stands there, the only guard between going back to Steven and going forward into her parents' insults. Good thing Wallace will be there.

Taking a deciding breath, she turns the knob and walks in, her confidence propelling her. The entryway lets in light that shines off the furnishings, but she is too busy to really notice. She strides over determinedly to the archway to the family room, sets her shoulders, and walks in.

Her father is sitting in an armchair, reading some local paper, and her mother is conversing quietly with Wallace on the couch opposite from Wendel. They don't hear her enter, so she clears her throat to signal her arrival.

Rustling the paper and setting it down, Wendel looks up and makes a throaty noise. "Late, as usual."

Wallace glances at him. "Dad.." he starts.

"You never were one for planning ahead, were you?" her father continues. "You know, with some more organizational skills, you could be much better off in this world."

Autumn's hands start to tingle as her heart beat quickens a bit at his jabs.

"Dad, please," Wallace chides; a losing battle if any.

"I'm just saying, maybe it might have stopped her from losing the Grand Festival."

Her mouth instantly goes dry and she clenches her fist behind her back so they won't see. She moves her eyes from her father and focuses on Wallace. "Hey, bro," her voice comes out with a slight hint of quiet pain and he grimaces in return.

"Your brother was just telling us about everything that happened while we were gone. Did you know that he-"

"It's ok," Autumns cuts her mother off, "I keep up with the happenings of the people I love and care for."

Her mother's face stiffens a bit but still manages to keep the fake smile plastered on. She clears her throat and motions to a smaller, less comfortable chair towards the corner of the room. "Please, sit."

"No thanks, I'd rather stand." Autumn was not about to take any orders from her. Besides, this way she could help fuel the spite into her replies.

An awkward silence falls over them all as the elephant in the room keeps growing bigger and bigger. She knows that she has to confront them, but the prospect of doing so seemed easier before she left the house this morning.

"So, uh, Autumn, how're your pokemon doing?" Wallace asks, attempting to bring them all back to the task at hand.

"Fine," she answers bluntly.

"Wonderful," he mutters and shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Honey, why don't you tell her about that splendid coordinator we met on our trip?" her mom coos to her husband, who had gone back to his paper.

"She was on the cover of every magazine there," he throws out like it's nothing. "I hear they want to do an extensive interview with her on television some time soon."

"So, almost exactly like me," Autumn offers up passive-aggressively.

"No, not really."

"Oh?" Autumn wonders, not about to be shocked by his jab.

"She hasn't lost a single contest, including multiple festivals in her area." At this point his beady eyes gleaming maliciously as a smirk begins to curl in the corner of his mouth.

Autumn prepares to maul him with insults but is stopped by the arrival of Jeffrey with a platter of finger sandwiches and a pitcher of iced tea. She smiles lightly at him as he places it on the coffee table in the middle of them all.

"Pleasure to see you again, Autumn," he greets her, his voice warm and caring.

"Thanks, Jeffrey," she nods to him and crosses her arms as he leaves.

No one reaches for the fresh food. Her mother clears her throat again and gestures to Autumn. "Why don't you take something, dear? You look hungry."

"No thanks, I already ate." The memory of Steven's terrible scrambled eggs flashes in her mind and she stifles a laugh.

"Watching your figure I see. Good idea, your clothes look to be fitting rather snuggly."

Unperturbed by her mother's words, Autumn comes back with a bullet aimed right at the woman. "My friend Megan knows a specialist on sagging skin, if you had any questions." Wallace's mouth drops slightly at this, but she continues on. "They've studied Bibarels extensively, so it should be no issue to fix your problem, they being so similar and all."

A grin forms on Autumn's face as her mother's face pales.

"If you're not going to sit or eat, then can you please get to what you came here to do?" her father sneers, displeased at the amount of time being wasted.

"Fine, I will." She uncrosses her arms and stands up straighter. "No more beating around the bush with these stupid formalities. You two are awful people, and don't deserve anything you've been given in life."

A pin drop could be heard through the tense silence in the air. Wallace shifts some more while her mother's eyes grow annoyingly wide and her father just stares at his paper, completely ignoring her.

"Where on earth did that come from?" her mother questions, aghast at her daughter's audacity.

"Are you kidding me?" Autumn scoffs incredulously. "This isn't the first time I've said this!"

"Well, it's news to me," she murmurs, placing a hand near her neck.

Incredibly annoyed, Autumn rolls her eyes and crosses her arms again out of habit.

"What your mother is trying to say is that you are stepping out of line with your ridiculous accusations," her father drolls.

"Ridiculous accusations?" Autumn repeats. "You mean the truth?"

More silence from her parents.

"Obviously you guys haven't been around the house enough. You know, to a certain storage closet upstairs? Where you decided to fling all my awards like they were trash?" She could feel her hands start to shake at the anger coursing through her mouth.

"There simply wasn't room," her mother states matter of factly.

A dark laugh leaves Autumn's lips at her mother's absurd statement. "Not enough room? In this house? Oh, I get it, but you can still manage to have a _whole room_ dedicated to Wallace," she flings her arm behind her to her surroundings, her voice was rising with each syllable, and Wallace sinking even further into his seat.

"Autumn, calm down." The paper in Wendel's hand rustles again and sets Autumn's teeth on edge with its sound. "You're acting childish."

"No, Dad, _you're_ the one who's acting childish!" she shouts, her control quickly fading.

"When you're done acting this way, we can continue like civil adults," he says flatly, staring at her with careless eyes.

"You're not listening to me!" she says in frustration. "I work just as hard as Wallace does, yet you refuse to give any acknowledgement to my success. I'm the first person in a long time to win my first Grand Festival in my first year. This isn't something you can just throw aside like it's nothing!"

"Even though you won, you still lost, showing that you obviously aren't ready for the amount of responsibility that comes with being famous." Her dad finally closes the paper and sets in on the table in front of him.

"Listen," her mother pipes up, taking a dainty sip of her drink. "Life holds all sorts of surprises, Autumn, and some of them are unpleasant, as you are finding out. You just have to train harder and put more effort in, like your brother."

"And that's another thing! I'm not your _precious_ Wallace!"

"Autumn..." Wallace cuts in carefully. Her eyes flick over to his and she can feel his attempted support. He barely nods at her before looking at their mom. "Mom, Autumn works incredibly hard for her contests. Her pokemon are amazingly strong and skilled. You can't just tell her to train harder, she doesn't have to."

"Any little advice counts," she says simply and shrugs her shoulders.

"Wallace, don't even try, they're not listening, as usual," Autumn sneers. She lets out a deflated sigh and shakes her head.

"When you're ready to accept your abilities for their average level, then you'll be able to accept what life has in store for you," her father finishes, picking up his damn paper again, shutting her out and signaling the end of their conversation.

Tears sting the corners of her eyes as she pivots on her heel and storms out the door, slamming it shut behind her. She begins to make the climb down the stairs to the patio when she hears the door open and close again. Not caring enough to see who was following her, she stops and clings to the railing, her back to the intruder.

A hand lightly touches her shoulder and she can't help but shudder at its touch. A voice penetrates the ringing in her ears. "Autumn, come here."

She turns obediently and is enveloped by Wallace's strong arms. All her defenses fall as the tears flow freely into his shirt, probably leaving marks. But who cares anymore.

"Th-they just don-don't listen!" her voice quakes as Wallace squeezes her close.

"I know, I know..." he doesn't say anymore as he lets her cry.

A few moments pass before she pulls herself away from his hug, wiping her tears from her face. "About what I said, I'm sor- I'm just-"

"Stop," he shushes her. "You don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault for the way they treated me."

"But it's not yours either!" Autumn implores him. "It's just, I can't seem to find any way to solve this. Nothing seems to be getting better."

"Once again, that's out of your control," he tells her wisely. "Mom and Dad have to come to terms with their actions before anything can be figured out. You can't force them to see it."

"You could have told me that before I lost it in there," she scoffs at him. Glancing up into his concerned eyes she can't help but laugh weakly and playfully shove his chest. "You had to be born a boy, didn't you?"

Wallace chuckles lightly and looks off behind her. "What can I say?"

"It's a good thing Steven wasn't here," she confesses.

"Why wasn't he?" Wallace asks.

"I told him it would be better if he stayed back at first; I didn't want him to see how awful they were before I could get used to them again."

"Probably for the best, he would have flipped out on them if he saw you crying right now. But I'm guessing he wanted to?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Autumn answers. "He was adamant about being here, but I told him no."

"How did he take that?"

"Not well. He thinks that he needs to be here to protect me, but I convinced him that that's what you're for," she smiles and hugs her big brother once again.

"Anything for you, sis," he hugs her back as a reply.

Drying the last of her tears, Autumn steps back to go into the house again.

"Wait," Wallace stops her. "Maybe you should let them cool off for a while."

"But if I don't fix this now, I can't fix everything else. They're the base of the problem, like a nasty weed."

"You're right, but if you're not careful, things could get worse."

"Ugh, fine," she groans. "Do you want to go do something? I don't know, while we wait for fate to lend a freaking hand?"

"Why don't you go home, see Steven. I know it'll make you feel better, though it pains me to say," he winks at her and she hits his arm with a closed fist.

"Better watch out, or I'll make this more awkward than you can handle!"

Holding up his hands in surrender he ducks his head as she springs forward to mess up his hair. "If you say so _big brother_," she draws out before pulling out a pokeball. "I'll bring him around tonight. I'm afraid if we wait it out too long we'll be back at square one."

"Ok, I'll tell Jeffrey to make something special. What do you want?"

"Anything Dad objects to will be perfect."

Wallace laughs heartily before striding over to the door. "See you tonight, then."

Autumn nods once and lets out her pokemon, her mind already formulating a plan of attack for later.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Steven is sitting on the couch flipping through channels when she walks into their house. His face is somewhat glazed over at the monotony on the screen, and she flops down right next to him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Do you remember when I said you'll be coming with to see my parents in a few days?"

"Yeah."

"Forget that. You're coming with me tonight. Jeffrey's going to make my dad's least favorite dinner, and you're coming with. Did I already say that? Whatever, just go get ready," she rambles, grabbing the remote from his hand and clicking off the wide screen.

Steven narrows his eyes a bit while she looks at him, urging him to get off the couch. She's been crying, her eyes are that pinkish hue they get when she's upset. He doesn't say anything about it, hoping that she'll come out and tell him.

"As usual, Wallace was the star of the conversation, but whatever. Just go! Ugh, you're so slow."

"Autumn, slow down," he tells her with a laugh. "There's plenty of time before we have to go."

"Yeah, but you take forever in the bathroom and I have to shower still," she jests and pushes on his back in the direction of their bathroom.

Digging his heels into the carpet to slow her down, Steven continues to laugh at her failed attempts to move him. "Not yet," he says, turning around.

Autumn stumbles forward at the sudden lack of resistance pushing against her and huffs at Steven. He wraps her in a hug, just not as tight as Wallace's was, and kisses her fully on the lips.

"We don't have time for you to be romantic!" she stamps her foot and can't stifle the smile forming on her face.

"Ok," he snickers, "avoiding the subject."

"What subject?"

"What happened while you were there? I can tell something happened." He releases her and stares intently at her.

"Nothing happened, really," she assures him.

"Oh really? Then why are your eyes pink?"

"Dammit all..." she swears in a whisper as she wipes her eyes again. "I thought the ride back here would have cleared that up."

"Autumn, we don't have to go just now, you know. We can wait a few days like we planned."

"No, if it doesn't end tonight, then it won't at all. Now let's _go!_ Ugh, do you have rocks in your shoes or something?"

"Probably," he smirks. He doesn't believe that rushing the situation will help, but doesn't think arguing with her is going to make a difference.

"Now I'm going to warn you ahead of time, they'll be different around you. But I'm not going into detail, just be aware." Once again her subject dodging coming into play.

"Ok?" Steven mulls confusedly as he brings himself to the bathroom.

This is going to be interesting.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"It looks lovely, Jeffrey, thank you," Autumn gushes on purpose, glancing over at the look of disgust on her dad's face as a bowl of chili is set in front of him. He hates how informal it is, and therefore it's the perfect dinner for Autumn.

"Mom, Dad, this is Steven Stone," she continues after placing her napkin in her lap. They were already seated when they arrived, but this time her father didn't say anything snide about her punctuality because of Steven's presence.

"Ah yes," Wendel nods, as if he knows everything about him already. "We've met."

"Um, I don't think we have," Steven interjects slowly.

Disgruntled by his abruptness, Autumn's father picks up his spoon and starts to eat his food.

"It's nice to meet you, Steven," her mom says in her sickly sing song voice. "Any friend of Autumn's is a friend of ours."

Autumn makes a noise that sounds like a swear muttered under her breath, and Wallace clears his throat, staring at her. She looks up from her bowl and smiles again. "He's my boyfriend, actually."

The amount of shock on her mother's face is priceless. "Oh, well, how nice," she manages to spit out before following the lead of her husband and beginning to eat.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Autumn puts her spoon down and grasps Steven's hand out of the view of her parents, just as a self assurance. Glaring directly at the balding ring of her father's scalp, she speaks out clear and strong. "We need to finish our talk from this morning."

"There's nothing to finish," her father shoots back.

"What were you guys uh... discussing?" Steven wonders awkwardly.

"Just how incompetent they are as parents, that's all," Autumn fires at them, knowing full well they can't do anything about it with Steven here.

"What our daughter means, Mr. Stone, is that she is unsatisfied with the way we conduct ourselves. But what she needs to realize is that certain actions have certain consequences, and a loss is no reason to lash out." Her mother's devil tongue slips back into her mouth as she finishes her harsh blow.

Autumn's heart beat picks up speed but she just squeezes Steven's hand tighter.

"Mom, stop," Wallace says firmly. "Autumn hasn't done anything wrong."

"Oh, don't worry your dear little head over your sister's issues, darling," she coos at her favored child.

"Autumn, this is no way to act around our guest," her father scolds her.

"Our _guest_ sides with me, and frankly, you'd have to be brain dead to agree with how you view yourself," Autumn strikes, not surprised at where this strength was coming from. Steven has more of an affect than he realizes.

"When did you say your next contest was, Autumn?" Wallace asks, attempting to steer the conversation in a new direction.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Steven adds. "I was thinking, if there's no problem, that we could all go together."

"Oh, that's a _great_ idea!" Autumn beams, staring directly into her mom's eyes. "After all, you and Dad just came back from vacation, so there should be nothing holding you back," the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You would have to ask your father, he's the one who makes the plans here," her mother says, dodging an attack.

In an uncharacteristic way, her father shifts in his seat, put on the spot.

"It's right in Sootopolis City, so there shouldn't be a problem. I mean, unless, you don't want to, which wouldn't be too unexpected."

"Of course we want to go, what are you even saying?" her mother flits nervously, obviously intimidated by what Autumn is threatening to reveal, not realizing that Steven already has an idea of how they treated her as a child.

"I think it's a great idea," Wallace finally proclaims. "After all, it _is_ her last one, and you guys wouldn't want to miss that, would you?"

"Of course not," her father says, struggling to find words different than his wife's.

"Then it's settled," Autumn claps her hands and tilts her head at her father. "I shouldn't need to save a seat for you, will I? You guys probably have prime seats reserved with all the times you've seen me compete."

This time, Steven catches the irony in her voice and makes a note to ask her later what exactly went on that morning.

"No, no, I'm sure we can manage," her mother says weakly.

A grunt comes from her father as a grin forms on Autumn's face. If Steven wasn't here, this would be going an entirely different way. A feeling in Autumn's stomach flutters around as she feels the upper hand being won. Never before had she seen her dad without some snarky jab or her mother at a loss for words. Glancing over at Wallace, she sees him struggling to hide his laughter in his garlic bread.

Autumn turns her head to Steven and sighs. "Thanks, _honey_," she giggles, kissing him on the cheek. With a final glance at her mother's wavering eyes, Autumn smirks defiantly and picks up her spoon once more, the feeling of victory spreading through her with every passing minute.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"That was an ordeal I never want to go through again," Autumn breathes as she rubs her eyes on the couch back at their cottage home.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steven teases, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, taking her in. He is still dressed in his blazer from dinner, and the dress shirt underneath is unbuttoned at the top, revealing the warm skin Autumn loves so much.

"So the death glares and barely covered insults didn't catch your attention, huh?" she asks him sarcastically, lowering her voice in a mocking tone. Stopping when Steven answers with silence, she looks up at his stubbled covered face and kisses the underside of his chin. "Just kidding."

With a curt chuckle, he pulls her in even closer, "It's ok, but I have to ask you something."

"Sure, anything," she replies unhindered.

"But you have to promise me that you'll answer no matter what, got it?"

Unperturbed by his wording, she nods. "Yeah, yeah, just spit it out."

Steven adjusts himself so that he's facing her, a small distance forming between the two of them. "When you came home this afternoon, before practically dragging me into the bathroom, I knew something had happened while you were there, but you avoided the actual explanation. All I want to know is what went on with your parents. Please?"

A lump begins to form in the back of Autumn's throat at Steven's request. She was able to act so confidently at dinner because of his presence, but she would never have said those words to their faces if had just been the four of them. She can't tell him about all their unmasked insults, she just can't.

"And don't try to tell me nothing happened, because I already have an idea of the way they treat you, remember? You told me a little bit during my tour of your place. If they've been gone so long, then why weren't they asking you about all your travels? Or telling you about theirs? And another thing -"

"Just stop, please," Autumn interrupts him. With a sigh she crumbles slightly. "Fine, I'll tell you. When I went in the morning, they were rude to me. No surprises, no hidden episodes of this sad show called my life. Happy?"

Her eyes are shining bright as Steven searches them. Her defenses are up, that much is obvious. But he's not about to back down, this is important to him and he wants to let her know that he is there.

"Why won't you just tell me?" he pushes her, pulling her hands close to him. "I promise," he whispers, "I'll listen."

She lets out a scoff like laugh at his words. "I just don't think it's that major, that's all."

"It's obvious that it's bugging you."

The lump grows bigger and her eyes start to well up again. Screwing her face up in frustration and anger, she shakes her head vigorously. "No, just... no."

"Autumn..." he brushes back her hair and tucks it behind her ear, lightly touching her cheek as he does so. The gentleness of his touch breaks her.

"Oh, fine!" she shouts, her voice breaking into a squeak. "It was like I never left. They insulted me on the normal things, y'know, being late and my 'lack of organizational skills', but then they completely ignored the truth, saying I was making ridiculous accusations at them. They're just blind to the fact of how awful they are! Let's not forget dear old Wallace in this situation. I just have to 'put forth more effort' like Wallace and 'watch my appearances' like Wallace and do everything else like him!"

Steven sits there silently while he soaks up every word coming from her mouth, her body shaking from unshed tears.

"And then... and then, good old Dad brings out the big one. 'I'm just saying, maybe then you wouldn't have lost the Grand Festival'. Does he not realize how difficult it is for first year coordinators to even _win_ a Grand Festival? But no, since I 'fell from fame' I'm just nothing now."

The tears finally win and start to pour down her face. She breathes in racking sobs, struggling to finish. "They say I-I'm supposed to accept my abilities for their average level until I'm ready for the responsibilities of being f-famous."

She releases Steven's grip on her hands and smothers her face in her palms, trying to shut out the tears. Steven pulls her forward once again and hugs her like Wallace had earlier, his embrace warm and comforting as well. It's so strange for her to be in the same situation twice in one day, but she doesn't care.

Everything she said is fitting together in Steven's mind. He pictures her, standing there like a broken soldier, refusing to back down while her parents' nasty comments whip her mercilessly. His breath picks up as his anger rises, knowing that if he had insisted on going, none of this would have happened.

"I had to do it, I hope you know," she mumbles from his shirt, reading his mind.

"I know, I just wish I would have known earlier. Then I could have stabbed them with my dinner knife," he murmurs into her ear, hoping the humor will help pick her back up from the depression they threw her into.

"It wouldn't have mattered, they never listen," she sniffles.

"But it's a step forward, and that's what matters." Once again he puts distance between them and looks at her right in the eye. "You need to trust me when I say that I'll be there for you; you don't need to hide things from me."

Autumn mulls his words over and sniffs softly. "I'm a terrible girlfriend..."

Steven can't help but laugh. "No, you're not. The people who brought this upon you are the terrible ones."

_He must get his wisdom lines from Wallace,_ Autumn thinks to herself,_ they probably trade notes._

"Things will get better, really," he assures her, stroking her hair.

A small smile forms on Autumn's face as she ducks her gaze. A cool finger grips her chin lightly and Steven leans into her, making contact with her lips. Her hand moves to his neck and pulls him in tighter.

Like so many times before, Steven's hands wrap around her waist and draw her near. It warms her from the inside out at how close he is, and she can feel the weight of the day lift from her shoulders. They move together in perfect rhythm and she can feel his strength and urgency in his lips. They continue on, pausing to smile blindly at each other, their foreheads pressed together.

"Can we just... stay like this?" Autumn wonders, still only inches from his face.

With another light and incredibly sweet kiss, Steven affirms her request and pulls her body onto his chest. Their heart beats match up as she lays her head on his shoulder while breathing quietly. His fingers trace her arm while she closes her eyes and listens to his heart, his warmth surrounding her in a comforting cloud.

"Thanks, Steven," she whispers in the comforting silence and he rests his arms around her waist.

"Anything for you," he mutters back, his voice just as soft.

Burying her face into his earth smelling shirt, Autumn takes in a deep breath. Her day just got so much better, it's like a reminder of what she is fighting for. She needs this kind of mushy stuff from him, even if it makes her feel awkward.

* * *

**Awww, so, yeah! I hope i can get back into my routine and start posting more often, thank you so much for being patient with me! See you guys next week hopefully!**


	30. All That You Are

**Hey, I'm back and with a much longer chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, I went to a play and went shopping all day, I thought I was going to when I got back but the time was ridiculous so I'm just posting now. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I edited that ending of Chapter 28, it's not completely important there was a continuity error and I added a paragraph in, it's funny and romantic. Anyways, this is the chapter where her parents go to see her contest. What will they think? Eh, who knows, right? ;) But also more things happen and I have to warn you that Steven does get a bit dirty and I mean like saucy dirty towards the middle. And then for the last chunk of this it's in Autumn's POV, I really like this chapter. I hope you all find the deeper meaning and purpose of this chapter for Steven and Autumn's relationship.**

**Chapter Title- All That You Are by The Goo Goo Dolls, it's a song that completely reminds me of Steven and Autumn's situation and I love this song, it's also from Transformers 3. And to further that point, I put some lyrics up that I think are just right for this chapter.**

* * *

_The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost_

_You opened the window _

_Now I can see_

_And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me._

* * *

"Nervous?" Steven taunts Autumn softly as she flattens her dress and fixes her straight hair just outside the coordinator's changing room.

"Just a little bit, I told Gyarados to go all out and do his best for this one," she remarks with a humorless laugh. "I just hope this at least opens their eyes or _something._"

"I'm sure it will...You look beautiful," he flirts quietly, his lips brushing over her forehead and she shivers nervously.

"One of these times we're going to get caught and you're going to get kicked out," she lightly pushes him away, a smile on her lips.

"Then I'd give them a show to really watch," he leans in playfully before tapping her chin and turning on his heel. "You'll do great, we're sitting near the front, behind the judges."

"Thanks for the heads up!" she calls back sarcastically and she only hears his laughter in response. "Such a jerk..."

Stomping off into the changing room Autumn takes the last five minutes to fix her dress. Steven picked it out for her the other day. It's a simple light blue, spaghetti strap dress with a black bow below the bust line. The hem stops just inches above her knees and the fabric gives a billowing effect from the bow down. It causes her tan skin to glow and accentuates her blue eyes and bleach colored hair.

Taking a seat near some lockers Autumn carefully watches each coordinator begin their appeal, checking for their weaknesses and strengths. Her nerves bubble in her stomach every time she swears she catches a glimpse of her family just where Steven said they would be. But with her time almost coming she brushes off her nerves and enters her contest mode.

_You can do this, it's show time!_

"And now here's Autumn, ready to dazzle us with her appeal!"Vivian announces into her microphone from the side of the stage.

Much like the stage in Vermillion City, Sootopolis's stage sprawls out over the water with the judges stands on the side in front of the crowd with Vivian off to the side on her own stand. Coordinators have their own white stone rectangular column to stand on with more pillars dotting the water. But for the appeal around it's allowed to use the open area of water.

"Gyarados, it's show time!" Autumn twirls on to the stage and releases her pokemon into the water.

"A Gyarados? is that safe?" Sherri gripes in the stands next to her son and husband while Steven sits on the outside of Wallace.

"Mom, Autumn has tamed her Gyarados and has an excellent bond with him. It's perfectly fine," Wallace explains in exasperation as Steven rolls his eyes at the woman.

"If you say so," Sherri crosses her arms and watches her daughter continue with the appeal; their father silent throughout it all.

"Dragon rage!" Autumn cries out as the pokeball releases the atrocious pokemon into the water.

Their parents watch in anticipation before jerking bak when a large twister explodes from the water blocking out the sun. For dramatic effect, the crowd releases a cry of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' as they see the silhouette of Gyarados spinning within the twister. Sherri's eyes widen as it looks as if they're all colored blue because of the sun shining on the water. Her husband glances around at the faces of the crowd, all of them showing excitement and satisfaction.

"Amazing trick of the light, allowing us to experience the twister intimately!" Vivian calls out excitedly.

"Now use Aqua Tail!" Autumn calls out to her pokemon as a portion of it's lower body is still underneath the water.

Letting out a roar, her pokemon's dragon rage twister seems to slow down and the bluish glow dissipates from the crowd. Certain lighter rings on the twister become more pronounced as the darker spots explode out and splash down on the water.

"I don't understand the point of this," Sherri complains quietly, though she seems mesmerized by the large pokemon's glow.

"Coordinators show off their pokemon's beauty and strength; Gyarados using dragon rage to come out of the water was a demonstration of strength because of how quick and the way it burst from the water. Now she's going to try and show off it's beauty, which is now easy feat considering it's a Gyarados but she's done it before," Steven leans over and whispers quietly, his tone even and she raises her eyebrows at him.

"Just watch," Wallace interrupts and when Sherri turns back to the stage, gives Steven a proud grin.

Steven gives him a grin before snapping back to the stage in time to see the rings of aqua tail move up Gyarados's body and continue to spin closely to each other just above the pokemon's head. With another command Gyarados charges a powerful hyper beam that rips through the rings powerfully. The burst causes a rainbow to appear over the stage that sends the crowd into a frenzy.

"Another astounding appeal done by Autumn!" Vivian calls as the bleach blonde waves to the crowd roaring with cheers.

"Is that it?" Sherri wonders again as Autumn retreats from the stage, Gyarados safely in his home.

"No, Mom, there is still a lot left. And we still need to see who made it into the battle rounds," Wallace holds back a sigh of frustration.

"Sherri, just watch the contest," Wendel rumbles next to her and she shuts her mouth and leans back into the chair.

Steven and Wallace share an incredulous look before peeking at the Champion's father, but Wendel isn't paying them any attention. Steven begins to feel a new surge of hope within his chest and he sure hopes it will last.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Now to start us off in the battle rounds, we have Autumn going against Heather! Let's cheer them on and get pumped for the rest of the contest!" Vivian encourages the crowd's bellowing.

Feeling the adrenaline through her veins, Autumn finds Steven in the crowd and he offers her an encouraging smile before she tunes back into her opponent. Heather gives her a cheerful smile before tossing her pokeball into the air and releasing her Absol onto one of the pillars in the water. Autumn let's out her Gyarados and watches as the pokemon circles it's own pillar with it's large body.

"Begin!"

"Absol, use Razor Wind!" Heather calls out quickly.

"Dragon rage!" Autumn counters back excitedly and her pokemon lets loose a barrage of fire balls at the crescent disks flying at him. Heather doesn't lose too many points and Autumn feels a bit disappointed by it.

"Use shadow claw!" the sandy blonde calls out next and Absol leaps from pillar to pillar with amazing agility before leaping into the air gracefully, his sharp claw covered with a black and purple shadow.

"Hydro pump to knock him back!" Autumn reacts quickly and Gyarados spits a small jet of water at Absol, small enough to knock him off course and powerful enough to cause him to land in the water far off from any pillars. "Now use Aqua tail!"

"Hurry, Absol, swim back!" Heather cries out desperately as Gyarados dives into the water in between Absol and safety.

The enormous waves causes the dark type to be even farther than before, thankfully, he is able to swim which is why Autumn left him out there. She would never let a pokemon drown out there, it would be cheating herself if she did. Absol glances around calmly for Gyarados and is caught by surprise when an onslaught of large rings force him out of the water and into the air. He struggles against the continuous stream of rings that escape the water.

"Uh oh, it seems as though this battle will be a quick one!" Vivian comments as Heather's points keeping receding around the circle. "Autumn is on a roll today!"

"Finish him off with Dragon Rage!" Autumn calls out.

The crowd watches as Absol hangs in the air for a moment before a twister erupts from the clear waters and engulfs him. Absol's cries are heard from the inside and Autumn calls off the attack just as quick as the buzzer is heard to end the battle. When the twister disperses Absol begins to fall to the water.

"Catch him!" Autumn orders her pokemon sternly and he does so by curling his lower body and offering a slightly comfy landing. "Come back now, please."

The crowd gives a round of applause as Gyarados brings the pokemon towards a few pillars and Autumn helps Absol off his landing spot and onto a pillar for Heather. The sandy blonde approaches and returns her pokemon to his home as Autumn pats her pokemon on the head and doing the same. Their eyes meet and they smile and hug each other as if they were good friends.

"Thanks so much," Heather cheers as they walk off the stage. "You are nicer than I thought."

"Why, thank you," Autumn chuckles awkwardly before they go separate ways.

_That went so well, I need to keep this energy up,_ she tells herself confidently as more and more coordinators get knocked out. _I hope you're paying attention, Mom and Dad._

_**OoOoOoO**_

"So at the end of this battle, Autumn will get a ribbon for winning, like a trainer gets a gym badge?" Sherri asks quietly and Wallace nods, her questions have been less annoying for the last half of the contest..._finally._

"That's if she wins," Wallace nods and notices his mom curling her lips inward like he corrected her thoughts. "Do you think she's going to win?"

"That's not up to me, honey," she lightly pats his arm to deter him from the fact that her lips are turning upwards a bit.

Wallace's turquoise eyes flicker up to his father to see him eyeing the stage with intensity as the opponent gets the upper hand on his sister. But when she makes a quick rebuttal that changes the playing field Wendel's forehead creases into a stern frown and he nods his head in approval of the action. A glimmer of hope burns within Wallace as he turns back into the crowd in time to see Gyarados take down a Pidgeot without much effort.

"And Autumn takes away the ribbon!" Vivian announces over the loud cheers and claps of the crowd. "Another fabulous job done by Autumn and her pokemon, this ribbon now takes her to the Grand Festival. I can't wait to see what'll happen then, I hope you all are there to see her rise to the top with me, folks!"

From there, the group gets up from their seats and rush out before the crowd into the lobby of the contest building. Wallace and Steven stick close to each other as the older adults move off to the side and wait patiently. The two men face the hallway where Autumn left to get ready and will come out with a ribbon. Many other contestants pour out, their faces blank and content with how they did. And then, there's a flash of bleach blonde hair and Autumn is skipping towards them joyfully.

"I did it!" Autumn squeals, she changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, and Wallace embraces her first and pats her on the back roughly before urging her into Steven's arms.

Sherri clears her throat and the trio pull away from each other and step back as Autumn offers them a view of the dark blue and white ribbon. Their eyes sweep over the ribbon as well as the flushed color of Autumn's cheeks and sparkling excitement in her eyes.

"It was... more than I expected, a lot remains to be improved but, well..." Sherri shifts on her designer heels uncomfortably. "It was good..."

"An okay job," Wendel adds in with a stern frown but it's easy to tell that they're anxious and surprised by the events in a contest.

Knowing that that's all she will get from them, Autumn smirks and moves back toward Steven and Wallace. A muttered and half hearted 'thanks' leaves her lips before her parents turn on their heels and march out of the building. Exhaling in relief, Autumn embraces her brother once more before putting her ribbon into her pocket sized case.

"Well, that went better than expected," she comments with a snort as they make their way to the front of the building.

"I'll say, Mom wouldn't shut up the whole time during the contest. She didn't know a thing about what was going on! Good thing Steven told her off," Wallace scoffs and Autumn looks up at her boyfriend while squeezing his hand.

"What did you do?" she wonders with humor in her eyes.

"I was just explaining what the appeal round is for, it's not my fault she didn't research it before showing up here," he shrugs casually and she snickers back.

"Now that that drama is done, I have some paperwork to fill out at the League so I'll see you guys later," Wallace pats his sister's cheek fondly before heading off on a League pokemon.

"What now?" Autumn looks up at Steven, she's come down from her contest high and seems to be a bit tired.

"Um, my dad invited us over for dinner later... Both of us," he clarifies and she blushes a bit.

"Oh yeah?" she bites her lip and glances up at his eyes, searching for something. "Do you want to go?"

"I do, yeah, do you?" he questions quickly and she nods vigorously.

"I do... Are you nervous?" she keeps her eyes on the path towards the water so they can leave to Mossdeep.

"No!" he states too loudly before calming down. "Sorry, I'm not. You've met my dad before and he's been asking about you so much lately."

"Aww..." she trails off with a fond smile at the memory of meeting his father. "Well, now I'm excited."

"Good, he said to be over at his place by seven. He's cooking tonight," Steven lets out his pokemon to give them a ride home.

"Now I'm _really_ excited," Autumn snickers as her arms encircle his waist for the ride home. "I'll try not to eat all the food."

"That's if I leave you any."

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Are you sure this isn't too dressy?" Autumn examines herself in the bathroom mirror and then rolls her eyes as Steven strolls in in his business suit. "Never mind, if you're wearing that I can wear this."

"What's wrong with this?" Steven picks at his black suit with purple stripes on the jacket, a look of confusion on his face.

"Nothing, nothing..." Autumn turns away from him and finishes zipping up her turquoise, sleeveless, lace dress before slipping on some black flats with a bit of a heel to gain a bit of height on Steven.

"Are you hating on the suit?" Steven pulls her in with a look of mock anger and she smiles up at him.

"Maybe I am," she challenges and he kisses her cheek softly.

"Well, I could take it off, but then we'd be way late for dinner," he jests, his lips glide along her jaw teasingly and she playfully smacks him.

"That's dirty and we're about to leave for your father's house, I don't whether I should take you up on that challenge or just leave without you for food," she holds him to her by his jacket, her back up against the counter.

"You think we could make it?" he questions lowly, reaching down to lift her right leg onto his hip, his hand teasing at the hem of her dress.

"Probably not," she shrugs, her heart flutter at his feather light touch on her thigh, the look in his eye telling her he knows what he's doing to her. "We shouldn't risk it."

"Are you sure?" he leans in closer and she drops her leg and smashes her lips against his quickly.

He lets out a chuckle before trapping her in front of the counter and becoming a bit more aggressive. She holds his face to hers as their lips brush up against one anothers quickly, her thumbs tracing his freshly shaven jaw. Her brain is swimming with his earthy smell and his sweet taste in her mouth. Steven's hands land on her waist as he pulls her away from the counter and closer to him.

And then he breaks away, too soon in Autumn's eyes as she looks up into his flushed face.

"What's wrong? Lost control?" she teases him and he pulls on her arm, dragging her out of the bathroom.

"Nope, you wouldn't be in that dress if I did," he gives her a wink and she blushes.

"Lord Arceus above, you are a dirty man," she breathes heavily and he laughs gently, it makes her blush.

"Sometimes you do that to me," he squeezes her hand before whisking her away from their home.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Nervous?" Steven questions Autumn as they step up to his dad's large brick house not far from Devon.

"Hmmm... That question feels like Deja vu," she taunts him back and he shrugs innocently. "I'm not too nervous...Not after your little attack in the bathroom."

"Let's not mention that to my dad," he swallows sheepishly and she snorts.

"By the way, Mr. Stone, your son tried seducing me before we came here," she imitates a girly tone and Steven groans while shaking his head.

"What am I going to do with you?" he begins to open the door and she whispers to him.

"I can think of a few things..." she taunts back and he gives her a narrow eyed look. "What? I meant let me walk into the house without you hogging the doorway."

"Steven, my boy! It's good to see you!" Mr. Stone booms, making Steven unable to reply to Autumn's rebuttal.

"Hi, dad," Steven hugs his father and Autumn looks away, the thoughts of her own father clouding her mind.

Steven notices her discomfort, and has warned his father about the way _her_ father treats her, and pulls away to reintroduce them.

"Dad, you remember Autumn?" he tugs gently on Autumn's arm and she perks up with a bright smile.

"Yes, yes, of course I do!" he embraces the girl happily, at first Autumn freezes before curling around him happily. "Call me either Sam or Dad. Whichever you prefer!"

"Um, thanks... S-sam," she stammers nervously.

_Smooth Autumn, _she mentally kicks herself. _Should've called him Dad, now you look stupid._

"No problem, now come on to the dinner table!" Mr. Stone ushers them into the medium sized dining room with a medium sized table supporting a dish of alfredo noodles with bits of meat and another dish of garlic bread.

The delicious smell of food wafts around Autumn's nose and causes her mouth to salivate a bit. Samuel takes them to the table and sits them across from each other with him on the end facing them. On the left side of the main meal, is a tray of brownies sitting innocently and deliciously for dessert.

_I love this place,_ Autumn relaxes in her chair as Steven passes her a plate of food.

"So, Autumn, how has your Poke Nav been working?" Samuel questions as they dig into their food, somewhere around them music plays softly in the background to calm their nerves and fill in any weird silences.

"Good, it really helped with my contests even out of the region," she replies with a smile and his eyes widen in delight.

"I'm glad, so tell me about your travels," Steven's father leans forward with interest and at first she's taken aback by his curiosity.

The only people to ask about her travels are Megan, Tasha, Steven and Wallace. Never her parents or anyone like that. Now, looking into Sam's dark gray eyes, Autumn can't help but blush deeply and smile like a fool. To have someone to take the place of her father is a scary thought, what if she fails him too? What if he sees that Wallace is better? Or worse: he doesn't want her seeing Steven...

Steven softly nudges her leg with his foot and offers her a reassuring smile to which she returns to both of them before delving into her travels all over.

Dinner becomes very energetic as soon as Autumn eats her first of two brownie pieces. Mr. Stone listened intently to her tales and even added in comments of his own, Steven was very supportive when she felt she was babbling. But now is the time to relax after an exciting meal and Autumn's eyes light up at the large grand piano sitting in their living room. Sam catches the look on her face and smiles.

"I see you have an appreciation for pianos, I haven't played since...Well, in a long time," Samuel glances over at the piano with a mix of anguish and a bit of happiness.

_Whoa,_ Autumn gasps inwardly, Mr. Stone is not the kind of man to have a look like that on his face.

Glancing up at Steven she catches the dark look on his face before he turns to her and brightens up. Steven pulls her over to the couch and his father disappears for a quick moment before returning with a large album in hand. Steven groans loudly and Autumn nearly leaps up in joy as Samuel takes a seat on the couch next to her.

"Steven! You were so chubby!" Autumn coos at an old photo of him in his diaper days. "I can't believe you had brown hair back then!"

"Just like his mother and then it became the trademark Stone Silver," Samuel remarks with a proud look at his son.

"Turn the page Dad," Steven utters in embarrassment making Autumn laugh, it's a free and light kind of laugh that makes Steven smile.

Samuel does as his son begs and Autumn's eyes catch on a middle aged woman with Samuel at the very piano sitting a few feet away from them. The woman has long, dark hair and a smile that looks like Steven's, intelligent and breath taking. Autumn tilts her head at the picture before Samuel directs her to a different one.

_Note to self: ask Steven later, _she orders herself intently.

It's not long until Samuel leaves the room to put the album back when Autumn moves from her spot next to Steven to sit at the piano.

"I wouldn't... it makes him sad," Steven warns her from his lying position.

"I can't help it," she tells him back and plays the keys in a quiet warm up, plucking random notes here and there before falling into an upbeat rhythm that makes even Steven swing his foot to the beat.

The house fills with Autumn's bright and beautiful piano playing and Samuel feels himself smiling as he makes his way back to the living room. It's been years since the piano has made a sound that's coming out of it now and he delights in taking a seat next to Autumn. Her eyes invite him to play and he picks up on the bottom part of Maple Leaf Rag. The song they used play back in the old days.

Steven slowly sits up and watches them from the couch. Autumn's smile coaxes his father into playing more loudly and confidently. Slowly their parts that were off fall into the perfect rhythm and he gets a flash of his childhood; back when his mother used to play and his father would join and Steven would dance around happily. The fact that Steven can barely tell the difference of back then and now kind of scares him but also reassures him. He feels so much more for Autumn and has been the past few days. The fact that she is getting his father to play the piano after _years_ of it sitting in the dust; makes his heart soar.

As soon as the song begins to head towards the end, his dad picks up the pace for a bit before they slow down and plunk out the last few notes. Their laughter filling the air and Steven watches as his dad looks years younger and pats Autumn on the back before embracing her.

_I am such an idiot..._ Steven scolds himself for not having Autumn in his life earlier.

"It's been too long since I've played... Thank you for tonight, it was perfect," Samuel beams at the couple as they stand outside his door.

"Thank _you_, it's been awhile since I last played too. We have to more often," Autumn grins at him and he nods.

"Fly home safe, see you another day Autumn and _you_ tomorrow in the afternoon," Samuel gives his son a lighthearted wink before shutting the door and allowing the couple to catch their ride home.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"So..." Autumn starts casually and a bit nervously as she changes into shorts and a tank top for bed. "Can I ask about her?"

"I just didn't want to bring her up because of the problems with your parents," Steven calls from the closet and she jerks her head to look at him.

This whole time she's been griping about her own mother who's _still in her life_, be it unwillingly or not. Steven's Mom... Autumn knows nothing about the woman, well next to nothing about her. Here's Steven practically sharing his dad and here's Autumn with nothing to return, no mother to share with him; to catch him up on a mother's love that he was denied for unknown reasons. The thought nearly breaks her heart, he has all of this..._love_ to give to her and she only has hers and Wallace's. Suddenly it all feels inadequate.

"Autumn?" Steven emerges from the closet, worry crossing his features. "What's wrong?"

"I'm s-so..." she stammers on the edges of 'sorry', what is wrong with her? It's just a simple word! "I was just thinking... Your dad, he wants me to call him dad too-"

"Is that too weird for you? You don't have to-" Steven sits at her side and she shakes her head quickly.

"No, I'm fine with it and that's the point of this whole thing. It's like you're sharing your dad, right?" she looks to him for approval and he nods slowly. "And you haven't said a thing about your mother and here I am complaining about mine, but she's still here. I feel horrible because of that and the fact that I can't _share_ my mom with you...I'm sorry..."

At first, it's silent in the room as Steven processes what she says, Autumn watches his face as his eyes move quickly over hers.

"It's...okay," he finally states but without much conviction and Autumn gives him a pained look like she did something wrong. "No really, it's okay. I didn't say anything about my mom because I wanted to help you with yours. But now I see that that isn't going to happen any time soon. My mom left my dad when I was little, a few years after that photo you saw, he's been heartbroken ever since.

"But seeing, and hearing, you and him play the piano today, made everything so much better. I've never seen him that happy in a long time... I know you don't have a mom to share and I don't care about that. I have you, Wallace, Tasha and Megan, you don't have to worry about that not being enough because it is," Steven kisses her forehead sweetly and Autumn responds by leaning into him. "I just know you've wanted your dad to pay attention to you and at least my mom gave me that. I don't want _you_ to miss out on anything."

Steven wraps his arms around Autumn only to find her shoulders shaking and then he hears a sniff. Leaning back he looks down to find Autumn with tears streaming down her slightly reddened cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he tries to clean her tears but they keep falling and he can't help but feel so sad.

"I-I can't believe you would do something like that... A-and your mom! J-just leaving a-and I can't return the favor!" she blubbers uncontrollably and cover her face with her hands. "You d-don't know how m-much it m-means to me!"

Wrapping his arms around her, Steven pulls Autumn into him and leans up against the backboard of their bed. She sobs into his shoulder as he slowly caresses the top of her head and kisses her forehead softly. It takes a while but, eventually, Autumn's sobs turn into hiccups as she calms down. Steven glances down at her and sees that she's staring up at him.

"I know you feel like you and the others aren't enough, but in reality, it's just _you_ that's enough. The fact that you're proving your parents wrong after years of them being _horrible _parents to you is inspiring. I'm not doing this because I messed up, big time, no that would be stupid of me and I can only recover from one big mess up at a time. I know you hate cheesy moments but we do have enough wine for this one," Steven cleans her tears and holds her face gently in front of his. "You've come such a long way since you've come home and I'm glad you let me join you and help you after what I did. I know I'm dragging on and you probably want me to shut up but I have to say this so you know that it's ok and it's going to be ok. _We're _going to be okay...What I'm saying is: I love you and I have loved you."

Autumn stares at Steven with shock as he frantically searches her face for some sort of emotion. Lord Arceus, he would feel stupid if she says she doesn't love him back or is uncomfortable with his sudden proclamation. But, despite the blush on his cheeks, he's sticking to his words proudly.

Finally, Autumn leans back to clean herself up before smacking his arm, a giddy smile on her face as well as a good dusting of red on her face.

"You had to say it when I'm all puffy and red, didn't you?" she glares at him before grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her for a rough but loving kiss. "I love you too..."

Relief floods his body and Steven pulls her in for another giddy, sweet kiss that sends her brain swimming just like earlier. The feeling of Steven taking charge and then slowly laying her onto her back, his thumbs brushing over her sides as his hands hold her waist, sends her breathing into a frenzy. Moving his lips down to her jaw, Autumn revels in the feel of his smooth cheeks rubbing at certain sensitive areas. She lets out a small gasp when his hands slip under her shirt and start to climb a bit higher.

"About that challenge...?" he mutters into her ear, his lips tickling her and she gives into him completely. Her trust taking over her decisions: the best feeling in the world for her.

_**XxXxXxX**_

The sun's light filling up the room pulls me from my sleep. Only, unlike other mornings, I feel... so much happier and better. And then it all hits me like a train and my eyes burst open to find Steven sleeping next to, and partially under, me.

_Holy bad word! We did the dirty!_ I scream in my head without having to glance under the covers.

My heart flutters a bit and my face becomes warm, I can feel one of Steven's arms under my head as a pillow and the other around my waist. My right hand is flat on his chest with the other at my side comfortably. His body against mine feels right, this whole, awkward situation feels right. Creating little circles on Steven's chest, a smile fights its way to my lips, god, I'm such a little girl.

Thankfully, Steven seems to wake up, he stretches out under me before picking up my body and moving me to be on top of him. I let out a squeal at the movement and he laughs softly.

"Good morning," he murmurs, opening his eyes and grinning at me.

"Morning," I reply with a blush on my cheeks and he moves me back to his side to be closer to my face.

"I love you," he states with a soft kiss on my nose.

"I love you too," I say back with a warm feel in my stomach.

"I have until the afternoon with you, what do you want to do?" Steven questions, holding me close.

"Megan emailed me the other day asking about a lunch date, do you want to go? Or did you already have something planned and you were seeing if I had something planned so you could be like 'romantic time, we have a date'?" I chatter on and he chuckles at me, it's a low sound that makes my face even warmer.

"No, I was seriously wondering," he smiles and nods his head. "I'd love to have lunch with Megan, is her boyfriend going to be there?"

"Yeah, David wants to meet us both," I answer. "And don't ask if I'm nervous because I'm not."

"Alright, alright," Steven laughs, man he is really happy this morning, and sits up quickly causing me to squeak and cover up. "We can shower to-"

"No! That's weird!" I interrupt loudly and bury my face in the blanket. "You are a dirty man."

"Which is why I need you there too," he flirts, tucking my hair behind my ear, his touch is feather light.

"I am disturbed by this side of you," I comment flatly but smile at him. "I'm showering on my own. Maybe next time."

"I'll let you go, this time," he leans forward and captures my lips with his.

I melt into him, his lips are gentle and a reminder of last night's adventures, which only causes me to blush even more. He must sense this because I feel him smile and rub his thumbs against my jaw to soothe me. He pulls away too soon to get some clothes on, his boxers have an Aggron design on them and I recognize them from the pack I bought him.

"You actually wear them?" I comment and he smiles down at me.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with manly boxers," he shrugs and plants one more kiss on my lips before disappearing into the shower.

_Weirdo, _I tell myself before pulling on my undies and bra and gathering my clothes from the floor and also grabbing some for the day.

Steven doesn't take too long in the shower and I have to practically force him out of there by the time I'm ready to take one. After rinsing his smell off of me, I get dressed in casual jeans and a light blue halter top tank top. I pin my hair out of my eyes and get my Poke Nav out to call Megan.

"Is this a yes to my lunch date?" she picks up the phone, an expectant grin on her face.

"Duh!" I cross my eyes at her and she laughs.

"Alright! Meet us at the Oceanic Cafe in Slateport in ten!" she exclaims excitedly before we hang up.

"Can I offer another challenge?" Steven calls from the bathroom and I roll my eyes playfully.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I was going to ask if we could stop by the League quick so I can talk to Wallace about this year's Lily of the Valley Conference, that's a twenty minute flight," he retorts innocently and I scoff.

"Sure, why not just call him instead?" I challenge back and he steps out of the bathroom in dark denim jeans and a silver button up.

"That's too easy," he chuckles before pulling me up and into his arms.

"I think I'm going to need that wine now," I mutter into his shoulder and he snorts.

"Naw, I think you're good," he pulls away and takes my hand to lead me outside. "I'm starved, let's get there early and eat without them."

"Be nice," I playfully smack his arm before we're off into the sky.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey guys!" Megan's voice, surprisingly very cheery, reaches my ears as Steven and I wait outside the cafe patiently.

Turning around I catch sight of Megan and smile at how pretty she is. Her auburn curls have been straightened and her straight hair flares out a bit to give her an innocent appearance. Her bright green, one shoulder shirt brings out her matching eyes and emphasizes her dark skinny jeans and black flats.

Next to her, David seems to be slightly nervous and unsettled. He's a handsome guy, I guess, with short black hair and cinnamon brown eyes. He's dressed in a dark blue t shirt with some casual jeans and sneakers. When they get closer it's easier to see that he's about Steven's height and has a pearly smile.

"Hey, good to see you!" I hug Megan, she squeezes me gently.

"This is David, David this is Autumn and this is Steven," Megan does quick introductions, David shakes both our hands firmly and offers a polite 'hello' and 'nice to meet you'.

Steven leads us into the cafe and we take an outside table to enjoy the calm sea breeze and sounds of the city. Megan and I delve into a quick conversation about her travels while the boys talk about something manly. We put in our orders and bring the conversation to a whole to get comfy with each other.

David seems like an adventurous guy, he likes to travel around and do extreme sports common to the local area. Megan has gone with him a few times and, true to her personality, didn't enjoy as much as she could have. And I think that's perfect for Megan, someone who makes scream bloody murder because they're falling from fifteen thousand feet or so... I want that to happen, sounds like love.

We keep our conversation going even with our food in front of us, the energy around our table makes me feel so... gratified that I came home and everything fell into the place that it did. The more I see all of us smiling the better I feel about my parents and I leveling out in our relationship.

"So, what do you think of David?" Megan wonders quietly as we walk around the Slateport shops; Steven and the man in question have gone off to look at less girly things.

"I think he's perfect for you, wild and a bit on the crazy side: I like him," I ease her worries completely and she grins at me. "What does Tasha think about him?"

"She said the same thing," she laughs genuinely, her eyes are lit up from my acceptance of her boyfriend. "I can say the same about you and Steven, I know how crazy Wallace is and I know how crazy you are. If he hangs out with both of you, then it's bound to get wild. That and you guys seem to be glowing today. The way you two interact, it's entertaining to watch, the slight glance at each other makes you smile...You two are cute."

"You and David will be like that and Tasha and I will harass you about it," I state matter of factly, a slight blush creeping on my face.

"She's already harassing me, so, it's nothing new," Megan giggles, a sound that's a bit out of place on the more serious sister, but it's a sound that I think I'll hear more often now.

"Whatcha girls talking about?" David drawls playfully as they sneak up behind us.

"Girl stuff, wanna hear?" I challenge him in the same demeanor and he backs off, his hands raised in the 'I surrender' position, his palms facing out.

"Ah, no thank you, I'll be over there," he points away from us and flashes a sportive smile before Megan takes his hand.

Steven steps to my side, his lips have formed his warm smile that is sometimes meant just for me. A warm feeling builds in my stomach and I step closer to him, his hand engulfs mine and our fingers lace together.

"Thanks for lunch, we'll have to go out for a dinner night or something with everyone," Megan grabs our attention and I nod in agreement.

"Party time, definitely," I assure her and both she and David make their way towards the Pokemon center.

"Let's go to the beach," Steven tugs on my arm softly and I giddily follow his long strides to the shore, before stepping into the sand he rolls up his jeans.

We kick off our shoes and let the warm water lap at our ankles to calm us. Steven stands behind me and drapes his arms over my shoulders. The sun gleams off the clear waves and our heartbeats in sync makes me feel all disgustingly gushy on the inside. My hands clasp his as we stare out at the endless sea.

"I love today," I blurt out and Steven kisses my cheek.

"I agree, it's the perfect day," he mumbles against me, his chest rumbling next to my back. "It started out perfect and I feel as though it should end perfect."

"How do you mean?" I play it safe.

"We could hang out with Wallace later at our place or something, I feel like we should see him today," he suggests, a trace of humor in his voice meaning he caught on to my questions' true intention.

"I feel like we should as well, we're going to have to invite Tasha sometime too. I feel like I miss her," I chuckle and Steven turns me to face him.

"Whatever you want..." he mutters and brings his lips to mine.

Everything freezes around us and the only thing reminding me that I'm on earth are the waves brushing against us. This is definitely one of those days that I never want to forget in my life ever.

* * *

**So what did you think? :)**


	31. Hakuna Matata

**Sorry for the long wait, it was my birthday and I was at a sectional game for boys basketball for most of the day and i was tired when i got back home. I'm officially 18! Yay lol aand it's not much different. Anyways, this story is coming to a close, yep you read that right, the next chapter is the very last chapter and it's going to be _long_. But don't worry, I have a sequel planned, but that won't be starting for a long while. I'm going to take a break and possibly rewrite a few things, so yeah. I'm going to continue the other story, of course so I'll still be active. I probably won't get the last chapter out this week but we'll see how things go.**

**Chapter title- Hakuna Matata because it means no worries and sometimes when things don't go the way we expect we need to not worry about it until the time is right.**

**Also, credit for the signature move (;)) Steven Slap goes to Wolfqueen6 who is climbing up to number 1 fan really quickly :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashing lights, clicking cameras and shouting voices asking personal questions are an almost everyday thing for Wallace, Steven and me. But now, as I stand in front of a camera, small crowds of paparazzi and a few fans: I'm scared out of my mind. I know that in the big picture, nobody is going to really care and this isn't a big deal to everyone else. But to me, Steven, Wallace, Megan and Tasha, it's a great personal dip to get over.

"What is it that you want to say? We've never seen you hang around these two, how do you know them?" a reporter comments and I take a deep breath.

"Well, what I want to say is what should already be known and obvious to all. But it's been kept a secret, well the part that is truly trouble for me is a secret, the other half...not so much," I explain and the boys give me surprised looks, they weren't expecting my confession while out for lunch. "I am related to Wallace here. He's my older brother, I know most of you don't care, but it's important to _us_ that I do this."

As soon as I stop to take a breath the group bursts into quizzes and comments. Steven takes my hand, but that only causes a flurry of even more comments and camera flashes to ensue. Wallace steps closers and puts a hand on my shoulder, when I give the crowd a firm look, they silence themselves.

"I have struggled for a long while with any relationship with my brother for reasons that seem to me to be unknown. But Steven and I have been dating for a little over three months, so it's getting better. I will be contacting a certain reporter about getting an inside scoop. No speculations are welcome and I'd appreciate it if we were left alone."

And with that I say goodbye to them and we rush out of the little area quickly, at first a few fans follow us but we lose them. The meeting was very unorthodox, but there was no way in heck I was going to call a press conference or something. At least that will be broadcast on just a regular station and when I get that interview with Valerie's reporter it will be official and heard.

"That was easy," Steven nudges me and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, it could have been that easy before," I stick my tongue out at him.

"But just think, now you don't have to wait until the Grand Festival to say it. It's still weeks away too," Wallace joins in on our conversation as we stroll to a nearby restaurant in Mossdeep.

As we approach, Steven pulls me into his warm embrace, Wallace stands off to the side, he's used to these cheesy bouts. Steven has work and I have some things to talk about with Wallace. Pulling back a bit, Steven puts his head to mine, a comforting gesture.

"You did good and now all you have to concentrate on is winning the Grand Festival," he encourages, raising his thumb to brush it against my cheek.

"Thanks, have fun at work. Tell your dad I say hi," I beam up at him, our noses brushing slightly.

"I'll be sure to do that," he pecks my lips softly, his cologne filling my nostrils. "I love you."

"I love you too," I hum, kissing him once more before Wallace clears his throat.

"You guys are too cute," he gags at us. "You're going to be late for work."

"Okay, okay," Steven pulls away, his lips are tilted upward in my favorite almost grin of his. "See you both later."

With a wave goodbye, I follow my brother into the restaurant, my cheeks warm from Steven and my belly feeling like jello. We take a window seat away from the crowds of people in the morning rush. We put in our orders and take a moment to relax, this feels so stupidly repetitive. But Wallace has pointed out that if I check in with him it helps the problem get better and the wounds heal. And so far, it has worked so I can't really argue with him and his so true logic.

"So, you look better after your confession," Wallace comments, I smirk at him.

"It doesn't happen that fast, shouldn't you be saying that in a few days?" I lean forward onto the table. "How have you been feeling?"

"A lot less guilty about you when I keep up my Champion title by kicking butt," he replies evenly. "I feel that even though our parents haven't completely apologized or have decided to change the way they treat you, that our problems are in the past. What do you think?"

"I hate you much less," I giggle. "Well, at least I hate you as much as a sibling should. I haven't had the urge to apologize to you either, so, I think that's a sign."

"About time!"

"Don't even! Your apologies only made _me_ feel worse, I hated it when you would apologize," I argue and he gives me a surprised look. "Yeah, you were apologizing for that same reason I want to apologize to you. But you were a poop and didn't let me apologize."

"You didn't have to," he defends himself and I just point at him, my face scrunched to show that he didn't have to either. "Oh..."

We sit kind of awkwardly for a moment until I find my words again. "Look, as much as I hate to be cheesy, I love you and I believe I am no longer mad at you, except for maybe showing Steven my baby pictures."

"You used to be adorable, it would be a crime to not show him," Wallace chortles with a gleam in his eye.

"_Used to_!?" I glare at him and he laughs. "Whatever, _anyways_, so that's it. Everything is done and put away forever. Unless I'm missing something? I don't think I am, Mom and Dad are not going acknowledge my talents or me being just as good as you. Actually, better than you..."

"Don't start," he warns playfully. "I think we're good too. I see you and Steven seem to be happier as well."

"Yep," I answer, a bit too quickly, a blush on my cheeks.

"Why are you so embarrassed about showing emotions?" he wiggles his eyebrows, leaning forward.

"Oh, you know, I haven't been nurtured my whole life like you," I avert my gaze to the window and he chuckles.

"Then shouldn't you want attention?"

"No, I really don't."

"You guys didn't...?"

"No! Oh god, Wally, let's not talk about this," I cover my face as it burns hotly.

"I was just making sure," Wallace laughs and pats my shoulders softly before facing me with a dead serious look. "I will have to have a talk with him."

"You know, that's not necessary," I shake my head, my lips turned upwards in a pout. "No need to scare him off."

"Please, he would have been scared off the minute Dad thought they had met before," Wallace scoffs, our waiter turns up with our food and we accept it with a smile. "So, now that our problems are all done; I expect our meetings to be more uplifting."

"What's more uplifting than my face?" I retort, taking a huge bite of a burger, filling my cheeks with the bacon-y goodness.

"Sunlight... Ouch!" Wallace winces at my kick under the table for his comment.

With my mouth still full of food, I smirk and let out a muffled giggle as he reaches under the table to rub his leg. His stare back at me is merely for effect, and he soon breaks it to pick up half of his Philly sandwich. The silence as we munch isn't awkward, but more of a good finish to a well needed conversation.

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Hey you," I lace my arm around Steven's lower back as we walk side by side.

"Hey yourself," he answers, kissing me lightly on my head.

It's a while after my lunch with Wallace, and it feels like one of the many weights on my chest has been lifted after our talk. To keep with the idea, I decide to talk to Steven as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he mumbles lazily as we walk on the sidewalk. I rest my head onto his shoulder as an answer. The sun has just started to set, and there are only a few other people out and about. I close my eyes and inhale slowly, trying to take it all in. I can smell fresh flowers from the trees around us, and it mixes with the scent of his cologne, making my knees weak with its comforting familiarity.

"How was your day?" he breaks the peaceful quiet.

I can't help but let out a small laugh. "Well I can't say it was uneventful."

His voice chuckles out and rings through the air. "Right, we're public now."

We pass a fence railing and I pull away to lean on it, looking out onto the view beyond it. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"How was lunch with Wallace?"

"Good, really good. My burger was amazing." Once again he laughs and I smirk at him while he scoots in closer to me on the fence. "We talked about things, and it felt as though everything was finally falling into place. I mean, it's not completely fixed, but our progress speaks for itself."

"And... our progress?" he questions tentatively.

"I think we're doing good," I glance up at him with a frown, he gives me a smile. "I mean, Wally and I haven't scared you away yet."

"Because I'm used to Wallace's craziness and yours is just the same," he teases me, his arm around my waist.

"_Actually, _I am the crazier one," I point out.

"Maybe that's a good thing," he poses, turning me to face him fully. He moves his arms from my waist to encircle me completely, pulling me in close to him and kissing me fully. I feel like I'm floating, but that may be from the fact that he's lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist for a good grip and his arms tighten around my body so there's no chance of me falling; all of this is done without breaking contact with my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck to get even closer to him.

"Good thing we're public now," Steven breathes against my jaw and I chuckle airily, my heart racing.

"I think they would get the idea," I lean my forehead on his, his pale blue eyes shining against the shining sun peaking through the strands off my hair falling to his face. "I do have something I want to say though."

"What's that?"

"I want to apologize, for being such a horrible friend when I got back. I guess it's because I like you, but I'm not sure," I tell him as he slowly lowers me to the ground and we take a seat on a bench.

"I want to say sorry too, I didn't have my priorities straight. I also let Megan and Tasha know that I wouldn't do the same for them. I'm sorry it took losing your friendship to learn how important you all are," he puts one arm on the back of the bench, his hand lifts my chin and he grins at me. "I often left work earlier than necessary, like today, I guess it's because I love you."

"Of course, you'd show me up with that," I roll my eyes playfully but plant a kiss on his lips. "You did what!? You are going to get in trouble one day and I will Steven-Slap you!"

"Steven-Slap?" he raises a brow and I chuckle.

"If you were a pokemon, you'd have your own signature move," I giggle giddily and he scoffs. "These are the things I find on the internets while you are at work."

"There's a website for that?"

"No," I shake my head as if he's crazy. "But anyways, I accept your apology."

"I accept yours too," he grins. "Now that wasn't so hard either."

"Yeah? Then why did you take so long?" I challenge him playfully. "Want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," he takes my hand and leads me down the sidewalk. "I'm glad you took a chance, Autumn."

"Me too," I beam up at him, his fingers lacing with mine. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well, see you whenever I get started on the last chapter, it's the Grand Festival and we'll see how Autumn will do in it :)**


	32. Shooting Star

**Sorry for the delay but I wanted this to be a great chapter for you. Sadly, this story is coming to an end, it doesn't feel like it to me because Team Rocket isn't trying to take over the world and Layla isn't running around trying to save it. :( I can't believe it but Autumn's journey is done here, but there is some good news in this. The second story plot is going well and it looks as though that may be a go! Idk when but it won't be too soon when I post. This one is pretty long, not the longest but meh, good enough for the last chapter. It's the Grand Festival and things are winding down to an almost end for everything. **

**Chapter title is Shooting Star by Owl City because the lyrics really fit in for the chapter and I like the song XD**

**Instead of 'O' and 'X' being my transitions it's the song lyrics, it's not too confusing , anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is it. The big day, the day that I have been both dreading and anticipating the second I set foot on Hoenn soil all those months ago. My stomach clenches and churns relentlessly, my palms are sweaty and my brain is fuzzy with nerves. Lord Arceus above, it's like my first contest all over again.

"You'll be fine," Steven's soothing voice manages to do its job as he steps into our bathroom. He always manages to read my mind at the perfect moments.

His fresh, earthy scent is a tranquil mist in the slight steam of the bathroom as it emanates from his black button up shirt and dark jeans. Surprisingly, it's not his usual suit. The black shirt really brings out the silver of his hair and the confusing silvery blue of his eyes. Dang, he's hot.

_Calm yourself, Autumn._

"That's what you're supposed to say," I remark, fixing the dress I bought a few days ago for the occasion.

Usually I don't like to wear a dress that focuses on just one pokemon when I'm going to be using more than one, but I just had to for today. Altaria is my first pokemon to be used today for both appeal rounds, I want to support her as much as I can. So, I went out and bought a dress that was golden in color. It's a cute little halter top dress seen often at summer parties and not much anywhere else. I certainly don't find the dress one to be worn for any other kind. The yellow reminds me so much of the sun, it'd be annoying to find anywhere else but at a beach party or something. It's a simple design, a snug fit for me with white fluffs at the hem to look more like clouds and less like the fluff seen on christmas hats. Which is what this dress would be like if it were red: a holiday dress.

"Do you want me to say you're going to suck?" he questions, leaning against the doorway, watching while I brush my freshly cut hair to frame my face.

"It would be closer to the truth," I reply, putting down the brush to pin back my side swept bangs.

"Saying you're going to suck is like saying Wallace sucks as a Champion," Steven snorts, I give him a 'Oh, he doesn't?' look. "Ouch. I'm going to tell him."

"I'm so scared," I lower my voice mockingly before reaching for the little makeup I have left.

"Please don't, I think you look beautiful without it. And so does Wallace, that's all that matters," Steven plucks the mascara from my grasp and I glare at him.

"I hate it when you flirt, it's so cheesy."

"Sometimes, I have to be cheesy," he lifts my chin, his eyes capturing mine. "That and your reactions are hilarious."

"Maybe I should stop reacting," I challenge back, rising to my feet to gain some height on him.

"That would take away all the fun," he mockingly chides me before pecking my lips softly. "We'd better hurry, I doubt you want to see your parents before your big day."

"I feel like we're getting eloped or something, which is something I would do to avoid my parents having to be there." "I can picture Wallace, Tasha, Megan, David and my father being there," Steven pulls me through our bedroom to the living room, I grab my bag on the way out.

We pause in our quiet chuckles before glancing at each other, the seriousness of weddings hitting us. The awkward blanket settles over us. Why did we have to start joking about marriage? Without missing a beat, I just peck Steven on the lips before rushing us both out of the house.

_I'm so telling Wallace about this later,_ I tell myself as we duck down to avoid the blazing questions of reporters waiting for us just outside the main Festival building.

The guards of the building keep the reporters at bay as Steven and I rush in. Getting checked in at the front, I try to remember how to breathe as we walk past coordinators and their pokemon. Steven squeezes my hand reassuringly before a boisterous laugh draws my attention elsewhere.

"Is that your dad?" I question Steven incredulously and he laughs.

"Yep," he winks at me before pulling me over to his father and my brother as they speak animatedly in front of a fountain.

"Autumn, it's good to see you!" Sam gathers me in a warming hug, my arms automatically wrap around him.

"I'm so happy you're here," I find myself saying without a second thought, Sam's energy is just what I need.

"Wallace and I were just talking about seeing a Grand Festival in person, I hear they get pretty intense...Oh, hello son!" Sam sheepishly pats his son on the back.

"You always do that, Dad!" Steven whines like a child and I giggle, it's true, I'm Sam's favorite, Wallace is a close second. Oops.

"You bet it's intense," I ignore Steven, though I give him a quick kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. "250 people are entered, only 64 of us will make it into the second round, and from there: 32."

"Oh ho ho! You better step up your game," Sam nudges me with a wink. "Now I'm getting pumped."

"Those are some scary numbers, I'm sure you'll make it, sis," Wallace puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me an intense stare.

For a moment, I'm pushed back in time to when I was in piano, gymnastics and ballet. Wallace came to my recitals and meets, and because he was there, so were my parents. Before each performance, he'd do this same thing, put a hand on my shoulder, give me this brotherly confident look and say, 'You're going to make it'. Each time, I did better than I ever thought, so it only gives me more hope now.

"Thanks, bro," I put a hand on his shoulder and we bonk heads. "Now I have to get to the waiting room. Find good seats, but I don't want to see you."

"Too bad," Wallace pops up and escorts the other men away with a cheeky grin. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I call back, sticking my tongue out.

* * *

_Close your tired eyes, relax and then_

_Count from 1 to 10 and open them_

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down_

_But not this time_

* * *

"Next up, we have Autumn!" Vivian announces with vigor. The contestants before, there are many, were really good.

As I make my way to the stage, I try to breathe and walk correctly. My heart pounds against my ribs so hard I'm sure they're going to break. My palms shake and I count on my brain to take over as soon as my foot hits the pristine and well decorated stage.

Thankfully, it does. It's like everything magically disappears and my brain is like, just shut up, Autumn, I've got this.

"Altaria, show time!" I call out, tossing her ball high into the air.

The stage is set up so the judges are on my left with the crowd sitting in staggered stands on my right. For the appeals, there are about four going on at the same time in four different places. The appeal stages are open with no walls surrounding them, just big set ups all around.

"Sky Attack," I instruct her and she spins up into the sky, her body becoming surrounded in sparkling white swirls.

The white swirls snake around her body in a mystical way, once she's charged up enough, she begins to descend. First swooping down over the stage, white wisps of aura trail behind her. With each dive, the wisps stay visible for much longer and soon they follow her and stay wherever she goes.

"Twist around and spin!" I help her out and she guides the wisps of light back towards center stage.

"Look at how beautiful those lights sparkle!" Vivian exclaims as the crowd watches in awe.

Altaria keeps great control and tucks in her wings as she spins her body while circling the lights. Thanks to her swiftness, she manages to turn the lights into a big tornado, the crowd cheers happily and hope lifts my heart. With a quick nod at my pokemon, she turns fierce suddenly before stopping in front of the swirling mass of light.

With a fierce cry, she spreads her wings out just as translucent red flames surround her body. The flames create a shadow of her figure and engulf the tornado, causing it to be not only a white light twister but one with flames tearing through it.

Altaria lets out one more cry before curling her body inward and then thrusting outward with all her might. The tornado explodes in a blast of fiery sparkles that sprinkles over the crowd with its wonder and beauty.

"What a beautiful display of power and charm," Vivian cheers as the crowd releases an uproar of applause. "I hope it's enough to keep Autumn going."

With one last bow towards the crowd, I force myself to not search for faces. But to my luck, I catch my mother's eye for the slightest second as I turn around. Now it's burned into my brain along with their seating arrangements. Great.

Altaria sits on my shoulders as we head back to the waiting area, my heart is pounding a bit less than before but my head is spinning. As soon I sit down, my nerves get worse as time drags on. For some reason, my brain makes it seem as though every single coordinator after me is ten thousand times greater than me.

It takes about another hour before all the coordinators are done, my pokemon sticks to my shoulders as we're dismissed for an intermission. Now comes the joyous wait of seeing who made it and who goes home. My nerves surge through my body to my fingertips as I struggle to find the group.

"Autumn!" Steven calls me and I rush over to the group eagerly. "That was really good."

"Thanks, I forgot to check: how many points did I score?" I glance between him and Wallace as our parents talk to each other off to the side, it kind of worries me what my parents are going to say to Sam.

"95," Wallace states and relief floods through me so powerfully I nearly collapse, both boys rush to help me stand, Altaria chuckles cheekily in my ear. "Jeez, were you that worried?" "Yes!" I nod vigorously before hugging Altaria tightly. "You did amazing."

"So now what?" my mother walks up to us. "That didn't seem like a lot of people for a Grand Festival." "There are three other stages, there's 250 people here. There's one more appeal round before the battle rounds begin. This was just to get people out of here," I try to be patient with her, how many times am I going to have to explain this stuff?

"How many move on?" she presses further, though she seems to be surprised by the high number of contestants.

"64 and then 32," I recite the information to her, surprisingly, she isn't as harsh as usual. "After the second round of appeals, we retreat back to the hotels sitting around here, I managed to score a suite where we can all stay at. The battle rounds start tomorrow."

"Why stay at a hotel when you live in the city?" Wallace snickers at me.

"Have you seen the suites?" I raise a brow at him, it's a first come first serve basis for suites. "It's like a house with a huge hot tub and a huge movie theater."

"After this Grand Festival, which is the second Mossdeep has ever hosted, this is also the place for a battle tournament that usually lasts a week or so. That's why they're so extravagant," Steven explains, lacing his fingers with mine, his warmth shoots up my arm.

"Ooh, I can't wait," Wallace's eyes sparkle before an announcement is made to go back to seating areas.

"I'm moving on, so that's good. I'll see you guys for round two," I hug Steven before rushing to the waiting room.

* * *

_Let your colours burn, and brightly burst,_

_into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,_

_That'll try to bring you down,_

_But not this time._

* * *

"Altaria, show time!" I call out, my voice cracking just slightly. I'm the last competitor of the day, I have to make this count.

"Looks like Altaria's back, let's see what they have cooked up this time!" Vivian comments, the crowd cheers my name loudly in response.

"Sing," I give my pokemon a confident nod.

Altaria's gold feathers glow faintly and release a rainbow aura into the air as music notes begin to appear in the air. The crowd has their eyes closed as they listen to Altaria's beautiful song, her voice soothing everyone in the stage, not quite putting them to sleep but almost. As soon as three rings of notes dance around my pokemon, I hold my breath. All or nothing.

"Charge up Sky Attack," I encourage her next.

Without missing a beat, her song fades away and she begins to charge up her attack, the white sparkles dancing around her body. Twisting her body into the air, she flaps around low above the stage. The musical notes become attracted to the white wisps and soon begin to follow her. Climbing up into the sky, she flies above the crowd and leaves trails of white and rainbows.

"Look at that control!" Vivian coos.

"Now use Dragon Pulse!" I call out excitedly, Altaria makes two rapid circles around the wisps.

This creates a small sphere of white with the musical note's coloration pulsing her and there. Using her white wings, she smacks the ball into the air and sends a blue sphere right after it. As soon as they collide, it's an explosion of tiny musical notes, blue aura, and white sparkles. The crowd erupts in cheers and my heart settles down just a bit.

"Just look at her go, folks. This is history in the making!" Vivian exclaims with excitement, I can feel her vibes from here. "We definitely saved one of the best for last, and that concludes our appeal rounds. There will be a quick intermission for judging. We will start the battle rounds tomorrow afternoon, thank you to all who came."

Scuffling off the stage with Altaria on my shoulders, I rush to get changed into some jeans, a button up, and sneakers. My heart races and palms sweat lightly, this is so intense for me; I love it. My pokemon hums softly to me as we walk back towards a large gathering area. My eyes find Steven, instinctively I jog over to him and eagerly accept his hand, but only after wiping the sweat off mine.

"You did great," he whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling me.

"Thanks," I answer cheekily, Sam grins at me. Wallace winks and my parents just stare at the screen.

A ding is heard and my heart pounds in my chest as one by one pictures begin appearing on the huge screen. There are cries of joy and sorrow as it gets to the end, my heart drops and I let out a squeal of absolute joy as my face appears on the screen seconds after the fifth. I squeeze Steven's hand and crush myself to him.

"I'm moving on!" I repeat and repeat in shock.

Wallace grins at me brightly, Steven laughs proudly, Sam hugs me and my parents just watch from a few feet away. But within the few seconds to takes to focus back in on what I'm doing I find the tiniest of smiles on their faces before they disappear.

After a final announcement is made about battling, we are dismissed to our hotels, a wave of contestants and audience members congregate out of the building and divide to their given hotel.

* * *

_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_

_'cause it's time for you to shine._

* * *

"Wow!" Wallace's jaw drops at the hotel suite. "I can see why you guys want to stay here rather than home."

"I told you so!" I laugh at his face as our parents get their things settled in on their half of the suite.

Once you walk in, on your right, there are steps down into the living room side. The couch is just a lot of huge cushions and bean bags sitting at the bottom of the circular hole. Up above on the wall is a large flat screen tv.

To the left is the kitchen, it has an island in the middle and breakfast nook in the corner overlooking the sea. The latest of ovens and fridges are available, we have to pay to have it completely filled for our stay, but it's worth it. The marble counters and glossed wood make it seem perfectly spotless.

From there, you can move from the bar that separates the kitchen from the long dining room. The table is right across from the living room, sitting under a small fan with a beautiful white light design. Over to the left of the table is a doorway leading to a balcony.

"What do the rooms look like?" Wallace rushes past the balcony and down the long hallway, opposite of the hallway past the big screen tv that the parents walked down.

"Heaven," I call to him with a chuckle.

Steven and I follow my brother to find him in a room on the right, his body sinking in the large bed and fluffy blanket. I can't help but run to the bed and jump on him, it's just like our childhood. He lets out a dramatic grunt before twisting over to tickle my sides, but it's my mistake of letting out a squeal that gets Steven to join in on the fun. Tears come to my eyes as I can't breathe and struggle to push both of them off of me.

"I'm... going to... pee!" I manage to shout and they back off quickly. "You guys... suck."

"Naw, we rule." Wallace and Steven fist bump.

"Oh, right. Excuse me," I chuckle sliding off the bed, I wipe the tears from my eyes with a small smile. "I'm hungry."

"I think my dad is going to make something for us all," Steven states with slight embarrassment.

"Aww, Sam...Yum, I can't wait," I lick my lips before tapping my chin. "I'm really worried about our dads being here."

"Don't worry, I warned Dad about bringing up business stuff while being here. It's your time, he can wait," Wallace falls back against the pillows on the bed with a relaxed sigh.

"Let's hope he listens to you," I roll my eyes before waltzing out of the room to find one for myself... and Steven.

"You seem so much better than earlier today," Steven comments behind me as I push my stuff into our room.

"I at least made it past the appeal rounds, it won't be so embarrassing if I lose in the battle rounds."

"I knew you were going to make it past the appeal rounds," he tells me as if it were his big secret.

"Thanks, but I was actually worried in the first round," I admit, flopping down onto the bed.

"You stress out a lot," he chuckles at me, the bed sinks as he lies next to me and smoothes my hair softly. The gesture comforting me beyond words. "Maybe a wedding planner is a good idea."

"Here we go with the awkward wedding talk," I turn my head to look up at him.

"Yeah... We should just go see what the parents are up to," Steven averts his gaze with a blush, I giggle and sit up to peck his lips softly.

"I want to see the fridge." I slide off the bed and rush to the kitchen.

"Nope! I'm cooking now, it's something special just for you. Out, out!" Sam stops me from diving into the fridge.

"Is it tacos?" I smell the cooking meat in the air and he winks at me before scooting me out.

"Your dad is a poop," I huff past a chuckling Steven.

With my parents off to see the sites of the city, Wallace gets the wii going and we three get a game going. The smell of cooking meat wafting through the air makes my stomach grumble loudly and mouth water. Sam is the king of all kings when it comes to cooking; Steven should have gotten those genes.

After many games won by me, the door creaks open and my parents come sauntering in quietly. Their faces betraying nothing that may have went on during the walk and their lips shut as if to keep a deep secret. Wallace and I share a worried glance before we hear Sam shuffle into the room and declare the food ready.

* * *

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_

_Then it's time for you to shine_

* * *

"What are you going to do after you win tomorrow?" Steven questions as Wallace, Sam, and my parents watch a movie in the theater downstairs. We're standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean; the moon shines down on the water and the stars twinkle happily.

"If I win or lose tomorrow, I'm going to do one last round of contests," I answer, lightly tracing the veins along the back of his hand. "I want to at least redeem myself in Sinnoh."

"I understand, but that's so far away for so long," he murmurs, lifting my chin with our intertwined hands. I can sense the undercurrent of his real worry.

"I trust we'll stay in contact, besides, if I get all the ribbons required to get into the grand festival there, I'll come home and visit until it's time to go back," I touch his cheek. "I'm not worried about that anymore. I know I'll just miss you."

"Are you being cheesy?" he raises a brow, he leans forward to brush our foreheads together.

"I was going to, but you ruined it," I chuckle back at him. "But seriously, I'm going to leave for Sinnoh, sometime. Not necessarily right after this contest."

"Good. I wouldn't forgive you if you did leave," he pulls me into him and I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I do like to take breaks between these contests," I point out as if it's obvious. "But I'm going to stop talking about it now so I can concentrate for tomorrow."

"You'll do fine." Steven mutters to me as I lay my head on his shoulder and watch the waves. We sway from side to side in a rhythm that only we hear, my heart matches with his and I know that no matter what happens tomorrow, I won't let him down.

* * *

_A thousand heart beats beat in time_

_It makes this dark planet come alive_

_So when the lights flicker out tonight_

_You gotta shine_

* * *

"Now here we are, Autumn against Alan," Vivian explains to the crowd as they cheer on loudly. "Let's see what sparks will fly."

"Pelipper, Sneasel, let's do this!" Alan calls out both pokemon, a grin growing on his tanned face.

"Gardevoir, Aggron, show time!" I toss their pokeballs into the air, the adrenaline beginning to seep into my veins.

"And begin!"

"Sneasel, Dark Pulse. Pelipper, follow it with Water Pulse!" Alan beats me to the start and I suppress a growl of rage.

"Gardevoir, use Swift to stop Dark Pulse, and Aggron, use Iron Tail to send Water Pulse back!"

Even though it's been a long while since I last used these two in battle, they're movements click together perfectly. Gardevoir twirls out of the way, after sending a tornado of golden stars at the dark rings barreling toward her, as Aggron charges forward and slams his tail into the bright blue orb. Swift and Dark Pulse collide, creating a large explosion. The blue orb of Water Pulse is sent back, dispersing the smoke and hitting the ground in front of the two pokemon. It causes a wave of water to push them back.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!"

"Aggron, Protect!"

Sneasel lets out a hiss of cold wind spiraling towards my pokemon, I try not to smirk as it crashes into Aggron's protective bubble. But nothing stops Aggron from giving an arrogant snarl at the opponents.

"It seems as though they're sizing each other up," Vivian comments and I'm struck with the reality of that statement.

_Time to step it up._

"Aggron, Gardevoir, stand together. Aggron, use Stone Edge and Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" I bark out at them, maybe this strategy will get us going somewhere.

My pokemon stand side to side, Aggron's eyes begin to glow white as Gardevoir's body glows green. Rocks appear out of nowhere and encircle the duo, it's like a fortress to keep them safe from outside attacks, but they can also attack from inside.

"Pelipper, break through with Hydro Pump!" Alan commands triumphantly and I let myself smirk.

"Show him what you can do," I encourage my pokemon, and they combine their attacks into a cyclone of Magical Leaf and Stone Edge.

Surprisingly, even to me, once the two attacks collide, our attack holds theirs off pretty well before another explosion ends them both. I grit my teeth, this is proving to be going nowhere. Anything I do ends up in a stalemate with Alan. Either I need to start being more offensive, or...!

"Pelipper, Water Pulse. Sneasel keep it going with Metal Claw!" Alan suddenly calls out just as I come to a realization.

"Gardevoir, slow it down with Psychic. Aggron use Ice Beam!" I point forward excitedly hopefully my plan works.

Pelipper tosses the Water Pulse into the air and Sneasel crosses its claws into an 'x' behind, sending it flying at twice the speed than before. Gardevoir's eyes glow blue and she slows down the ball with no problem. Aggron freezes it into a big ice chunk.

"Send it back," I instruct quickly, and Gardevoir spreads her arms to her sides, blue waves emanating from the ice chunk as it's sent flying back.

It crashes into Pelipper, who in turn crashes into Sneasel, both pokemon in one spot and grounded.

"Swift, Gardevoir. Ice Beam, Aggron," I tell my pokemon, hoping to keep riding this epiphany of attacks.

With a hum, Gardevoir lets loose another barrage of stars. Aggron freezes them as they twirl through the air. Their golden glow turning to an icy blue, the sunlight capturing their light perfectly and making my pokemon shine.

"Keep hold of them with Psychic!"

"Sneasel, break them with Metal Claw! Pelipper, use Hydro Pump on Aggron!" Alan encourages his pokemon and I grit my teeth for a second.

"Gardevoir, let them loose on Sneasel, Aggron use Protect!" I counter him, there's only five minutes left on the clock. I can't bear to look at the scoreboard to see how horribly I'm doing.

Gardevoir's icy stars zero in on the quick and agile Sneasel, thankfully, she is easily able to keep up with his speed and keep him back a few feet by sending certain stars here and there. The downside is Sneasel breaking each star into a beautiful blue mist with each Metal Claw shredding them apart.

"It looks like another stalemate not only for Gardevoir and Sneasel, but for Pelipper and Aggron as well!" Vivian's voice cuts through the air and I clench my fists.

_This is a lot harder than I remember. Focus, focus!_

Pelipper's Hydro Pump bounces off Aggron's protective shield and the crowd responds with joy at the water droplets flying into the air, shining from the sun's light. Well, that inadvertently helped me in the points area, but not much else.

"Pelipper, use Gust on the whole stage!" Alan suddenly shouts and my heart drops, what is he planning!?

"Uh oh, this is a surprising turn of events for poor Autumn, what is she going to do?"

The crowd grows silent as Pelipper whips up heavy winds around the stage, nearly knocking away Gardevoir. Lifting my arm, I shield myself and desperately look for an answer to help myself. Aggron seems unaffected by the whole ordeal, he's too heavy to be really moved. Sneasel is in mild trouble and Gardevoir is clinging to the steel type for life.

"Aggron, use Stone Edge, full power!" I call out to him, my voice surprisingly loud against the wing.

With a mighty roar, my pokemon's eyes glow white before large rocks appear to float around him.

"Sneasel, use Quick Attack and then Dark Pulse!" I hear Alan call across the stage, Pelipper redirects Gust to help his partner get across the stage.

"Hurry, Aggron!" I shout to him, and he pulls down his arms, making the rocks collapse inward.

Sneasel is just a dark blur on the pink stage as he easily dodges the falling boulders above him. My heart leaps into my throat as the dark type lunges right at Gardevoir as she clings to Aggron.

"Aggron!" I panic and he glances down in time to see the little pokemon.

Without warning, or being told to, he suddenly twists around and slams his tail right into Sneasel. I gape as the dual type flies straight into Pelipper and they tumble to the ground, the winds cease immediately and time seems to stop as the buzzer rings out loudly.

"And the winner is... Autumn!" Vivian announces.

The crowd goes absolutely wild, but I barely hear any of it. A picture of my face appears on the screen along with my two pokemon. But my brain isn't registering anything and yet, here I am, running to my pokemon. My lips turn into a huge smile, my knees knock together as I stand and my eyes burn with unshed tears. Turning to the crowd, I wave ecstatically at them before rushing off backstage, my heart doing backflips in my chest.

"You guys were amazing!" I commend my pokemon, hugging them tightly.

"Hey, Autumn," Alan's voice calls from down the hall, his pokemon are returned and he's jogging this way. "That was a great battle."

"Yes, it definitely was. Thank you so much for it!" I shake his hand eagerly, it was what I needed to get back in the game.

"I hope we face each other again sometime." he grins, his pearly whites gleaming under the fluorescent lights. With a nod of agreement, Alan walks past me and to the pokemon center.

My eyes meet Gardevoir's and I let out a squeal of excitement, Aggron just rolls his eyes and snorts at me. I still have a lot to get through, but it's totally going to be worth it.

* * *

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_

_And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts_

* * *

"This is the final and biggest battle of the day, Gabby from Sunyshore versus Autumn of Sootopolis. A rising star versus a fallen star, who will win? This is really some great history going on here, folks!"

Vivian's words ring so true in my head, man, she is just full of some good stuff. I'm the fallen star that was once a rising star. Now I'm just trying to shoot for the stars, as cheesy and weird as that sounds, but that's what we all want to do. Shoot for something better because when we get there, it may be just what we need.

"Mismagius, Masquerain, we can do it!" Gabby's smile betrays her nerves and I feel a bit flattered. I still have enough intimidation from my fame for her to be scared out of her wits.

"It seems as though Gabby is going to be giving all she's got, her fame was started with these two pokemon on stage here!"

It's true. I've seen Gabby's performances, and her other pokemon are not as good as these two. I counted on her using these two because she's not going to risk losing to me with pokemon that don't give enough combinations. I know this because it's also what I used to do.

"Aggron, Altaria, show time!" I let my own pokemon out, Aggron has been itching to fight given his win earlier today. Altaria hasn't been out since yesterday, so it's only fair that she's out now.

"Begin!"

"Mismagius, use Shadow Ball! Masquerain, hit it with Air Slash!" Gabby calls out, her short haircut bobbing with her quick movements, she's a smart girl for going first.

"Look at that beautiful combination! It's going to cost Autumn some points!" Vivian remarks and I tune out of her words.

Air Slash surrounds the dark orb of Shadow Ball in a bluish white light, sparks fly from it everywhere, making it seem more menacing than it really is. Now this is where my experience comes in handy.

"Altaria, use Sky Attack straight into it!" I call out with a smile, this is going to be good.

Altaria becomes surrounded in red and white light, the gold of her feathers blending in with the red colors. Zipping into the sky, her beak pointed forward, Altaria meets the combination head on. The result is an explosion of purple, white and blue all over the stage. The crowd's 'ooh's and 'ahh's make me smile.

"It looks like Autumn isn't going to be taking anything from Gabby!"

"Mismagius, Shock Wave and Masquerain, use Silver Wind!" Gabby grits her teeth and tries again.

I watch as her Mismagius forms a blue orb in front of her face before letting loose a strong wave of electricity. Masquerain lets loose silver crescents in a whirlwind that join with the electricity, making them glow.

"Stone Edge!"

Aggron roars, his eyes glowing white, before dispersing their attack with large rocks raining down on them.

"Dragon Pulse, and then use Iron Tail on it!" I attack first this time as Gabby struggles to come up with something else.

Altaria charges a turquoise ball in front of her beak before lifting it above her head into the air. Aggron's large tail glows white and he twists his large body to hit the ball across the stage right at them. A steel gray color sticks out of the ball as it tears down the stage.

"Try to stop it with Psywave!" Gabby calls out desperately. Mismagius conjures up some light blue waves from her mouth, but it does nothing to stop our attack. In fact, it helps the attack glow even brighter.

As soon as the ball hits them, it explodes in a blue and silver mist, knocking the pokemon back.

"Iron Tail and Sing!" I call out a favored combination, one I got from watching a contest way back when.

Altaria begins to hum beautifully, the musical notes appear around her before she flaps her wings softly and sends them over to Aggron's tail as it twirls in the air. A small tornado is formed by this, and Aggron flicks his tail towards the opponents struggling to get up.

The rainbow cyclone dances down the stage and pulls in the two weakened pokemon inside it, I work quickly so they don't fall asleep.

"Ice Beam!" I tell my pokemon quickly, and the stream of ice freezes the musical notes, making them shatter once they collide with the two opponents.

"Get her back with Psywave and Bubblebeam!"

"Protect!" I call out on impulse and quickly think up of something else. "Then use Dragon Pulse, Altaria."

Aggron's shield melts to the floor, Altaria flaps her wings and releases an orb at the two pokemon.

"Mismagius, use Shadow Ball, Masquerain, combine it with your Bubblebeam!" Gabby cries out, her dark eyes determined.

"Knock it back with Iron Tail!" I counter her, this is getting to drag on a bit with me and her going back and forth taking out the same amount of points.

"The time is winding down, but there is still no definite winner to be seen!" Vivian remarks with excitement.

"Time to turn up the heat. Masquerain, climb into the sky and use Air Slash, Mismagius, join her and use Power Gem!"

I watch nervously as her pokemon do as told, their forms getting as high as they can manage. Her Masquerain gathers light blue pins in the sky by flapping her wings quickly, Mismagius charges up a red and white light in front of her biggest gem. I know that it's going to be a challenge to get back from this. I can use Protect, but that would be useless, I need to somehow strike back.

_It's now or never._

"Altaria, charge up your Sky Attack quick! Aggron, get your Protect ready," I urge them, nervously. My heart flutters and my palms get warm.

Mismagius and Masquerain stay together and pull their attack to circle around them before lifting it into the sky. It rears up and then dives down. I plant my feet on the stage and wait for the perfect moment.

"Altaria, shoot up into the sky and redirect the attack!" I call out and look at Aggron. "Wait for me."

He gives me an affirmative nod and we both watch as Altaria takes on the colorful plume head on. The crowd grows anxious, there's murmurs here and there, I spare a look towards my group to find them watching _me_. They all offer confident smiles and I grin back.

"Altaria, aim for Mismagius and Masquerain! Aggron, form Protect into a bubble and throw it at Altaria quick!"

Clasping my hands, I pray that my plan ends up working, the time is running out and my points are in jeopardy. Altaria flies straight towards it and even over takes it, her light absorbing the orange, red and white light. The whole mess of light changes to take the form of her silhouette and the crowd watches in awe.

"Hurry, Altaria!" I call out to her as Aggron shoots out a clear blue-green orb.

"Dodge it!" Gabby yells nervously but Altaria spreads her wings and dives straight down.

All within seconds, she slams down into the stage and the blue orb is lost within the explosion. Black smoke surrounds us on the stage, its thickness making it impossible to see the outcome of the battle. Covering my face, I impatiently wait for the smoke to clear, the crowd murmurs in anxiety.

"It seems as though the smoke is going to finally clear..." Vivian trails off in suspense and I groan impatiently.

"Altaria, clear the smoke please!" I call out, I know she's fine, at least I hope so.

With a cry of joy, I hear Altaria's wings flap quickly and the smoke clears... and my heart soars at the sight. Mismagius and Masquerain are knocked out on the floor, Altaria and Aggron are weak but just fine. I glance up at the scoreboard to see that our points are really low but mine just smidgen more than hers. The crowd erupts into cheers as I slam into Aggron's steel hard body and feel Altaria's fluff surround me joyfully.

"You guys did wonderful! I am so proud of you!" I squeal, hugging my pokemon as confetti falls from above.

I wipe the tears from my face and cross the stage to Gabby. Despite my joy, I know how hard it is to lose a Grand Festival. The dark haired girl is tending to her pokemon, congratulating them on a job well done by the time I make it to her. Her teary eyes glance up at me, but to my surprise she smiles brightly. I return it and offer her a hand to help her up.

"Thank you for that battle, it was just the challenge I needed to open my eyes. You have great skill, you'll go far," I commend her, shaking her hand firmly.

"It was an honor to battle you. I hope we compete in another contest together," she replies and her pokemon greet mine eagerly.

"Until then," I pat her shoulder before she walks off the stage.

From there, I turn to my two pokemon, both of them showered in confetti, and Vivian escorts me to the middle of the stage. I can barely contain my joy as I'm handed the Hoenn ribbon cup. Letting my tears fall, I cradle it against my body with one arm and wave to the crowd with the other.

Cheers explode from them and it intensifies my joy, their cheers bring back memories but this is so much better than before. With the weight lifted from my shoulders and my life going back on track, this feels amazing. I don't have to worry about excelling because Wallace and I are on good terms with our parents now. Steven is here, and he's in the crowd cheering for me, Megan and Tasha are at home cheering me on as well... Sam is here too, and he's just as important to me as the others.

"Thank you!" I call out to the crowd before Vivian calms everyone down, giving me my chance to escape to change.

* * *

_A thousand heart beats beat in time_

_It makes this dark planet come alive_

_So when the lights flicker out tonight_

_You gotta shine_

* * *

"To Autumn rising to the top!" Wallace holds up a glass of wine at our house in Mossdeep.

I have since changed into some sweatpants and an oversized T shirt for comfort and my hair is pinned back from my face. Wallace, my parents, Sam, Megan, David and Tasha are over for a congratulatory party. There's little snack foods, a bit of music, and my Ribbon Cup sits in the middle of the table, shining beautifully.

"To Autumn!" the others ring out before taking a drink of their wine, I take a small sip and set my glass down.

"Thank you everyone for watching the contest and coming over," I grin at all of them.

My parents, surprisingly, got the food together and even opened the wine bottle. It's plain to see they're happy from their faces, but they have yet to actually say anything. Wallace told me that they were on the edge of their seats the whole time during the final battle. And then when I won, they jumped from their seats and were clapping wildly. That only lasted a few seconds before they realized what they were doing and sat down and calmly clapped for the rest of the time.

With a sigh, I choose to ignore that problem, it's not like it's going to go anywhere. Out of sight, out of mind. The party slowly winds down, I talk with everyone about everything, the contest, what's going on with them, what I'm going to do now, and even work related stuff. Megan and Tasha are considering traveling around the regions just to see what it's like. But they don't want to stay away for too long, David will go with them as well. Sam is happy about some business merge or something. Steven just sits there and stares at me like a creeper, I think I'm okay with it though.

"We need a girl's night," Tasha hugs me tight and I chuckle. "Seriously, a movie, some gossip and everything."

"Sounds perfect... and relaxing," I admit, watching as she, David, and Megan trot down our steps. "Call me when that's set up!"

"Will do!" she gives me a thumbs up before joining them in the darkness.

"You must visit me, either at work or at home. I need a piano partner," Sam kisses my cheek, I freeze in shock before pulling back with a blush. "Don't be shy either. I'll see you around!"

Sam walks down the steps and waits patiently for his ride, my brother, who brought him here as a surprise. The two are like father and son when it comes to hanging out, Wallace didn't spend much time with Sam before Steven knew we were related. But now they see each other almost all the time.

"This is going to get awkward, our parents are giving Steven the marriage talk," Wallace tells me with a humorous look on his face.

"What!?" I nearly screech and rush down the hall to the kitchen. "Leave him alone!"

"What?" my mother looks over at me innocently as she and Dad stand across from Steven.

"Look at him, he's turning beet red!" I walk over and pet Steven's face softly. "I know you mean well, but don't scare him off."

"Right, well. We'll be going then, great job today, Autumn. Your father and I are... happy," she supplies after a quick glance at Dad, her lips purse and I force myself to not roll my eyes.

"Um, thanks guys. I'll see ya," I trail off awkwardly and escort them to the door, Steven keeping his distance by standing behind me. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I enjoyed watching it all," my father speaks up and I blush deeply, that's pretty much the only nice thing he's ever said to me. "See you."

Eyes wide and mouth open, I stare after them as they disappear down the steps. Wallace puts a hand on my shoulder and kisses my temple softly before congratulating me and disappearing with the others.

"Shocked?" Steven pulls me from my stupor by slowly shutting the door.

"Uh, yeah! Did you hear that? My dad enjoyed watching a contest, my dad!" I point out to him, his eyes washing over my face quickly.

"I heard," he replies, walking down the hallway back to the kitchen.

"What were they telling you?" I follow after him, my curiosity taking over.

"They just asked for a warning if I were to ever ask for your hand," he blushes deeply and I giggle, despite my face burning.

"We'll think about that," I tell him before reaching out to touch my Ribbon Cup sitting innocently on the table. "I can't believe it's pretty much over."

"What do you mean?" Steven wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Everything that was wrong is now right, except Sinnoh, I will get through Sinnoh and win," I explain, smiling at the warmth emanating from him.

"Do you think that your parents will ever actually try to get back into your life?" Steven murmurs in my ear and I shiver.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure I want to let them in, they missed their chances many times," I shrug and turn to face him, our foreheads together. "What do you think?"

"_I_ think you should, or at least give them one more chance now that they've seen what they've been missing," he cradles my face in his hands. "But it seems as though Dad is getting through your tough parental exterior."

"Did you see...?" I trail off as he nods, a low chuckle sounds from his throat and I blush. "It was...weird. I didn't know what to do."

"He understands," Steven laughs before pulling me to the front deck, the sounds of the waves reaching our ears and I close my eyes. "I never got the chance to talk to you today."

"And here I thought you were ignoring me."

"No, I'm really proud of you. And I can't believe I missed your other Grand Festival's, are you always that sneaky?"

"I was really hoping that Aggron had good aim and his attack would have made it on time," I admit sheepishly and he chuckles, pulling me into him.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"I pulled it out of my butt."

"That's a nice pla-"

"Don't. Even finish that sentence," I smack his chest lightly and he kisses my lips softly.

"Right, anyways, you were amazing today, and I can't wait to cheer you on when you go to Sinnoh. From here of course, but I will make it out there for the Grand Festival, that I promise," he holds my waist tightly and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good. But let's not talk about that now, I don't want to think about leaving yet," I lean into him and he leans his head on mine. "I love you."

Without answering, Steven leans forward and puts his soft lips to mine once more. If you would have told me years ago that I would live with Steven and be kissing him on our front deck, I would have probably punched you in the face for saying something stupid like that. But now that it's happening, his soft lips urging me to trust him, his hands holding me tight, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Pulling away, his light colored eyes practically shine in the moonlight, I'm transfixed by him as he smiles down at me. His lips part into the words that have brought everything into place in my life. We may have started out broken, but we're on our way to repairing ourselves, bit by bit, day by day. And nothing is better than hearing these words every day and every night.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Brighter than a shooting star_

_So shine no matter where you are tonight._

* * *

**And that's the end, I think it's a nice different ending than the last one. I am definitely going to miss Autumn and Steven, but it's not like they're too far away. I am very thankful for all of you who reviewed: DarkTyphlosion, Divine Psyche, Wolfqueen6, Anime-GuardianAngel, TheUnknownTrainer, Konri Kari, PlernDraws, Illusa. Your words is what let me know I was on the right track with something so different and a new character (Autumn) I hope I get to see you review on my second story! I'll just be updating my old stories as well as my other one, Coming Full Circle. Let me know what you thought! Thank you all so very much! :D**

**Until next time! ~Cascadenight~**


End file.
